


Fallen Stars

by LovelyHuman83



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Conflicted Emotions, Dating skeletons, Depression, Ecto peepee, Ecto tummy, Feels is confirmed, Feels?, Fluff, Healing, Hugs, I promise steamy stuff, I'm Not Ashamed, Insomnia, Language, Love, Lovely reader, Major Undyne/Alphys, Multi, Myu ha ah ha ha, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Purring, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender female, Slight Papyton - Freeform, Slow Burn, Some angst, Soul phobia, Spaghetti, Suicidal Thoughts, ecto tongue, good feels, how do you tag?, i figured it out, lamo, long story, nsfw warnings, puns, sooo slow, sorry - Freeform, updated summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 142,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHuman83/pseuds/LovelyHuman83
Summary: A journey of self discover! Not, well kinda.It's a "feels" kind of story about a Lovely Reader who has a traumatic past, magical powers, and a broken soul. Miraculously you end up neighbors with the Great Papyrus! and his brother, together you figure out the madness plaguing both your lives, "Puns!" Nah Jk. But thru embarrassing moments with spontaneous madness, and HoPe filled happiness you'll go through a budding Romance unfold Drama, Suspense, and a long forgotten promise.There's an Ancient prophecy still awaiting to be fulfilled.The Underground Isn't Empty.- just read and find out for yourself. Or don’t, and forever be plagued by the mystery of what could’ve been. oooOOOoooo.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Reader is gender female, your name is Lovely because you are a lovely reader lol.  
> There will be LOVE, abusive and Tragic back-story, I’m sorry (but I’m not sorry). You’re a kindhearted loving individual who loves hugs and is a shy cutie who learns to be courageous. You love unconditionally aka why your name is Lovely.  
> There is a PLOT. I’m sure you will be d.y.i.n.g to know what the heck is going on. Relax there is a method to my madness. Do be advised this is a fanfic, I don’t own anything, Undertale belongs to Toby ect.  
> This is going to be the slowest burn of your life! But I promise you will get a searing Hot and Hotter romance. Plus I’ll add little love fluff snippets here and there, I mean who doesn’t like a good lovin?

 

*You shout for help

*But nobody came.

 **No one can reach you**.

_So extended your hand and close the distance_

**But you gave up**

_Just try again, someone’s bound to listen_

*You weep and weep, your arms open

*You call out for help again.

**And still, no one comes.**

_“Isn’t it odd my dear?_

_How the negative thoughts are louder and they echo clear,_

_yet the thoughts you should listen to are mere whispers?_

_Feelings we shove down, impossible to bottle, we fear they’ll overflow out._

_Yes it’s hard, you are an ocean of misery, and your tears are salty sweet._

_You think your trash, but I’m sure someone will find you among the scraps, and see you for the treasure you are._

_Cheesy I know, but these feelings you hide won’t come out the way you plan._

_Your heart is like a log on fire, it burns passionately for about an hour, but as you try to snuff out all the bright embers, they sizzle and fade._

_Taking with them their last breath, leaving you left with the aftermath of smothering, suffocating ashes._

_I know there is a spark waiting to explode; to cascade out of the dam you’ve built in your wonderland home._

_But . . . your heart is frozen, still dripping in hopes you know you can never let go._

_You must continue to try, you can endure the trials. Just keep in mind, you must make the first attempt, reach out and close the distance.”_

You never remember understand his cryptic wisdom, but the images he paints with his descriptions give you solace as they sound so poetic.

You are human, what’s one more try?

You’ve already lost your mind, scattered thoughts, fragments of memories, and dreams where there’s visions of white and black.

Your grey matter drives you insane, though you suppose it’s better to have method to your madness.

Yes you realize, you’re alive, ugh, but your minds in disarray.

‘Take it one step at a time’ your optimism supplies.

‘Easy for you to say, I’ve done this all over a million times . . . haven’t I?’ What a weird dream.

Subconsciously you know the truth, but you can’t accept it, so you bury it down unwilling to forget, and force it out of your mind.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The kid gave him a notebook. Something to help relieve his stress, said to write whatever he felt or whatever was interesting. Sans sighed to himself.

It was madding trying to remember every run, what happened, what hadn’t, who was still alive, who wasn’t.

There were too many possibilities and deviations to keep track of. He was suffering enough on that front as it was, so he rarely used the notebook.

Well, until he met you.

The first meeting was shocking and that wasn’t just a pun on the fact he’d met you during a thunderstorm.

He was sitting on the “Brad Rad” tribute bench at the park that had a 14 mile jog path through the countryside from Mt. Ebott to Dawnset city.

It was somewhat secluded, there were a couple of jungle gyms, but it was mainly an open space with a few picnic tables under some foliage and pathways.

Sans regularly sat closest to the river stream, on sunny days he enjoyed listening to the water trickle while the birds sang in the trees above him.

He wasn’t fond of thunder, too loud and the sound always reminded him of landslides or other unsavory thoughts, but the lightshow was too impressive to pass up.

Sans was completely at peace listening to his music watching the storm alone in the empty park.

Papyrus was with Undyne doing “extensive training” which translated to an epic battle where they fought the storm enjoying it in their own way.

While you on the other hand had the same idea combined with his own. You were in the same park as him, enjoying the solitude and nature while dancing around in the rain.

When it got really dark, the lightning was incredible, streaking across the sky lighting up the world below it in the neon hues of yellow, blue and sometimes pink.

It was gorgeous and perfect. There was one streak Sans saw that reminded him of a falling star as it zapped down to earth, then another followed suit and then another, it was pretty cool.

Until it started to strike where he was sitting!

He had managed to dodge out of the way, however when he ported away he slammed into you.

It was dark since it was so late and with the storm hiding the moon there was no light save for the electrical charges being released in the clouds.

Sans will always remember the moment that followed, it was forever ingrained in his skull.

He crashed into you coming out of his shortcut, and landed atop you like in those anime shows Alphys forces him to watch.

At that moment a bright flash revealed you to him as time slowed down to a crawl.

The deafening noise of the rain, the thunder, and the high pitched whining of his magic disappeared, replaced with a blissful silence as the lightning bolt slowly illuminated across the sky, revealing an angel.

Your eyes were stars, cosmic embers, brilliantly glittering. Emitting moonlight your pale skin glowed as your long, luminescent, white strands of hair reflected the lighting in a beautiful shimmer. You were petite and curvy, pretty for a human, but completely ethereal!

You looked more like a ghost or angel as Sans had first believed.

Strange and new, he thought you might’ve been an illusion.

He decided to record the event because he was enthralled. Then he happened to meet you again, taking a shortcut to Grillby’s a couple days later.

He managed to jump through the void like always, but something obviously redirected his exit, because he fell atop you again.

Vanishing from sight just as quickly as he appeared he observed you from a safe distance.

He was happy to know he wasn’t crazy and imagined the whole “shocking” experience. With how his mind was these days, reality was slowly slipping away from him.

He wasn’t sure you weren’t some delusional fantasy he made up, in order to distract him from his less than desirable dark thoughts.

He was porting to a nearby coffee shop, when he happened to run into you yet again.

He didn’t recognize you or register it was someone other than a human, he was rather out of it, heh crippling depression will do that to a guy.

He tried to brush off the awkward encounter by offering his hand, playing to his signature role. At worst, you would be offended- a racist, or you’d take his hand enthusiastically- a fanatic.

When you took his hand however, and encased it in that familiar warmth that seemed to sink into him, he snapped his head up to find you there.

The world went silent once more as he took in new details about you. Your hair wasn’t white, it was a light sunshine, bleach blonde, you wore square black trimmed glasses over those ember eyes and, and . . .

He came back to reality at the right time, because he heard you laugh. ‘Oh right the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.’

He was about to comment about the gag when you spoke up first asking him if he farted, there was a hint of mischief as you continued to hold his hand, smile broadening.

“n, no.” he replied, wasn’t it obvious he was a skeleton? He didn’t have an ass. Heh.

“Well you blew me away.” You said, delivering the punch line.

He didn’t get it at first which probably played into the comedy of watching him concentrate before it dawned on him.

Heh, heh he always took enjoyment out of watching people’s faces scrunch up in confusion before the “Ah Ha!” moment and their eyes bulge out of their heads in realization to the joke.

Your laughter was nice, genuine in its kindness. What _shocked_ him the most however, was when he went to look at your soul to get a better judge of character.

. . . You didn’t possess one.

He began observing you religiously after that. He noted several oddities about you over the course of several surface resets.

You seemed to cause some kind of interference with his magic, because he’d always crash into you if you were anywhere in between the distance he was trying to jump. It terrified him at first, not having control over his own magic.

He found it suspicious how you were noticeably different from other humans. You even actively hid it from others.

Your skin was paler than most humans and you wore baggy clothing to hide your thin physique.

Sans thought you might be a vampire with how you avoided the sunlight every day, going so far as to have an umbrella in perfect weather.

You even fell asleep in the strangest of places and at random throughout every day. You even stayed up all night.

Your hair was unnaturally fair and bright, even your eyelashes were white, which he didn’t see on any other human anywhere.

Perhaps the human movies depicting vampires as gorgeous enchanter’s was in fact how you caught your prey. He stalked you at night determined to catch you in the act of draining another human for blood.

As he watched you from afar, he noticed that your eyes are red in a certain light, like Frisks. It made him start to speculate you being a mage like the kid.

He also found that every load you suspiciously deviated from the original script and flow.

He almost became creepily obsessed with you. He began suspecting you to be the anomaly that kept resetting against the kid.

Unfortunately he came to find out the answers were much simpler than you being a vampire, or even a mage.

You were a normal human, although rare. You were an albino which explained your skin, hair, and eyes, it even explained why you avoid direct sunlight, having such fair skin burns easily.

He finally noticed the medical bracelets you wore which explained the other suspicions he had.

Chronic narcolepsy for your random sleeping, anorexia nervosa for your thin body, and dementia explained your deviation from the normal constant of every load and reset.

He would’ve lost interest in you and resigned himself to being psychotic what with his admissions to stalking you, if it wasn’t for your missing soul.

He wondered why he couldn’t see it. Recalling the events where he ran into you again and again it was odd.

He didn’t know enough Human magic anatomy to find out if it was some condition you suffered alongside the others.

Not being able to see your soul also kept him from seeing your stats and more importantly your name. He found it oddly entertaining not knowing your name. It . . .  it gave him something to look forward to he guessed.

He mentioned everything he found out about you in the notebook. As much as he disliked the idea of writing his secrets down, Sans couldn’t afford to be inactive. His mind was slowly showing the same symptoms of dementia he’d looked up when observing you.

All the resets and horrible memories were taking a toll on him, and his skull could only hold so much before it all started to overflow.

He would never admitted it to Frisk, although he suspects the kid already knows. He had forgotten a few runs, and now ever since he set the kid straight, he still couldn’t escape.

Every time he comes to the realization that he has no control and is utterly helpless, he suffocates on the overwhelming pressure of stress and misfortune.

Sans drew his phalanges (finger bones) and gripped the bottom of his right eye socket, pain kept him in the here and now.

Yeah he wouldn’t bother trying to figure you out, he didn’t even see you some runs, and it didn’t matter anyway.

**None of it mattered in the end.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Brad Rad bench is a tribute to Poetax and her amazing "The skeleton games" Love!! Go check her out, it's hilarious!


	2. cookies

This run Papyrus was dead set on living in an apartment, but not just any apartment no, this specific one.

He knew they’d be kicked out by the 3rd month due to his night terrors and Papyrus’s loud boisterous self waking the neighbors up at ungodly hours.

But like every run he just couldn’t say no to his bro, especially when he pulls out the puppy dog eyes and magically conjured big flashy eyelashes to comically accommodate them. Sans could never say no to something that funny.

Paps had said there was something special about this place, said he felt it done in his bones heh.

They had never stayed at any of these particular apartments before, but it wasn’t like that was a bad thing.

Sans had become rather comfortable with the constants, change was different after all. Frisk had brought it up that since they were the only ones who remembered everything, they had to try new possibilities.

Sans couldn’t really say no, their theory was sound. Since Frisk wasn’t the only one randomly resetting now, they had to conclude that whatever anomaly was resetting was doing so for the purpose of changing the outcome.

So they hoped they’d find the right combination of circumstances that’ll appease the anomaly and give them their happy ending.

Sans pinched between his sockets, yeah that was like finding a single, specific hydrogen molecule in the Pacific Ocean.

He barked out an unhappy laugh, for fucks sake it didn’t matter in the end right?

So what if things are new, everything goes right back to where they always did. Progress wasn’t possible.

Sans’s theory was that Frisk, and Flowey had fucked up the void of time so now, it was like a scratched record always sending the needle back to the beginning to play again and again and—

“SANS! I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE BROTHER!”

Sans ported to the elevator where his little brother was trapped between the floor and their stuff.

“DON’T LAUGH.” He said from his position where his skull appeared out of one of their clothing boxes, his shorts hanging off his head.

If Sans wasn’t upset from his earlier dark thoughts he would’ve definitely snickered. “As much as I avalanche you bro, I think I’ll spare you the brotherly shorts. Heh”

“SANS DID YOU JUST USE SHORTS AS A PUN FOR SNORT?”

“heh yeaup.”

“I DISAPPROVE. BUT ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EFFORTS IN, WAIT, REALLY SANS!” This earned a chuckle out of the shorter skeleton.

 

“Hey Papyrus you punk, you’re holding up the elevator!” Undyne shouted coming in from the stairway.

“NO UNDYNE NOT YOU TOO!” Sans glanced up in question before he got it “Heh, heh nice one dyne, but ya know Paps won’t let any of us down.”

“What?” “SANS ENOUGH!” Papyrus grabbed his brother and stuffed him face first into the box that previously held his head captive.

“NOW MOVE THESE BOXES INTO THE TRUCK SO WE CAN GO TO OUR NEW HOME! PLEASE.” Heh our new home indeed, _change is necessary_ he reminded himself, I can’t keep living in a loop. He mentally told himself.

That’s it Sans just keep lying to yourself.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You’re a hermit, a recluse, and an introvert. You’re not antisocial per say, well maybe in crowds, or when there is a group of two or three. Ok maybe antisocial, but whatever you liked your solitude.

You’ve lived in all manner of places, a spare bedroom, a tree house, under a bridge, out in the woods, and surprisingly a ditch at one point.

You did it all, you worked at retail, drive thru, clean up, farming, post office, taco truck, electrician, and a bunch of other odd jobs only happening to drug deal once. Although that job was entirely by mistake, your stripping career was also a bust after the first try.

But none of that mattered now.

The apartment you’d been eyeballing since forever had an opening.

A two bedroom house situated on the fourth floor. It had a nice spacious kitchen, a deck and it wasn’t in the hustle and bustle of the city.

The only complaint about the place was that it had noisy neighbors and that there were monster residents in the area.

In fact your loud neighbors were monsters.

But that’s fine, this place was just perfect for you, you never really slept, you were a noisy neighbor too, and you adored monsters!

You moved in rather quickly not having much stuff to begin with, it just kept disappearing for some reason.

The landlords were a nice old couple who enjoyed gardening around the complex, and they were fine with you turning your home into a greenhouse so long as there weren’t any damages.

“Hell yes” you said again dancing in your empty apartment.

It was rather big for just one person living there; you shake off the anxiety and loneliness. You’d invite Monroe and her family over, maybe even Charles hehe. You chuckled at that thought.

You thought of your monster neighbors, it had been what four years since they surfaced, they were kept in quarantine for about two years.

You had visions meeting a bunch of monsters, but that never happened, ugh you felt awful for those awkward encounters.

Hey! oh you don’t recognize me, Ah we never met before? ok haha sorry bout that . . . .

Why did fate have to be so cruel to you? Ah but how did you know their names if you’d never met them before? You were terrible with names. It took you a year to remember Monroe’s! And you could never remember the . . . who was he again?

Well at least you could talk to monsters online and not be a social disgrace.

You started up a website before monsters surfaced, and you gave them access to use it. It still blows your mind how that one website has become so popular.

Monsters had basically commandeered it once they started communicating on it, calling it the new Undernet.

You didn’t mind, “Kindness and Compassion” was a safe place where you could reach out to others who suffered from the negativity of the modern age.

You didn’t allow people to log on to spread more negativity, if someone was upset about you letting monsters onto the site, you gave them a semi fair trial to try and change their perspective and to respect the rules of the site, before ultimately kicking them off.

You hated all your previous jobs, having to deal with hateful people and suffer the wrath of reality. Although your website didn’t exactly earn you cash, whatever, you’ll figure it out.

You were a dreamer, at least when you’re awake. You didn’t sleep the best at times taking random cat naps here and there because of your narcolepsy struggle to combat your insomnia.

You couldn’t help it either, your biological schedule was all kinds of fudge. Nightmares were your usual wake up, and exhaustion was your bedtime.

 

Nightmares sucked, so you never judged your neighbor for scaring the shit out of you that first night.

You didn’t want to intrude on your neighbor’s lives; however your heart reached out to them. You tried in vain to shake the feeling away and told yourself not to get involved.

You are way too emotional for no reason sometimes.

Well a little gift never did anyone harm. Aaaand you were a new neighbor soooo it’s justified to send over a welcome package right?

Well in this respect it was the other way around, but that’s how TV moms made friends with new neighbors and even though they’re not new to the apartment, it sounded like a good idea.

As you cooked up some no bake cookies, you heard the loud voice on the other side of your wall come through your kitchen.

“BROTHER WAS IT THAT ANNOYING DOG AGAIN?” there was a muffled reply which you couldn’t make the words out. So your neighbors were brothers. Wait there’s a dog!

You tacked this newfound information away for later, concentrate on eavesdropping. Hold up, that’s wrong.

The apartments were identical so you knew the master bedroom of their apartment shared a wall with your kitchen, and the other bedroom was across a small hall which shared a wall with your living space.

You may have to hear them from time to time, but you were going to try and respect their privacy. Treat others the way you wish to be treated right?

No bake cookies done, you pretty much assumed them to still be awake so you walked over to their door and set the tub down.

A brief knock and you dashed into your apartment. You had left a note saying everything you wanted to say, and left it at that. Treat others how you wish to be treated. You wanted to be left alone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Their neighbor moved out, Sans didn’t blame em Papyrus was one determined monster to make friends with everyone.

Someone new moved in as the end result, another human. Well either his brother drove them out too, or his fucking nightmares did. He didn’t mean to shriek their first night; then again he could care less about his new neighbor because, fuck nightmares sucked.

It was the same routine as always, Sans sat out on the couch waiting for his body to fall into an exhausted sleep while his brother moseyed away in the kitchen.

Then there came a knock, Sans looked around the corner where he sat from the couch. Papyrus hurried to the door, it was 2 am, who the fuck is up at this hour?

When Papyrus opened the door to reveal no one, Sans waved it off as a prank. Great.

“SANS BROTHER WE GOT A GIFT! GASP IT’S FROM OUR NEW NEIGHBOR. THESE ARE” Papyrus squints his sockets at the letter attached.

“NO BAKE COOKIES? HOW CAN ONE BAKE COOKIES WITHOUT BAKING? IT IS THE NECESSARY PROCESS TO MAKING CONFECTIONARY TREATS.”

“lemme see the note.” Papyrus handed the note to his brother while he went into the kitchen to serve the hospitable gift. Ignoring the fact it was near dawn.

The note read,

“Hello I’m your new neighbor B three, I heard you were awake so I decided to leave these no bake cookies as a gift. I was informed there were monster tenants here so I hope you enjoy monster food. I made the cookies with magic as a mix ingredient, but they do contain peanuts, chocolate, and milk so please be advised, if you have any allergies, I’m sorry. Hope you have a better night.

your neighbor Cool Cat B3.”

Sans smiled at the message, their new neighbor was tolerant of monsters that’s good.

He and Pap didn’t have any allergies unless you count grease in Papyrus’s case.

“SANS.”

“yeah bro.”

“THESE COOKIES ARE GREAT!”

“Yeah? You should make em your famous Spaghetti and return the offer. I’m sure they’ll like it.”

“NYHEH, YES I SHALL WOO OUR NEIGHBOR WITH MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI, BUT I WILL TELL THEM IN PERSON. THE GREAT PAPYRUS MEETS ALL HIS FRIENDS HEAD ON.” And off he went.

Sans took a bite of the cookie, it was pretty good. He wondered how their new neighbor managed to bake cookies without baking? Mind Boggling indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0w0


	3. Get Pranked

Papyrus never managed to get the neighbor to open up heh, they continued to send notes and gifts back and forth almost every day.

It was especially amusing to watch his brother set up a trap using the gift as bait to catch the neighbor so he could finally meet them. They remained elusive however.

Papyrus got more animatedly excited about the neighbor being a worthy match to his great skills, boasting on the internet to the admin of the “Kindness and Compassion” website.

BoneyGuy: *they started sending him puzzle articles instead of confectionary goods.

COOLSKELETON95: *YES, AND ALTHOUGH I DO MISS THEIR TASTY TREATS I LOVE THE PUZZLES THEY LEAVE ME AND SANS.

COOLSKELETON95: * SPEAKING OF WHICH SANS!

BoneyGuy: * yeah bro?

COOLSKELETON95: * YOU HAVE YET TO SOLVE THE CROSSWORD THEY SENT

BoneyGuy: * ah man guess they’ll be cross with a few choice words

COOLSKELETON95: * . . . . SANS THAT WAS TERRIBLE

LovelyHuman: * yeah sans that seemed to lack your usual luster.

BoneyGuy: * #shrug can’t win em all.

The website was pretty nice, security from cyber bullies, and the humans on the site were actually considerate. They never asked the obvious dumb questions everyone else asked “do you have a dick, are you a dead human, are monsters plotting on taking over the world.”

Nah, on Kindness and Compassion all they ever seemed to ask about was how they were adjusting, how they felt about the news slandering their race and for the truth on the matter.

It’s a nice place, with a positive atmosphere. They needed something like that. ****  
** **

There’re a couple rumors surrounding the notoriously lovely admin.

Sans never met them in person, and there was no picture to their profile so they remained mysterious like his neighbor. Heh, but it didn’t really matter to him, the site cheered his brother up everyday.

And he loved to brag to all the gossips that the secretive admin was his bro’s biggest fan, and best friend.

Lovelyhuman was a big contributor to integrating monsters into society, surprisingly all the people on the KAC site became the first people to welcome monsters and supported them from quarantine and segregation.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You’ve been dodging the persistent skeleton brothers mainly the Great Papyrus for weeks now.

It’s a good thing they haven’t figured out you’d been using the fire escape, which you had previously thought was a deck, to escape. No doubt Papyrus thought the fire escape was for fires only.

 

IdaBomb69: * So when is plan “capture the human by japing them with a turn of events” gonna happen?

 

Ida is your black homosexual friend whose co admin on the site.

He was skeptical of monsters at first, but after committing two lesbian monsters onto the site. He rallied the thousands of people across the world to stand alongside monsters.

Alphys and Undyne became the image of Sexual Equality, Acceptance and Pride or Sea P as Sans liked to call it.

It was amazing how your site became popular after that.

You told Ida you would handle most of the admissions since you knew for a fact a lot of them were just the media trying to infiltrate the website to expose monsters for something easily misunderstood without the full context of the conversation included.

Within the sea of emails the email name COOLSKELETON piqued your interest; you were a Papyrus fan after all.

You remember squealing in Monroe’s tree house when they emailed confirming they were your idol.

You asked for a picture with him holding a toaster for confidential reasons, needing proof he was indeed a monster wanting access onto the site and not some impersonator.

He had sent back a picture of himself holding a toaster with another skeleton who looked oddly familiar in the background holding the toast.

You had immediately sent back the access code and your username. After becoming friends on the site you asked Papyrus if he wanted to be a co admin. You needed someone who could get an access code to all the monsters who wanted onto the site, without having to sift through the human liars.

Monsters were generally good people, you never met one with a bad 'feel' to them, and you trusted your gut.

You never gave the access code without reason; usually it took a week or month of emailing for you to get a feel of whether the person could go on. And with all the emails filling your mailbox you didn’t have time to address them all, and you didn’t want to half ass it for fear of some pretentious asshole getting on.

Papyrus graciously accepted and your total number of people wanting to get on dropped considerably. Thru Papyrus, monsters started filing onto the webpage. They really did take over, not that you minded. It was hard by your lonesome, but now all your efforts were totally worth it.

 

BoneyGuy: * you mean cthbjt-watoe

LovelyHuman: * whut? o-0

COOLSKELETON95: * PLAN. CAPTURE. THE. HUMAN. BY. JAPING. THEM. WITH. A. TURN. OF. EVENTS. IS GOING DOWN TOMORROW MORNING, NEYHEHEHEH BE PREPARED HUMAN!

BoneyGuy: * capture the human by japing them with a turn of events cthbjt-watoe, gotta speak in code.

COOLSKELETON95: * YES MY BROTHER IS RIGHT, THEY ARE RIGHT NEXT DOOR I’M SURE THEY CAN FEEL THE EXCITEMENT RATTLING OFF MY BONES, WE MUST SPEAK IN WHISPERS FROM NOW ON BROTHER.

BoneyGuy: * got it #whispers.

LovelyHuman: * can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow

 

You snicker oh yeah you couldn’t wait to hear all about how the plan to capture you failed, because of your unfair advantage of being a co conspirator for your own capture.

Granted no one knew anything about you online. You never took video calls or posted any pictures, because you were too easy to spot, too easy to find.

You were paranoid, and you didn’t want to bother anyone with any of your shit. You had issues and that was putting it softly.

You stopped visiting your therapist, you refused to take your meds, and you’ve finally found a place where you could hole up and just be nonexistent. But of course you end up making friends with your neighbor who happens to be your best friend/ idol online, the universe couldn’t think of a crueler joke.

 _There you go just asking for something worse to happen._ Your mind supplied. _Shut up thoughts you don’t control mee._ You loved arguing with your own mentality. Ha, not.

 

COOLSKELETON95: * LOVELYHUMAN YOU MUST WHISPER #WHISPERS. I KNOW NOT WHAT IT IS YOU WILL BE AWAITING TO HEAR ABOUT TOMORROW. OH MY GREATNESS NO DOUBT #WINK

LovelyHuman: * lol have fun you guys #whispers

Idabomb69: * “#whispers” is gonna be a thing isn’t it.

BoneyGuy: * do you hear something?

LovelyHuman: * oh no it’s the voices they’re _whispering_ to me again!

Idabomb69: * ok gurl you need a shrink if you hearing voices

COOLSKELETON95: * WHY SHRINK YOUR GREATNESS WHEN YOU CAN GROW MORE? VOICES ARE GOOD RIGHT? THEY GIVE YOU MORE OPINONS.

Idabomb69: * Ohmygod Papyrus, that’s not what I meant. And hearing voices that don’t belong to anyone is bad.

LovelyHuman: * but like I agree with Paps, I’m short enough as is.

LovelyHuman: * Plus I have a disembodied voice that tells me good things so it’s not bad right?

IdaBomb69: * that’s called your consciences honey.

AnonyMeh: * so you’re short Love?

LovelyHuman: * yeah I’m short on love how’d you know?

BoneyGuy: * that can be a good thing.

AnonyMeh: * I sends you lots of LOVE!

LovelyHuman: * how so?

COOLSKELETON95: * NOOOOO THAT’S TERRIBLE LOVELYHUMAN YOU ARE VERY loved. DO NOT FEEL LOW. A LOT OF PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU.

BoneyGuy: * LOVE is a stat acronym monsters use to describe one’s levels of violence.

COOLSKELETON95: * ANONYMOUS HOW COULD YOU SEND LOVE TO THE LOVELYHUMAN! THAT’S TERRIBLE! WE NEED MORE love IN THE WORLD NOT LOVE!

IdaBomb69: * holy shiz Papyrus you’re confusing right now.

LovelyHuman: * oh. That’s a terrible acronym!

AnonyMeh: * what so Lovelychan is a murderous psycho????

BoneyGuy: * yeah it wasn’t the best play on words tibia honest.

COOLSKELETON95: * LOVE- IS A PERSONS LEVEL OF VIOLENCE. THE LOVELYHUMAN IS A LOVELY HUMAN.

AnonyMeh: * but coolskele you keep calling her LOVELY with the LOVE so then aren’t you calling her a murderous psycho?

IdaBomb69: * Oooh I get it now, Level Of ViolencE. Ok no that’s a shit acronym who da fauq came up with that?

 

At this point you were surprised no one else online was jumping into the conversation although, it was rather crazy with just those involved already.

 

COOLSKELETON95: * NYHOOOO I’M SO SORRY LOVE- lovely HUMAN I DIDN’T MEAN TO INSINUATE YOU WERE LOVELY I MEANT lovely. YOU ARE A lovely HUMAN FULL OF love AND COMPASSION JUST LIKE YOUR WEBSITE.

Heh, Papyrus sounded like he was going to break from the terrible acronym they were all discussing.

LovelyHuman: * Oh it’s ok Papyrus I understand what it is you’re saying. You’re a lovely skeleton too. And that acronym needs to be banned.

IdaBomb69: *  uh so we’re just gonna let Sans’s dumb pun fly over our heads?

BoneyGuy: * just trying to be humorous, ya know I can’t tell a fibula, I’m but a humble skeleton and it is mandible of monsters such as I to be honest.

COOLSKELETON95: * SANS!!

LovelyHuman: * stop! #Lmao

LovelyHuman: * gotta log off now lovelies, MTT’s new drama is starting in ten.

COOLSKELETON95: * THAT’S TONIGHT!!!!!! NYAAAAAAAAAHHHH GOODBYE EVERYONE!

 

You weren’t really all that into Mettaton Star of the underground, Monster extraordinary.

Yeah Papyrus remains your favorite for this very reason “SANS DID METTATON TURN INTO A SOCK? SANS!!! GET YOUR SOCK OFF THE TELEVISION!!”

Something crashes and “NOO ANNOYING DOG COME BACK!! NEEEHEH SANS HELP.”

Some adorable barking and the intro music to MTT’s special “NYAAHGHFA”

you muffle your laugh nyaaghfa? Oh jeez Papyrus and that dog were too precious.

“NO YOU CAN NOT LOOK UPSET ANNOYING DOG, THE TV ISN’T EVEN ONE OF MY ATTACKS. SANS NO, YOU’RE NOT HELPING. OH NOO I’M MISSING THE BEGINNING OF THE SPECIAL SHUSH SANS.

“PLEASE ANNOYING DOG I’LL GIVE YOU A SPECIAL TREAT FOR A SPECIAL PREMIERE ALRIGHT? YES, GOOD DOGGY.”

Yep precious, you were so happy to be friends with them.

Well, it was metaphorical friendship, since you were a coward hiding in your apartment, aw well.

****

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sans was snickering beside himself with amusement. Papyrus was loudly banging pots in their little hallway.

“SANS MAY I ENTER YOUR ROOM THANK YOU.” He said barging into Sans’s room banging the pots harder where he knew their neighbor could definitely hear in their living room.

If Sans didn’t know what had transpired to set his brother off like this he’d have thought he was trying to get them evicted. heh not that their neighbor was ever going to file a complaint, they were too nice.

Sans knew they had their own share of nightmares, and they never complained about Papyrus banging pots at the crack of dawn.

Papyrus huffed, stopping in his ministrations of pot clanging to say “If I wasn’t a skeleton of standards I’d bust down this wall and trap them in their own abode.” Sans chuckled.

Today they had put cthbjt-watoe into action as planned. Papyrus had spent the last week conditioning their neighbor to semi simple puzzles and traps so they’d get accustomed to a routine and develop a sense of security.

Papyrus was always on the dot to leave the apartment to go to work. Sans as well, started leaving the apartment a bit loudly to signify his departure after his brother.

The plan was simple and easy to execute, they’d both follow the same routine only Papyrus wouldn’t go to work and wait for Sans to meet him in the lobby where he’d shortcut them back into the apartment to await their unsuspecting neighbor.

Then when they came out to deliver the goods they’d jump em.

Sans was equally as excited as his brother, he had been growing more and more curious to what their neighbor actually looked like. Mystery's were all he had with resets _stop it._

They had waited until there were audible steps approaching their door.

When there was a knock it bolstered them into action Papyrus swinging the door open and Sans jumping into the hallway to block their escape.

It never occurred to them that if they thought they weren’t home they wouldn’t knock right?

The damage was done too late, Papyrus scooped the unsuspecting human into his arms for a bone crushing hug heh. Sans balked when he took in the sight, it wasn’t their neighbor.

Their neighbor was a girl at least, they confirmed that with their feminine soft spoken voice and pretty handwriting.

Papyrus was embracing a man in uniform, who came delivered the skeleton brothers a package. A package their neighbor had sent in advance with the note saying

 

“Nice try. Better luck next time. Ps: your CoolCat neighbor B3 appreciated the pancake spaghetti, it was interesting and awesome! Like always yum.”

 

Papyrus remained completely silent after he set the delivery man down. He was quiet until they closed the door where he just lost it, falling to his shin bones throwing his head back and clenching his fists he cried out aloud, well louder than usual

NOOOOOOOOOO with bulging eyeballs. Sans lost it next to him giggling.

The best kind of Jape in Sans’s opinion are the ones you’re able to turn around onto the other person and have their plans backfire in their faces.

 

COOLSKELETON95: * THE PLAN WAS A FAILURE

LovelyHuman: * Whaaaaaaaat??? No I think you mean it was a success.

BoneyGuy: * Nah neighbor japed us.

IdaBomb69: * Sorry to hear that Papyrus

LovelyHuman: * You caught a human tho so it was a success!

 

Sans squinted at his phone. How could they know. It was no Mystery to the monsters that the admin of KAC (Kindness and Compassion) was a mystery themselves.

There were rumors floating around that they lived in the area, but no one really knew. There wasn’t even a picture of them, they were very secretive.

 

BoneyGuy: * how Do you know we caught a human?

COOLSKELETON95: * SADLY LOVELY HUMAN THE HUMAN WE CAUGHT WAS NOT OUR NEIGHBOR.

IdaBomb69: * wait so you guys did capture a person?

UndyingWarrior: * Right on Papyrus! Why didn’t you call me punk! Jk I know we don’t capture humans anymore, but come on man why am I not a part of this?

MewMewCutie: * Because Undyne you’d probably break down their neighbor’s door and that’s against the law. (>.<)

UndyingWarrior: * oh yeah

BoneyGuy: *  still waiting for an answer here kid, we never said we caught someone.

COOLSKELETON95: * YES, HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS LOVELY HUMAN!!!

LovelyHuman: * I assumed sorry, but at least I was right. Right?

BoneyGuy: * I’m not convinced. Send me a picture of you holding a toaster for confidential reasons ;)

LovelyHuman: * I don’t even own a toaster.

 

You wince, damn that just slipped out. You didn’t want anyone to take pity on you, you didn’t live poorly since you now lived in an apartment and managed to buy a nice laptop, but apparently no one cared since now there was a demand for your picture.

 

IdaBomb69: * PICTURE! PICTURE! PICTURE!

UndyingWarrior: * PICTURE!

MewMewCutie: * P-picture please

COOLSKELETON95: * YES PICTURE PLEASE!

Icecapson: * Picture!

HotInferno: * PICTURE PLEASE!

DooDeeDoo: * Picture!

TralaLala: * Likeness shows likeness only when likeness is liked by the likeness that likes it.

GatorCat: * omg Picture please!

KittyTor: * Like PICTURE!

LovelyHuman: * welp what can I say. Oh I know! :P [click to reveal image]

 

You attached a picture of a cat with big eyes and a caption saying “mew can’t handle the truth!” With that, you bid your farewells for the night and stealthily escape your apartment.

 


	4. Fateful run in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Sans.

 The park was secluded like always, just beyond the city limits. You liked this particular park because of its solitude and peace.

Like the apartment there was some unseen pull here, something you had forgotten. Somewhere you were meant to be, some memory or vision, you had a strong sense of deja-vu here.

When was the last time you came here? Memories of a thunderstorm, dancing, screaming, skeletons, darkness . . . stars.

****

You woke up in a tree.

The branch you were laying on stretched across the small river stream, thinking back you were pretty sure you were using it to get across without getting wet.

So much for that plan. You feet were dangling in the water thoroughly soaked.

Suddenly you’re holding your breathe, everything slows down to a crawl, you’re hyper aware of everything. The rush of the water, the palpitations in your pulse, the whistling breeze.

Static.

Loud, scratching static. Your eyesight is stolen there’s nothing but darkness and a presence.

You wrap your hands around them falling off the branch. You fall weightlessly into the stream. Kicking off the bed of the river you stand up clutching your person.

Blinking rapidly through the water you see a blurry . . .

It’s . . . a skeleton.

A very bewildered skeleton. Wait you know their face, another’s image slips from your mind.

You know them, can’t remember, won’t forget, made a promise, sworn to keep it.

You blink rapidly willing the water from your eyes, you etch this person’s face to your memory Oh!

SAND! Doh, you meant SAANS close enough.

You stammer, lost for words as your train of thought gets derailed.

Why is Sans here? You were still clutching him and you both were still in the cold water oops.

“OH MY GOD, SANS! Whoa sorry I’m having a blonde moment I saw your face and couldn’t - oh my god I’m sorry I’m so scatterbrained right now. Hi how are you, how’d and why’d you crash into me?” You vomited words, growing nervous.

“heh hiya, didn’t know you knew who I was, uh you gonna let go of me now?”

You look down at where you were still clutching his jacket. You briefly let go before reinforcing your hold “Now wait just a moment, are you going to do some magic disappearing act as soon as I let go.”

Sans starts to visibly sweat now, you take that as a yes he would just vanish, and you needed answers . . . uh to what again? Crud.

“uh so a woman walks into a library, and asks if they have any books about paranoia. The librarian says ‘They’re right behind you.’ Heh” he held up the ruined, wet book you brought with you to read.

Yep this was definitely Sans, the punny skeleton you were neighbors with and knew on Kindness and Compassion. Call it paranoia, but you check behind yourself, Sans starts laughing

“Oh wow you, ha ha really looked? Ah, but I am paranoid about how you know me. We um never met before.” He says nervously.

Well of course he didn't know you, you mentally smack yourself for this terrible first impression.

“Well maybe not in real life, Mr. Boney Guy, but I am a Lovely human dontcha think?” You say poking him, hoping to ease his anxiety and explain yourself.

His eyelights spark bigger at your response “What? Kindness and Compassion? You’re Lovely Human?”

You sheepishly withdraw feeling exposed; you did just reveal your secret identity. Shit Sans could totally blackmail you now.

“I still don’t have a toaster.” You say hoping to prove to him it really was you and get him to laugh. Comedy helps with moments like this right?

“Ha ha oh man, Pap’s is gonna freak out, you live around here?” he laughs.

“more or less somewhere in the area.” You say vaguely.

“Heh, k well um, wanna get out of the water now? I mean it sure is drippin to finally meet you admin, but I don’t think you want to meet my bro all wet.”

Oh no, “Is Papyrus here?” you ask quickly looking around

“Nah he’s over there.” Sans throws his thumb over his shoulder

You look see nothing, it’s just you and him in the park, currently still in the river.

“Where?”

“Aw shucks, guess he went home early. Sucks for you, but hey that’s alright. I’d like to get to know ya in person first, ask a few questions.”

Uh, you felt uncomfortable like being interrogated .

“Uh you don’t gotta look so uncomfortable, I’m not gonna ask you for your most embarrassing story, heh, but don’t hold back if it’s a good one.”

“I just wanna know where you’re coming from, you allowed monsters onto your site back while we were in quarantine and treated us with more respect than other humans. I’m just curious to know what you get out of it?”

Oh huh wasn’t expecting that, or maybe you were. The mass on your website were always trying to find stuff about you. Curious kitty’s the whole lot of them, still tho you were paranoid and cautious.

“Uh. Friendship?” you say shrugging, looking down at yourself you’re thankful you weren’t wearing anything white to show off your underwear, just black jeans and a purple pink zip up hoodie.

Sans also seems to be looking you up and down, so you take in the sight of him as well.

He wore the same clothes you’d seen in pictures Papyrus sent, he was wearing sneakers today. His skeleton features were more prominent with the wet t-shirt, oh how unlucky he wore a white shirt today hehe. He has some nice bones, his sternum was completely visible.

“Here let’s get out of the stream.”

“Heh, thought mainstream was your thing, but hey I’ll go with the flow no worries.”

You climb up and out turning back to offer Sans a hand but he vanished.

“Hey need a hand?” a skeletal hand flies from your peripherals into your face.

You refrain from yelping when that same disturbance in the air settled between you both.

He stood there high and dry holding a towel.

“What? How? When? Why?” Was he teleporting?

Sans laughed at your questions.

 

“Hey uh you said you’d be friends with my bro in real life online, is that promise still redeemable?”

“What of course, uh but do you think he’d um, what about you?”

Ugh how do you talk? “I love you guys, you’re always cheering me up with your lame jokes and Papyrus’s optimism.”

“I’d love to be friends with you in real life, uh just um I’m like totally bad at eh social interaction?”

“Uh I’ll be the best human friend ever no worries.” ****  
** **

“Huh well I’m not convinced, don’t think I should be letting lovesick girls around my cool little bro. You might be a yandere.” He chuckles.

Where’d he get that from? But you could kinda see where he was coming from even if it was the set up to a joke. Two can play that game.

“Well truth be told, I don’t think he would want to be friends with me, I’m kinda a hassle. I’ve got delusions, and insomnia not to mention narcolepsy ugh I’d be the worst kind of yandere. Imagine it, I’m stalking him and I fall face first onto dog poop, real smooth.”

Sans chuckles at the joke, amusement twinkles in those starry eye lights.

“Oh and I have this terrible illness where I admire dashing skeleton monsters too. And I obsess over the best way to support them, pouring my heart into the kindness and compassion, amazing people like him deserve.” You say trying to butter him up.

“well, if you’re that harmless, I suppose I could let you at least try to be friends with em.” You brighten up at the chance he's offering.

“And you?” you ask him turning your head ever so sweetly, hair falling from your shoulders.

“whoa now bud, I got more problems than you, pretty sure you don’t want to be friends with the skeleton who jumped ya at the park.”

“Well I dunno, I mean you did fall for me, but I don’t think you know what you’re dealing with here I haven’t mentioned all my faults yet. Perhaps it should be you, who shouldn’t be friends with me?”

“Are ya sayin you’re worse than me?”

“Yes.”

“welp can’t deny it, you’re the worst, the absolutely lamest person to be friends with. Guess I’ll have to be your friend, since I’m pretty garbage too.”

You beam at him, you’ve never really bantered with anyone like this before, it was nice.

Like always it would seem whenever you’re given something nice the universe does something to balance it like a juggling act.

 

You wake up on the grass, the sunshine kissing one side of you. Sans was sitting at your favorite bench asleep with his hands behind his skull.

Getting up seemed to be enough noise to wake him up “hey, how’d ya sleep? Ya just conked out, thought it was one of my jokes, usually i don’t use the ones that’ll have ya laugh so hard you pass out on first meetings.”

“Ha, ha I have a condition where I fall asleep at random. How long was i out?”

“Huh me too. You’re gonna hafta sleep past three hours if ya want to beat my nap record, it’s twelve hours.” he winks

“Whoa what you slept a full twelve hours straight wait, I SLEPT THREE HOURS?”

“Uh yeah, sorry i didn’t think, i should've woke you, are you late to something?”

“No, no it’s all good, I’m just surprised you stuck around here for three hours and that I slept that long.”

“Huh well, I work the hot dog stand here and i just got off work so your timing is impeccable. Though i’ll be frank with ya, it would be the wurst first impression if i just ditched ya after ya fell for me, gotta take responsibility and what not. Sides we’re trash buddies.” he winks

You smile, then have a realization that because you slept for three hours straight you could stay up longer now that your body had it’s rest.

“I’m gonna binge watch the whole Starry Galaxy series.” You exclaim, Sans takes interest in your sudden outburst

“Starry Galaxy huh, what’s that?”

“It’s a series that addresses the actual physics and science about space, but in animation form so it’s not just some dude giving a documentary. There are beautiful nebula pictures, and hubble telescope discoveries.”

“wow, sounds like my kind of night. Mind if I use our friendship benefits to join in on the show?” He asks sweating a bit.

“Sure, I mean so long as you’re ok with going over to a strangers house.” You definitely  wouldn’t be ok with that, you didn’t trust easily.

But you were inviting him to your house and he was kinda a stranger, and yet kinda not, so guess you did trust easily.

“Hey what's with that? we’re trash buddies, not strangers. Sides i want to get to know ya more, what better way than through a common interest we can both enjoy.”

Huh, well put that way you feel more at ease. Sans likes spacey science stuff, Papyrus told you that back when he posted a pic of his old telescope.

And you did want to get to know him more. You just prayed this wasn’t another one of your mind’s tricks. You had enough embarrassing moments calling up people who didn’t know you when you thought they did. 

Something about inviting Sans back to your place felt weird, but you figured it was due to the fact he was a guy.

‘But he is your friend’ your mind supplies.

‘yeah online,’ the negative thoughts counter.

‘well now you have the opportunity to be real friends with him’

‘not like it matters’

‘This’ll be good for you, you’ll meet Papyrus in person and hang out with people, living life as you should.’

‘Yeah until it all- Nope not gonna be a negative nancy anymore, move forward!’

You feel determination swelling up alongside bravery “Well ok then, I’ll lead the way.”

“but um, please don’t post my address or tell anyone about my identity online please.” You say determination draining.

“Sure, we all got secrets, speaking of, I’m curious to what your name is friendo.”

“Oh right it’s.” You pause and smile mischievously at him, slowly extending your hand

“My name is Lovely.”

He raises a brow at you in question, but takes your hand saying

“Yeah, sure but what . . . wait. Your name. is just Lovely? Your names Lovely?” he asks in disbelief.

“Why yes, my name is very lovely, for my name is Lovely, isn’t it lovely?” you tell him playfully, Sans laughs aloud, his deep voice rumbling like a belly shake despite not having a belly, being a skeleton.

 

You both walk back to your apartment, talking about Papyrus and the others on the website sharing funny stories and lots of jokes.

Sans is like a machine that pumps out jokes non-stop. You were thankful for the comedy, it helped relieve your own anxiety.

You knew from previous visits or perhaps futuristic visions to a therapist that comedy was a sign to hiding/ coping with depression. Sans seemed kinda distant, but you would respect it.

Something’s been nagging at you for a while now, growing like a knot in your stomach and buzzing in your head.

That growing apprehensiveness didn’t go away but your gut didn’t say anything bad about Sans so you ignored it, maybe you were hungry. When did you eat last?

You both reach the apartments rounding the corner

You were lost in silent thought on whether or not you had popcorn left in the pantry.

“So lovi.” Sans said just a little darkly biting on the syllables.   

“Yeah?” you ask concerned, he appeared in front of you.

 

“ **How** **do you know where I** **live**.”

 

You froze like a deer in headlights, shit that’s right he still didn’t know you were his secret neighbor.

“SANS GOOD YOU’RE HERE. OUR NEIGHBOR HAS YET TO RETURN HOME SINCE THIS MORNING. NYHEH HEE I HAD THE ANNOYING DOG GUARD THEIR DOOR, SO I KNOW THEY HAVEN’T RETURNED YET.”

“CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY’VE BEEN USING THE FIRE ESCAPE, A.D TOLD ME THERE WASN’T EVEN A FIRE. TSK TERRIBLE ETIQUETTE. TODAY IS THE DAY I WILL FINALLY CATCH THEM, I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES! OH, HELLO WHO ARE YOU?”

What else are you supposed to do in this comical situation?

‘Add more comedy, they can appreciate that, and not be angry if you make em laugh right?’

Nerves shot from Sans’s threatening voice just mere moments ago, You pull out your keys. You shuffle around Sans awkwardly, coming up to Papyrus, where he awaits in front of your door.

Looking back at Sans before looking up at Papyrus they both watch you blankly. You slip the key into the lock and open the door.

“I’m uh, your neighbor.” You say “Hi~” you wave watching their eye sockets expand.

You dash into your apartment locking the door behind you.

The most awkward moment of your entire life having been done, you were ready to be dead now.

****

You laughed somewhat hysterical sitting against your door. What are you gonna do now? You never meant for this to happen, at least not now.

What did you do? What do you do? What do you say?

Papyrus was still knocking on your door asking for entry.

Aw man it really was fate you ran into Sans today. How could you forget you were hiding?

Not that there weren’t a million other possibilities and chance coincidences where you guys wouldn’t have ran into each other. You had taken that into account for both the brothers after discovering you were neighbors with them.

You were so careful before, what made you tell Sans the truth today? Your integrity will be your downfall.

Well there was no undoing this now so what is holding you back? What do you lose from befriending them?

You didn’t know.

That was always the fear, not knowing where the moment will take you and what will happen next.

What did it matter? You wonder, perhaps none of it really matters.

You remember those words of encouragement the skeleton outside your door had said once before. Way back when you were stuck in the same loop of thoughts you are now.

Stay determined.

For what? It didn’t really matter.

So long as you were here now.

Enjoy it.

While you still can.

Even the worst of people can change.

There is hope!

****

NoNE Of ThIs IS REaL!

 

Back and forth and for what? What did it matter? You weren’t in your right mind, none of this is real you knew it deep inside.

You would wake back up somewhere else as though everything that transpired was a dream.

It’s all just a figment of your chaotic imagination.

You knew from the pain of previous fantasy’s that if you tried to live like it was real, then you had to face the worst of realities. But if you lived like it was all fake, then the depression and suffocating emotions of despair and paranoia actually kill you.

Suicide in all of your fantasy or not fantasy’s hurt.

pain, pain, pain, pain.

They say pain is the only factor you can’t account for in a lucid dream, sure you can imagine it, but real pain sets you apart from make believe. Pain is reality waking you up.

Heh, well you’re all kinds of fudge, because pain was the only constant through all your madness.

There were tears falling absently on your face.

Papyrus was knocking more quietly now.

Aw geez, you were having a panic attack. But why? Oh you haven’t eaten yet.

Monster food, magic helped ease your fear, and abated the pain that would snake around inside you.

Don’t think about it. Out of sight, out of mind, ignorance is bliss. Continue forward.

Chewing up a piece of monster candy you gather the last of your bravery and open the door.

This is what you wanted right? Friendship and companions who will push you forward.

You needed to _endure_. If not for yourself, then for others.

 

Comedy always worked right, ok what could you do to make the bros laugh and come off as cool?

This was why you acted without reason sometimes.

The best method to going about your life, depressed or not was to just ACT.

Besides if you just jump right into it, you didn’t have to worry about it as much before hand, and talk yourself out of it. Yeah, that way you could grasp onto any opportunity given to you.

Mind made up you did the first impulsive thing you could do, and that was answering the door, by swinging it open.

You rushed Papyrus throwing yourself to wrap around his waist/pelvis ‘don’t think about it.’ Damn he is tall!

Muhahaha you laugh more sincerely with your mind trying to stay out of the gutter haha.

“It would appear I have caught the great Papyrus!” you say boastfully, putting back on the mask.

 


	5. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what to say in these summary's do you want spoils?

Huh, well this was certainly going to be interesting. You never thought about having company over, granted the threat that one day Papyrus might one day bust through your door kept you motivated to keep the place clean, but you still lacked in accommodations.

“WOWIE SO THIS IS YOUR APARTMENT IT’S VERY GREEN.”

Sans tries in vain to hold in his snickering. Papyrus looks at him curiously was it something he said?

You’re simply looking up at him, shocked he would tell a pun when he’s so against them. Ha but you knew he secretly liked them, so you smile happy he’s breaking the ice at least. You never know what to do in these situations.

“Welcome to my abode, um why were you so curious to what it looked like anyway?”

“AH WELL THAT’S EASY, TO SEE IF YOU HAVE THE NECESSARY INGREDIENTS FOR SPAGHETTI OF COURSE.”

Spaghetti?

“NOW THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT YOU HUMAN, IT IS  TRADITION BY THE AMBASSADOR OF THE MONSTERS, FOR FRIENDS TO HAVE A COLLABORATED SPAGHETTI COOK OFF.”

“deepens the bond” Sans supplies.

“Ah yes of course, I don’t have any noodles, Oh but I have tomatoes.”

You may not have a couch or a huge TV, but you at least had a bunch of plants. So the place didn’t seem as empty as you thought it would be for your guests. Sans was caressing the leaves of one of your yellow, cherry tomato plants.

“Go ahead and have some Sans, I recommend em they’re my favorite. Home grown food is the best, because it soaks in the sunlight and I like to think that adds to the flavor.”

“YES I AGREE. I HAVE FOUND MY PALETTE OF TASTE HAS SWAYED TOWARDS MORE NATURAL GREENS NOW THAT WE’RE ON THE SURFACE.”

You smile as you watch Sans pop one behind his teeth, and see him look surprised. huh he had some sharp incisors hidden in that fixed smile.

“Huh those are pretty good, you’re right i can taste the sunshine. It warms me inside.” He winks. You shake your head as his lame joke.

Papyrus announces he’s going to go back to his place to gather the ingredients. So it’s just you and Sans.

Ah right you were going to watch Starry Galaxy. “Do you think Papyrus would like to watch space science stuff?”

“Yeah of course, if it’s how you say it is, he’ll love it. This your Tv?”

“Yeah will that be ok?” it was a hand me down, and retro.

“Mind if i bring in our Tv, it’s bigger and i don’t think it’s got screen fleas.”

“Screen fleas?”

“Static black dots. Fleas”

“Oh my god Sans, that’s priceless, did you come up with that?”

“Nah, Paps did, isn’t he the best.”

“The coolest. Man, everyone’s told me you raised him on your own, gotta hand it to you dude you did a great job, he’s awesome.”

Apparently Sans blushes a cute sky blue color, because it started dusting on his cheek bones from your compliment. Hee hee you wonder if it’ll change into an even prettier darker blue if you kept complimenting him.

“Say we gonna sit on the floor or are there invisible chairs, I’m not seeing.”

Huh oh yeah it’d be weird if you all just sat on the cold, hard surface.

“Gimme a minute.”

****

You gather a  plethora of your blankets and pillows to drag em out to the living room. When you get struck with a genius idea.

“Let’s build a fort, with pillows for support.” Ok that came out weird, why did you say it like that?

Sans snickers “k” is all he says taking one end.

“Alright um one moment.” You went to the junk drawer in the kitchen and grabbed a ball of yarn, ya never know in an emergency.

Taking the ends and pinning them to whatever, the fort’s overall appearance came out like a circus tent.

The center just needed to be tethered to the ceiling. Oh. Guess Sans already did that. cool.

Papyrus will appreciate the height at least.

Actually now that you could focus on the subject was Sans taller than you?

It wouldn’t be a big deal necessarily, but you were kinda short by human standards.

Looking over at him you exclaim “I’m taller than you!”

Sans comes over to you and you’re looking directly into his face. hmm maybe you were the same height.

“nah I’m taller.”

Pssh no-whaaat? Your mouth falls into agape as Sans extends up a couple of inches.

“Are you standing on your toes?” you look down nope, his feet weren’t even touching the ground.

Before you could question his wizardry there’s a loud familiar knock announcing Papyrus’s return.

“Coming” “Who is it?” sans asks at the same time, giving you a knowing smile.

Nope you knew from their loud antic’s Papyrus did not give into San’s terrible humor, well neither will you.

You open the door to Papyrus’s towering frame posing dramatically.

You get the sudden urge to pose with him, and then brilliance catches fire in your head yet again.

“Welcome oh great Papyrus. You’re just in time, the Comfort fort is running low on rations, the soldiers won’t make another hour.” You say giving your own dramatic flair here and there.

“WELL THEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PREPARE SUCH A MEAL THEY WON’T KNOW WHAT HIT EM, NYHEH HEH HEEH! OH I SEE YOU AND SANS HAVE MADE A PILLOW FORT, AHEM, I MEAN WELL DONE BROTHER. MAN YOUR STATION WHILE I AND THE NEIGHBOR HUMAN PREPARE ARMY RATIONS.”

“Are you always going to call me neighbor human from now on?”

“WELL YOU ARE OUR NEIGHBOR, WHO IS HUMAN.”

“but she’s the Lovely Human.” Sans says beating you to the punch line.

It just occurred to you, that you never told Papyrus your Lovely name.

“SANS I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY YOUR JAPERY. THIS IS OUR NEIGHBOR WHOSE NAME IS COOLCAT KITTY SMILE.”

Kitty smile? Oh the emoticon you used as a pun on your apartment number B3.

Sans winks at you and says “their name is lovely tho bro.”

“WOWIE YOUR NAME IS LOVELY TOO, I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL MY LOVELY HUMAN FRIEND YOU STOLE THEIR NAME.”

Wait you didn’t steal anyone’s name, least of all your own.

Papyrus was already typing away on his cell phone.

Oh wow this was spiraling beyond you, one look at Sans and you could just tell that was his intent.

Your phone buzzed at the notification that Pap sent you in a private message.

Well when in Rome.

“Oh wow Coolskeleton95 sent me a message. What’s this? Another human has stolen my name. Unacceptable. Prepare thy self Lovely I shall take back my namesake.” You say to yourself.

You shifted to the left to express you were talking to yourself. “Oh no Lovely don’t do it, we’re the same person.” You mock

Papyrus’s face was priceless, his small beady sockets magically expanded into anime eyes.

“LOVELY HUMAN!” he screeched louder than his usual intensity.

“YOU’RE THE LOVELYHUMAN!!!!!! MY FRIEND ONLINE AND IN REAL LIFE!”

You nod enthusiastically, excitement was contagious.

“AAAAAAAH IT’S SO GOOD TO FINALLY MEET YOU MY FRIEND!” He scoops you up into a bone crushing hug

“OH WOWIE I CAPTURE MY ELUSIVE NEIGHBOR, AND MY ONLINE FAN/FRIEND AT THE SAME TIME! UNDYNE’S NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS.”

“I know it’s all crazy, I just met Sans out in the park where you train and well now I guess we’re all friends in real life now.”

“OH WOWIE THAT’S GREAT! I WAS JUST THINKING THAT SANS NEEDED SOME FRIENDS.”

You chuckle, following Papyrus into the kitchen.

You pulled out an old copper pot and two pans afterwards you didn’t know what to do with your hands.

You were starting to get nervous all over again.

****

Comedy and randomness, you remind yourself.

“For the skeleton army!” you exclaim diving right into opening the box of noodles and prepping the stovetop.

“For the bone brothers!” Sans replies from the living room obviously having seen the meme.

“FOR FRIENDSHIP AND SPAGHETTI!!!” Papyrus tags along crushing your tomatoes into soup.

The kitchen became the real warzone as you and Papyrus make spaghetti.

You both gushed over certain recipes and necessary ingredients trying this and trying that to try and spice it up.

You walked into your bathroom to find yourself even paler yet more colorful than before.

You were pretty much covered in flour, with speckles of spaghetti sauce and sprinkles stuck to you everywhere like glitter.

You laughed at your reflection taking a towel and scrubbing yourself down.

****

There was a slight boom sound and upon walking out, Papyrus takes your place in the bathroom with sauce dripping down his face.

You burst out laughing anew; there was an accompanying chuckle from inside the fort so you asked if Sans saw that.

“Yeah haven’t seen him get saucy in a long time.”

“How come you’re not participating in the friendship spaghetti?”

“It’s more of Papyrus’s thing, kid only made it a tradition since it seemed like a good way for monsters to interact with humans. Everybody likes food, and spaghetti is a universal favorite.”

“Hmm alright, did you need some help getting your Tv, sorry i got caught up in the battle field of passion and noodles.”

“Nah it’s all good, already accounted for wanna come and see?”

Sure you do so you pull back the thin sheet to walk into  . . . . Wonderland?

“What?! How?” you ask locking eyes with Sans sitting on no doubt his couch. How did you not notice him bringing it in?

Not only was the skeleton brothers couch magically in your pillow fort, but there was their Tv and receiver along with their dvd player and a stack of assorted movies.

You step out to assure yes, this is still your apartment and not theirs.

Looking back to him you stare until he answers by pulling his hands from behind his head to give you jazz hands with the response “Maaagic.”

You pick up a pillow and throw it at him. He vanishes.

You feel the air shift from behind you, ducking to the ground you dodged his own pillow attack.

Oh so he does teleport that’s amazing.

“Oh it’s on.” You declare pillow war grabbing two pillows you use one as a shield and advance, he vanishes again, this time you feel the signals drift toward the couch, poof!

You got him “ya ahaa. Got you!”

Sans is stunned still “Sans? You ok?”

“yeah uh, how’d you know where I was?”

“Process of elimination, and prediction.” You say

He retorts “Yeah but I could’ve port’d outside the fort.”

“Yeah, but then it’d be my win.”

“Huh, you just predicted huh?” he asks with a scrutinizing look.

You shrug and point to the Tv “gonna need to plug my laptop to it, i have all the episodes downloaded.”

****

Papyrus returns from the bathr- there’s steam coming off his bones did he just . . . take a shower? In your house?

Eh wait don’t question it, just go with it. It’s fine if your friend needed to hold up he’s wearing something new did he plan on taking a shower in your apartment?

They lived right next door he could’ve- unless. “Hey Papyrus can you teleport too?”

“NEY I’M NOT AS LAZY AS SANS, I DO NOT TAKE SHORTCUTS WHY DO YOU ASK?”

“No reason just thought uh never mind, dinners ready. Sorry I only have plastic and paper dishes.”

“Oh actually Papyrus I made plans with Sans earlier at the park to watch some starry animations wanna stay and watch it? Well i mean we can watch it now with dinner but uh yeah thought you should know.”

How to babble like an idiot by Lovely the human. You groan and just command him to dish up and come sit down in the fort. He smiles at you patiently, bless him. Truly the kind of friend you need.

****

The show captures both you and Sans into a heated argument about the astronomical units.

Thankfully the show displays the whole math by cute animations of planets in distance with each other as a sort of school line up.

“Sedna is closer to Pluto than it is to Eris.” Sans states all knowing

“But Eris was right before Sedna in the presentation. And it’s on the other side of the second ring of asteroids in the milky way.” you argue

“I AGREE. THE CUTE LIMESTONE PLANET CAME AFTER PLUTO SANS.”

“Sedna is 10,120,000,000 km from the sun while Eris.”

“AH HO! That's Eris’s distance from the sun! We’re right!”

You recorded the show back to show the line up once more revealing Sans’s mistake in mixing up the two unit measurements.

“Oh hey, you're right, my bad.”

The show ends and you all feel smarter than you did previously.

“Wow it’s dark, what time is it?”

It must be because you were in a fort you had the idea to show them something special.

****

Retreating back into your room you open up a box to pull out your lantern.

You smile fondly at it before heading out turning off all the lights and entering the fort.

“I have a surprise!”

You light a match and ignite the candle inside the lantern.

“huh ya really light up our. . .” he trailed off to study the colorful canvas that spilled out all around them.

It was like watching magic unfold onto the perfect canvas the overhanging sheets provided.

“WOWIE SANS! IT’S JUST LIKE SPACE!!”

you giggle “yeah, I have a fascination with stars so I made this little spin lantern to light up my life.” you say finishing Sans’s joke for him.

You spin the cylinder and the stars dance.

“and the colors?” Sans asks breath taken

“Ah it’s stained glass, pretty isn’t it.”

“yeah.”

“OF COURSE! MAY I HOLD IT?”

“sure.” You hand the lantern over to Papyrus and watch the light reflect off him.

There were clear glass holes where the light could shine out in the shape of four point stars.

“THIS IS LOVELY LOVELY.”

“Yeah it’s lovely, lovely, Lovely.”

You giggle embarrassed by the praise. The nostalgia of the stars sends you into a deep dreamless sleep.

“BROTHER THE, the human is asleep should I wake them up?” Papyrus asks quietly

“Nah, just let em sleep. It’s near morning anyway. I don’t think they’ll mind us staying the night, besides this lantern thingy is too cool.” Sans says falling into a sleepy lull himself.

 

Who knew Skeleton’s could be so warm.

Papyrus was currently spooning you and Sans was cradling your lantern.

Aaaaaaw- WHOA BOUNDARIES!

Your face was totally _not_ flushed right now.

Ah but he really was warm, like bathing in the sunlight, there was the hint of something exciting like fangirling over something bubbling up too.

OH RIGHT BOUNDARIES!!!!

You could sense people in a manner of speaking, being in direct contact allowed you to get a feeling of that person.

Papyrus’s aura was the sensation of pure giddiness. It made you cherish him more, he was like a kid full of hopes and dreams. He had a wellspring of bravery, you no doubt related his main trait color with a bright blazing orange, like an eternal flame. yeah that seemed like the great Papyrus.

You could sense he had determination too, he was going to give it his all to change the world.

You stealthily like a Ninja, escape his hold, replacing your presence with a pillow.

Hmm what do you do now? Breakfast. Your stomach demanded.

Pancakes, your mouth watered.

Cleaning the kitchen as best as you could from last nights pasta bombing. You got to work, setting a timer on your wristwatch for when you were most likely to pass out again.

You spent the majority of yesterday awake go you!

It was awkward but awesome. Ten out of ten would befriend again. You smile.

****

“WOWIE YOUR AWAKE LOVELY HUMAN?”

“Yep, is Sans still asleep?” You ask quietly.

“YES THAT LAZYBONES WILL NAP FOREVER IF I AM NOT AROUND TO WAKE HIM BEFORE NOON.”

“LOVELY HUMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME FOR MY MORNING JOG?”

You squirm. Exercise was not your friend.

“No thank you Papyrus, thank you.” ****  
** **

This was it the dreaded clash of an extrovert and an introvert, how will your friendship survive this? ****  
** **

“You really are something else Papyrus. I mean I know we’ve technically known each other for a long time online. But I, I have a hard time. I worry about a lot of things, I just don’t want to bother any of you and well my mentality is.”

“I want to stay hidden. Out of sight, out of mind, and nothing bad will happen that way. But you’ve made me notice nothing good will happen as a result as well.”

“You have no idea what you guys being my neighbor means to me. I mean you’ve given me hope and I really do look forward to each day now, because of you.”

“I can’t go out and be spontaneous or amazing like you right now, but I’ll eventually build the courage. And I want to thank you for that, for believing in me, and for just reaching out I guess.”

“Giving someone the opportunity is a big deal, and I feel like I don’t deserve it, but thank you for it anyway. You’re really awesome Papyrus.”

You finish flipping pancakes and place them on a plate to turn and see Papyrus crying He wraps you up in a hug and “MUWAH” he kissed your head, but really he probably just head butted you with commentary to make it seem like a kiss. Aw this sweetheart you loved him.

You’re initially shocked, but you suppose it is understandable, you just poured out your heart to him after all.

“I knew you were a good human.” He said the quietest you’ve ever heard him.

Noticing the rather intament atmosphere Papyrus drops you and NYEHAHAHAHEH’s out your door.

“He gets flustered over genuine compliments. Thank you.” Sans says surprising you.

He was damn close to getting himself wacked with the frying pan you were holding.

“for what?” you yell, still spooked he was awake and that he heard that whole conversation.

“For opening up and saying all that, it uh means a lot to him. It means a lot to me too. Just knowing there’s someone out there that appreciates your existence.”

What do you say to that? You feel like there is more to what Sans is saying here.

“Monsters saved me.”

“huh?”

Were you really going to confess you’re whole tragic life story with him?

“You guys are, are just”

No you didn’t know them that well, and despite the emotions you feel with them you’re not dragging them down with you should hell come back to swallow you up.

“Kind and magical.” You give emphasis to magical with jazz hands hiding your anxiety with a joking smile.

“Kinda magical huh. Well monsters are literally made of magic so we’re very magical.” He does the jazz hands and you smile genuinely knowing he won’t bring up your recent exposure of integrity.

“So those pancakes for you or are they for everybody cause the way A.D’s eating em I’d say they’re magically delicious.” He points behind you.

You turn around to see a cute, snow white Pomeranian dog happily chewing up the pancakes. You forgot they had a dog.

“I forgot you guys had a dog aaw- wait. Is A.D short for Annoying Dog?”

“yep.”

“Monsters are terrible with names.”

“yep.”

 


	6. The reveal

 After Sans dramatically vanishes after stuffing his face with twenty pancakes You check your notifications on the website.

****

COOLSKELETON95:* LOVELYHUMAN IS OUR MYSTERY NEIGHBOR! WE HAD A SLUMBER PARTY! THEY ARE A VERY LOVELY HUMAN NYHEH HEH.

****

You blush at the compliment, and immediately pale as the consequences of your actions take effect in the next couple of responses.

****

IdaBomb69:* WHAT!!

UndyingWarrior:* WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME PUNK!

MewMewCutie:* OMGOSH

AnonyMeh:* EEEEEEEEEEEE what do they look like Skele!

IdaBomb69:* what do they look like Papyrus, are they a red head?

UndyingWarrior:* yeah punk dish out the details!

MewMewCutie:* wait they’re your neighbor!? Undyne that means we can go and visit them.

AnonyMeh:* ARE THEY EVEN HUMAN!

UndyingWarrior:* HECK YEAH WE’RE COMING OVER RIGHT NOW PAPS! HOLD EM HOSTAGE!!

IdaBomb69:* oooo so lovelyChan lives in Dawnset city huh.

****

You weren’t ready for this to blow up in your face.

Everyone knew monsters lived in Dawnset city, every monster knew the skeleton bros, and everyone on Kindness and Compassion knew they had a mysterious neighbor who they were trying to reveal. Now they all know it’s you.

What will happen now? Someone’s bound to take a picture of you and post it. Someone's bound to find you and where you live. You didn’t live mysteriously for the sake of being mysterious.

You were afraid someone would recognize you were still _alive_.

NO NO NO!

Everything's fine. Everything's fine, you just needed to drop off the face of the earth. Yeah, yeah, wait no that’d mean running away from all this, and you just made a life for yourself.

You felt sick suddenly, rushing to the bathroom. You lean over the sink ready to punk, there was flour sprinkled everywhere.

Mind distracted you recall last night and how good it felt to have friends there in the flesh.

Heh, accidental pun. Despite the headache starting up, you smiled.

You look into the mirror. This is probably the first time since five years ago you actually looked at yourself.

It’s you.

Despite everything,

It’s still you.

You didn’t look anything like the mess you did back then. Your eyes were no longer sunken and lifeless. You had hair now.

They said you’d never function like a human being again.

Well look at you now, you were human, you survived. . .

You clutch yourself overwhelmed with the conflicting emotions waging war for your heart.

Depression, Determination,

Paranoia, Perseverance,

You had to do something, say something.

Hesitation, inaction . . . ‘just do it’ your mind supplied. You couldn’t, you were afraid.

_Bravery_

That single thought had you thinking of Papyrus. Papyrus is Brave.

You can’t be brave, not now, it’s all too much.

 _Reach out and close the distance_ that voice whispered.

Arm outstretched in front of you, you see your reflection reaching to meet your fingertips.

Yeah. You’re anxious and nervous about the future, you’re crazy and unsure about your sanity.

But hey what will be will be, so continue forward and live. Stop waiting for life to happen, it’s happening.

There were a lot of messages on your website asking for confirmation. Own it.

Your hands remain frozen. Comedy, make a joke. Think of something funny. Nothing came to mind. Psh, you look up a joke. Ha ha this one’s pretty good

****

LovelyHuman:* Why wouldn’t the shrimp share his secrets?

LovelyHuman:* because he was shellfish.

IdaBomb69:* LAMO

BoneyGuy:* lol. lovely joke lovely

UndyingWarrior:* What the heck Papyrus! Why can’t we come over and see them! You’re not lying to us are you punk!

MewMewCutie:* Undyne b-bae U R suppose to send that in private chat. S-sorry everyone.

AnonyMeh:* does this mean we’ll never know?

****

Papyrus was holding Undying at bay?

Private message to COOLSKELETON95 from LovelyHuman:* Hey paps what’s going on? Um I’m actually freaking out here. See I’m nervous people will stalk you and your brother to get to me. I’m worried.

Yeesh looking at your text you felt dumb, ugh curse your honesty.

Private message from COOLSKELETON95:* WORRY NOT LOVELY HUMAN, MONSTERS SIMPLY WISH TO BEFRIEND YOU. AS FOR ANY NEFARIOUS PLOT CONCERNING  I OR MY BROTHER, FEAR NOT WE ARE ALWAYS VIGILANT NYHEH!

Private message to COOLSKELETON95 from LovelyHuman:* ok I guess.

Monsters have it harder than you, of course Papyrus and Sans were careful of people finding out where they lived. There have been cases where humans followed monsters home to try and threaten them back under the mountain.

The thought of those prejudice enough to be so cruel to others feels you with the need to protect them.

You blink at your new found courage and realization.

You can’t do it for yourself. But if it’s for someone else you’ll endure anything, no matter the battle.

****

LovelyHuman:* It’s true. I’m their neighbor and I’m proud of it. Monster neighbors are awesome. Papyrus has been my saving grace, feeding me artisan masterpieces everyday.

LovelyHuman:* we made the traditional spaghetti of friendship last night so we’re best friends now :3

COOLSKELETON95:* I TOLD YOU MY SPAGHETTI IS OF MASTER DEGREE! ONLY THE BEST FOR LOVELY HUMANS SUCH AS YOURSELF NEHEHEHEH  

IdaBomb69:* WHAT!! OMG WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!

BoneyGuy:* ps lovely snores.

UndyingWarrior:* Seriously this is AWESOME!

AnonyMeh:* wait so YOU ARE THEIR NEIGHBOR!

LovelyHuman:* I do not snore!

COOLSKELETON95:* THAT’S RIGHT SANS! LOVELY DOES NOT SNORE, I’M PRETTY SURE THAT WAS THE ANNOYING DOG.

HotInferno:* Hot damn! So the creator of this website lives close by? Well thank you again darling for letting us monsters get on.

GatorCat:* Like totally yeah, thank you!

KittyTor:* Yeah like you are the best, thanks a ton!

DooDeeDoo:* Omg yeah that’s right. Ida explained how you must’ve gone through a million emails and that you actually take the time out of your day to make sure no “small minded” people get on this site to harass monsters. So thank you so much!

TralaLala:* You’ve a good deed done, now good deeds come.

Cinnabunbon:*  so like that whole tradition is real? We gotta make spaghetti to befriend humans?

COOLSKELETON95:* IT IS AN EFFECTIVE METHOD YES, ALTHOUGH THE BETTER THE SPAGHETTI THE BETTER THE CHANCES AT EFFECTIVELY CAPTURING A HUMAN.

LovelyHuman:* Amazingly cool skeleton monsters with expertly crafted pasta is my weakness.

IdaBomb69:* I recommend Coolskele sell his spaghetti so we can all capture the elusive lovely admin.

COOLSKELETON95:* BUT IT’S FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI. IT MUST BE MADE BY FRIENDS FURTHER DEVELOPING THEIR BOND OF CAMARADERIE.

UndyingWarrior:* HECK YEAH!!

AnonyMeh:* I’m not convinced they are neighbors. I think they is fooling us.

BoneyGuy:* yeah you’re right Anon. Hey love wanna send us a picture as proof?

****

What picture you never took a picture with them. Aw, thinking back you should have, those were good memories.

****

BoneyGuy:* since everyone’s gonna see you with us eventually, you may as well post a picture of yourself.

IdaBomb69:* Yeah girl get the celebrity tension out of the way now.

****

This could be your chance, to resolve the mystery and give everyone the satisfaction before it got out of hand.

****

BoneyGuy:* while holding a toaster of course, for confidential reasons. ;)

****

This guy.

****

LovelyHuman:* still don’t have a toaster.

BoneyGuy:* check your kitchen counter.

IdaBomb:* XD what!

LovelyHuman:*  0_0

AnonyMeh:* PICTURE, PICTURE, PICTURE

****

Everyone began cheering for your picture once more.

****

BoneyGuy:* you might as well give up the ghost kid.

LovelyHuman:* eeeeeh no I too scared (>.<)

BoneyGuy:* gotta take risks. Besides I went through all that trouble to get you a toaster

LovelyHuman:* For confidential purposes?

BoneyGuy:* For confidential purposes.

IdaBomb69:* For confidential purposes, y'all know Sans snuck into your home to put a toaster in your kitchen right?

LovelyHuman:* pssh it’s fine Ida, they spent the night last night he prob left it here. On purpose

BoneyGuy:* on confidential purpose

IdaBomb69:* no sans

Lovelyhuman:* no sans

UndyingWarrior:* take the fricking picture already!

****

There was a conveniently placed camera behind the toaster you found. You had a wicked thought..

****

LovelyHuman:* ok took the picture.

LovelyHuman:* did you guys want to see it?

MewMewCutie:* yes!

IdaBomb69:* YES!

UndyingWarrior:* YES!!!

RaRaBabe:* yass

****

A bunch of other similar outcries and you sent them what they asked for. A picture of the toaster Sans left with just your hand holding it up.

There was a chorus of disapproval.

Haha suffer.

****

LovelyHuman:* here you go you barbarians, Sans this is all your fault. [click to reveal image]

****

You laugh at all the angry emoticons everyone sends, you couldn’t help teasing them all. You had sent another picture of your face out of sight, but at least you were holding the toaster in your lap, haha.

****

IdaBomb69:* Yo Sans 20 bucks straight up, send me her picture.

BoneyGuy:* sorry pal i only count fives, how's about 50 g.

IdaBomb69:* deal.

BoneyGuy:* did i say 50 i meant 500.

IdaBomb69:* you just live to troll people don’t you.

BoneyGuy:* I’m not a troll, rude. I’m a spooky scary skeleton.

****

Haa. Feeling happy and brave you did something bold. You sent a picture to Ida. You felt he was the most entitled to know your face first. After all he was your co conspirator/ best friend online.

****

IdaBomb69:* OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! AAAAH XD

HotInferno:* What's up with him?

AnonyMeh:* Ida got the picture! Tell us Ida what does our lovely-Chan look like? Are they secretly a guy?

IdaBomb69:* honey I think I might be going straight. Lovely why haven’t you uploaded your picture before You’re fucking gorgeous!

LovelyHuman:* (///0w0///) um you mean weird right?

IdaBomb69:* Are you albino? Cuz like you are really white. Or is that just the light?

****

There it was. A defining feature that’ll out you to the whole world. Well you came this far, might as well finish it. Heh, Finish him!

****

LovelyHuman:* Yes I’m albino, and very shy about it. [Image click to reveal]

****

This time you actually sent a real photo of yourself smiling at the camera, the sunshine behind you gave off a halo effect that looked really cool, and your face was still slightly pink making your skin tone look more colorful than it actually was.

****

UndyingWarrior:* What’s an albino is that like a human species thing like african and mexican?

UndyingWarrior:* WHOA

HotInferno:* WOW you’re like a white flame, very pretty.

Cinnabunbon:* aw look at you hun you’re like a fluffy cinnabun bon!

TralaLala:* Love for Love, love is lovely given unconditionally.

GatorCat:* Like whoa, so that's like what you look like. Like cute~

KittyTor:* Like totally super pic admin!

DooDeeDoo:* OH wow so you’re an albino! I have a friend whose albino too. Don’t be so shy dear there is nothing wrong with you.

FrostyKing:* ice, you look snow delightful.

SpookyBloke:* wow

RaRaBabe:* LOVELY! OMG wingding chickenwing

****

Wingding Chickenwing was your code phrase. Was this- your phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Lovely you’re the admin to Kindness and Compassion? Why didn’t you tell us, oh my god Anise loves that site. I got dragged onto it too, I’m RaRaBabe.”

Well that was obvious at this point. You were happy.

Monroe, your mom friend had a twelve year old daughter and a burly bear husband. You hadn’t seen them in a while. They were the only pretense of a family you had.

Monroe was your doctor, and Anise was your rock back when you were a mess of a disfigured ghost.

Monroe was still your go to doctor, but you avoided the hospital when you could. It just brought back too many bad memories.

You were happy to share all the details of the day before and hear how Anise was joining the soccer team at her school. She apparently made friends with a monster who they met at a game and stayed connect with them thru your site.

She was happy to hear you were doing good for yourself, and that you made a lot of friends even if they were online. She said it was progress, but she was concerned about you being unemployed.

You told her you’d come in to see her eventually for a check up.

Life was good. It was worth living for and being content with. You fell asleep instantly.

 


	7. Fun and Puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping  
> PUNS INBOUND!!

Papyrus came knocking on your door like a thunderstorm. As soon as you opened your door he scooped you up and left the apartment.

You didn’t sleep well last night, so you hoped he didn’t judge you for falling asleep in his arms after he picked you up.

Ah but remembering back to previous conversations Sans always fell asleep on the Papyrus express. You could definitely see why.

You jerk awake in the passenger seat of a fancy red convertible. Papyrus is driving with a pair of sunglasses taped to his skull. His outfit was casual, well casual for Papyrus. Surprisingly basketballs make for really cool shoulder pads.

“Um good morning what’d I miss?”

“GOOD YOU’RE AWAKE, WE’RE GOING SHOPPING FOR A EER ANOTHER SLUMBER PARTY TOMORROW NIGHT. YES, IT WILL BE JUST US AND TWO OTHER MONSTERS.”

“Who?”

There was orange translucent liquid forming on his skull, yeah that's gotta be sweat.

“WHY SANS AND THE ANNOYING DOG OF COURSE.”

“A.D is a monster?”

Papyrus looks you straight in the eye and says with an amazing poker face “NO”

“Then- “OH LOOK WE ARE HERE!” he interrupts your interrogation.

Papyrus speeds up to do that really cool parallel parking only seen done in movies.

You’re still clutching your seat and the dashboard, thankful the airbags didn’t deploy and punch you in the face.

“Nice bro.”

For the second time since meeting him you wanted to smack him with a frying pan, for spooking you. Heh spooky scary skeleton.

Chillin like a villain in the back seat was Sans. “Hello Sans.” you remark holding a hand over your jumping heart.

“Seriously do you just teleport to freak people?”

“Like to see their reactions. Yours are priceless.” He’s holding a price tag that he scribbled the infinity symbol on.

You hold in the explosion and walk away behind Papyrus entering the store.

  
Sans crashes into you at the entrance and Papyrus scolds him.

You dash away from them, only to collide into Sans four steps away.

“Oof wow, we have got to stop running into each other like this.” he jests

You try to run outside, Sans winks at you from the other side of the sliding doors.

You run back to collide with Papyrus, He pats your head and you smile.

Out of the corner of your eye there’s Sans, he was way too close!

You squeak jumping away from him. He looks way too amused. Papyrus just shakes him head already use to his brothers annoying antic’s.

‘How does he do that?’ You grab a cart and stomp away from him.

He left you alone this time. You follow behind Papyrus into the produce section.

MMMMM veggies, you’d be vegetarian if you didn’t love meat so much. Hmmm bacon.

“You know monsters are amazing, we had to subjugate farm animals to some cruel fates and butchered them to get meat, now we can make better synthetic meats using magic.”

“It still blows everyone’s mind how magic is changing the world. And for the better too, I know a lot of vegetarians and vegans are happy, plus I never liked knowing my chicken nuggets use to be obese chickens or err yeah.”

Papyrus was off somewhere else, you were talking to yourself.

The fine hairs on your arm stand up alerting you to Sans’ incoming. Nope not this time. You side step right as he appears.

The world is in slow motion as you watch his face realize he wasn’t going to land where he predicted and it’s priceless.

Time returns and Sans crashes into the produce, there’s a few oranges that fall, but overall no harm done.

“Now that was bananas.” You laugh

“Orange you going to help me up.” He chuckles

You weren’t going to help him up, instead you pick up the oranges that fell, inspecting them for any damage.

He gives you a pointed look, but you just stick your tongue out at him.

“aw come on, don’t blow me a raspberry. I’m a bottomless pit where jokes are concerned. Haven’t you heard thru the grapevine I’m a renowned comedian.” He winks

You just shake your head at him bagging two oranges and make your way over to the apples.

“How do you like them apples?” he says sitting on the edge of the box they’re stacked in.

You glare at him threateningly trying to hold back your own amusement. Sans could see it clearly dancing in your eyes.

“psh don’t be a prune, I guava a bone to pick with you. Don’t take me for pomegranate these puns are berry good, they’re the zestiest jokes, no challenge is too grape, I happen to be very passionate about fruit jokes. They’re so appealing.”

“No stop!” you laugh, how did he come up with these on the dot. You try to come up with your own joke but end up short.

He takes pride in making you laugh and you’re thankful to him, all this is a little too rushed for your taste.

 

"Hey you can grab whatever ya want. I’m paying for it.” You slowly turn to him with a deadpan expression.

“no.” you say curtly going down and around to another aisle.

“Yes.” He appears inside your cart. You take a startled breath

“I” you start but he lifts his arm to grab a box of pudding mix. Where he can’t reach from his relaxed position he pointedly looks at you and smiles bigger.

His hand becomes encased in a blue glow and you gasp as the boxes lift from the shelves and start dropping into your cart.

“How? That’s so cool! Wait SANS NO!”

You start trying to take the boxes out of your cart to place back on the shelf, but it’s a losing battle seeing as how he can grab several, dumping them atop himself.

You huff looking at him through the mountain of miscellaneous objects he’s buried under.

You give him a pouting glare then dramatically walk off to go get another cart.

 

Papyrus waves you over to where he’s at produce so you push over to him only to notice Sans has resumed his position inside your new cart.

He winks at you and closes his eyes. Ok you can be cool with this “Hey Pap. You get everything you need?”

“YES, WELL NO, NOT YET. WOW YOU’RE ALREADY FINISHED, BUT DO YOU REALLY NEED ALL THOSE BOTTLES OF KETCHUP HUMAN?”

Looking back inside your once empty cart there was Sans, swimming in ketchup bottles now. He seemed like he was on cloud nine looking at you with dazzling eyes. You snort

“You dork. No I’m not finished yet, Lemme know when you’re finished.”

“HOLD ON LOVELY, I WISH TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD MAKE FOR DINNER THAT IS YOUR FAVORITE MEAL TO ENJOY WITH OTHERS.”

In other words what would you make for a group hmm.

“Uh I dunno, it depends usually people would tell me what they like and I get that, I’m not a picky eater. Foods, food.” And you needed food.

“HMM WELL YES I UNDERSTAND, BUT IF IT WERE JUST ME AND SANS WHAT WOULD YOU PREPARE? OF COURSE IT WOULD HAVE TO BE A MASTERPIECE OTHER THAN SPAGHETTI FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MASTERED THAT.”

“Well I guess uh.” You chance a glance at Sans who’s still sitting blissfully happy in his tomb of ketchup.

“Meatloaf.” You say thinking of food that has ketchup in it. Yeah meatloaf.

“MEAT LOAF? AS IN A LOAF THAT IS OF MEAT, HONESTLY LOVELY HUMAN DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT COOKING?”

“No, no Papyrus Meatloaf is the name of a meal you make by mixing meat with eggs and other choice ingredients. It’s actually a refined meal suited to the individual chef, since everyone has a different way of preparing it so it’s special I guess.”

“WOWIE THEN I CAN’T WAIT TO TRY YOUR SPECIAL MEAL LOAF OF MEAT.”

“Well we’ll need ground beef, parmesan cheese, celery, eggs, and ketchup” you wave back to Sans and the cart full of said mention.

Sans piques up very interested in the conversation “Ketchup?” he asks

“KETCHUP! HUMAN ARE YOU SURE WE NEED THAT?”

“Well yes why?”

“Aw come on Pap.” Sans pleads

“Wait I’m confused do you hate ketchup Papyrus? I won’t put any on for you.”

“VERY WELL IF IT IS A NECESSARY EER, INGREDIENT. SANS IT’S NOT FOR YOU. IT IS FOR THE STRANGE DISH THE HUMAN IS MAKING!”

You leave Sans there in the cart to go grab a new one.

He magically follows you tho, and it almost breaks you. It’s hilarious to watch him sitting in the cart like a kid, buried under ketchup brands with a bottle balancing perfectly on his head.

The cart scoot scoots closer and closer and your stifling the snickers.

“No Sans that’s too much.”

“whoa buddy you can never have too much ketchup.”

“SANS! TWO BOTTLES ONLY! ONE IS REQUIRED FOR THE MEATLOAF YES HUMAN? OR DO WE NEED MORE? PLEASE SAY NO.” Papyrus roared from somewhere.

“please say yes.” Sans whispers to you like the little devil on the shoulder he is.

You giggle “no, one is enough.” miraculously Papyrus hears you from where ever he is.

“GOOD THE OTHER WILL BE FOR YOU SANS, BUT KNOW I DON’T AGREE WITH YOUR GHASTLY HABIT.”

Well you guessed you’ll get to see what Sans does with ketchup that sets his brother off tomorrow.

 

“Hey I know you don’t got a lot of money so just let me and my bro buy everything.”

You raise your eyebrow with an expression grandmothers have perfected, the one that says ‘oh really you think I’ll let that fly.’

“I’m not tryin to offend ya or anything like that. We slept the night at your place remember we saw your living conditions.”

“And what’s wrong with my living conditions?”

“Nothing just we figured you were short on cash for making us food since we’re big ol monsters who’ll clean out your already sparse pantry.”

You wince you were already going to let them buy the ingredients needed for dinner and maybe some of your food items needed to survive this week, Monsters were loaded.

You just wanted to gain reassurance you weren’t being a burden.

“ok but just food.” you relent.

“Nah you need more toilet paper.”

You gasp appalled he went snooping into your bathroom. Well he did stay the night last night but wait.

“Do you guys even go to the bathroom?”

He just finger guns you and vanishes around the corner.

A package of toilet paper appears and lands into your new cart.

“I need more toothpaste too.” You call out, a tube of toothpaste falls into your cart.

You smirk and say “and a bottle of mustard.” A bottle of ketchup appears instead. falling into the basket.

“Sans I said mustard. Oof” he crashes into you once more appearing beside you by some form of magic.

“sorry but uh, ketchups better.” He winks trying to play off his mistake.

“Fine but I’ll have you know I live the way I do because I choose to, not just out of necessity.”

“uh huh so you choose to live with no real bed to sleep on, empty cupboards, and spend what little you have to send my cool brother puzzles rather than for the things you need to survive?”

In your defense you bought the puzzles from a dollar store and copied ideas from online. Sans continues

“Besides i didn’t find that stuff humans have stocked in their bathrooms, tame ponds right? You need those don’t you?”

“Hey you pervert stop snooping through my house.” tame ponds wtf haha

“What me? I wasn’t snooping scouts honor I just happened to notice like a good samaritan when I went in.” Oh he was so fucking with you.

“Uh huh and why would you go into the bathroom in the first place?”

“Rude. I went to go wash up before and after dinner duh.” You kind of doubt that, but you both come up to Papyrus and let the conversation drop there.

All the emotions beginning to boil inside you over Sans invasion of your privacy and teasing simmer to nonexistence as you watch Papyrus put several shampoo bottles into his cart.

“What? Why?” you ask switching focus between him and Sans hoping to get an answer.

“What? It’s good for the scalp.”

“YES AND I HAVE SELECTED SEVERAL PRODUCTS THAT PROMISE SHINY RESULTS. WE HAVE YET TO FIND THE SHAMPOO NEEDED.”

"What Pap’s is trying to say is we haven’t found a good wash that delivers on its promise.”

“well of course not err” you hesitate telling them they don’t have hair but your eyes land on the toothpaste in your cart.

  
Light bulb

  
“You’d find better results in toothpaste.” They both raise a bone brow at you.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVELY HUMAN?”

“Yeah kid do you use toothpaste to wash your hair?” he asks

“No but I know we have different anatomies so uh Shampoo is more for Humans and hairy beings rather than skeletons, and toothpaste is good for bones so why don’t you wash with it?”

They’re both still staring at you with question marks in their gazes. You pick up the tube and show them what it says on the back great for a deep clean ect.

Sans looks at you with a ‘what about it shrug.’ Papyrus turns to continue his ministrations.

“Papyrus toothpaste is for teeth.” You start

“YES HUMAN, SO I’M CONFUSED WHY YOU WOULD SUGGEST USING IT FOR CLEANING PARTS OTHER THAN TEETH.”

You smile pointing to your teeth and say “Well toothpaste is scientifically made to help the only exposed bone structure in the human anatomy stay healthy and clean, providing it with all the things bones need.” You emphasis on the bones part.

Sans face palms himself snickering while Papyrus’s rigid posture tells you it finally clicked.

“OH MY GWAD!”

By the end of it you both purchase a good deal of toothpaste and extra pasta, along with several monster goodies. Getting back into the car you’re suddenly curious as to why they bought scale lotion.

“Is the scale lotion for a friend?” you ask suspicious

Papyrus jerks like a kid caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. “NO, IT’S FOR UM SANS.”

“Wat?”

“Yeah what?” You cross your arms, pointedly looking at him, eyes demanding an explanation.

“NYOO WELL THE TRUTH IS LOVELY HUMAN I HAD THE PLAN OF INTRODUCING YOU TO CAPTAIN UNDYNE AND HER WIFE TOMORROW AT THE ANIME NIGHT YOU ARE TO HOST. WE’LL COOK TOGETHER AND WATCH COOL KID CARTOONS. AND YOU’LL BECOME BEST FRIENDS WITH THE CAPTAIN AND ROYAL SCIENTIST.”

“Oh, uh I don’t know if i feel comfortable with that? I don’t want you to just invite people I don’t know to my house Papyrus.” that’s dangerous, but maybe that was just your paranoia.

“YOU KNOW THEM, SO THEY ARE NOT PEOPLE YOU DO NOT KNOW.”

“No i mean, Papyrus this is kinda unfair.” your shoulders sag unsure of how to make him understand your hesitation.

“Hows about meeting up with them today for lunch then? Get a judge of their character today and invite them over for a party tomorrow and really get to know them. We wouldn’t invite strangers either kid, ya know they’re good friends.”

That, sounded good to you. “Yeah I can agree to that, your right. I just”

“Nah it’s cool. Paps can be a little too excited too much all at once.”

You sign in relief “yes.” Sans understood, there was comfort in that. You didn’t have to keep the mask up around him, he had his own mask. Although, it’d probably be best if you kept yours afixed until he decided to share.

Eh it’s whatever.

“So where we meeting them?”

“AT THEIR HOUSE.”

 

You all arrive at a fancy house out in the suburbs. A blue shark lady comes rushing out with a yellow dino in her arms. She tosses Alphys into the car perfectly landing her behind the driver.

You glance back to see her. She appeared more timid than when you saw her in video chats although that might be because she was literally thrown by her wife.

She was wearing a cream top with light blue jeans. Undyne was wearing a blank tank top with black and white camo yoga pants. The army bag hanging around her waist like a fanny pack added to her cool attire.

Well she comes second best in clothing next to Papyrus’s unique style. Seriously basketball pads.

You were wearing what you wore when you met Sans, and Sans was wearing what he wore pretty much everyday.

Undyne broke the silence “Hey so your the nerd who set up that website for monsters.”

“H-yeah hi.” you say sheepishly sinking further into the seat.

“We’re getting muffets, that sound good to you guys?” Sans says breaking the tension.

The name sounded familiar to you.

“Yeah we’re getting to know each other before we’re getting to know each other right? What the hecks with that! We already know each other you idiot. Or do all those messages on KAC mean nothing!”

“What no, I’m just um KAC?”

“Kindness and Compassion, your website, you’re lovely human right?”

“Yes, I’m sorry if I insulted you I didn’t mean too I just uh this is all too much, I’m not ready.” You were practically on the floor of the convertible now holding your head.

Undyne’s scaly, webbed hand grips the back of your zip up effectively picking you up. You’re tensing up ready for a fight. She beams at you with a toothy smile.

“Ha you’re a total weenie. Relax I’m not gonna eat cha, geez. We’ve been dying to befriend another human. I mean Frisk is still cool, but this whole integrate into society isn’t going well if humans like you hideout afraid of us!”

“Oh. ok” you relax, she didn’t seem threatening despite her hold on you, it was like a mama cat carrying her young. And she was being sincere.

She sets you back down, you get up giving her the seat. You wanted to sit in the back with Sans and Alphys.

Papyrus drives off once you’re all situated and buckled in. He starts a conversation about which weapon was superior.

You were only half listening, your body wanted to rest but with your adrenaline still rushing, you didn’t dare pass out. It’s silly how you felt you were in danger, but you knew otherwise.

Alphys breaks the ice first “I’m so s-sorry, it’s just weweresoexcitedtoknowyouwereinthearea, Idatoldusaboutyouandwhatyousaidaboutmonstersonlineissosweet.”

“Al, slow down.” Sans interjects

“uh sorry. But w-we’ve been wanting t-to connect with m-more human f-friends.” She says timidly you felt the same.

“Yeah you may not realize it Vii, but you’re kinda well known among monsters as a good human. Someone who’s safe to befriend.” Sans explains leaning back into the plush seating.

“But how can you tell I’m a good human from only speaking to me online?”

Sans shrugs “actions speak louder than words, written or not. You allowed monsters onto your site way back when we were still in quarantine.”

“y-yeah and t-there’s that r-rumor about you saving t-that spider monster.”

“Huh oh you mean Missy?” You recall the memory somewhat, you may have saved a huge spider in the midst of a rainstorm. But that was just your imagination right?

“Huh so it’s true? Are ya friends with Muffet then?”

“Oh no, I mean I did meet with them I think to return Missy to her, but we’re not friends, uh. I’m not all that great social wise heh.”

“m-me neither.” Alyphs confesses

You whisper behind your hand for Alphy’s ears only “Yeah that’s why we’ll become besties. Nervous nerds gotta stick together.” she smiles good, smiles look good on her.

“hey thought we were besties?”

“pff, we’re trash buddies Sans. Me and Al have a bond over anime and being antisocial.”

“WHAT ABOUT US LOVELY HUMAN.”

“Oh Papyrus you’re my idol man. Didn’t I tell you? I love you.”

Papyrus swerves abruptly, there’s honking and laughter. You smile with them, maybe this wasn’t as awkward as your internal struggle was making it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> I so sorry for taking so long to redo all this. I got sick (///-_-///)  
> I apologize for deleting so much, and for changing the whole thing on ya.  
> It’s all pretty much the same content up until chapter eight. The story flows better now in my opinion so I hope that pleases you.  
> Again I’m sorry to everyone who read this story before November 25th.  
> This is my first Fanfiction have mercy on me.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffets and Anime night

Papyrus pulls into the parking lot in front of two monster shops, Muffet’s Parlor, and Gerson’s Antiques.

There were cobwebs in the windows to Muffet’s shop, the intricate designs were cute and reminded you of doilies.

You pause, the sunlight was reflecting directly into your eyes from an object in the “Gerson’s antique’s” shop window.

You start to walk over to investigate, only to be tackled by a big, black, furry mass.

“Missy!” You exclaim hugging the big circle with spindly legs and four beady eyes.

So that was a memory and not a dream.

“fufufufufu so that’s who you were excited to meet. Hello deary if I recall from your lovely webbed hair, you’re the human who rescued my friend from drowning a couple years back yes?”

Muffet you presumed, was a cute seven eyed, spider monster, wearing cut pigtails, and a salmon colored dress with lilac bows and ruffles.

All in all she gave off the impression of a girl who likes a touch of the gothic style.

“Yes, um Hi. How have you been?” you say politely your own wardrobe speaking volumes on what kind of person you were.

A slob.

Well at least Sans can appreciate your attire, it wasn’t like you knew you’d be abducted today.

“Oh all is well, save for the curiosity that has been eating me up over when I am to meet you again. Thank goodness it was sooner than later, honestly deary why haven’t you visited my parlor before now?”

“Oh I’m sorry I uh, got distracted.”

“fufu well no harm done, you’re here now. Come in deary, come in, meet the family.”

You walk in with the others. Muffet’s parlor was gothic and homey like a grandma’s house. A punkass grandma that is.

There were web highways stringed all along the ceiling, with pictures and shiny trinkets caught in them it was pretty nice like streamers at a party store.

“So that rumor was true. The admin really did save a monster back while we were still quarantined?” Undyne asks eyeing you with her lone eye.

“hmm I never said the admin of kindness and compassion was the lovely human who saved little Missy only that they shared the same title.”

“What can I say, I’m just as bad as monsters coming up with a name.”

“Wait so you are the admin? Truly? Well this is splendid. Oh please go ahead and pick whatever you’d like deary it’s on the house.”

“Oh well thank you. I’ll admit I’m curious to taste the renowned spider pastries.”

“Forgive me deary, but why haven’t you tried them before?” she asks

“Too expensive, I’d get just as much magic supplement mix for the price of six doughnuts.” You explain pointing to all the pastries Papyrus points at.

“hmph, well you should know my goods are better than those cheap knock offs, and if money is the issue than I’d love to repay you for what you did with little Missy.”

“You’ll get 40% discount here at my parlor dear, not counting today of course it’s still free, I have to keep you coming back for more ahufufu.”

“whoa what?”

“WOWIE THAT’S AWFULLY KIND OF YOU MISS MUFFET.”

“Whoa wait are you sure Muffet, I mean it wasn’t that big of a deal, I just helped Missy get back home is all.”

“Well of course dear, and don’t talk short about what you did. You saved her you know, spider monsters hate the rain just as much as fire elementals. Missy was going to dust if you hadn’t come along when you did.”

“I know it’s a big deal for humans to even come near us, we’re the less than desirable cuddly monsters. But you weren’t afraid to share your jacket and warmth with her, you even brought her back to us.”

She continued wrapping up the gooey goods with one pair of hands, ringing up another customer with another pair.

“Going so far as to demand to be present when you returned her to me. Fufufufu Deary you didn’t even flinch when you handed her to me, that’s a sign you are a loyal friend, so down to earth, a gentle soul to monsters..”

“Ahufufufu that’s a lovely shade of red dear, your pale features give you such a charismatic beauty.”

Oh you were blushing so hard it burned. “ok thank you.” You squeaked out.

****

You all sat down at a table and ate your pastries and drank spider cider. You were conflicted at first after discovering it was all made using the dust of fallen spider monsters.

Muffet and the others assured you it was an honorary tradition, and was completely safe to ingest.

Wow, and you thought Papyrus’s spaghetti was the best thing in the world. You squeal at the first bite and kick your legs under the table showing your excitement.

“These are awesome!”

Your outburst captures the attention of other monster patrons who come over and upon recognising the group you’re with they ask if you’re the admin to KAC.

“Oh wow, it’s so nice to meet you. Thank you for what you said about monsters that one time.”

You don’t recall when or what they’re talking about but nod and smile.

“Hey yeah thanks for being a pal.”

The compliments kept coming and you were overtaxed, you conked out, face first into your doughnut.

****

You woke up to laughter. You were still at the table with everyone you came with. You were now situated against the wall and currently leaning against Sans.

“Oh hey you’re up. Sans told us you do that often so we handled your admirers huhu.”

“YES LOVELY HUMAN THIS IS WONDERFUL FIRST STEP TO ACHIEVING POPULARITY, RECOGNITION AMONG YOUR PEERS.”

“But I don’t want to be popular, I’m lucky enough to just be friends with you all here. I know not to ask for more.”

Muffet overheard as she passed by with dishes and said “Aw, deary you certainly are a sweetheart fuhu. Say I’ve been meaning to ask a rather serious question.”

“Shoot.”

“Fuhu would you mind working here? I need someone to run the register who customers won’t scream at. And you are the most lovely human for the job Ahuhuhu.”

Your eyes bulge “YES!” you needed a job, but with your condition oh “I have a condition you should know, it’s called chronic narcolepsy. It means I fall asleep at random, but I have a timer set and I know when my body’s had too much so I can totally pull it off.”

“Well if you say so, is that what happened earlier? Everyone was in quite a fit saying it was my fault for poisoning the human.”

“Oh I’m sorry about that I should get my medical bracelet back on so people can be informed.”

“Huhu alright can you start working in the next two weeks or so? I have to get paperwork done before you can work here, I’ll send you notifications online.”

“Yes that sounds great thank you. Ah I’m LovelyHuman on KAC just send me private messages there.”

“Right fuhu where else could I speak to you, I’m ItsyBitsyTasty talk to you later dear.”

“Heck yeah! Now we gotta become besties so I can get in on those friendship discounts ahaha.”

You laugh in agreeance.

“I recommend we start a friendship tax.” Sans adds

****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

“Uh Sans.”

Currently it was just him and Alphys waiting by the car, while his brother was with you and Undyne in Gerson’s antique shop.

“Yeah Al.”

“why can’t, um w-we see her uh, s-soul?”

Normally since Sans was the judge he was the only monster who could perceive souls outside encounters and checks. It was just a normal thing to him, like one of the five senses.

Alphy’s must’ve ran a check on you while you were unconscious.

“dunno tiba honest. She might be a mage, she doesn’t feel soulless.”

“D-do you think she’s a monster?”

Sans quirked a bone brow at that

“Undyne thought she was a ghost, and since we can’t see her uh s-soul. . . it’s j-just speculation.”

“yeah well can’t exactly rule em out yet. She’s got these medical bracelets that say she’s got narcolepsy and nervosa, means she ain’t the healthiest of humans.”

“o-oh. But she didn’t have them and I didn’t see any medical notices on her when she fainted.”

Well crud that's right. Yet another deviation, how was he supposed to explain how he knows.

“Saw em at her apartment in the trash.” He lied.

“listen Al, don’t bring it up. I dunno what tragedy they went through to have any of this happen to em, but with the way they are now, so closed off from the world. It may be better to just be friends and have em come out with it on their own.”

“B-but if they a-are a mage we have to r-report to King Asgore.”

“I know, and I will, once I deduce they are a mage.”

You were a delicate subject. He understood that you had some secret that made you act defensive and evasive. Sans could relate with his own insecurities and trauma.

You came back laughing with his bro and Undyne flexing.

Once they were off Sans was curious why you went into Gersons antique shop, you were just full of mysteries.

“Whatcha find in the antique shop?” He asked, ah but you had already fallen asleep.

****

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Alphys and Undyne were having a stare off, neither one backing down, it was almost scarry.

They had an even vote for what anime they wanted to watch, Sans and Alphys for Fairy Tail, Undyne and Papyrus for Attack on Titan.

Papyrus assured you A.D couldn’t vote.

That left you as the tie breaker.

“Alright let’s see here choices are Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan?”

Maybe you could persuade Papyrus to pick the more heart filled anime rather than the angst, nightmare fuel that is Attack on Titan.

“I’ve seen the first episode of AOT, honestly I found it depressing and scary. Are you sure you guys wanna watch that?”

“Yeah you wimp, it’s got better reviews, and it’s got action meaning there’s gonna be epic fight scenes.”

“Fairy Tail is better, it’s got awesome fight scenes too. And there’s a hot protagonist who protects his family from other powerful mages.” You argue trying to appeal to Undyne’s bloodthirst, and Papyrus’s good nature.

It seemed you won, because Papyrus sided over with Sans and Alphys.

“THERE’S MAGES IN THIS SHOW!” Undyne exclaims

“And fighting.” You remind her.

There was a good chance Undyne would relate with the main character Natsu, she’s just as gunho as him.

“Hey good pick, I reviewed them beforehand, and couldn’t talk Pap out of what would most likely be a training video for entering the guard.” Sans air quotes what his brother had told him was Undyne’s excuse.

“Pssh, if you noticed I didn’t actually pick, I merely stated some matter of opinion and it came to a unanimous decision.” You wink at him

“I wouldn’t have o-objected uh I um j-just wanted t-to watch a m-more friendly a-anime.” Alphys mutters, you d-don’t seem like y-you like horror.”

No, no you do not. Well maybe some, just for dramatic suspense.

“Hey punk get over here and bash these tomatoes I want to see what ya got!” Undyne roared

“Yes Captain Ma'am!” you shout back to her face

She cracks a wide grin “That’s more like it cadet! Hey Pap looks like you got a training buddy.”

Papyrus squeals with joy while Sans laughs at your horrified expression.

“COME LOVELY HUMAN WE HAVE SOLDIERS TO FEED!” Papyrus calls you now

You look back at Sans and Alphys giving them a slow wink before you dash into the kitchen yelling

“FOR THE SKELETON ARMY!”

“For the bone brothers!” Sans calls

“FOR FRIENDSHIP AND SPAGHETTI!”

“FOR, wait what?”

Undyne’s confusion fuels you to be bold

“Bet I can smash more tomatoes than you punk!” you challenge

You could not in fact, smash more tomatoes than the undying warrior. Also never call Undyne by the pet name she gives others, she gets really physical. It’s surprising your spine stayed intact when she tackled you.

You find out that Sans chugs ketchup like a fish does water.

He offered you a try, so when you took a swig you pretended to have fallen hopelessly in love with the “beverage” and ran away from him threatening to drink all of it.

He kept cutting you off no matter which way you went and it was hard to keep up the charade with Papyrus’s disappointing stare.

Unfortunately you ended up drinking more than a swig of the sugary sauce, which didn’t sit well with your stomach, but everyone’s expression was totally worth it.

****

“Shut up you nerds the shows starting. Hey this isn’t like a documentary to your guys’ history of mages is it?”

“What no.”

“Just making sure.” Is all she says.

Undyne falls in love with Erza not surprisingly. You couldn’t believe you forgot the fairy queen who pulls out a million swords.

Papyrus likes Natsu, Sans admires Happy, and Alphys already has an obsession with Grey and Juvia.

Anime night goes off without a hitch.

The two guardsmen don’t appreciate you falling asleep every three episodes, but you couldn’t help it, the couch they brought you as a gift was so comfortable.

You were going to love these monsters until death.

“I still can’t believe you guys bought me a couch I will forever be loyal to you all.”

“heh that was the plan.”

“NYHEH, HEH,HEH YES. YOU PLAYED RIGHT INTO OUR TRAP LOVELY HUMAN.”

“what?” you and the other two monsters not in on this plot reply in unison.

****

Apparently loyalty by monster standards is an excuse to wake you up to go jogging with them.

It wasn’t even that early, but you did just binge watch two and a half seasons of anime all night. And you were so comfortable and warm, _jogging_ did not sound enjoyable.

It’s somewhat strange how quickly you get attached to your new friends, because you force yourself to wake up so you can go. You didn’t want to disappoint them.

Opening your eyes and feeling around you witness you’re spooning with Sans, and you’re feeling him up.

. . .

Undyne whispers “You dorks look like those miniature bears that eat leaves. Oh my gosh Lovely you’re Sans’ tree guahaha.”

“I think you mean a koala, and what is it about me that skeletons wanna spoon? I’m practically a skeleton myself.”

“You’re very warm, and when exactly did we sleep together before? Pretty sure I’m a one night only kinda guy.”

Sans’ voice was right in your ear and god it was so deep and seductive, gravelly in just the right way, you wanted to fall asleep again.

“LOVELY HUMAN WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME AND UNDYNE FOR OUR MORNING JOG OR NOT?” Oh hey you actually fell asleep again.

Nuuuuu you wanted to sleep for eternity holding onto this fluffy pill- right boundaries.

You push Sans away from you abruptly and get up from the floor where you all ended up sleeping.

“Yes no what?”

“EXCELLENT LET’S GO.”

“What, wait hold on, I’m not even.” You argue in vain, Papyrus picks you up and off you all go.

Well this ought to be interesting, Papyrus was wearing a crop top shirt that said “Cool Guy” and oh my god he was wearing daisy dukes, oh wow so was Undyne, where is Alphys?

You on the other hand were wearing E-GAD you weren’t wearing a bra forget whatever else you were wearing you needed a bra pronto!

After fervently refusing to jog without getting properly dressed Papyrus carried you back to the apartments where you dashed in and got changed.

If this were an anime Sans would’ve been caught hiding in the corner of your bedroom ceiling when you rushed in to change clothes, probably due to some anime nose bleed shit.

Damn you had some fine features tho and he thought he wasn’t attracted to humans. Although he decided you should really eat more with how he could see your ribs,

and oh wow you can have a nose bleed from embarrassment in real life. So he warps out of there before you can catch him.

****

You are dying, this was hell, everything and everyone can go suck it! You are done.

Your body was burning from the exertion you pushed it to keep up with your friends. You passed out on the sidewalk so you have a headache.

And there was a person who cussed about you hanging out with monsters, so now you were just waiting for the police to come arrest your ass for smacking the bitch when she tried to intimidate Papyrus into attacking her. Bitch.

“WOULD YOU LIKE A NICE CREAM LOVELY YOU DID AN ADEQUATE JOB TODAY I’M SO PROUD?”

Well maybe you could put up with the world for a bit longer, there were monster treats to eat.

“Hey thanks for stopping whatever the bitch was trying to start, I would’ve seriously done something to her myself.”

“That's why I stood between you both, that's what she wanted. The law states you guys can’t use magic on humans without consent or something right?”

“Yeah.” she said grudgingly.

“Well it’s a good thing you guys picked me up and ran off when you did, because I would’ve serious went ham on that girl.”

“Pfffff Ham? Who says that?”

“Hamlet” you say

“What?” she remains clueless.

“HAM let us use his name for reference for crazy shit.” you wink

“Oh wow never heard that one before mind if I borrow it?” Sans speaks up behind the ice cream cart.

“What s’up.” he winks

You look up and say the sky. Sans loves your smartass humor afterall. He chuckles confirming your thoughts.

“What flavor you want? Got berrysweet, mooncream, twilight twirl, and fizzy blast orange, pink, red, and green.”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” you stroke your chin

“Gimme the Mooncream obviously.”

“Oh sorry we’re fresh out of that, would you like a different flavor?”

“Um the twilight twirl.” you ask trying to gauge if that was a good flavor to pick.

“Oooo just gave the last one to Dyne, something else?”

“Alright I’ll have what Papyrus got.”

“Yeah sold out on that one too sorry.” he says with a snickering smile. This guy.

“Berrysweet?”

“Out.”

“Fizzy blast pink?”

“Gone.”

“F.B red?”

“They mysteriously vanished.”

“Ok what about the other flavors?” you ask

“What other flavors kid? I run a hotdog stand, illegal by the way don’t sell me out.”

You stare at him blankly. Glancing around, sure enough Sans was sitting at a new stand all of a sudden. Where does he get this shit from?

“Ya want a dog little girl?”

“Sans that’s so misleading.”

“Nah I don’t even have a leash, can’t lead ya anywhere.”

This guy.

“Sans I’m serious don’t tell little girls you’d be willing to give them a dog, they’ll think you’re talking about a puppy. Every girl wants a puppy.”

“Hi sirius whatcha doin here on Earth, ah you want a hot pup gotcha.” He pulls out a mini hot dog, also know as a pig in a blanket.

“Sans I don’t want a hot dog, I’m already hot, I want an ice cream cone.” You were starting to crack a smile.

“Aw that’s ruff buddy, the dog life is all I know.”

This little shit.

“Sans oh my god i can’t. Can you not!” You’re laughing the fatigue and agitation from earlier forgotten. You were doomed when you looked back at Sans to see him donning a hotdog suit this guy, you swear he’s just as precious as his brother.

They were all precious. Amazing people who you had the benefit of befriending.

“Here ya go Vii, one Mooncream.”

He was back at it again. The hot dog stand mysteriously vanished to be replaced with the nice cream vendor.

the laughter dies when you ask him the question, your gut turning in anxiety dreading the answer.

“Did you just change the hot dog stand to an ice cream stand and now it’s back you were joking am I no, no not again Sans what about the puppy?”

“Still here kid, heh thought you didn’t want it?”

A wave of relief and a deep sigh, you weren’t being delusional again.

“What’s up?” he asks

“The sky.” you say taking your nice cream and trotting off to join the other two.

Instead of a nice comment on the nice cream wrapper, you managed to get the notorious fortune telling wrapper.

There’s like a one in million chance of getting it because it shows up random once every month and can be any flavor of nice cream. Sweet.

The wrapper tells you some interesting news

“You’re in luck! A friend will pick you up.”

Well a friend literally picks you up, soo, so much for that fortune.

And you were asleep in Papyrus’s arms again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice:  
> I so sorry for taking so long to redo all this. I got sick (///-_-///)  
> I apologize for deleting so much, and for changing the whole thing on ya.  
> It’s all pretty much the same content up until chapter eight. The story flows better now in my opinion so I hope that pleases you.  
> Again I’m sorry to everyone who read this story before November 25th.  
> This is my first Fanfiction have mercy on me.
> 
> Yas ahahaha I finished revising it all. Now that we are back on track, this train is going to crash muahahhahaha Enjoy the ride!


	9. nine dime it's time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The set up to Romance.  
> You go on a date with a certain Skeleton ;D

You escape your apartment to visit the family, you were in need of a check up with how your diet had changed thanks to Papyrus.

Monroe said to drop in so you plan to do just that.

“What the hell are you doing.” 

Dang she caught you in the act of climbing her house to literally drop in.

“Glad to see you’re feeling good enough to start being a dumbass now please get down before you fall. Fall asleep that is. When was the last cat nap?” she asked from her driveway.

You pout at her from your superior position. “Just a half hour ago.” 

“For how long?”

You shrug “didn’t keep track.”

“Alright well come in, Anise should be home soon. I’m making spaghetti.”

You chuckle “what oh, have you been eating nothing but monster spaghetti?”

“Pretty much. I’m not complaining it’s so good, even if I have to fight it like a dog with a chew toy.”

“Oh my, and you still eat it?”

“What can I say, I need it.”

“If you’re suffering for food come here.”

“No, no I meant I need it for the magic properties. It really does help, I’m completely pain free” well at least physically. 

“Oh I know honey we’re all still amazed at the hospital. You know Garrison? He can walk again.”

“Really! Oh that’s great he can finally go climbing with the kids.”

“Ha and they say you have a bad memory.”

“I do though, sometimes. It’s hard to explain, but whatever. What have ya got for me today Doc.”

“You didn’t eat anything before coming right?”

“Magic still doesn’t show up on X-rays right?”

She nods pulling her black hair up and tying it up.

“You know what room, get.”

You scamper into the back getting undressed and put on the paper gown. It’s not practical for a doctor to have medical equipment in their house, but Monroe was awesome.

There was an x-ray machine hooked up to the far wall, across from it a therapist couch with a bookshelf. The walls were a golden color and the blinds on the window were drawn back letting in the sunshine.

Everything's fine. Just a scan, a blood draw, and talking. You know this place, you know these people they won’t hurt you, you’re safe here.

“You ok.” Monroe asks as she walks in with her unicorn pink binder

“Yep.” You’re tense and relaxed it’s an odd combination.

“Alright let's get this done quickly so you can lamante on your favorite couch and tell me about your new friends.”

 

A hyperventilating scan later and quick blood draw, you’re sitting on the couch drinking a box of cranberry juice fully clothed.

You hear the front door and “ANISEEEEEEE”

“Lovelyeeee” she calls back.

Anise is a young teen who has her mother’s attitude and father’s patience. She shares the same cherokee olive skin as her mother, and has her father’s light brown curls.

You like to think she has your smile because you were the first one to teach her how to smile after her tragedy. 

You pick her up in your embrace and spin her around.

“Oh look Monroe’s here too.” you say sarcastically. She dismisses you completely and heads into the kitchen.

“Are you gonna stay for dinner?” Anise asks you with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah Love you gonna stay for dinner?” Ryan Monroe’s husband and Anise’s dad asks behind his daughter.

“You betcha.” 

Dinner goes exactly how you expected, you gain a couple pointers from Monroe on what to add to the next spaghetti session with your magical friends.

You show them how much you’ve gained since the last visit and share your story on how you got a job at Muffets, so your diet will stay consistent putting them at ease.

You and Anise start talking about each other's respective monster friends, inevitably getting into the politics. 

“I just don’t think they should be called monsters.” Anise tells you.

“That word just causes a whole bunch of misunderstandings.” she continues

“I agree let’s call em Magicals.” you say

“Mythicals” she replys

“Legendee’s” Ryan adds

“Fantastical beasts.” Monroe supplies over the rim of her wine glass.

“OOO yes!” Anise nods

“Um no that's bound to get copyrighted.” Ryan speaks up.

“Hey Love I got these free admissions to the observatory up near Castle Dawning for the weekend. Want em?”

Heck yeah “Heck yes I do.” 

“It’s just three tickets, so invite some of your mons- I mean mythical friends.”

“Thanks will do.” The boys loved stars, well you knew Sans did. He already binge watched the whole Starry series you introduced him too.

After a brief family card game, you bid farewell to the family and return home to your apartment.

  
  


You’re cooking and watching Mettaton’s show with Papyrus at their apartment. Their place was homey, green couch, rainbow rug, table with a rock as a centerpiece covered in sprinkles. . . you’d ask later.

Mettaton’s cooking show was ridiculous, but since this was all magic edible stuff you were gonna eat it no matter what.

Nope you spoke too soon sequins, even edible ones are atrocious texture wise. You’d never be able to get it down, your stomach revolted. 

“AND THEN WE BECAME FRIENDS, AND ALL I HAD TO DO WAS THROW BONES AT THEM.”

There’s a trombone playing a fun jab in the hallway undoubtedly Sans.

“SANS!”

Called it.

Papyrus sighs “I WANTED SO BADLY TO BECOME POPULAR UNDERGROUND.”

“MY DREAM OF BECOMING A ROYAL GUARD IS BUT A LOST HOPE NOW, BOO HOO I WILL NEVER KNOW THE SWEET SHOWER OF KISSES AND ADMIRATION.” 

You jump up onto the counter and reach his height to give him a kiss on the skull.

Papyrus crushes the bag of flour he’s holding causing another cloud bomb to go off.

Strangely enough your lips come away sweet aw he’s like those candy treats on halloween. Gasp.

“PAPYRUS!” you shout excitedly

“YES HUMAN?” he looks at you through the confectionary fog.

“I have an awesome nickname to give you.”

“YOU DO?”

“Yes from now on you shall be called Sugar Skull.” you wink at him.

He blushes madly, his skull lights up in a dark orange hue.

“Ahahaha I love you sugar skulls.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus was still trying to recover from the first confession. He’s known you for awhile now, and you were friends with him, besties even. Was that enough to make him a potential date mate?

How infatuated with him were you? He wondered.

You’ve exchanged gifts, you’ve confessed your feelings, You even dressed up today! 

You were in deep.

“HUMAN. I UM I UH I, I SHALL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU NYHEH.”

You dropped the bowl you were holding.

Was it something he said? Yes no doubt it was that, Neheheh you didn’t suspect he knew you were madly in love with him. Well who wasn’t really, but you didn’t even try very hard to hide it. You confessed twice already.

“NO WORRIES LOVELY HUMAN I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THE ARRANGEMENTS. ON THAT NOTE WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO? ITALIAN RESTAURANT OR NON ITALIAN RESTAURANT?” 

He was hoping you’d pick the italian restaurant, how could you not, you loved pasta.

He was getting nervous all of a sudden, would this be like the date he had with Frisk? No Frisk was a tiny human, he knew he couldn’t seriously date them. Besides that whole thing never happened . . . 

But what if you wanted to kiss him? He still didn’t have lips. Oh he needed to make new cooler clothes for the date if he wanted to impress you. Hmm he’d also need to find all those slimes, perfumes, and cologne. Neyheh heh it worked on Frisk it’ll no doubt work on you too.

Though you were already smitten with him, perhaps he shouldn’t push his luck and make you obsessed with him. He already promised to help Frisk obtain second best, he couldn’t help you find third since he was pretty sure no one even existed who was second best.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A date?

Where in the cosmos did Papyrus get the idea to date you?

Were you more than friends? Did he really find you attractive like that?

You needed advice. 

“SAAAAANSS” You bang on his door. 

“Sup.” he says behind you, you whirl around and grip his shoulders.

“Papyruswantstodatemeidunnowhattodowhatdoidoi’mnotworthy!”

Sans shakes under your hands with how hard he’s laughing. He whips a tear from his socket.

“Oh man, really why are you so surprised you said you loved him, or was that a lie?”

“What! Of course I love him, I love you too, and Undyne and Alphys and A.D, and everyone Sans! My names Lovely!”

“Huh so it’s not a pun on the fact you’re a lovely human?”

“Well yes, but it’s because I eerr what do I do? I’m not mentally ready to date anyone I’m like five!”

Sans sobers a bit at the announcement of your age. There was no way you were a kid right? Well in comparison to- nevermind that.

“Uh how old are you?”

You blink at him then look away in thought  “um hold on a minute.” You pull out your phone from the apron you’re wearing and call someone.

“Yeah hey Monroe quick question how old am I? Yes physically ha ha you’re very funny. Ok thanks bye, tell Anise I love her.”

“See Sans I love everyone, but uh to answer your question I’m like middle age 27 years old more or less.”

“More or less? How do you not know?” He demands

There's a swirl of unpleasantness in the air between you.

“Um just cuz.” You needed a joke, think, think! comedy escape this conversation!

“Soooo you think I got the spine to date your brother? Honestly I should be expecting you to be I dunno upset or uh warn me of something.” real smooth.

“Oh yeah, uh look here human you better have my bro back by nine tonight or else, and uh show him a good time I guess. Good luck.” He gives you a thumbs up with a smile.

You smile back. Sans really does get it doesn’t he. WAIT IT’S TONIGHT!!!

 

Ok who do you call? Who do you call! ‘Ghostbusters’ you mind supplies NOT NOW BRAIN!

Ok uh Monroe yeah, no wait no, She’d demand you come over to get your hair done, your nails and then go to spa house and as good as that sounds there's no time!

Undyne and Alphys are chicks, they went through the whole dating thing.

You call up Undyne ugh voicemail damn. You call up Alphys not available damn it!

Well in situations where you needed advice you usually turn to the internet. . . . You can just see the chaos now. Yeah probably not a good idea to tell everyone in the area you were going on a date tonight.

Fuck, that left one person.

You knock on the door of the expert dating master, chef spaghetti conosoir, and coolest dude you know. Papyrus answers by throwing the door open then exclaims about you’ll be dating later and that he must get ready.

Your pleas for advice fall on deaf ears. Well there goes that plan. To the internet!

Ida was . . . you’re pretty sure Ida blew up. He certainly blew you up, with text after text elaborating what you needed to do. And you thought Monroe was bad. 

So you do your best to clean up, and dress up in something suitable.  . . . oh it’d be really funny if you wore your suit for that pun, but you had an inkling Papyrus would be outraged. 

So you put on a cream lace dress you had stashed away for formal events. It came down to your knees and it seemed more like a Sunday dress for a sunny afternoon than for a fancy date.

Mascara, and some blush, you painted your nails pink and accent your hair with a pink ribbon and tied a pink bow around your throat. 

You looked in the mirror and it was overall kind of bland. You definitely looked ok by human standards, but this was Papyrus. The guy who rocks basketball shoulder pads!

Looking at the assortment of your collected ribbons you hatch an idea. Tying a rainbow of ribbons onto your forearms and legs like a ballerina's lace shoes. You replace the pink bow with a multicolored bigger bow and let the excess strings mix into the strands of your hair.

Alright you looked pretty crazy now, your dress was still blank and you kept coming up with a blank on how to fix that. hmm was this too much?  

Did you even want to go on a date with him?

YES screamed one side, eh said the other. 

What to do, what to do? You didn’t actually have any romantic feelings for him. You never even flirted with him. 

What about the nickname you gave him, was that it? Did Sugar Skulls equal some endearment in skeleton terms.

You face palm of course it did, ‘sugar skulls’ you were essentially saying he was a hottie. Well he is, but only platonically of course. 

Maybe he wasn’t trying to be romantic either and this was just obligation to your mess up. Knowing him he probably thought you were desperately in love with him and he was only humoring you to a pity date.

Geeze you were panicking there for a second. Even if it’s just a pity date you could have fun with him and enjoy the night at least. By the end of it you’ll both laugh the awkwardness away and have a fun memory to look back on.

There’s a polite knock on your door, right well let's do this. 

You open the door to see, a culture shock. Papyrus is wearing a completely normal black business suit.

 

Well shit, he was serious about this wasn’t he.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the way I say Monroe is kinda like “Mom-o” Lol I’m just as bad at naming as Asgore. Oh wow just realized that Anise sounds like “A niece.” ahahaha that was totally by accident. Also YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE [insert fangirl scream]


	10. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya go on a date. Comedy ensues.  
> good feels, bad feels. great feels.

Papyrus looks sharp in a suit. Oh and handsome, very handsome. Oh jeez was your heart doing that “ba-dumpa-thump” like in those anime movies?

Oh man that sounds so cheesy, and lame haha super lame. Oh right compliment his outfit.

“I like the suit, it looks sharp on you.”

“OH WHY THANK YOU LOVELY HUMAN, YOU LOOK . . . *SIGH* LOVELY AS WELL.” He beams at you.

There’s a a classic rim shot “Bah-Dah-Tss” played loudly  from seemingly nowhere that startles you and enrages Papyrus.

“SANS ENOUGH, WE ARE LEAVING ON OUR VERY COOL DATE NOW. LOVELY HUMAN I SUGGEST YOU CHANGE YOUR NAME.”

“Well I mean if it helps my name’s actually spelled L.o.v.i so it’s actually Lovee not Lovely.” you lock your door.

“REALLY WOW  THAT HELPS. NOW THEN LOVI TAKE MY HUMERUS.” he poses.

You wait for him to finish his sentence to find out what exactly is humorous to take. Did he mean to take the pun he said earlier?

Two seconds pass and neither of you move. 

“EER I SUPPOSE YOU COULD HOLD MY RADIUS INSTEAD IF YOU PREFER, ACTUALLY LET’S SAVE THAT STEP FOR WHEN WE ENTER THE RESTAURANT YES. FOR NOW LOVI HOLD MY HAND NEH HEH HEH.”

“Wait, wait what? Humor oh! You meant your” you facepalm. Right, right. Way to go you. Shut up brain, I don’t need to look crazy to top how dumb I look right now.

“OH COURSE BY HOLDING MY HAND YOU HAVE BEEN OUTSMARTED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HAVE LOST YOUR DATING POWER.”

“Dating pow- Ow.” a book collides with your head and falls to the ground next to you in the hallway. What the “Dating handbook!” it said on the cover.

“AH I SEE, YOU STILL NEED THE ASSISTANCE OF THE DATING GUIDE IN ORDER TO OVERCOME YOUR BASHFUL SHOCK OF DATING THE GREAT ME NYEH HEH.”

“Um yes, this, I’ve never been on a date before.”

“OH I SEE THEN YOU WANT TO TURN TO PAGE 15.”

You open the book to see the first page having a sleeve for a library card then it jumps to page 15 titled “Dating for beginners.” Well that’s convenient. 

Step one: bring up your dating hud. 

“Uh Papyrus how do I bring up the dating hud?”

“DON’T DO THAT NOW. WAIT UNTIL WE REACH THE RESTAURANT.”

He takes your hand and leads you out of the apartments, before you leave you swear you feel the static air displace behind you. hmmmmmmm.

 

Papyrus stops in front of the restaurant, ah olive garden. Your stomach growls.

Papyrus jumps in his seat whipping his head to look at you,

“OH RIGHT I FORGOT HUMANS GROWL WHEN THEY ARE VERY HUNGRY. FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ANGRY GROWLING ABOUT OUR DATE PLACE.” 

He was sweating profusely now. Oh poor Papyrus was nervous, you were too, but focusing on how to calm him down helped you ignore that little fact.

Comedy

“Well it growls on ya, and I’m feral hungry, so don’t worry about it. Wink” you give him a slow wink. 

The reaction is instant. He is stone faced, he then smashes his head into the horn. You’re roaring with laughter.

“Hey that was good. Sans would be proud of me!” 

You think you hear him chuckling, but the horn was drowning it out.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans was suffering a giggle fit at the edge of the parking lot behind some car.

Oh those were so bad, he knew you had it in ya. Great timing too, his bro looked so disheartened.

Pap had only gone on a date twice, the first with Frisk back underground and with that bitch of a man who thought he’d get an easy fuck with his bro.

Sans left eye lights up in rage of the memory. Well he’ll know to keep a lookout for the jerk next run.

Peering over the car he was hiding behind, you and Paps enter the diner. He’d have to be careful not to shortcut with you so close. 

There’s no telling when his teleports decide to redirect to your location. He almost got caught in the hallway back at the apartments. No doubt you were becoming used to them. 

Heh, he couldn’t help it. He loved crashing into you, and your expression of mock offense makes him try all the harder to get you to smile.

He wasn’t expecting to be stalking you again so soon. Heh, you looked cute wrapped up in ribbons, just like a present. Dirty thoughts came unbidden, shaking his skull he focused on the task at hand.

Ensure Paps has a good time, and maybe find out more about you in the process. 

It wasn’t anything against you, he was just an overprotective brother. 

You both got a booth next to the window which made his job easier. He set up shop outside on the other side of the street atop the building across.

Using binoculars he zoomed in to read your expressions.

You were listening to papyrus, there’s shock. You’re hiding your face, embarrassed. Shoulders were shaking, laughing. You lift your head up with a bright red smile.

Sans found himself relaxing in the lawn chair he was borrowing. He liked that smile, you were a good human. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad if Paps did fall in love with you.

Heck maybe you were his soulmate. He wished he could use his soul sight to determine for sure. Scratching his sternum he willed those thoughts back into non existence. 

The date was going well, you two were enjoying different kinds of pasta, Paps seemed ecstatic, that's good.

Hmm he should probably eat too. Pulling a cinnabunny from his hoodie, sans munched on the treat and continued to watch through the binoculars. 

Well shit, some human who wasn’t the waiter was at your table. Of course someone had to start something. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Of course someone had to start something. 

You and Paps were at a loss to what to order, no really it was a travesty that you both couldn’t figure out what you could possible want from this italian restaurant. You both got plain spaghetti.

The waiter brought the plates out, after an awkward conversation on how to bring out an imaginary, magic senses called the dating hud. 

That was enough time for someone to get the dumb idea to ruin your day for no reason whatsoever.

A woman came up to flip your plate onto your white dress. Red sauce and a white dress well it will have to become a pink dress now.

“You’re a slutty disgrace to our race! You bitch are you in heat or did this monster brainwash you? Know what don’t answer you’re probably a sick freak that likes to hump corpses.” she says to you, refusing to even acknowledge Papyrus with eye contact.

That stung, it was hurtful and rage came boiling up in Papyrus’s defense.  **No.** Resolve the situation without violence. You’d only give her the satisfaction of your outrage. 

Comedy was the solution right. No pun came to mind. People were watching to see what you’ll do. The staff was scrambling in the back. Your dress was ruined, well at least it wasn’t a blank white to your ribbon idea anymore.

“Hey that’s it. Papyrus look!” you tug your dress to show off the red sauce dripping down. Papyrus grimaces at the sight.

“Thanks! I had no idea what to wear tonight, I was super nervous.”

“You disgusting freak what the fuck are you going on about, you should leave, take your trash with you.” she jabs a finger at Papyrus accusingly. 

“Hey, hey we haven’t finished eating. And you’re causing a scene Ma’m are you high right now? I suggest you come down.” you announce louder and make eye contact with Papyrus

Papyrus squints his eye sockets at you.

“Because I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation right now.” you snicker.

Papyrus flips his own plate “LOVE o-oh I- I’m sorry.”

You’re dunked in pasta again. Taking your finger you swirl it in the sauce and taste it.

“mmm it’s lacking something, what do you think Pap?” you ask

Papyrus leans over the table and swipes a taste for himself. “UGH THERE’S NO MAGIC, I CAN’T EAT THIS.”

“That's right so get out!” 

“IT CLEARLY WASN’T MADE WITH ENOUGH LOVING INTENT, IT LACKS THE MAGICAL PROPERTY OF GOOD SPAGHETTI.” he finishes cutting her off. You nod ignoring the woman’s little temper tantrum. 

The woman screeches. 

*Smack*

Papyrus is shocked still, you on the other hand laugh standing up from your seat pasta falling with a splat. 

“Aha ha Look I suggest you stop. I won’t allow you to hurt my friend and honey I’m stronger than I look.” there are other people standing up now.

You try to sum up your most intimidating pose ever, you know it wont work because you’re as about as scary as a bunny. You just needed to direct her attention to you rather than Papyrus, and buy some time.

A cop finally shows up and asks the woman to leave. She’s furious saying monsters bought out the police and whatnot, spreading venomous propaganda. 

You couldn’t let that be the final word, you know how the world works. Feed everyone negativity and they’ll stew in misfortune and invoke more depression.

“That’s not true, Mon- Mythicals are improving the law enforcement, the dog couple busted four major drug corporations. They even adopted a kid so doped up everyone else rejected him because he’ll never amount to anything, well that kids competing in college sports and holds a 3.5 GPA.”

Oh wow you managed to capture the entire restaurants attention in your rant, as the cop drags the offender out. 

“Uh well that’s um, sorry about that, I got to ranting, forgive me.”

“Mythicals? Is that what we’re calling them now?” a man spoke up from the table next to yours.

“It’s about time, calling them monsters just didn’t seem right.” his partner, another man in a suit said next to him. Does everyone at olive garden dress fancy or something? Why didn’t you get the memo?

“Oh well no, it’s just what I decided to call them, sorry. Hope you don’t mind Papyrus I just didn’t want to spread anymore misunderstanding.”

“NO I THINK THAT'S A GREAT NAME. WE WERE CALLED MONSTERS, BECAUSE OF THE OLD TONGUE, MONSTER MEANT MAGIC BEAST OR WAS IT BEAST OF MAGIC?”

“Oh really?”

“That's cool so it had another meaning.”

“Oh so that's why you guys called yourselves monsters.”

A bunch of people started commenting on the new name, and started talking to you and Papyrus about the scene that just happened. 

“Yes I’m fine, but oh Papyrus check it out. My dress, it’s a spaghetti dress now.” you wiggle your eyebrows at him.

“Ha, the ribbons could be multi colored noodles.” someone commented

Yeah this was your new rainbow spaghetti outfit now, you just needed to tye dye the . . . WHAT AN AMAZING IDEA!

“oH my god Papyrus we should make rainbow noodles! Or like colored spaghetti with magical effects!” you burst out.

He brightens at the idea. “OF COURSE! NEYH, BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR DATE?”

“Let's go home, we can continue the date there. We’ll shove Sans into my apartment and make awesome spaghetti for each other as gifts to exchange.” Step five in the guide book said exchange presents.

“It’ll be like a traditional dating spaghetti.” you tell him.

“OK!” he screeches like a little kid.

“ALAS FELLOW HUMANS, I AND THE LOVELY LOVI WILL BE DEPARTING NOW. BUT IF YOU WISH TO SEE MY GREATNESS ONCE AGAIN FOLLOW ME ON KINDNESS AND COMPASSION.” 

He starts walking and stops to point at you “HER ALMOST AS AMAZING AS ME, WEBSITE.”

You speed walk out of there. Of course the staff stops you and apologizes for how your evening turned out, as a result you get a free dinner the next time you come in.

That didn’t turn out as terrible as it could’ve.

Oh Wow! the world is falling.

“LOVELY HUMAN?!” 

White then black. White. Black. An explosion of Orange.

“whAT?” you’re startled disoriented and panic’d to be disturbed in your vulnerable state of sleep. 

“Are you ok?” Papyrus asks carrying you.

“What, um yes. Sorry just um that was taxing and I need to sleeeep.” you slur as you fall asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans decided now would be an ok time to pop out while you’re passed out.

“Hey bro.”

“SANS THE HUMAN THEY, THEY ARE FALLING DOWN!” Papyrus sobs.

“No they ain't, relax bro remember they have that condition remember they fall asleep.”

“RIGHT *SNIFF* THE COSMIC LEOPARDS.”

Oh my god Papyrus. “Snrk, yeah the cosmic leopards, should be fine in an hour you should take em home.” 

“OK.”

That was a close one, Sans was smoking angry that human could do and say those things. 

She didn’t direct her attack at Papyrus, because she wanted you to act out, to show the other humans what happens if they side with them. 

She’d probably follow it up with some media slander saying you’re underage or something later.

Sans was thankful you stood up in a pacifist manner, and for defending them when that bitch said that bullshit about the police force. 

It was the right action to take by renaming them Mythicals rather than monsters. they were really suffering with that old title. He’s happy Papyrus was able to back you up by clearing the misunderstanding up.

Although it’ll be tough explaining how he knew that when the old tongue was practically nonexistent. Eh whatever burn that bridge when ya reach it.

 

You woke up back at their house, Papyrus already got started trying to make colored spaghetti, thinking if he adds more ingredients with the color he’d want it’ll change.

You took a shower back at your apartment, and came back in PJ’s.

“Whoa kiddo skipping a lot of steps there. Spending the night, when it’s still the first date. My bro’s such a player.” Sans wipes a fake tear from his socket

You chuck a pillow at him, he chuckles.

He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, since this whole dating thing was taking up the entire night now past morning. But he slowly woke up to the odd feeling that something was amiss.

Sans listens in on you and his bro, it’s quiet. 

Did you both leave? He shortcuts into the kitchen to see OHMYFU! You’re kissing his brother!

“Holy shit.” he breathes 

You both pull away to look at each other in confusion. 

“Yeah nothing.”

“SAME.”

Sans looks between you both equally confused.

“HMM KISS MY SKULL AGAIN.”

You step up onto your tippy toes to plant a chaste kiss to Papyrus’s crown.

“NEEYE I LIKE THOSE, THERE’S FEELING IN THAT, BUT NOT THE OTHER ONE HMM.”

“I think it’s cuz I don’t love you romantically.”

Wow way to cut the umbilical there Vii.

“ME NEITHER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME BECAUSE YOU CALLED ME A PET NAME.”

Well he shouldn’t be surprised, but he did think that if Paps would fall in love with anyone it would be you. 

“Oh I thought that was the cause of this, I’m so sorry does sugar skull mean something intimate to skeletons?”

He couldn’t hold back from getting answers any longer “What? Sugar skulls? You called oh, Aww Papyrus she called you sugar skulls?”

“Welp guess that means you’re my sister now, according to skeleton law you gave him a pet name and are way too sweet on him, that calls for a wedding.” 

“A WEDDING!?” you both exclaim

“CAN WE HAVE SPAGHETTI CAKE?” Papyrus adds.

Sans bursts out laughing pounding his fist into the nearest wall “Oh my god yes Paps we ha ha can make a cake.”

“Siblings. Yeah that works.” you say

What now? You knew he was joking right?

“You said you care for me in the same manner you care for Sans, and I do too. I love you guys because you’ve become like family to me.” 

You gasp “Papyrus will you be my big brother!? And Sans will you be my big, big brother?”

“YES! WOWIE SANS WE HAVE A LITTLE SISTER. I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER! EEEE YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!” He picks you up and swings you around.

Sans watches on with a blossoming smile. 

“Heh guess you just got adopted by a couple of skeletons.”

Your beaming smile tugs on his soul, your eyes light up like twinkling star drops, and you glow brightly like the sun.

Yeah, he really liked your smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering how making rainbow spaghetti turned into a make out session (well I guess it wasn't really a make out session since it was experimental kissing.) it was the end of the date, and step 25 on the first date in the dating handbook says to end the date with a kiss to see if you're both compatible for a second date or not. Guess you're not compatible for the best. hee hee maybe you'll settle for 'second' best tho. Gear up Lovelies next up is a date with Sans! :V well maybe not a date, date.


	11. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You literally have a freak out/ seizure/ panic attack to a date with Sans the skeleton. Jk.

Of course the whole event from last night gets posted on the internet. You’re not upset, because you managed to change the title for the monster race.

Everyone on KAC was in favor of the new name. Undyne even messaged you saying Asgore agreed and will announce a name change in the future.

****

Private message/ BoneyGuy:* so bout that burg?

Private message/ LovelyHuman:* is it a monster place?

Private message/ BoneyGuy:* what you think I eat people food? Yeah it’s the best monster joint in town.

Private message/ LovelyHuman:* ah yes forgive me I forgot who I was speaking too, oh lord Sans the skeleton monster who only eats the finest kibble bits. How could I have forgotten. You gonna pick me up?

****

Sans asked you out for lunch err late lunch, dinner? Papyrus squealed you both were going on a sibling date, so that's what you were calling it.

You had to admit you were really falling for the skeleton bros, Papyrus was the best. You were wearing a new improved rainbow tye dye mess of a dress eh whatever you felt lazy. You weren’t expecting Sans to dress up. 

Something or someone suddenly crashes into you from above, man you have got to get use to that. There is the nagging suspicion that you were used to whatever space-time warping Sans does.

“Ready to go?” he asks sinking into your back.

“Yeah.”

Nothing happens, Sans audibly snores.

“Sans!” 

His weight atop you disappears, and he reappears in front of you.

“Heh alright, here follow me I know a shortcut.”

You’re following Sans cautiously when he just suddenly disappears in your hallway, what how?

He reappears where he vanished and looks nervous all of a sudden. Translucent, blue liquid you’re pretty sure is sweat gathers on his skull.

“Ok so i gotta do this mandatary huh.” he says more to himself then you.

“Alright so just hold onto me k.”

Your eyes grow big when your brain puts it together. TELEPORTATION!

So did Sans want to hold your hand, nope you’re gonna hug him.

“Yep that works. hang on.”

Eeheehee ok jumping through time and space is extremely. . . exhilarating!

“Ah ahaha can we do that again that was whoa.” you were dizzy and tipsy and wow you could taste the color the blue, cool.

“Uh wouldn’t recommend it. Ya didn’t hate it huh? Most humans get headaches or just generally feel creepy.”

“Well that’s understandable being transferred through a void of space and time constancy. I think if i focused more on the senses and logistics than yeah my head would explode too.”

“Ffft ahaha wow just gonna roll with it huh?”

“Well, wait Sans how did I end up on the ground? Sans!”

“Heh and we haven’t even begun drinkin yet. If you’re down for a drink that is, I mainly come here for the burg and fries.”

You were trying hard to hide your excitement and dread. You were sure you’d been here before, but you couldn’t really remember and what did it matter.

You went inside a bar called Grillby’ss. You had asked why there were two s’s and Sans said it was an acronym for Grillby’s  s econd shop.

It’s a nice homey, and warm cabin like place. The dark, smooth wood textures are really nice. There were booths, tables, a small stage, and a gracious bar.

Thankfully there weren’t that many monsters here yet. You could postpone the your newfound fame for later. You were hoping on never, but eh whatever, cheers.

A fire elemental man came out of the ha, there was a door behind the bar which you presumed led to the kitchen but there was a sign above it that said “Fire Exit.”

With how well they were dressed and from where they position themselves behind the bar told you they were the bartender. Sans waved at them, you waved a tiny wave as well following him over to sit at the bar..

There was a fart noise. Ah it’s whoopee cushion. Classic prank, classic Sans.

Sans snickers “These are great cushions huh.” 

“Watch it Sans or you’ll have a second sibling come to despise your favorite spot, then me and Papyrus can veto you from ever coming again.”

His eye lights visibly shrink a fraction. “You uh are joking right?”

“Yes, no, maybe. Yes” you smile at him. He gives a sigh of relief. “Whew”

****

“ Hello sans, a human friend? Bird isn’t here right now will you tell them I can’t serve them water and to be mindful there is magic content in everything edible, I don’t want another lawsuit. ”

“Huh, oh yeah I’ll tell em. Grillby says he would offer you some water but he doesn’t touch the stuff.”

“That isn’t what he said at all, are you alright serving to humans? I mean we kinda need water to go with any alcohol. Otherwise we could get seriously dehydrated, is that why you got sued before?” 

You had an inkling that he got sued because someone was looking for a fight. It’s obvious a fire elemental wouldn’t touch water, someone was probably being an ass to the poor guy.

Grillby looks at you then asks in a whisper “ Can you understand me child ?”

“Yes, your voice is like a whisper in my head yet clear, and well it’s masculine too I guess.” You were blushing now whether that was due to Grillby’s voice or his heat was up for debate.

Grillby’s voice wasn’t deep like Sans’s but it was very masculine, like a country singer. It’s a kind of raspy sound like any noticeable male voice.

“Aw what you speak fire? Heheheh blush looks good on the both of ya’s.” Sans comments

Looking up Grillby was a darker shade of red. You were following in color.

“Pfft why would he blush at my lame excuse of flirting, I’m sure you come in here every day and get sweet on him with your puns ‘oh Grillby you really light up my life, oh Grilly’s the hottest bartender around.’ Bet he just says all that to brighten up your day or to get ya to cackle.” Heh, cackle.

You wink, then pale snapping your head to Sans

“what have you done to me! The puns why? How? when?”

Sans laughs, Grillby is trying to mask his own laugh as a cough, but you hear him crackling along softly.

“No No No Sans! They weren’t even that funny, and you’ve heard these a million times Grillby do not encourage him.” Ah geez you’re turning into Papyrus . . .cool.

“ If I may ask then, do you need water? ” there seemed to be fire sweat accumulating on his brow, seriously how monsters manage that is a complete mystery.

“Uh well, not right now but perhaps later. Don’t you have anyone to help you so you don’t have to deal with um, water hazards?”

“ Sadly no .”

Sans speaks up “Not a lot of monsters understand fire speak unless they’re fire too, so Grillby can’t hire anyone to fill in the position.”

“ME!” you raise your hand jumping up on the barstool.

“I *ahem* I can do it, I need a job and if it would help you guys out I wouldn’t mind doing dishes, serving humans water, and making sure Sans doesn’t drink all the ketchup.”

“Hey.”

“ I would appreciate it, thank you my dear. I will start on the paperwork come Monday, how would you like to stay in touch? ”

“I’m admin on Kindness and Compassion just send me a private message and I’ll get right on it. Uh but you should be aware I’m also going to work at Muffets.”

“But since this is a bar it works late hours right? I’m fine with that I don’t sleep, Sans can testify to that. So I’m hoping to work mornings at Muffets and work nights here, how does that sound?”

“ It sounds perfect. Now what would you like to eat? ”

“Um well Sans has been bragging about how you have the best burgers in town, so I guess I’ll have that.”

“Yeah give us the whole platter Grill, gotta prove to my new sis here just how great your place is so she’ll take my side in sibling debates.”

Grillby looks questioningly between you both “ Sis? ”

“Yeah this is a sibling date.” he winks

You explain “I went out with Papyrus and we’re not romantically compatible, but we still love each other so siblings became the answer. Because friendship can only go so far ya know.” 

Grillby gives you a soft smile “ I see, in that case would you like to have a magic drink with your meal? ”

Yes please, you give him your thanks and he leaves through the “Fire Exit.”

“So how much alcohol can you handle?”

“Dunno never tried magic alcohol before.”

“Well judging from human tolerances, if you’re a lightweight I recommend the wines, if you’re a heavy weight I recommend the spices. We haven’t met a single human who can handle the hard stuff yet.”

“ not a lot of humans come in. ” Grillby announces with your food.

The smell wafting from the sizzling food has you drooling. You bite into the burger as quickly as Grillby sets it down. Oh lordy it’s heavenly!

You’re moaning and giggling, kicking your feet in ecstasy. You open your eyes wide to Sans and Grillby giving them a thumbs up. There are no words. Excitement and ravenous hunger radiate off you.

Sans is laughing and Grillby is blushing madly, his flames were turning hot pink, ha, another pun.

Sans boasts while stuffing his own mouth “Like it huh. What’d I tell ya.”

“Mmm!” You can’t do the whole magical talking with your mouth full.

“ _ I love it! These are the best oh wow I feel so much better Grillby is a cooking God! Sans thank you so much for bringing me here. _ ”

“Wow calling Grillby a god huh, I’m down to join that religion.”

Or maybe you can. . . .

You slow your chewing. Was he reading your mind? “ _ Are you reading my mind. _ ” 

“Nah, I’m hearing your soul.” he says dreamily. You didn’t catch the rest of his words because you seized up at that word. Soul. He said he could hear your soul.

**They’re all screaming!**

You choke, a heavy weight is thudding inside your chest. Eyes are tearing up, lungs are laced with pain unable to breathe. Can’t find release squash it down. Bury it deeper into the darkness.

Dark.

Darker. .

“ LO V E L Y !”

You snap back to the present focusing on Sans face, looking down at his sternum you see it. His soul . . . no that’s  **not his** soul your mind supplies. 

Star, 

Darker, Darkest before dawn. 

The end of time. 

White, Black.

Return back.

****

Consciousness groggily dawns on you. It’s warm and there is a hand soothingly scratching your back.

You loved back scratches. You adored hugs because it not only meant you got to touch someone and have good feels swamp you, but because most people pet you or rub your back.

You smile glancing up at Sans looking at his phone with his free hand.

“I fall asleep again? Please tell me Grillby saved the food!” you explode.

Sans snickers “well you’re welcomed to have seconds.”

There was half a warm milkshake sitting in front of him. You’re shaking, why are you shaking?

“How long have I’ve been asleep?” still trembling. Trying to recall what happened before you fell asleep makes your head hurt.

Bringing a hand to hold your forehead Sans asks you “headache?”

“Yeah, no. it’s a sign uh.” you know it’s a sign to something but “You can’t ever remember?” he finishes your thought.

You blink at him was he reading your mind again? THAT’S RIGHT! “You read my mind!” 

“Whoa calm down, I told ya I can’t read yer mind, what I read was your . . . uh, That’s you right?”

“Huh?”

He points up “The lights.”

“Whooo party in Grillby’s hey dunz, dunz, dunz, dunz dance wow.” a drunk bunny monster sang to the flickering of the lights. You’re entranced at how you can feel the electrical currents and how they are spasming to your inner turmoil.

Once you realize you’re controlling the light show, you shut off the current and lock away whatever was rising to the surface of your chest.

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“What.” you ask hastily needing a distraction from your buzzing thoughts

“You keep forcing your-err, uh never mind. Hey, you look stressed out want try a magic drink? We’ll start with something light, trust me you’re gonna love it, humans freak out over magic.”

Huh, yeah you loved magic. Yeah a drink sounded good. Just get drunk and lose all your inhibitions.

“Think I can get another burger?” you were still hungry

“Sure pal.” he waves over across from where you’re both sitting in a booth to Grillby.

“Hey Sans just how much patience do you have?”

“Huh why?”

“You always wait for me to wake up. Unless you time travel to the future where I wake up and it feels like only a second has passed. No you wouldn’t . . . you would be that lazy to abuse such a power for such a purpose.”

He laughs “Ha, Ha yeah I would, but I can’t so you’re safe. Uh to answer your question I have a lot of time on my hands so it’s no skin off my nose.”

You squint your eyes at him disapprovingly “You don’t have a nose.”

“ Hello dear are you alright now? Sans says you fall asleep sometimes but forgive me it looked like you were in pain earlier .”

“Yeah, uh but I didn’t get to finish my burger can I get another and I’d like a magic drink too, I never got to try it yet. What about you Sans?”

“Eh why not, I’ll have a glass of your finest shocker Grillby.”

Grillby gives Sans a look then heads off to prepare your drinks.

“What's up? I thought”

“The ceiling” he interrupts snickering.

You pout and poke him in the ribs he give out a girlish giggle. No Way! You start poking his side in earnest to hear him squeal.

“N-no haha stop it, heehee Veee stop it.” 

You stop hold his hand asking him what you know he doesn’t want to answer, but you need to know before crossing the unseen line.

“Are you ok with drinking? Will you get in trouble if you have a couple shots?”

“Hmm let's find out.” is all he says reaching out with his other hand to the glasses Grillby sets down.

You grab it first “Answer, I need to know if you’re a alcoholic Sans.”

“What makes you think I am one?” he says sternly.

You’re no fool, you’ve seen the signs and you know Papyrus isn’t against Grillby’s bar because of the grease alone. 

“Because there can only be one.” you say hoping to ease the tension and confuse him so he won’t be too upset about what you’re going to do next. You down his drink.

His eye lights shrink and Grillby gives out a sound of alarm.

WOWIE! The drink, is shocking to say the least. It’s like a current of electricity just shot through you, but instead of stopping your heart it restarts it.

As quickly as the shock came it was gone, like a punch.

“Is she alright.” a voice speaks up from the hushed pub. Oh so you had an audience, you give em a thumbs up.

“Hey Grillby can I change my drink that was awesome.”

“Whoa she can still talk” “was that the knockout?” “She just drank Sans’s drink.” There’s a lot of talk but the one that stands out the most is the one that ushers in a new silence.

“Is she challenging the pub master to a drink off?”

The monsters start up a chant “Drink off, Drink up, Pub Pun. Pub Fun!”

“What?” Grillby chuckles next to you “ A drink off dear, Sans is the champion. That was no lightweight drink, it is admirable for a human to shake off the shocker. ”

“Oh, I uh acted on impulse sorry Sans. Hold up so you’re the champ?”

“Yep, and my title is in jeopardy, Grillby wanna bring out a case of Knockout? Something tells me she might not be a lightweight when it comes to monster- excuse me Mythical magic. I’ve seen her devour a pot of Paps cooking, so we know she can handle the hard stuff.”

“Since you won’t let me drink unless I answer some personal questions. And seeing as how we both got secrets to hide, how's about this, we drink and whoever makes out with the floor first spills the beans.”

It could just be the booze, but you were determined to knock him off his high horse, and getting him to open up about his problems was just icing on the cake.

“You’re on.”

“Great let’s move to the bar, oh by the way Vii, pub rules ya gotta tell a pun to drink.”

Of course, how else is he the master . . . pub is a pun on pun. No the inception! 

****

You’re about twelve shots in when you start to grow a pair, and ya switch over to a full glass issuing an uproar in the bar. 

“Heh seriously, you have no glass leaving me shot.” he winks, the whole bar is laughing.

“Aw come on Sans that was glass.”

“Boo.”

You weren’t drunk, nope not even in the slightest. You were just really bad at punning against the master.

You just couldn’t come up with anything from the spot, you already used all your condiment jokes, and even started to go into the fruit puns he told you like a week ago.

Sans is imitating a rim shot knocking his glass against yours, oh that gives you an idea.

“Hey Sans” You rap your knuckles on the bar top issuing a knock knock sound. There’s a couple chuckles and stifled giggles before you even finish. 

“Who’s there?” he asks with a twinkle to his eye lights.

“Annie.”

“Annie who?”

“Annie body home.”

“Ha ha Nope, just a skeleton I don’t got no body here.” he counters

Oh he was so good at this. You both drink.

“Knock Knock” he starts

“Who’s there?” you answer

“Garden.”

“Garden who?”

“Garden the treasure it’s precious!” he grabs the bottle and pours himself a full glass downing it in one go.

“Ah so you’re the one who’s been adding soil to my garden, the plot thickens!” You take the bottle back and fill your own glass and drink. 

You were well beyond shots and sips at this point maybe if you got Sans drunk he’d slur and forget his jokes which would lead him to . . . oh shit this smart fucker.

You just realized how Sans could weasel his way out of the bet. By having to tell puns which resulted in using your brain (if Sans even has one lol.) when he gets drunk enough to stop punning he’ll have to stop drinking therefore he won’t get wasted to the point where he makes out with the floor shit.

Well you’ll just have to work harder to get him trashed. 

“Hey Grillby is there anything stronger than knockout?” There is a collective gasp, Sans is giving you a side look.

“What this drink not strong enough for you either?” he asks you gaining cheers from everyone. 

Oh you know he’s just putting on a front. 

“Well, there is the imploder.” 

A red bird monster speaks up interpreting what Grillby just said. 

Grillby tells him he doesn’t have to translate for you and that you’ll be working here next week.

“Hey what’s that Grillby? This human can understand you? Oh wow so she’ll be working here too huh neato

“You can speak fire.” a fish monster asks you.

There’s whispers and squeals.

“Well no I can’t speak fire, but I do happen to speak tree.” You say confusing everyone.

“Really” Sans asks

“No now let’s get this challenge started for real enough with the warm up Grillby bring out the imploder I have a title to steal!”

Sans is laughing, hopefully he thinks you’re tipsy and lets his guard down.

****

“Knock Knock”

“Who’s there?”

“Broken pencil”

“Broken pencil who?”

“Never mind it’s pointless”

“Wow that wasn’t very sharp.”

Drink, Drink.

“Knock Knock”

“Who’s there?” the whole crowd asks

“Double”

“Double who?” they all say in unison

“W!” you exclaim taking the bottle Grillby just opened and downing the whole thing. There’s someone cheering you on saying chug, chug.

Everything's silent, everyone's mouth was agape. Then the bar reached a whole new level of loud, as everyone just went ballistic. Monsters are patting you on the back and petting Sans shoulder apologetically. 

Sans is shaking with laughter. So you’re happy he isn’t hurt by the fact you beat him. You give yourself a little pow wow and then there is an ushering gasp.

Sans takes a new bottle and gives you a quiet cheer and downs the drink.

You bounce in your seat pointing at him “You didn’t joke, you didn't t-tell a joke.” yes ha, ha you won.

“Jokes on you.” he says leaning into the bar top. It looks like he’s going to sleep. No not until he kisses the floor!

Recalling how to get the alcohol to rush to your head you get a wicked idea. Hopping up from the bar stool, you skip over to the jukebox and pick out a song. It’s do or die.

“Say Sans this is a pub battle right? Lets see your moves.” you challenge him.

He has enough liquid courage to take you up on your offer. The plan looks in your favor as he takes one step miscalculating the distance from the stool to the floor and shortcuts the rest of the fall into your arms. Tripping on his feet he buries his head into your chest.

“Well I’m glad to show you the breast of times hahaha.” The bar joins in even more laughter. He’s laughing uproariously, clinging on to you desperately as his body shakes and refuses to work right.

It doesn’t take long for the alcohol to work it’s magic ha. Sans is out like a light, snoozing and clinging onto you like the koala bear he is. 

Ha ha his slobber was leaking in between your breasts gross. You pet his head lovingly, and he purrs. OH MY GOD SANS PURRS!

“Skeletons purr?! This is priceless! Quick someone take a picture! Grillby! Grillby please take a picture and whoa I feel it, I think, I’m gonna.” Timberrr. You fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh maybe Sans was counting on your narcolepsy to help him out, too bad Sansy lovely you! won this round.  
> The next chapter is a doozy. No seriously shit gets real. To be honest the next couple of chapters are gonna get real angsty/ feelsy. Eeheehee.


	12. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hissing between his teeth he was done being gentle.   
> I had so much trouble with this chapter. I overthink everything. ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ I apologise for how long it took. 7,000 words!  
>  There is a LOT of content in this. Summary break down regrets, death, sibling squabbles, confessions about depression and feels.

You wake up to some bad mojo. Papyrus is yelling and Sans seems hunched in on himself. You rise from the couch like some kind of zombie, because wow you didn’t feel alive at all, maybe you were a zombie how cool would that be!

You don’t ponder for very long because your stomach lurches into your throat. Dry heaving. Your noises of distress and gross bodily functions trigger the brothers from whatever dispute they were having to aide you.

You continue to dry heave, finding it hard to breathe. You could feel your body trying in vain to up chuck the magic bile you had accumulated. Something was forcing it to stay put, keeping it from passing up past your throat.

“UM SANS THAT’S NOT NORMAL RIGHT? SHE ATE FOOD AND DRANK A LOT RIGHT? SHE’S SUPPOSED TO SPIT IT ALL UP NOW. YOU DID SO WHY? IS SHE DYING!?!”

There’s more shouting on Papyrus part. You’re trying to focus on breathing between the violent upheaves. So monster booze works the same way human booze does, wish you knew that sooner.  

You had two choices right now, risk losing the magical content that was most likely the only thing holding you together right now. Or hold it all in, and ride out the waves of pain and misfortune.

Hmm tough choice, with a firm smack to your back the choice was made for you and you up heave everything. 

Thankfully Papyrus was holding the trashcan in front of you and Sans brought you a cool drink of pfahh-yech salty sea tea. You puke again, this time much faster.

“uh that usually helps.”

You’d opt to tell Sans about human biology later, right now you needed a nap. 

****

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sans woke up to the usual regret that came after a night of drinking.

Papyrus wasn’t pleased about the whole thing. He tried to explain how the friendship date didn’t exactly pan out the way he wanted, and that he suggested a drink to settle nerves, and well one drink led to multiple and here they were now.

Yeah Papyrus was livid. Angry at the fact he let this happen, upset he was a bad influence on the human, disturbed by how he was dragging you down into his bad habits. Every accusation shot him straight to the core. It always hurt when Paps was disappointed in him. 

‘Just breathe, he’s just worried about you Sans’ heh not that it mattered if Papyrus ever tried to dust him, he would accept death and repeat the cycle again.

At least he knows for a fact you are a mage, that much was obvious when you started channeling the lights. You seemed in denial about it for some reason; that or you didn’t think it was magic and were hiding more secrets. 

Normally he wouldn’t drink since he tended to go overboard, but he needed the chance to see you relax enough you’d let your guard down so he could maybe see your soul. The curiosity was eating him up inside.

Unfortunately Sans didn’t account on you being able to hold your booze so well. He thought he had you in the pun off when you started drawing blanks, but you started knocking back full glass amounts. 

You made a remarkable comeback with the knock knock jokes. It made him look bad if he didn’t step it up further. Originally he wasn’t going to get drunk, by sending a couple shots to the void when he brought them to his teeth. 

But as the game continued on, the more appealing the idea became. Hell maybe if he let his guard down first you’d come around and lets your’s down too. Sigh, at the time it was a great idea whether that was due to the magic or his own bad thinking is anybody's guess.

Nevertheless you won. He prayed you wouldn’t remember his err growling. When did he become possessive of you? Count yourself lucky, you made him care about you, rounding Sans’ total number of people he likes to five (Papyrus, Grillby, Frisk,  Alphys, and now you!)

Heh Heh, You were smart calling him over to dance. 

He planned on staying seated as an extra precaution so he wouldn’t lose the bet, but the peer pressure drove him to drink that whole bottle just to up you in your prowess. 

Heh, heh at least he copped a feel. Ah, but even when his face was as close as he dared it to get to your soul, it remained hidden from him.

By the way you laid dead to the world on their couch you must’ve passed out drunk after he did. While it proved you could get drunk, your soul still remained elusive. Not for the first time Sans wondered if you actually have a soul. It has to be draining to keep a magically constructed barrier up, always being on guard. It sounded tiring to him at least. You are such a mystery.

****

Papyrus was still berating him when there was a strangled noise coming from your direction. 

Right, now he guessed it was your turn to puke. He figured as much, monster alcohol worked much the same way it did as Human alcohol. Save for the fact that overloading a monsters magical reserves with magic booze caused them to get loopy and drunk only feeling good for about a couple of hours at most, then the body has had enough of the high, forcing it out.

****

Something was wrong, and he didn’t understand it. You weren’t expelling magic bile like he expected. He could sense your body wanting to push it out to mediate back into its natural balance. 

Oh maybe that was it, you didn’t know you were a mage therefore you didn’t know how much magic you could handle and how much you needed. Therefore your body was fighting with itself not knowing whether it should expel the magic or keep it.

Sans gave a good push connecting his hand to your back willing the magic to come up. You stopped gagging to actually puke. 

They both watched you to make sure you didn’t choke. He was concerned with how pale you got, all the color was gone from your face even your bright cream hair seemed grey.

Not being able to see your soul restricted the necessary status check to see what your normal magic level is. You could be draining yourself dry for all he knew, he went and got you a cup of sea tea. 

You went on a purge after gulping only two swallows, expelling more and more magic. Now he was really worried, where as before he knew how much you drank at Grillbys that what you lost now wasn’t a problem. But to monsters losing more than what was necessary was dangerous.

He pressed his hand to the firm of you back again trying to command your body to stop. Surprisingly your body complied, the magic inside you settling back into place. Heh, bet he could command you to do anything, right now however you probably didn’t want to do anything but sleep. Sans knew that’s all he wanted to do, ah the trouble of having a younger sibling.

You fell asleep as soon as it was over.

****

It wasn’t even ten minutes later you started thrashing around, gagging and turning red from the lack of oxygen. Sans forced your mouth open, but your airway wasn’t blocked so what was going on? You curled up into yourself silently screaming inside. 

He was trying to get answers looking up your symptoms. You defecated yourself and stopped thrashing limp- no you were still tense, every muscle was taut. He sent Papyrus to go and get the landlords, he didn’t know what to do by himself.

****

Fuck, fuck he tried connecting to your magic again, it was the only thing he could understand. You were afraid, he sensed, all tensed up for an attack, he tried to will your body to relax, your magic whiplashed him.

Hissing between his teeth he was done being gentle, you were seriously causing damage to yourself! He forced his magic to envelope around you, increasing the pressure while keeping his intent calm and pleasant. You would technically be blue now if you were in an encounter. 

Something cracked and you went limp finally. He was worried about the resounding crack, he didn't mean to push you as hard as he did. Checking your status he wasn’t expecting to actually get a response, it would seem he broke the barrier you kept up around your soul. What he saw explained why you had it up in the first place.

****

Lovily

HP: 0.8/1

DF: 128

LVL: 1

MP: 360/828

ATK: 000008

STATS: She is suffering a nightmare. Save her.

_Sh_ E _I_ _s_ B ** _R_** o **Ke** _N._

****

Stars, you only had one HP? And what was up with your ATK and status? Wow you had eight hundred and twenty eight Magical Power! That was really high considering a boss monster’s MP was around 1,000 or more. His was stationed at 3,000, but holy shit if that’s your starting Magic potential you’re bound to surpass a boss monster.

****

He still couldn’t see your actual soul or it’s color, but that can be pursued later. Right now he had to wake you up . . . you weren’t breathing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

There was a moment in your sleep where you dreamt you were back in that hell pit with all your demons. 

You were running down a long corridor with a hundred locked doors. Behind every one f em was a haunting voice begging to be free, begging for mercy, begging for you to keep your promise.

Still running from the growing darkness chasing you, you make out their faces with their sick twisted grins, their bloody outstretched hands reach for you, trying to corrupt you, to kill you, to-

T.A.K.E Y.O.U.R S.O.U.L A.N.D E.R.A.S.E I.T.

You let the darkness take you. _ Give up. None of it matters anyway. You’ll never be free.  _

_ YOu WeRe neVer in ConTRol. _

****

“Hello darkness my old friend.” You say to the void.

“Hello again my dear.” it says back.

Just as quickly as you were detached from the world you wake up once more someone’s wrinkly face pressed against yours. 

“OH THANK GOD!” 

You sit up coughing what happened? Win- Papyrus scoops you up into a hug.

“Oh dear let her be for a minute she needs space right now.” said a feminine voice. It wasn’t Monroe’s and you weren’t at a hospital. 

You put two and two together. . . no, no you don’t. What the ever-loving just happened?

Static

Wincing from the sudden shock that zapped your brain you cling onto Papyrus. “THERE, THERE SISTER YOU'RE ALL RIGHT NOW. MISTER LANDLORD BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE USING CPR.

You couldn’t remember. Damn it all! Wait so what? What?

“Ms. Love?”

“Huh yeah.” You say swaying just slightly from lightheadedness. A thumbs up and your landlords start the interrogation.

“What happened?”

Sans relied the information and your memory of the night before surfaced as a testament. 

“And uh well you lost obviously and that’s when Papyrus came.”

You cut him off. “Now hold on just one minute. You did not in fact win, I won. I remember because you fell asleep and OH get this skeletons purr Papyrus did you know Sans purrs?” You tell the landlord couple and the bros excitedly Papyrus raises a brow bone, Sans groans.

“I do not purr! And you didn’t win you were out before me.”

You chuckle at him and pull out your phone, you open up the pictures Drunk Bun took for you.

“Proof.” you tell them showing them all the night you had. You smile fondly at the memories, they may have had some consequences from what you can tell, but you wouldn’t deny what happened was a good time.

You had an alcohol induced nightmare from all the stress. Papyrus adds how your expelling of magic may have left a negative effect on your psyche “IT’S IMPORTANT TO FALL ASLEEP WITH GOOD THOUGHTS ON MIND OTHERWISE YOU’LL SUFFER BAD DREAMS.”

You assured everyone that it wasn’t the first time you almost died in your sleep, no one was reassured with the knowledge. Your landlords suggested you get a roommate.

Papyrus asked if you wanted to stay with him and Sans, after all you were in his words “dirt poor and you already left an imprint on the couch you practically live here already.” Thanks Bro.

No. You weren’t going to be a burden and although you really wanted their company twenty-four seven you stubbornly held onto your resolve. That was until Papyrus announced you being just as lazy and indecisive like his brother. What’s worse was the landlady teamed up with him and started lording your rent as a threat to kicking you out and into their apartment. You wouldn’t be so against it if you didn’t need your own space and privacy.

****

After the couple left Papyrus scooped you up and literally rattled his bones, his bones! 

He began babbling out about stuff you had no clue about. Hit Points? Magical Power? ATtacK? Was he stating a video game? In the back of your head you were vaguely aware you’ve heard this all before so why were you subconsciously pushing it out of your mind now?

“SANS CAN YOU SEE HER SOUL? I CAN’T SEE HER SOUL. OH NO WHERE IS HER SOUL. LOVELY WHERES” you seize up at the very suggestion that they can see your soul. Did you pull it out? Are you exposed?! Are you in a dream or was the reality you never escaped reality!!??! No no.

“Breathe. Breathe you’re safe, come on Vii you’re ok. Look Paps made you some soup.” Sans gestures to a pan that magically manifested from out of nowhere. Guess Sans can teleport objects too.

“IT’S SPAGHETTI SOUP SANS.”

“Yeah spaghetti soup. Ya kinda blacked out on us again, I get ya don’t wanna talk about it. But uh you should know Monsters have a culture based around um, that word.”

“YES SANS INFORMED ME THAT YOU DON’T LIKE TO TALK ABOUT S. O. L’s.” what the heck were they oh. . . . you process this.

“The culmination of a person, lets just say that instead Paps, I just told you they.”

“Um.” you interrupted  “you said you have a culture based around it, what exactly do you mean by that?” you needed answers, maybe if Sans nerded out about it you wouldn’t be inclined to freak out.

“It’s where magic comes from, before you freak out, lemme explain. See monsters are made of magic. There’s history saying our magic is made from love and compassion, and well the soul aka the culmination of a person, monster or man is the wellspring of magic. Uh we can send our magic out to see if um like we use our magic to see other magic and uh.”

“WE CAN SEE ANOTHER PERSON’S SOUL COLOR SOMETIMES WE CAN SEE THE SOUL ITSELF WHEN NECESSARY PROCEDURES ARE NEEDED SUCH AS DYING WHICH YOU WERE COMMITTING. YOU DON’T HAVE TO BE SO SCARED, MONSTERS CAN’T EVEN TAKE A HUMAN SOUL YOU ARE SAFE LOVELY SISTER.” 

Bless you Papyrus to always knowing what to say in a serious conversation.

“Yeah, and it helps us judge whether or not ya know you’re um, a good person. . . *sigh* Look Vii we didn’t mean to pry and we don’t go around looking for a person's soul, it’s just since you’re basically family and all, we kinda tried to see how your soul was doing after that whole dying episode and well.”

“WE CAN’T SEE YOUR SOUL BECAUSE SANS SAID YOU’RE A MAGE. WHICH IS UPSETTING BECAUSE WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME, YOUR COOL BIG BROTHER YOU WERE A MAGE. IT EXPLAINS A LOT ACTUALLY.”

“It does?” you ask in sync with Sans.

“YES. OH COME ON BROTHER YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON’T LINGER ON HER TOUCH BECAUSE OF THE HEALING MAGIC SHE SEEPS OUT? TRUTHFULLY WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HEALING LITTLE SISTER? DO YOU ACHE SOMEWHERE? DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR SLEEP LEOPARDS?”

Sans is silently processing what Papyrus said while you laugh.

“Ha ha what? Ok first off  I’m not a mage and yes I ache but that’s my own problem, I guess I’m always using magic to mend my . . . I use magic, that makes me a mage?”

“that's how it works.”

“EEE UNLESS YOU’RE SECRETLY A MONSTER.”

Sweat starts to collect on your skin. Sarcastically you say “I guess that would explain a lot, but I uh I’m.” You look down at yourself to make your point. You’re human . . . at least mentally.

Sans jumps in “Ya didn’t know did you? I thought so, you kinda denied it back at Grillby’s and Paps is right there is some kind of magic leaking out of you. Makes sense to say you’re a mage seeing as how Frisk also has a similar magic aura.”

Huh, Frisk was the ambassador who admitted they were a mage and showcased their own fire magic separate from their monster family on T.V back when they surfaced. 

“So this magical aura allows you to see my status and therein my . . . culmination of being?”

“More or less.” ‘why do you keep freaking out over the mentions of a soul?’ His face says looking at you curiously like how Papyrus does with his puzzles. 

You know what Sans is thinking because you yourself think likewise about him sometimes. It’s like a tiptoeing dance on eggshells ‘What are you hiding’ being the overall question.

“What are you hiding Sans?” you say beating him to the punch. He had similar secrets right?

He blinks at you, sweating blue droplets he looks away briefly. Busted. “Huh?” 

“It’s as plain as day on your face Sans. Well too bad, Mr. skeleton I won the bet therefore you hafta spill the beans first.”

“WHAT BET? I THOUGHT YOU TWO DRANK TO RELAX.” Papyrus crosses his arms.

Sans shrugged and said “We multitasked Papyrus.”

“WOW THAT'S SO LAZY AND PRODUCTIVE. NEVERTHELESS IT WAS IRRESPONSIBLE AND UNREASONABLE TO HAVE GONE THAT FAR. I WON’T HEAR ANY MORE EXCUSES, YOU ARE BOTH BANNED FROM DRINKING ANY ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE OR THE LIKE FOR A THOUSAND YEARS.” 

You could understand where he was coming from, basically he was berating you two from drinking excessively which was what you both did. So you did cross a line, Sans should’ve told you he was an alcoholic or that he tends to drink excessively. Then again why would he?

You felt bad, knowing Sans was trying to cope was hard you could relate. Then you felt somewhat enraged, so what if he’s having a hard time, that’s no excuse to use you to get what he wants. Oooo you were simmering at the thought Sans only took you out to get drunk under the pretense of a date, even if it was titled a sibling date, that’s low.

“NEVER, EVER AGAIN PROMISE ME, THE BOTH OF YOU. I DON’T WANT A REPEAT OF THIS MORNING!”

You felt bad again anger abated. You reasoned Sans had it rough being in whatever mental state he was, depression is difficult. It was painfully obvious that while Papyrus very much loved his older brother, he didn’t understand the harm he was inflicting when scolding him for something out of his control.

Ah but drinking excessively is a choice that is very much in a person's control, so why were you getting defensive? Cuz depression makes you feel like everything is beyond your control, even your own choices.

Sans doesn’t seem like an alcoholic, and he obviously has a high tolerance. It’s all your fault. It’s your fault he was in trouble, because you had to drink excessively. You peer pressured him to drink more all because of a stupid bet.

Sans was sinking into himself, most likely telling himself the same negative thoughts you tell yourself sometimes. Hey, no. No you determined, no.

“Papyrus while I understand your concern, you can’t ask that of either of us please. We fudged up yeah, but um . . . I really wouldn’t want it any other way we had a lot of fun. Heehe I mean I did find out Sans purrs and he really did have the breast- I mean best of time last night.” you chuckle at the memories surfacing.

To your further enjoyment, Sans blushes a deep blue. 

“Heh, yeah it was pretty fun wasn’t it.” he’s looking off in the distance probably recalling the night and how the crowd cheered and laughed. Papyrus looks between you both, clearly conflicted on how to retaliate. 

“OH ALRIGHT, BUT YOU HAVE TO BRING ME ALONG SO I CAN MODERATE YOUR DRINKING BECAUSE I AM NOT HAVING ANOTHER FRIGHT NIGHT LIKE THIS AGAIN!”

“Yes Captain!” you salute. You imagine Papyrus wants to tag along more for fun part then to actually control your drinking habits, but hey the more the merrier. You mentally promise to do right the next time you go to a bar with Sans. You’re already imagining the both of you sitting down, limited to only a couple of shots relaxing and cracking a pun or two.

“Heh, but uh you gotta work there so does that mean Paps is gonna go every day?”

“YOU WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE WORKING AT MISS MUFFETS! NO. NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT, IT’S NOT HEALTHY. SANS STOP GRINNING, YOU WILL NOT BENEFIT FROM OUR SISTER WORKING AT THAT GAS STATION!”

You and Sans exchange a look and share a laugh at Papyrus’ unintentional joke.

“Oh wow I gotta tell him that one when we go again.” 

Sans wipes a fake tear from his socket “So we’re gonna go again huh.”

“Well I can handle myself when I’m not trying to get the pub master drunk in order to win a bet, so yes. By the way don’t think I forgot, spill the beans Sans.” you poke him in the sternum.

“ok.” He pulls a big can of beans from behind his frame and promptly spills it onto the floor.

“You’re terrible.” 

Deep chuckles followed by a response “I know, but you’re smiling.” and you are.

Papyrus returns from the kitchen “SANS!!! ARE WE HAVING FLOOR SOUP?” 

You’re so happy to be alive.

****

Sans falls asleep from exhaustion so Pap carries him to his bed and rejoins you on the couch to watch cat videos. 

You assure him adorable animal videos were therapeutic to any problem, and you needed it right now after that nightmare.

After a bit where Papyrus is visibly fidgeting and seems agitated you pause the video to ask him what's wrong.

“I’m tired.” he says his voice moderately soft. Must not want to wake up Sans, or he is really tired.

“Oh then gets some rest.” simple enough.

“I can’t.” He huffs as though it was obvious, it wasn’t, so you ask him why he can’t sleep.

“Sans usually reads me a bedtime story, but I’m still mad at him.”

“What’re you mad at him for?”

“He nearly killed you tonight. Stars I have had it with his nasty habit of frequenting that grease pool.”  

“Hey, hey I’m just as much at fault. I kinda made him drink as much as he did I’m sorry. It’s a coping mechanism to depression, mind you it’s not a very good coping mechanism but uh. . . um what are we talking about again.” Shit you just dug a grave. You were tired too.

“Ah, I figured as much. Really though I’m disappointed in you both. Not many can see through that facade he wears, don’t think your mask hasn’t slipped my notice either. I know.”

What.

“Nyeh heh, your shocked expression gives you away. I’m very perceptive little sister I have to be in order to read my brothers renowned poker face. Really though I don’t think anyone else knows Sans’ true character. He opened up to you, he trusted you not to kill him and everyone else at the bar in his moment of stupid decisions.”

He continues telling you about Sans “You know Sans didn’t always use to read me a bedtime story. I remember he use to sing these lovely lullabies, they were such thrilling tales about warriors and ancient gods. . . he use to be so full of life back when I was a kid. I don’t know what happened to make him . . . make him . . . give up.”

There are orange droplets falling from his face. As if summoned by his brother’s distress you feel the fine hair’s on your neck stand up to the static teleportation. Sans was listening in.

It’s like a secret dance on broken glass. Sans wants to ignore it exists, Papyrus wants to clean it up. 

“That numbskull locks himself up and suffers in silence. He thinks I don’t know, but nothing escapes the great Papyrus’s eye sockets. Aaagh I just don’t understand why he won’t trust me. I’m his brother doesn’t he know that I’m always there for him? I’m so lost on what to do.”

“I try not to pay too much attention to it, like he wants. I give him his space and hope for the better. But that’s not enough anymore, it doesn’t matter how much I secretly hope, Sans isn’t getting better, and now he refuses to get better, it’s like he wants to fall down and I, I-I can’t. I can’t understand why.”

Aw man, You needed to support him, make him feel better somehow. 

You were drawing a blank you didn’t have the answers, there is no answer. 

You’ve been in the same predicament . . . as Sans. Someone who wants to help while the other wants them to save themselves. It’s easier to help others than yourself. You can’t be saved, you accepted this, but it doesn’t stop you from hoping. Ah maybe that was what they were talking about earlier about your stats only having one hope. By the looks of it, Sans was in the same boat.

“Maybe that’s it.” thinking about it logically you can theoretically understand Sans’ reasoning as to why he keeps his little brother in the dark to his depression. “Sans is lost in a sea of negative thoughts and he doesn’t think everything's worth it anymore.”

“Is that what you feel?” Papyrus asks.

Wow. Way to turn it around Paps, you’re so focused on trying to soothe his worries and make him feel better that the words you’d otherwise avoid come out.

“It doesn’t  matter?”

“Nyeh?”

“It doesn’t.” You continue “It doesn’t matter so why do I keep living each day? Because that’s the nature of everything? it’s beyond me, why I’m still here? Sure I can kill myself, but that doesn’t get me anywhere. It’s all out of my control.”

“There are bad days where . . . it feels like we’re dying even though we’re not, not really. But it’s because it feels so real and hopeless, I suppose we don’t want others especially our loved ones to get involved in what we consider as our own problem.”

“But you haven’t given up. You’re still trying Lovely.”

You blink at him “am I?” Has Sans really given up? “If Sans really has given up he wouldn’t be here.”

“Yes. I know so please tell me, what do I do? What can we do to motivate him to try, what do you do to carry forward. Do you have a chant, a spell, what is your reason for staying here?”

You feel tears well up in your own eyes, not being able to stand looking at Papyrus you close your eyes and keep em closed. “For them.”

“Who?” he asks

“Everyone I guess.”

“Why?”

“I made a promise.”

“To?”

“The promise doesn’t matter. Sans is trying Pap, he is still here as evidence of that. I’ll get him to come around to join our morning marathons and help him out of his darkness. But ya gotta understand change won’t happen in a day, you have to have patience with cases like us.”

“There are bad days where all I can do is sit and stew in my own head, fighting myself. Like I said we feel entitled to handling our own depression because we don’t want to be a bother to anyone else, or we feel it’s our own fault therefore our responsibility.”

Papyrus whispers “But you don’t have to battle alone, especially yourselves. An outside perspective can greatly aide in providing you with a new way to view yourself. Afterall I may jest about how lazy Sans is, but I know he works harder than any monster I’ve ever seen. I just, harp on him about his lazy behavior at home because thats what family does.”

“I’m sure he knows that somewhere in that skull of his, but it’s hard to explain Papyrus, that’s another reason people get depressed, because we think no one can understand what it’s really like. We don’t do it for attention like some people think, or maybe we secretly do, because we’re in pain and we want help, but uh, help can make things worst.”

“How so?”

“Well some war veterans can’t talk about what happened in the war because of their oath to secrecy, and so it’s hard for them to express their problems when the root of it all is secret. And I’ve convinced myself that i have to keep it secret or else I’ll just be a burden to others.”

Papyrus scolds you “Don’t ever doubt your own greatness, anyone can be a good person. You can achieve so much, live such happiness if you just try and strive for it.”

You openly cry with a pouty smile “You’re so great.”

“Yes I know, now . . .” Papyrus seemed in thought his skull was cocked to the side. What could he be thinking about, oh you brought up the topic about war. Oh stupid, stupid.

“Was, was Sans in the war?” you ask him hesitantly you hated touchy topics.

“I don’t actually know.” He fiddles with his gloves.

“Has he ever mentioned an opinion on the destruction of humanity?” you try to lighten the mood by jesting about  . . . no that was bad you hope Sans appreciates it from wherever he is hiding. Oh yeah Sans was listening in . . . Shit. Now you felt worse.

“Oh Lovely that was a long time ago back underground, and, and . . . no. He never did say if he was for, or against the idea. I know Grillby was against the idea and he was an old war veteran.”

Well that’s interesting, but you suppose not all monsters would have to hate mankind for imprisoning them, and yet shouldn’t they?

“Now that I think about it Sans never mentioned anything whenever I did my history homework, and my big brother loved teaching me stuff from school. In fact I never really learned anything in the schools underground, it was all with Sans. He’s really smart and he would always get so passionate about science and math.” 

“Sigh then he just lost the motivation to do anything with passion, well except for his horrible jokes, but I don’t actually know if those help or just cover up his anguish.”

Well Papyrus really was perceptive if he was able to see through Sans’s main coping mechanism, then again it was an obvious mechanism and he was his brother. Maybe when you became siblings with them, it gave Papyrus some insight to your mask as well.

“Well he may have been in the war, and that’s why he can’t talk to you. And it may just be a culmination of several things.” you tell him patting him on the back. 

You can’t not touch someone when giving a heart to heart, it’s like the basis for showing your caring intent. He lays his head down onto your lap giving you better access to petting his skull. So you pet his skull.

Papyrus began thinking sincerely if there was ever a time Sans shied away from topics pertaining to the war. 

“What about you Lovely were you ever in any war and are sworn to secrecy and that’s why you also wear a mask like my brother and shy away from social interactions?”

“No I wasn’t in any war, but the war inside me is very real.” You jest imitating a drum roll on his face. Papyrus wasn’t amused with the joke. He looked up at you with his arms crossed in a cute childish pout.

“Ok truth of it is I’ve had a traumatic experience that haunts me and I uh have trust issues, and all kinds of mental problems.”

Papyrus squints his eyes at you. “I would like for you to tell me what happened, that way I can better understand why you and my brother have such hard days. Maybe even tell me what I can do?”

Ah geez, you were ready to shoot that notion down, but he continued.

“Please tell me what happened to you that caused you so much grief? I’d like to know.”

You knew he was reaching out for something, anything that would help him understand his brother better, but why you? Well granted he may just really care about you in the same extent as his brother which is understandable since you are “siblings” now.

Maybe this was your chance to reach out and be heard, to get the help you needed. You’ve been improving since you met them, why not.

“I. I don’t want your pity.” you were still hesitant, damn scars.

“Well that’s Ok, I’m not a Pitiful monster.” he says with a quiet nyheh and you’re reminded of how great he is.

You smirk. What could it hurt, Monroe knew your secret, tho you didn’t have to tell him the exact details so it couldn’t come back to bite you in the ass later. Ah, but what if something should arise and he gets dragged into your mess? You look back at him.

“I’ll be honest I’m struggling with whether or not it’d be a good idea to tell you or not.”

He furrows his bone brows obviously displeased with that. “Why? Why is it such a debate?” he sits up.

“Because I don’t want to drag you into whatever future trouble I come into later because I told you.” 

“Oh and what exactly are you going to do when those troubles come? Face them alone? What good will that do? It’s cowardice to face everything that’s so obviously crippling you by yourself. Besides what if you disappear? I don’t want to lose you. If you continue down this path of self destruction then you’ll end up falling and I’ll be so distraught it . . . it . . .I don’t want to lose you too, not if I can help it.”

“You’re not talking about me, are you.”

“Of course I am, you are the only one here other than me, and well there is the possibility that Annoying Dog is hiding somewhere here too. Who else could I be referring to? Certainly not a certain lazy sack of bones Neh no way.” 

“Of course I’m referring to him too. I’m sort of referring to everyone I suppose.”

The need to help others because you want everyone happy. Sigh, you were a couple of hopeless people pleasers. 

****

Welp here goes, You’ll tell him your sad sob story and get it out there while Sans was still listening in. at least you hope he was still here.

“I don’t really remember much, I was young. I was taken to some underground asylum where bad people did these . . . experiments. I tried to help everyone, I tried to save my friends, but I, I failed. I did a lot of things down there I’m not proud of.”

“It was unfair that I was the only one to survive, so when we were finally rescued I ran away from them and that place. I didn’t have anywhere to return to, and well I didn’t know what to do now. I told myself over and over again that I should be dead, and I’ve fantasized about death.”

“I kinda gave up on everything. I mean I didn’t even know what was real, I kinda made it up in my head that none of this was real, that I’m still down there in some kind of coma.”

“Then two things happened that changed my way of thinking. The first was the family that took me in, and helped me get back on my feet. The other was you.”

“M-Me?” orange dusts his cheek bones.

“Yeah I bet you don’t even remember, we met on one of my worst days, I had convinced myself that monsters weren’t real that this was all a figment of my imagination and that I was selfish for dreaming such sweet dreams while everyone else was dead because of me.” 

Focus on the good, don’t fall back into that negative thinking.

“I bumped into you and you gave me some spaghetti. It was the best thing I ever had in my entire life. I mean it was burnt and didn’t have a very good texture, but you’ve come a long way from then ha, but it was the magic.”

You’ll never forget that first taste to your current addiction. The way you could taste the passion in every bite and the soothing impact it had on your crippled form.

“I found out that magic could help me feel better, at least physically. I suffered some permanent damage because of what happened down there, that will always be my reminder that all this is real.”

“And then you saved me again. I was wasting away somewhere having another bad day when I saw you again on the internet. You said the world can change, that anyone can be a good person if they just try.”

“I disagreed at first I mean I’ve seen firsthand how humans are cruel, destructive parasites. We should all be wiped off the face of the earth. But . . . you reminded me of something.”

*You shout for help. (you didn’t want to waste away and die again.)

*But nobody came. (no one can save you.)

“ _ You must make the first attempt, to reach out and close the distance _ .”

*You extend your hand to reach for the light.

*The darkness encloses around you.

*It’s dark.

*Darker

*You hold onto your single hope.

****

“You reminded me of that one hope I have, to try for a change. So I went out and got a bunch of jobs, saved up money, lived like a vagabond, and started up Kindness and Compassion.”

“You’re right Papyrus, I shouldn’t try to do all this on my own, but fear can make us do stupid things. Understand that Sans has a very real struggle, that he may be afraid of how the future will unfold. Because it’s easier to say nothing matters than to admit you’re afraid of losing everything you love again.”

There’s a steady stream of tears from both your faces now.

“O-oh I see. Thank you for telling me. I know now that you need reassurance that the world around you is very real, and being friends with the amazing Papyrus is in fact not a dream, but a very real big brother who worries about you and will stand by you.” aw Papyrus.

He continues, “I know you’re afraid of whatever dangers that’ll come from such an amazing friendship but it’s like the famous rhyme person said ‘Tis better to have done, then to have never have done anything at all, and to have missed out on the opportunity of something spectacular.”

“pfft that doesn’t rhyme at all. But you’re right. That's why you’re so cool.”

Papyrus cracks open his jaw in a yawn, the dark expanse behind his teeth will always remain a mystery to you.

“I’m still so very tired. Lovely you are the youngest sibling, but since Sans neglects his duties will you read me a bedtime story?”

Guess you were done with confessions. Hopefully you’ll get Sans to open up about his own problems so you can devise a way to help them both. Sigh, if only all problems could be solved. That’s for another time, for now you need to send your big bro to bed.

“Hows about I do you one better, keep the bedtime tradition between you and Sans. Let me sing you a lullaby instead.”

You get him situated in bed “Thank you sister. Uhm if I may, can you also sing to Sans once I fall asleep. He, well he has his own share of nightmares maybe it will aide him too.”

“Of course, anything for my big bros.” you tease.

Starry Lantern lit, Papyrus tucked in bed you began your song, It’s a little ironic you chose this one.

_ “Let’s go in the garden. You’ll find something waiting~ _

_ Right there where you left it, lying upside down. _

_ When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded~ _

_ The Underside is lighter, when you turn it around. _

_ Everything stays~ right where you left it, everything stays~ but it still changes. _

_ Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways, when everything stays. _

_ Go down to the ocean. The crystal tide is raising~ _

_ The waters getting higher, as the shore washes out. _

_ Keep your eyes wide open, when the sun is blazing~ _

_ The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown. _

_ Everything stays~ right where you left it, everything stays~ but it still changes. _

_ Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways, when everything stays.” _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song is obviously not mine credit to the peeps of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0P4MF0eFVq4 and the respective creator of the song from adventure time.   
> Seriously this took way too frickPickin LoNG!!! I apologise, I planned on keeping to posting a new chapter every week, but this one just took a crap on my psyche you guys I had to redo it at least twelve times before the holidays came and I had to put it on the back burner. Ugh my family gave me the flu for christmas  
>  ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ   
> SO a couple more weeks and we’re in the new year. I won’t abandon this story I have so much planned. I told you there is plot and dammit I will deliver it!


	13. The beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoo over 5,000 words.  
> we go to the observatory with the bros.  
>  . . . stuff happens.

With how last night turned out, you wanted the boys to have an awesome weekend so you showed them the tickets for the observatory you got from the family.

Papyrus squealed and Sans’s eye lights visibly sparkled which was amazingly cool.

You all got in Papyrus car. “RIGHT THEN, TO THE STARS NYEH, HEH. WHERE WOULD THAT BE EXACTLY?” 

You’re happy he’s back to his loud boisterous self, apparently the bros couldn’t stay mad at each other long. Giving him the address you learn firsthand how incredibly terrible Papyrus is with directions.

You passed by the observatory and went all the way out into the country where you had to stop and get gas. You all shared a laugh howling at the moon and screaming famous movie outcries. It’s not so much about the destination as it is the journey. Besides getting lost with friends is the best kind of adventure!

You ended up going past the observatory once again stopping to take a picture with someone who you got directions from, Sans photo bombed it. The picture is a keeper and you tease Sans about his blurry ghost dab. 

Finally you all arrive at the observatory. Excited and eager you all enter into a big, open room with an extended ceiling. There were big round globes demonstrating the planets hanging down like in a museum. 

Ascending to the top of the stairs Papyrus got the idea to parkour across the universe. Luckily you didn’t all get kicked out when Papyrus knocked down Uranus. You and Sans got a kick out of commenting Papyrus’ new “stellar” move after Uranus, because it was a planetary ass whooping!

You and Sans asked the staff about black holes and nova explosions. Papyrus eventually had enough of your shared nerdiness to drag you both into a dark room where they had a projection of the stars swirling around.

“It’s like your lantern.” Sans comments

“Yeah, but like better.” you retort

“It’s not that hard to remake, a couple of mirrors and a magnifying glass.” Sans shrugs

“Do I sense your inner nerd awakening?” you quip

You both share a look. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I dunno why don’t you en _ light _ en me.”

“Hey Papyrus will you sit here next to Sans.” he comes over and plops between you both.

“ALRIGHT BUT WHY?”

“Sans needs light, and you brighten our universe.” you clasp your hands together posing dramatically, winking at Sans to keep it going.

“Yeah Bro, don’t you know yer a star in our book.”

Papyrus breathes deeply through his nasal aperture. “YOU TWO PLANET THIS DIDN’T YOU.”

You squeal, Sans laughs “CAN’T YOU TWO COME UP WITH GOOD SELF APPRECIATIVE JOKES ABOUT YOURSELVES.”

“Oh yes! I have one Sans listen to this, it’s pure art not a lame pun I promise. Poetry: In awe, I watched the waxing moon ride across the zenith of the heavens like an ambered chariot towards the ebony void of infinite space, wherein the tethered belts of Jupiter and Mars hang forever festooned in their orbital majesty. And as I looked at this I thought: ‘I must put a roof over this toilet.’

Sans cocked his head in confusion before the shock broke across his features and he threw himself into a laugh. “Butts!” he exclaims.

“I SAID SELF APPRECIATING JOKES.” but there is a smile on his face, so you’re happy.

“Butt, that isn’t the best space joke I have. Nothing will top my favorite.” you proudly announce.

“What’s your favorite?” Sans asks

“Do you know where black holes come from?” you start.

Sans shakes his head as his smile falls into a concentrated grin. He was stumped, he didn’t know this one, perfect. Papyrus is sitting on the edge of his seat arms crossed in mocked retaliation, but he is listening in earnest for the answer. 

“From black socks of course ahaha.” The best jokes in your opinion are the ones that are clever in their word play even if they earn a groan, but you’ll never admit that openly.

Sans laughs anew this time he’s glowing blue. Papyrus is blushing orange, holding in his laugh, his cheekbones are puffed out in a protesting pout to the clever pun you just pulled, heh bet he was expecting more crappy poetry. . . Ha.

****

You’re so caught up in the sheer joy and wonder you blink and wake up to brief static noise and disorientation with the sunlight shining around you. . . . . . . . . . . what?

You bolt upright from the couch, no. NO! You tear at your hair, the hissing pain reveals you’re awake. You are back at their apartment with no memory of having fallen asleep. Papyrus comes into the room

“GOOD MORNING LOVELY SISTER, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO TODAY, AH I SEE YOU’RE NOT READY FOR OUR MORNING JOG NO MATTER, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PREPARE BREAKFAST WHILE YOU GET DRESSED.”

This was a usual morning routine with Papyrus, but he’s wearing the same clothes he did yesterday. You must’ve fallen asleep at the observatory and they brought you home to sleep on their couch again right?

“I AM SO HAPPY AND PROUD OF YOU FOR CONFIDING IN ME LAST NIGHT. I HOPE YOU’LL CONTINUE TO TRUST ME WITH WHATEVER MAY BE BOTHERING YOU AS YOU SHOULD KNOW. A COOL BIG BROTHER SUCH AS I GIVES GREAT ADVICE NYEH HEH.”

Papyrus continues his praise and appreciation, but you can’t even smile as he does the same pose you saw the day before. This was the reality, you’ll have sweet dreams that’ll end up like deja vu and you’ll question everything, eventually falling back into that pit of despair that is an endless cycle of madness repeating itself.

Sans will come out and pretend he wasn’t eavesdropping last night and then you’ll go on a morning jog and run into lesser dog who will yip and bark about a picture of his head extending into space, which will trigger your idea to take the bros to the observatory. 

Sans comes out, worse for wear like always, but his eyes hold a heavier sadness then you remember. “Hey bro, hey sis.” he says testing the waters.

“GOOD MORNING SANS, I’M SORRY FOR GETTING UPSET LAST NIGHT.” Papyrus apologizes first

“Don’t worry about it.” and like that all is forgiven.

“ALRIGHTY, NOW THEN LOVELY SISTER ARE YOU READY TO GO?” 

Breathe, this is real right?- no don’t question it. Everything's ok you’re not crazy yeah, it’s just a premonition to go to the observatory yeah, yeah. You get up and get ready heading toward the door where Papyrus is waiting impatiently. 

You look up and see Sans pour himself a cup of coffee downing the whole thing like he’s trying to drown himself in caffeine. Probably to give off the impression of being alive so he won’t worry his brother. He didn’t do that in your dream, whatever it’s a dream you don’t even remember what he did the morning that never actually happened. 

You get an idea abstract from all your negative thoughts as you’re observing him though, maybe.

****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sans notices you watching him, he felt all sorts of bad. Frustrated there was a load, angry that it interrupted a wonderful moment when they were all happy. What’s worse is now all those happy memories are gone, erased.

Sure he might go through them again for Papyrus’s sake, but he hated repeats where he had to fake everything, it made him feel hollow. It wasn’t right, he knew it was damaging his soul, but what could he care? He wasn’t in control, which made him more miserable and depressed.

You're still staring at him, Pap is tapping his foot impatient by the door what’s the hold up? “Heh like what you see?” He’s sweating under your intense gaze ‘could you know? Could you tell he was acting different? Shit how perceptive of him were you? Fuck it, doesn’t matter’ he thinks. No one remembers.

You turn away without answering him and whisper into Papyrus’s earhole. Ok that was different from than the last reset. Heh, at least he can count on you to deviate from the script. Huh something wasn’t right about that. 

He remembers reading your medical records instating you were insane, you had dementia yet you never showed any memory loss. Heck you weren’t even crazy by his standards. He chalked it up to humans being weird.

Papyrus’ face lights up and he silently nods to you, affirming whatever plan you concocted. He knew later today you’d invite them all to the observatory, maybe that's what you were discussing.

Papyrus slanders over to him pointedly making to grab a cup of joe. Sans raises his brow bone over the rim of his own cup. Papyrus doesn’t drink coffee and he certainly didn't grab a cup last run. In a flash of bones Papyrus has ahold of him and hoists him up to his shoulders.

“NYEH HEH OLDER SIBLING ACQUIRED NOW LETS GO!”

Oh. Heh, heh it’s been awhile since he was abducted to join a jogging marathon. Eh why not, he could do with the distraction.

****

Heh, you’re just as lazy as him it seems as you get around the third block you collapse and Papyrus carries you as well. Slung over his younger brother’s shoulder he gives you a wink and thumbs up when you wake up.

You smile at him, then oddly pale as a familiar yip calls out to them. Sans is curious as to why you’re visibly disturbed running into lesser dog. You loved all the dog monsters with a petting fiasco passion. 

Lesser proudly shows them all a picture of himself extending his neck into space, heh. Oh, this must be when you get the idea to go to the observatory. Any minute now you’ll ask them, and you’re crying.

Why were you crying?!

“It’s beautiful LD, sorry I have a lot on my mind. I’m gonna go back early, sorry guys I don’t feel up to being social right now. I’m having a bad day Pap.”

Sans speaks up “we’ll walk ya back, see ya around Lesser.” The monster gives a short whine then yips in understanding  and heads off.

“Hmm Maybe you should walk her back Sans, I still have um, err things to do. YES VERY IMPORTANT THINGS, THAT I MUST DO RIGHT NOW. SO THEN IT’S JUST YOU TWO NOW. I WILL BE HOME LATER. DON’T HESITATE TO CALL IF IT TURNS OUT SHE IS SICK AGAIN. OK FAREWELL.” he sprints off before he can question his younger brother as to why he’s leaving now of all times.

Oh. Right, he probably thought Sans would know how to help you with whatever it was that was bothering you. Well he couldn’t say for sure you both could understand what the other was going through, but hey he was having a bad day too, why not indulge in a little laziness together. He was hoping you’d appreciate it, at least if you’re anything like him when you’re down in the dumps.

“Well ok then, wanna skip walking altogether then?” You perk up a bit at that and nod, vigorously wiping the droplets from your face.

“Heh alright one shortcut coming right up, hold on.”

You embrace him and he blushes a little. He still isn’t used to touching humans so freely, and your complete trust and confidence in him leaves him a little flustered. It’d be so easy to snap your spine.

Dropping down onto the couch you both stare out the window for a couple of minutes in silence.

“Sans you like space right?”

“Yeah.” were you going to ask now?

“There’s this space exploration game I wanna get and play with you. It’s called no man’s sky I think you’ll like it.”

Well alright then. He nods and puts his skull on his fist leaning into the armrest. Why are you not asking about the observatory, granted Sans hated repeating things, but that was a good experience he wanted Paps to remember. He still had other questions to ask the staff, and he wouldn’t mind re-telling your favorite space joke. That sock one was priceless.

He smiles genuinely 

“Whatcha thinking about.” you ask noticing his smile.

“Space jokes.” he replies, maybe if he fanned the flames you’d finally ask.

“Oh know a clever one? I know a couple too, let’s tell em.”

Yeah, you needed a little cheering up. “Heh, alright do you know where black holes come from?”

Your face loses it’s joy and you just stare at him with this dejected look, why? This was your favorite space joke right?

“How do you know that one?”

“Huh?” 

“You didn’t know that one, don’t steal my clever joke and tell it back to me as if, I never, when you, we. . . we, that didn’t happen never mind sorry I uh, I’m acting crazy right. I, I I’m just gonna go.”

What.  

“I’m having delusions sorry Sans I have to go.” you get up.

He grabs your hand, you couldn’t remember . . . could you? Does he dare hope? What did he have to lose, you obviously thought you were delusional and crazy, at the very least he’ll sound like he’s crazy and delusional as well.

“Do you remember?” he barely whispers, his eye lights tiny pinpricks.

You blink and your eyes widen in realization to what he’s asking.

“We went to the observatory.” you start.

“And Papyrus ripped Uranus a new one.” Sans said trying to encourage you to continue by adding humor to the tense atmosphere building. ‘It couldn’t be’ he denied.

You snort “and we teased him about it, calling it his

“Planetary sized ass whooping.” you said in unison with him.

Holy shit. You remembered. 

You deviated because you remembered, not because of some mental illness. Oh crap, other humans probably convinced you you were crazy, because they couldn’t understand they don’t remember. But YOU remember. No one but him and Frisk remembered the resets, well so did the flower, but they were in control of the whole timeline fuckery.

Frisk couldn’t understand how hard it is to wake up after a load and have lost the advancements of the day previous now nonexistent,  as though it never happened. Always carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders because no one would ever believe you. Always alone in this uphill battle, your own dirty little secret. Doomed to a living hell where insanity is repeated again and again. 

Oh shit. You actually remember the resets like him!

****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Oh shit. You think likewise.

You aren’t sure how to describe the moment. It could be like puzzle pieces finally falling into place. What you are sure of is Sans . . . Sans is a motherfucking mind reader!

“Son of a bitch you lied to me!” you accuse ripping your hand from him.

“What.” he says in shock

“You said you can’t read minds!”

He starts laughing “I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You know what I dreamt, oh god do you stand over me while I sleep? I should’ve found your stubborn sacrum last night and put you down with my sweet lullaby spell.” This can’t be real, were you both crazy? Were you still in a dream? The fine line between reality and what you sometimes think is reality is officially gone. Welcome to crazy town population you and maybe Sans.

He laughs at your anatomically correct insult “You sang Pap a lullaby? Oo can I request that for tonight?” he winks but it doesn’t have its usual luster and coyness. 

“No! Yes! Hold on a minute I’m not going to let this go you remember what happened yester- err today, tonight? Ha Ha just send me off to the loony bin Sans I’ve lost my marbles.” you shake your head.

“Ah so this tiny glass orb is yours huh.” Sans holds up a small, clear marble. Or at least it looked like one, but when you go to grab it turns out it was just a bubble. You appreciate his attempts to lighten the mood, this was just a little too much to take in.

“Ok let’s take a step back here and spill some beans.” he says holding his hands up in surrender.

“Sans I swear if you make me eat floor soup again I’m officially going on strike with Papyrus and banning you from Grillbys, please remember I’m going to work there, I will serve you mustard dressed as ketchup.”

“Geesh relax I’m not gonna, wait you ate that? Gross. Look Lovely do you ever get a severe case of déjà-vu like a lot?”

“Yes and yes I couldn’t let it go to waste besides I’ve eaten worse.”

“Well same here, except uh not the beans Oh my stars this is confusing. Look it’s not in your head. See uh Time is being reset back to a certain point.”

“What.”

“Yeah so I call em resets, but uh, basically we’re living a loop of the same thing over and over again. You’re not crazy.”

The silence didn’t last long because Sans was uncomfortable with how stoic you looked.

“This isn’t a joke Vii, I mean you’re the first one other than myself who remembers.”

“No one else remembers?”

“Yeah, haven’t you noticed?”

Huh, maybe that's why your therapists sounded so convincing, because no one else was crazy delusional you must be crazy, but here you were with another who shared your misconceptions.

“Ok so do you know what’s causing it?”

Sans huffs an irate sigh “I do, but I’ve tried to get em to stop, but they’re determined to give us all a happy end.” Scrapping the inner ring of his eye sockets Sans says defeated “It’s hard to explain.”

“Have you, how many times have you all came out of the mountain?” with your question you realize how organized monsters came to the surface this run, and that it only took them so long before they were integrated into society. Oh god how many times had they came up only to be met with war and reset all over again trapped underground.

How many times have you put it in the back of your mind, just to forget it? Sans said no one remembers. He was the only one who remembered getting freedom, war, and being trapped again. You weren’t a therapist but that had to be damaging on a person's psyche. The dark question arose before you could stifle it. 

“How many times had he watched his loved ones die?” thankfully you didn’t say it aloud it wouldn’t do to trigger him into those memories. You felt pity for the briefest of moments then slapped yourself mentally. Don’t be sad, be mad for his sake, be comforting give support, Heal him.

Magic or not, a hug is a powerful thing. It’s the only way to connect to a person and have your intentions be known. Love was a kind of magic like that.

You hugged him. Sans expected the hug but what he didn’t expect was the wave of emotions. He counted on you to feel pitiful, but you were angry and sad too and . . . love. You really were a mage, your intent of love and hope warranted tears from him.

“Sorry” he apologized.

“Don’t be. It’s ok to cry, it helps. I like to think all the grief and terrible feelings escape us through every tear. Don’t feel weak and powerless for crying Sans, you wouldn’t believe how powerful you actually become when you shed a few drops.”

“Heh. I’m willing to answer your questions no need to butter me up.” he teleports the butter bar from the fridge to his hands and brings it between you both when you part from the hug. You laugh, he smiles.

“Ah maybe we should have some alcohol to make toast.” you wink

“A thousand times yes, please. But uh just enough to get everything out in the open.” He needed some liquid courage and it couldn’t hurt to get just a little bit tipsy, to take the edge off. Maybe even share a few more jokes and lighten the mood. Yeah, he could get through this, and what’s great is you’ll remember it!

You nod “I have some human alcohol, that work?”

“Yeah.”

You go to retrieve it and return next to Sans. He made toast while you were gone, the saint. “Now you can butter me up.” he says munching on his half.

“Boo, come on comedian you can do. . . Sans? What’s wrong?”

He had stopped mid bite, eye lights gone. “Sorry just don’t call me that, it uh brings back bad memories.”

“Oh, ok then I’ll just call you comic Sans.” you nudge his kneecap.

“Oh god no, it’s not my fault you humans turned my name into a font. What’s worse is Papyrus is also a font name, now everyone thinks its tradition to name skeletons after literature scripts.”

You laugh and ask him the history behind their names. He seems hesitant, circling the rim of his glass with his phalanges. You wonder if Sans is debating in his own head like you did with Papyrus yester-err, last night.

“Hey you were listening last night right? I told Paps my whole back story and well I didn’t have parents . . . at least I don’t remember them, but my name.”

“How old were you when you were abducted?” 

You swallow, you didn’t remember that either, and not even Monroe knows the finer details to your hellish past. 

“Well, I don’t actually remember.” you start shaking “Any way my name background started when someone called me lovely and I really liked that, it gave me a purpose to be loving.”

“Wow really?” he chuckles

“Hey it’s not that bad.” you defend your namesake. 

“No I just can’t believe you’re the same. I mean I’m the same uh, I didn’t really have a name until . . . ya I was called Sans cuz I’m quiet spoken.” 

He chuckles at your confused expression and explains “Ok so Sans means silent one in ancient monster language. It’s really strange how the past shows up in the modern age like Sans is the font for quiet spoken words heh. And souls are shown as hearts on valentines, god it was so hard for us to walk around when you guys kept handing us cards with soul symbols on em. Paps was so red ha ha.”

You quietly reminisce yourself  “Yeah valentines was hard for me too.”

“Oh shit right, sorry.” soul was a trigger word for you, maybe you’d tell him about why it triggered you.

“Nah it’s ok. I . . . don’t want to talk about that. I just wanted to break the ice ya know, tell me your name and uh what were we talking about again? I think that’s enough alcohol for me.”

Huh so you could handle monster alcohol, but not human? Or maybe that was just a cue to being uncomfortable with the current topic. He could understand, he was still hesitant to tell you everything about the resets, but you deserve to know the gist of it. Besides he would ask about the rest of the secrets you hide later when you were ready. Now wasn’t the time. One step forward, then two and if you have to begin again that’s fine he would make progress with you, you remember the resets.

“Well uh where do I begin, I mean there has been so many resets I’m not sure how it all began anymore.” 

He takes a deep breath and he tells you pretty much everything. How Frisk became an anomaly to time, how Sans was alone in the battle, Frisk’s determination, and how they’ve been adapting from every reset on the surface and keeping the peace between the two races. You were relieved they didn’t go through an all out war, Frisk would reset before it could happen.

You laugh at all the creative ways Sans came up with to prank Frisk and Papyrus underground in order to keep his sanity. He confessed about the first time he met you and how he basically stalked you because of your own deviations from the script. You shared a couple of jokes about how you knew there was a spark between you both. Sans jests about how it was destiny you guys ended up being neighbors. 

“Paps said he felt it in his bones that this was the perfect place to live.”

“Mee too! Great skeletons feel alike.” you giggle

You tell Sans about your own struggles concerning the resets, and he reassures you of your darkest fear being nothing more than your imagination trying to rationalize what your therapists told you. He’d been there, he knows.

You both watch funny prank videos and cats doing the craziest of things. All in all you both feel much better about the circumstances. Papyrus still wasn’t back from whatever errands he excused himself to go do. You were thankful he didn’t stick around for the bean spilling with Sans. You would love to mend this rift between them, but it was more complicated than having them both come out and confess their problems. 

Damn, you had always thought communication would solve everything, but it’s rather hard to communicate when you don’t know what to say. You understand why Sans couldn’t tell his brother, it wouldn’t matter when there was another true reset. You lean towards Sans and hug him. He pets your head with his free hand.

“You still wanna go to the observatory?” you ask after a while of relative silence.

“Nah.” 

“Aw come on, I wanna see Papyrus parkour across the universe and rip Uranus a new one.”

Sans laughs aloud “god I almost forgot about that, yeah we definitely need that to happen, and Frisk said they know what to do this time, so hopefully we won’t have to repeat it again for now.” his smile falters “You know when the kid does a true reset it doesn’t matter what we do now.” 

There is a bang which you assume is the coffee table you kick out in your rush to stand up.

“No,nonononono I’ma stop you right there Sans the skeleton, I have been telling myself that none of it matters and every time I completely accept it, nothing changes. You have to continue to get results, you have to seize the opportunity even if you know the outcome leads to tragedy. Because it is the journey that matters and what not.” you papyrus pose he snickers and continue your rant.

“Fuck the fates, we craft our own destinies. It’s all a matter of perspective, if it doesn’t matter and you believe that, it won’t matter and then everything is grey and sad. But if you cling to that one hope that something will change and set about to cause that change, you’ll set fire to the darkness and shine light and everything will be awesome! 

“BECAUSE THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE ON FIRE!” you shout to the heavens completely caught up in your speech, which you may or may not have copied from Papyrus a reset or two ago. There’s a foreign applause that startles you both to look at the entrance. Papyrus and Undyne are clapping “WELL SAID SISTER!” Papyrus exclaims wiping a tear from his eye.

“Yeah Punk I like the part where ya set fire to everything, that's the best way to go.” Undyne adds. Alphys’ thumbs up pokes through between them. 

“Go down in the flames of glory then in the aftermath of fallen ashes.” you shake your fist and look down at Sans with a renewed fire in your eyes. Sans is staring back at you in joy and awe, to which you pose dramatically from where you’re standing atop the couch. When did you get up there?

“God I’m not making sense anymore, help Sans I’m speaking crazy, quick say a pun!”

“A Pun.” 

“SANS!” You scream in tandem with Papyrus. 

You all share a laugh and come to find out Papyrus went off to get the lesbian couple to have a mid day cooking battle and play games or watch anime. Whatever to chase away the bad feelings of a bad day and make it a great day instead. He admits later in a whisper that he planned for you to speak with his brother while he was gone. He had noticed Sans was going to have a bad day that morning as well, so it was perfect yet unfortunate timing, for the two of you to talk and connect. 

****

After Undyne and Alphys leave after yet another kitchen war, you invite the bros to the observatory. Papyrus is over ecstatic once again, and Sans just winks at you. 

You all get in Papyrus’ car once more, but this time you had a plan to change things up. You whisper to Sans your plan from the back seat. He gives you a thumbs up and directs Papyrus the wrong way.

Step one: You all get lost like before except when you reach the gas station to refuel, you and Sans grab a bunch of snacks from the convenient shop. 

Step two: at the Observatory, you and Sans ooo and awe at everything, even the trash cans. Papyrus is embarrassed to join you both at first, thinking you’re both crazy. But the way Sans is participating with enjoyment he joins in and you all have a laugh over your own collective silliness. 

Step three: you both encourage Papyrus to jump across the planets again and the night progresses much like how it did in the previous timeline. 

Step four: you all leave the observatory in favor of star gazing the actual stars with the snacks you picked up, and shortcut to the top of Mt. Ebott for a better view.

The scene is way better than whatever projection technology could replicate. It was nothing compared to the real thing. The dark blue/ black sky was littered with clouds of stars.

Sans pulled out his telescope and offered you the first turn. When you looked through however you’re met with a bright blue that was obviously not the sky since it was night. “Is the cap still on? I can’t see anything.”

“Pfft.” is all he says. You look up at him covering his left eye he says “Arrg matey.” what?

You ignore him in favor of pulling off the cap and look through with your other eye. You still see blue, what is with this telescope was it broken?

“DO YOU SEE ANYTHING LOVELY?” Papyrus asks

You pull away from the scope “no I think it’s broken I can’t see anything.”

“OH . . . WAIT WHEN DID YOU NEED GLASSES?”

Sans busts a gut laughing and he-haws over his own joke. You reach up to feel the paint and scold him. “Eye see what you did there Sans, but really.”

“Eye did what eye had to. It’s not my fault you don’t ‘see’ the bigger picture. Ire really must insist you ‘look’ at it from my perception.”

“STOP.” Papyrus picks you both up from the back of your coats and sets you down atop the blanket he placed with all the snacks. Sans gets comfortable and points up 

“That's the big dipper right?” 

Looking up you didn’t see the dipper. “No the dipper is over there.” 

“what? But it’s suppose to look like a ladle right? A big spoon?”

“No, not really it looks like a pot with a really long curved handle, at least to me.”

“IT’S THE SPAGHETTI CONSTELLATION!” Papyrus shouts

“Yes.” you and Sans affirm immediately. You’ll always love how Papyrus comes up with the craziest often times spaghetti, themed things.

****

After a while Papyrus states he needs to go collect something from waterfall since they were up on Ebott anyway and dashes down into the underground. You and Sans stand at the entrance from where the monsters emerged. 

In the background lies the city and beyond it the ocean. The concrete jungle is ablaze with lights looking like a cluster of stars all on its own.

“So this is where we’ll be, ya know when it all resets.”

You go up beside him and hold his hand, his bones are cold. Rubbing your warm phalanges on his you tell him your thoughts. “I won’t forget, and don’t be afraid to try Sans, I’ll be there to catch you should you fall. I promise.” 

“I’ll climb up this mountain and free you all myself, again and again. Even if I have to steal a little kid’s toy shovel and dig you all out from under the mountain.” Sans laughs at the mental image, you actually would try to attempt that.

He believes you, you don’t realize it but he can make out the glow of your soul, you were legitimately swearing this on your soul to him. Would that be enough to remain constant throughout the resets? Your own eyes had dark bags under them, but there was a glittering cosmos burning inside them, that Sans felt something somewhere inside himself believing in you.

Big fat tears leak down his face “I need a hug now.” he says.

“Well come here Snas. You know I give the ‘breast’ hugs.” He laughs burying his face into your chest. You were just kidding about the whole breast thing, but eh you’ll give it to him this time and reprimand him later. Patting his back, a blue glow emerges from the dark cavernous maw leading into the underground.

Papyrus has returned and with him a flower you’d thought you’d never see in real life. 

The flower from your star dreams, the one that’s always screaming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I’ve been dying to get this chapter up, not that I didn’t enjoy all the (very slight) fluff and fun leading up to this. But now I can start revealing the main plot now that the both of you are best-est buddies bound by the bond of suffering and depression ha ha aaah. Next chapter is a recap on everything, bonds with what monsters, work relations and shenanigans. Oh and part one to a vacation trip! Can you guess where?


	14. Maagic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recap on everything, work relations and shenanigans, and a lesson in Magic. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Note the vacation bit is coming up next so if you were gunning for it this chapter I’m sorry!

 

While you never thought you’d see your dreams become actually reality, you had to hand it to the bros to completely defy all manner of physics. Sans with his whole reset confession and now with Papyrus and the what you came to find out was called an echo flower. 

The echo flower was exactly how you imagined it in your dream, only it wasn’t screaming thank goodness. Papyrus explained how he missed the homey glow of waterfall and decided to bring back a flower to place in their house. Sans commented on how echo flowers are very picky about their environment.

While they talked you tried your hardest to recall the dream where you saw this rare plant. There were falling stars, a growing darkness, screams echoing everywhere and a flower. You try to recall if the echo flower was screaming in your dream or if that was your own imagination. You can’t help but feel some kind of gentleness looking at it now, maybe because it was glowing such a serene blue. 

“You ok Vii?” 

“I like the color blue. I mean what?”

Sans snorts “Yeah it’s a pretty color huh, we gotta a couple dozen of em down in waterfall. Oh but you should know the echo flower repeats the last thing it hears, show her Pap.”

Papyrus demonstrates by speaking to the plant about how great he is and how today was the best day ever. The plant true to its name, echos back the same words. 

“That’s really cool.” There was something more about the plant, something that tugged on your heart strings, you could feel it like a rock in your chest. The flower meant something more, but you don’t remember what exactly. 

Whispers of the past. A story buried away, lost to the sands of time. Someone once said, but you can’t remember who

“ _ They wait for you down in the darkness. They wait for you, the lost and the broken. The fallen await the day, they leave their prison. My dear, do not give up. You must _ ” 

 . . . . what was it again? 

Damn it's gone. Aw and it was so poetic you wish you could record your thoughts, oh the flower could do that right? At least until something else came along and it repeated that noise. 

The night ended with the break of dawn and you fall asleep on their couch once more.

 

You and Sans definitely bonded over the whole “we’re either both crazy or we’re the only saniest people left” reset mess. Sans would come over and crash on top of you, to tell you the bad news saying Frisk is on a load roll based on how politics are playing out. 

Honestly you were a little proud of the fact the monster embassy was doing so well because of Frisk’s power. Granted you were terrified of that power and what it entails as a whole, but you try not to think about it.

Now you’re not completely ignorant, you understand there’s a lot going on behind the scenes, people hyping up the masses up about how “dangerous” the monster race was and adding doubt to their accomplishments. 

“Oooo the monsters won another political battle, it’s like they can read our minds, or maybe they are brainwashing us!”

You don’t have any means of fixing this sadly, but you can contribute in providing a safe place for monsters on your website.

Sans started helping out providing answers and discussions online for humans who want to get to the bottom of the accusations. Papyrus ends up cheering up the monsters who feel scared of the hate groups threatening to lynch them. 

All in all your website became a place where people could get away from the negative and now, there are people who are using your website as a safe place to build movements to protect and push for more positivity.

There are genuinely good people in the world. People who want to push for the better part of humanity rather than continuing to bury us deeper into a depressing and destructive future. And you’re so glad you are one of them.

That wasn’t the only thing Sans started doing since your whole “feelings” talk. He upped his game in trying to annoy you as much as possible. There was the classic whoopee cushion everywhere you sat, the confetti explosions that’d go off at random, and the switcharoo of condiments.

You know that’s just his way of showing he cares and is trying to distract you, also it may just be his own means of social interaction. 

If there was one thing you learned with the skeleton bros it’s that they have a unique way of expressing themselves, and by that you mean they were socially different. 

It works out considering you’re not sure how to interact socially either. Always on the fence to being the cool extrovert who’s a people pleaser, or the shy introvert who’d rather go home and sleep. 

Sans gets you, you get him. ‘So this is what it feels like to have a bestie.’

Papyrus was your idol and your cool bro, for sure. Sans was different in the feels department. He gets you, he understands. Yep you promise to yourself that you will dig them up if a true reset comes and they’re all buried under the mountain.

  
  
  


“Hey wanna go grab a bite to eat together?” you look at him confused, you were already at Grillby’s. You both ate here religiously. You worked as a waitress and surprisingly Sans was the bouncer, who knew.

It’s been two weeks since the observatory night. Well it’s been more like a month considering how time keeps rewinding back. In most cases you’d agree ignorance is bliss, and it is. But in regards to your sanity, you are so happy you know you’re not crazy and now have answers to why time seems to elude you.

Thanks to Sans being a bro, you’ve gotten a better hand on figuring out how much time has passed every reset. Not that you’ll ever get the moments that are lost back again. But you’ll have more time to do them over again. If that makes sense.

Grillby’s warm touch on your shoulder pulled you out of thoughts. “You should go dear. Sans says you eat at his home almost every night.”

“Yes, but what’s wrong with that? Undyne and Alphys eat at my place like every day too. I have plenty of food if that’s your concern.”

The anime obsessed duo have practically been living with you with how often they come over. Sans told you how most monsters will basically live with whoever they’re friends with to build stronger bonds with em. “It’s just a habit we developed underground, we didn’t have long distance relationships so we’re more practiced in the glued to the hip friendship kinda thing.” 

Grillby looks in thought before he speaks in that crackling manner you’ve become so familiar with. “All magic food?” he asks. You confirm as if that wasn’t obvious, you’ll never go back heh. Well maybe for some of your favorite human foods not replicated by magic. 

He looks at Sans concerned “You should tell her. You’re officially on break.” he tells you, and that was it boss’s orders.

Sans jumps over the bar to pull you in for a shortcut. 

He ends up taking you into Subway, you both craft your own sandwiches. You swallow your sandwich with a savage hunger drinking your soda and starting on your chips. “Wow when was the last time you had any human food?” Sans asks

You stroke your chin “two months, no it’s been like three weeks I guess.” Sans makes a choking noise. “So I guess that’s bad, judging by your reaction and Grillby’s cryptic concern about my diet being composed entirely of magic.”

“Yes, well no and yes. Look magic food has healing effects and the like, but it lacks all the necessary ingredients your human body needs.” Sans brought out his own chips pulling them out from under his shirt just to wiggle his eyebrows at you comically. You finish off your own bag.

“Oh. so that’s how I lost 10 pounds, and gained more lethargic habits. Ha and here I thought it was because I was exercising. Oh but don’t freak out, I have eaten human food here and there it’s just the resets.” you trail off into a whisper.

“I work at Muffets and Grillbys so I get free food all the time Sans, I’m not gonna pass up free food.” of course there was also Undyne and Papyrus coming over all the time to cook with you. 

“Heh yeah, uh if you don’t mind we could make this a regular thing so you get the right nutrients. Also you should buy some human food to sprinkle in when you cook with the spaghetti maniacs. I’ll let Paps know you should eat more solid food stuff.”

“Pffft, you’re a mom friend.”

“What?”

“You’re like a total mom friend right now, it’s adorable.”

“Well I could go full mother hen mode ‘Loveline dear make sure to eat your vegetables and don’t spoil your appetite before dinner.” he chuckles

“Stap” you whine with a giggle.

“So you still work at Muffets?” he asks sipping some of his soda.

Oh ooo right. “No, ok look these punks were actively trying to squish some of the sweet spider waiters (and waitresses) so I slammed their faces into the table and told em to get out or I’ll go full crazy on their asses.” Sans sputters on his drink ‘snerking’ as he giggled.

You chuckle a little with him “Then of course the jerks came back to sue Muffet for what I did, so of course I couldn’t let that happen so I quit working there in order to protect her reputation. She said she understood and to not to be a stranger.” You stole one of his smuggled chips and continued.

“I’m not worried about any more punks like them coming in tho, because there’s this guy who took my position. He is obsessed with spiders and I’m pretty sure he was flirting with Muffet the times I saw him come in as a customer. I ship em. Anyway he is pretty buff looking with lots of biker tattoos and the whole intimidating look, but he’s actually a sweetheart. He loves baking so they’re a match made in heaven, he’ll protect her and her clan.”

“That's great, glad to hear it. So you’re completely devoted to Grillby’s then huh?” he hands over his half finished foot long to save his chips from your thieving hands.

“Yes but it’s not like my trouble will end there. Human customers use me as a middle man to interacting with your race. I can understand that at Muffets, arachnophobia is a big deal, but at Grillby’s it’s just absurd. But I can’t fault em for trying to ease into interacting with some of you at least they’re trying. Sorry I went off on a rant.”

“Nah it’s ok, I like to hear you defending us. Though you shouldn’t alienate yourself from your own race.”

“I know, and there are good humans, just work stories and terrible customers ya know.”

“Heh, yeah it’s good to vent about that stuff, get it out of your system.”

“So now it’s your turn to vent. Come on Sans you have to have some bogus that went down on a job.”

“Yeah I got a million of em listen to this.” 

Sans tells you a crazy prank gone wrong, and how he escaped detection. Then he tells you how most people get frustrated on the phone while he enjoys the heck out of hearing em get all pissy when he remains calm and cheerful.

“They obviously want a reaction.” you add stealing another chip from him.

“Of course they do, and stop eating my chisps you’re supposed to eat human foods, no magic.”

You laugh at finally being caught, and feel somewhat smug for eliciting the very emotion Sans refuses to relent to other humans. 

“Aw but Sans I could eat magic indefinitely. It’s just so good. I have a question tho, I’ve never seen you eat human food, it’s always near 100% magic.” this is like the first time you’ve seen him eat human food, well there was that time you both drank human booze, but does that count as eating?

“Well yeah that’s because me and Pap don’t cook it, cuz we don’t like to process it.”

“Process it?” you ask “as in cooking process?”

“Yeah no. Ok fine, Skeleton monster biology 101 in session. Monsters who lack the certain parts or organs needed to digest solid foods such as human stuff have ecto magic that forms the necessary body parts. In my case” he lifts up his shirt just enough to show you a blue glowing translucent belly containing pieces of his sandwich. 

“A stomach to break down the solid food, taking the magic it has and using it and compiling the rest into waste to be expelled later. All in all we work pretty much the same as you.” he finishes.

“So you do use the bathroom.”

He chuckles “Yes.” 

Your phone beeps out a notification and it’s from Undyne stating tonight's plans.

“Looks like another anime night at my place. Oooo it’s my pick and Undyne has challenged me to pick something hardcore.” You give an evil mocking laugh.

“Whatcha pickin?” Sans asks.

“We’ll watch “Wolf Children” so I can set the stage to pull out the “Grave of the Fireflies.” Have you seen either of those?”

“Nope can’t say that I have. They obscene?”

“No, nono they are big tear jerkers tho. Grave of the Fireflies still makes you tear up just by memory of how sad it was. *sniff* “I dunno Sans I’m having second thoughts Grave of the Fireflies is soooo saad!” and  now you’re crying great.

The lights overhead start waning in intensity. You know by now that you are a mage, at least in theory and that these oddities are your fault whenever you’re emotional.

“You need to get a handle on that, unless you’re doing it on purpose. I’d advise against it, I mean your emotions are understood without needing to effect the nearby area.”

Oh screw you Sans, you monster privileged magician born prodigy. You weren’t doing it on purpose.

“How, I know next to nothing about magic. And the only other mage known to mankind is Frisk. How are they with the whole being a mage deal.” you ask converting your attention from your emotional bout to curious questions. 

If Sans had skin, it would pale with how stricken he looks at the sudden realization he came to in that instant. 

“Uh, the kid’s magic is unstable, and dangerous. It actually played into Toriel gaining guardianship over em. Uh I haven’t really thought about what that means for you and what you might be capable of. It’s obvious you’re holding back, and then there is some kind of block or dam whatever you’ve put up to hold it back, even subconsciously.”

“Wow really? So then I’m . . . like a magical ticking time bomb.” you end monotoned. “What about the whole time thing?”

“Yeeeah, so when I said the kid’s dangerous and unstable I don’t mean the whole resets, that science is unknown. It’s uh, actually hard to explain they have a special case and they aren’t the best of examples when it comes to humans and magic. I can help you get a better handle on it and so can Paps.”

“In fact.” he continues “Papyrus would be the best trainer for the job.”

“Nooooo. More exercise, Sans how can you even think of dooming me to such a fate.”

“Heh, no nothing like that. Although sadly there is physical effort when it comes to magic practice sorry. But what I meant was Paps grew up with me teaching him how to control his magic perfectly. We both have the same amount of HP so Pap will be the right amount of careful. I’ve fought him countless times before, so no worries.”

“Huh well in that case I can’t- wait! I just remember there being talk about our culmination coming into play when in a magic encounter? Sans please tell me those are just rumors.”

Sans scratches the back of his skull, you’ve recognized it as an attempt to gather his thoughts. Waiting for him to speak he sighs with a slight part of his ever present teeth and you’re momentarily distracted by his anatomy. ‘He has fangs but when his teeth close there is no visible outline of them present?’

“Yeah your soul comes out in display when dealing magic in an encounter.” he says it fast like ripping off a band aid, but for you it’s like a stab in the chest.

“WHY?” You shout, earning the eyes of other patrons eating.

He whispers to you in a hushed tone “I told ya it’s apart of our culture, well apart of magic in general it’s the wellspring of all your magic.”

“Well that, no I can’t. Sans I can’t.” you tell him.

“Ok.” and that’s it, panic attack avoided, no more dredging up the past and it’s horrors. Sans sips on his drink nonchalantly winking at you once to confirm he gets it. You get up from your seat and hug him. 

He really does get it. You love him.

 

You take back every loving thought you had about that little cretin named Sans the motherfucking skeleton.

“COME ON LOVELY JUST ONCE PLEASE, IT IS RELATIVELY PAINLESS.”

So here’s what went down after your little lunch break with Sans, he went home and told Papyrus to be your teacher anyway knowing full well his brother would push until you relented, because he knew that fucker, he knows Papyrus will ring it out of you eventually. Because who could say no to Papyrus.

When you got home Papyrus was already waiting for you in your living room thanks to Sans teleportation magic. You huffed your displeasure, but it fell on deaf ears as Papyrus patted your head. He then proceeded to demonstrate how magic flows and how you’re supposed to redirect it’s flow, bending it to your will to construct into physical manifestations. 

“Well all that sounds neat, but don’t I have to have my wellspring of magic present in order to access my magic.” you bark out glaring daggers at the back of Sans’ skull.

“NO NOW CONCENTRATE.”

You scramble from where you were sitting criss crossed applesauce. “Wait what? But Sans said.”

“IS SANS TEACHING YOU HOW TO CONTROL YOUR MAGIC?” he answers before you could  “NO, NOW PAY ATTENTION LITTLE SISTER IT IS CRUCIAL YOU UNDERSTAND HOW TO SAFELY DIRECT MAGIC IN A POSITIVE MANNER.”

“Well ok then.”

“ALRIGHT SO NOW I’M GOING TO PULL YOU INTO AN ENCOUNTER SO WE CAN THROW MAGIC AT EACH OTHER.”

“Wait what happened to learning how to safely direct magic and make an attack and all that?”

“I BELIEVE IN LEARNING HANDS ON, SO LET’S SEE HOW YOU  _ HANDLE _ AN ATTACK COMING AT YOU NYHEH.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You dodge Papyrus’ attacks while he ignores your questions about your lack of a soul being needed for this. Sans warned him about this.

“Don’t let her think about it, you might not even be able to pull her soul out for a confrontation. Don’t force it, have a little patience and get her comfortable dodging.”

He had his doubts about you relaxing enough to let your guard down, but who knows back at the bar you were surrounded by strangers maybe you would feel comfortable enough to expose your soul.

Papyrus gives you a step by step on how to construct an attack of your own. Sans laughs at how frustrated you’re getting. You can’t manage to make anything even remotely magical form in your hands, but you do make an amazing light show.

Papyrus catches his attention with a bone attack he easily dodges, but the message was clear. This wasn’t working. You couldn’t use your magic safely without your soul out where you could access your magic freely and without restraint. Otherwise you’re always pushing past the physical barrier where your soul is trapped and causing magic to overload and go crazy all around you.

This was why Human mages were so strong, for monsters magic comes easily, for humans they have to exert themselves like a muscle. They get used to forcing magic out and getting only a small stream of it, that when they finally learn how to pull out their souls there is a waterfall of magic that comes gushing out and it’s a torrent of power.

Undyne kicks down the door, welp guess it’s time to wrap up the magic lesson. Undyne catches on to what’s going on and oh no. She’s already joining the encounter and throwing spears at you. 

“LOOK OUT!” he shouts, it’s too late. The damage is done. Your single HP is gone, and you’re not dead? OH right your defense, but is that enough? You dodge the rest of her attacks Papyrus is trying to stop her standing between you. 

unfortunately no one told her about your soul phobia, and Undyne uses her special attack to keep the fight going. 

You’re green now.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You’re freaking out, that’s evident. Your entire body has changed from it’s normal albino white to a neon green. 

“Hey what? Where’s your soul punk bring it out.” the rest of the words are static as you focus on the command

“ **B riN G oUt Y ouR sOuL!!** ” the demented voices scream. You’re screaming now something was pulling on you from inside. The tubes, the knives, the needles, the demons and their blood stained hands demanding you give it up. 

Pain. Pain. “DON’T TOUCH IT!!!”

You freak out, and push everything away with your mind, no your magic.  You send Undyne flying into the wall, Papyrus into the couch and Sans tries to shortcut nexts to you, but he fails. Everything's levitating off the ground you slam it all back, shattering the windows and blowing up the lights. When it all dies down you hold yourself as you take in the collateral. 

It’s silent, but the silence doesn’t last long enough for you to freak out again as Sans interrupts it with howling laughter. 

“Well thanks for not killing us Love, hah guess that explains what kind of mage you are.”

“It does.” you whisper

“YES LOVELY SISTER, THAT WAS GRAVITY MAGIC. VERY EXPLOSIVE AND DESTRUCTIVE WE’LL HAVE TO WORK ON IT, AH BUT NO ONE IS ANGRY AT YOU FOR DEFENDING YOURSELF. UNDYNE!” he turns on his friend and addresses her menacingly 

“THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, AND RUDE AS FUCK. I WAS TEACHING HER, AND YOU ABOUT KILLED HER! SHE ONLY HAS ONE HP FOR STARS SAKE YOU SHOULD KNOW TO CHECK SOMEONE BEFORE HURLING ATTACKS AT THEM!”

You are pleasantly shocked out of your stupor when you hear Papyrus cuss. You point at him, like you can’t believe he would cuss on your account. Sans just nods his head.

Alphys take this moment to grab your hand and you assume she’s checking you to confirm your stats as Papyrus explained earlier. She puts a dainty clawed hand up to cover her mouth in shock. You shrug whatever, one HP big deal. You couldn’t really bring yourself to care that you almost died not two seconds ago. No, death wasn’t that big of deal, it didn’t matter where resets are concerned, you just couldn’t bring yourself to care right now.

Everyone gives you your rightful space and starts up anime night over at the skele bro’s place. Your landlords come by and are astonished by the damage, you get an earful only elder people full of wisdom and experience in chewing people out can give, and are kicked out of the apartment. You are however accepted to stay with the bros and live with them, so there was that. Guess the landlady and Papyrus got their wish afterall. 

You feel awkward about everything that happened and sheepishly apologize to Undyne for slamming her into the wall. She cuts you off and says in a serious tone,

“No. It was my fault, sorry I got over excited or whatever when I learned you were a mage. I shouldn’t have pulled you into an encounter expecting it to be like when I fought Frisk. Your magic is unstable and quite honestly terrifyingly powerful. I’m glad you’re taking it slow and seriously with this dork. He explained to me how you freak out over the word soul like some virgin.” 

What, you blush.

“But I’m happy you slammed me into that wall. For two reasons. One I had no fucking idea your HoPe was that low, again my fault for jumping into it no questions asked, and two. . . you didn’t shave off any of my Hit Points and that tells me you’re a big weenie. Heck the fact you didn’t hurt any of us shows me you don’t intend to use your incredible power for evil. Which is great I knew you were a good friend.”

“Yeah I’m a wimp.” you could never hurt others, especially your friends. You had to remain kind  **or else it’ll infest inside you too.** You shudder.

“Magic is everything to a monster, it’s all about intent. You want to hit someone, you hit with everything ya got, but if there is no intent to do harm behind it, it does nothing.” she says.

“That's why we have to cook with a monstrous passion!” she says with a goofy grin pounding the tomatoes like it’s nobody's business.

Papyrus steps in after that comment and exclaims how that’s a wonderful idea.

“Lovely you should try to manifest your magic in food, creating healing items.” he says softly petting your head like you were a doe ready to bolt. 

“Oh hell yeah, it’s an art to make healing food. FuuHu and the humans will pay you a lot of money for it too. Magic doesn’t exactly expire and all heal items are extremely helpful in the medical field.” Undyne adds.

Hmm you’ll consider it, at least it sounded better than what transpired today. Forget it and move on. 

“ALRIGHT who’s ready for some hardcore anime!” you shout smirking an evil grin to Sans as you pass by him to their Tv. “You ok?” his asks, “I’m ok.” you whisper and cuddle up with Alphys you didn’t feel like cooking right now.

 

Anime night proceeds exactly how you planned. Grave of the Fireflies warranted so many tears you were pretty sure there were waterfall grooves on everyone's face. It actually became too much for your friends to watch, there were a ton of breaks in between the movie to watch therapeutic animal videos and stunts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t get to the vacation part just yet, I felt we needed to recap and tie up loose ends. If you ever have a question go ahead and um, leave a comment? Ha I dunno. Next chapter will begin our glorious vacation. I’m soo excited there is A LOT to write. You’re finally gonna meet Mettaton and Papyrus is finally gonna have his dream come true in becoming a famous and beloved Captain!! And there will be fluff! THERE WILL BE FLUFF!!!  
> ok I sleep now pulled an all nighter to prepare for next chapter. Yes fun times are coming.


	15. Fun in the Sun: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extreme extroverts are tired of your combined introvert-ness and drag you out to a much needed vacay for health purposes.  
> Sans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Your health takes a turn for the worst. You’ve started falling asleep at work. You were doing pretty good keeping your narcolepsy at bay, but now it’s come back with a vengeance. You’ve broken so many glasses with your chest it’s a miracle you haven’t been impaled yet.

You’re suffering nightmares at every turn. Strangely enough you’ve started a habit of sleeping with skeletons.

Whenever Papyrus is ready for sleep (which happens around midnight to 3am you timed him) he tucks you in with him and Sans sweetly reads you both a story. His mom side shines whenever he’s spoiling his younger brother or scolding you.

The nightly ritual never lasts long however, as you always end up waking up in a bout of panic and falling from the ceiling. Apparently you activate your floaty magic when stressed out. You’ve had enough crash and burns onto Papyrus’ concrete bones that you’ve decided to make the couch your lover. 

She doesn’t love you back sadly. Try as you may to soften her up, she remains a tsundere. 

Sans is good company at night, well, no not really. Every time he has a nightmare he just sits in the dark with a creepy ‘devoid of all life’ look on his face. You’re always awake anyway at all times of the night, so you comfort him by telling him jokes, playing video games, and drinking massive amounts of hot chocolate. Something about staying up all night gives you a serious sweet tooth.

You both end up sleeping next to each more often than not, due to exhaustion. Which is alright except you and Sans like to hold something when you sleep, so you both end up clutching each other come day break. 

Every tangled position was different then night before. It’s funny until it’s not. like that time you ended up in a 69 position and got a face full of coccyx. Good times, but overall super embarrassing and stressful and fuck.

Monroe and Ida even voiced their concerns when you accidently sent a public message that said ahfiaoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. And never answered. What happened was you banged your head against the laptop once than fell asleep with your eyes open. Heh, that was a fun freak out, Papyrus came home to find you there thinking you were dead he freaked out which woke you up to freak out, which caused him to freak out more. Heehee a scream fest with the loudest monster was always fun, too bad the neighbors didn’t agree. 

It’s a little surprising you’re not suffering a concussion with how much you’ve fallen on your face. The floor is just too irresistible, you’ve gotta kiss him. Like the couch, he doesn’t love you back either. Why do you always end up in these terrible relationships with inanimate objects? 

With sleep deprivation came delusions, and paranoia. Sans was pretty good in snapping you out of it. But when at work, Grillby’s dim dinner casts so many shadows you’re always flinching whenever a customer waves your down. 

It’s gotten to the point where you’ve just been forced out of the bar by Sans’s mothering, tag teamed with Grillby’s fathering. You never stood a chance. Grillby told you he wouldn’t let you back into work until after you showed improvement in your health. 

Papyrus started inviting Alphys over to do check ups. Not that Alphys and Undyne didn’t come over every day as it was.  That's how you found yourself in this predicament. The lesbian couple came over for another night of Anime when Undyne bursts out 

“NYAAAAGH I’m tired of all this indoor crap! We’re on the surface, we should all be outside fighting!”

Alphys gives her a stern look and she doubles back on her yelling “Come on you depressed dorks. Staying cooped up like this isn’t good for your health either. Let’s go somewhere where you’ll get some sunshine. Fufuhu you definitely need a tan Lovely.”

“I don’t tan, I burn.” you state, the sad life of an albino.

“Y-yeah Undyne is r-right. Uh, I h-have these um.” She’s sweating nervously casting her eyes everywhere. Undyne places her hand on her shoulder and she rushes to say “IhavethesefreepassestoMettatonsnewresort, andit’stheperfectplacetorestandgetsomesunshine oh, and it’s at the beach.” she finishes.

“The beach?” you begin, but Papyrus talks over you in a bout of excitement

“METTATON’S NEW RESORT! WOWIE THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL. WILL METTATON BE THERE? YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES. WE MUST GO FOR THE ILL AND RESTORE THEM WITH SUNSHINE. METTATON IS SO SHINY YOU’LL GET PLENTY OF RAYS LOVELY NYHEH HEH. OH I HAVE TO PACK MY SWIMSUIT.”

“Yeah let’s go!!” Undyne joins.

Looking at Sans the only other die hard introvert, his smile seems brighter than usual at the proposal. You can’t deny it doesn’t sound perfect, especially since it appeals to everyone's interest. But a nervous rolling in your stomach begins to sit like a rock in your chest, you don’t know how to swim.

 

It’s coming to the end of summer so the roads are jam packed with people trying to get in as much fun in the sun as they can before the cold season sets in. You’re in the back of the convertible with the bros, Papyrus is driving and talking animatedly with Undyne next to him in the passenger seat. She only playfully threatens to skewer him once during the trip. 

Sans is discussing science with Alphys while you stare off into oblivion conjuring up scenarios about how you’re going to drown or how a sharks going to come along and take your arms or legs and drag you down into the unknown depths.

“Hey you cold?” Sans asks you abruptly

You’re shivering, “oh no, just nervous.”

“What why?” he asks you.

“Never been to the beach, I don’t even know how to swim.” you confess quickly, it’s better if Undyne knows now, so she won’t throw you in by mistake and end up killing you, that seems to be her thing as of late. 

Undyne hears this and speaks up trying to make eye contact with you from your respectful positions in the car. “You’re kidding right? But you’re a human, you’ve lived on the surface all your life.” 

You wince, might as well tell them. “No actually I was abducted at a young age and taken to an illegal underground bunker, where these mad scientists did bad stuff.” It’s funny how easy it is to tell just the gist of something truthful and lie through your teeth for the rest.

Instead of asking if you were serious or if this was a joke Alphys asks a rather dreaded question “How old were you?”

“Don’t remember. Don’t remember a lot of my past, save for when you guys emerged.”

“How old are you now?” She asks

“Hmm Mom-o said I’m about 40 years old health wise, but I look younger than I appear. That’s probably your guys’ fault. There was a study someone posted on KAC that said monster food helps us retain our youth.” You try to laugh off the awkward tension you feel rising.

“You’re only 40 huh.” Sans bless you for jumping on the grenade. 

“What don’t say it like it’s no big deal, I’m old for human standards.”

Undyne scoffs in disbelief “Psssh, you’re mature for human standards, every millennial I’ve met is like a child.”

“Amen to that sister, middle age is the age of wisdom and good nature for humans. Still though you do look really young, by human standards I guessed you were about 21 to 25 years old. sorry.”

“Aw thanks Sans. OOO lemme guess your guys’ age! Don’t tell me. Papyrus is the youngest at 136 years old, Undyne is 170? And Alphys is 200 something, Sans is the oldest at a whoppin 420.” you round off numbers that seem to associate with them the best. 

Sans laughs with Alphys as Undyne hangs her mouth. “HOW DID YOU KNOW LOVELY HUMAN!”

“I was right?”

“Yeah pretty spot on, Pap is 136 exact, Undyne is 173, and Alphys is 210.”

“What about you Sans, there’s no way you are older than Al.”

“He is.” Alphys confirms “He was working- err never mind.”

“Nah it’s cool Al, don’t need to hide among friends. I use to work down in the labs before Alphys came along. I was something of a child prodigy.” Sans states

“Somethin of a prodigy, you were the scientific mastermind behind the core!” she shouts, Sans blushes.

“No I was just one of the workers who helped out is all.”

“Wait you made the core? So that means you were the Royal scientist before Alphys!?” Undyne starts

“N o.” Sans says darkly “I wasn’t, I was his partner. He died tragically, I took his death hard and left the business to raise Papyrus, end of discussion.”

Hmm, well you learned something today. Sharing is caring, and you may learn more than what you give.

“Ok but like how old are you?” Undyne asks.

Sans tucks his arms behind his skull and closes his eyes for a nap “Who knows.”

That was the end of that discussion. 

 

Again Papyrus proves to be terrible with directions, and you all take a detour to many gas stations and rest stops before arriving at the beach resort. Oddly enough you learn Papyrus doesn’t understand straightforward directions. Ending up with Sans telling him the way in reverse, and that apparently made sense. 

Parking the car you all get out to enter a big glittery hotel that stretches at least ten blocks. A big chunk of it overhanging atop the ocean like a pier. Most Likely for the aquatic monsters who can’t leave the water. OH you hope they have an underwater aquarium-esc hallway to submerged bedrooms. How cool would that be!

“Mettaton set this place up next to a mall, within walking distance, of course.” Sans nagged.

“There’s a mall inside the hotel.” Alphys answers.

“Oh fantastic.” he says sarcastically. “Bet his face plastered on every single thing.”

“You know it Darlings, now where is the Lovely human, admin to the wonderful Kindness and Compassion.” a robotic voice sounds and wow you should’ve expected to see Mettaton at his resort. Maybe it’s because he is a celebrity you think the same way as Sans. He’s too good to talk to trash like you.

“OH MY YEESSS DARLING you are absolutely beautiful, pictures you do you no justice. Although I do like the ones you finally relented online. You are certainly different from other humans, Alphys has told me all about you.”

Oh yay, what do you do, whatdoyoudo!? Out of the corner of your eye as Mettaton takes your hands in his own metallic ones you see Papyrus silently freaking out to be in his idol’s presence. Oooo you could milk this cow. 

“Oh Mettaton I can’t believe we finally meet, Papyrus and I are big fans. He’s told me all about you. Oh and Sans loves you too!” you add in. Sans chokes on air at your bogus accusation. Hee hee payback. 

“Oh that’s wonderful to hear darling oh, or should I call you Lovelies.” he jests posing dramatically. So that’s where Papyrus got it from, and here you thought that was all behind a camera lense, guess not. Unless you were on some Tv show right now.

“Nah I don’t lie. Complete honesty here.” you remark

“Question mark?”

“Lovelies is spelled love-lies. I never lie, I am Lovely.” you start losing your composure, that was supposed to be smart, but you came off as a noob. Great. Just great. Second thing you learned today, don’t try to copy Sans’ style and force a pun into situations where it isn’t obvious. 

The universe smiles on you, because you pass out and avoid further embarrassment. 

 

You wake up in a hotel room with Alphys and Undyne dressed in . . . yukatas. They better be wearing some underwear under those robes. You do not want to be mentally scarred seeing another friend’s naked partner again. You shudder.

“Yo punk you awake? That was fast, we just got dressed. Get your swimsuit on, we’re gonna go hit up the waterpark today.”

“Today’s your rest day so don’t do anything strenuous. There’s a lazy river and v-various spa baths you can give a try.” Alphys says in doctor mode.

“Yeah but keep in mind at 6 we’re all eating dinner together at the theater. We’re gonna get wasted!” Undyne adds.

Not only is there a waterpark, but there’s a fricken theater? In fact there are Three theater type rooms. What else? A bowling alley, an arcade, a gym, a ferris wheel?

Never list off bogus stuff and challenge the universe. Bitch loves prove you wrong. HaHa as it turns out, MTT surface resort had all those things. Next time, up your ante in challenging the universe. 

You’d like to see Sans drunk of his ass or lack of, singing in his sexy baritone voice like those promised lullabies Papyrus told you about. . . 

Yeah no, you can’t deny you like Sans’ voice. Like A LOT. It’s so soothing and makes you feel good whenever he talks. You wonder what he sounds like when he’s singing.

You pass by a pair of open doors leading into a room with a stage. You pause from your imagining to double back and look into the room to see your response from the universe.

“Hee hee. Thank you the universe.”

You finally navigate the endless corridors of the resort to find the waterpark. There are more monsters than humans, but you don’t let the crowds present faze you.

It’s obvious where Sans is. Heh, right on the nose he’s chillin in a tube floaty on the lazy river. He’s wearing a dry white tank top with blue swim shorts that have bones on it. It’s the sunglasses tapped to his head and the margarita he’s holding accompanied with a crazy straw that makes you giggle. 

Wow that’s more bare bones you’ve ever seen from him. Don’t think about that.

“Hey Sans, do you know where Papyrus is?” you call out.

“He left to go cruisin with Mettaton. And as much as I hate that guys narcissistic attitude he only acts like that when others are around. When he’s alone with Paps he’s a completely different monster. So before you ask ‘meh’ is my answer.”

Oh you didn’t get that impression at all. Of course monsters know one another, they were all cramped down underground. It makes sense that Papyrus would already be acquainted with the big shot celebrity.

“What’s up?” he calls suspiciously floating by you when he had already passed by.

“The ceiling.” you say as always with a smug grin.

His annoyed sigh fuels you. He sips from his multicolored drink, guess he was getting smashed early. Hmmm you needed him drunk for your plans, but not passed out drunk.

“I need help. I don’t have a swimsuit and I planned on having Papyrus doing the complicated style arrangements or whatever.”

“Ha, k. But don’t shop here unless ya wanna look like a box and sink like a rock.”

“Yeah no thank you. I was also hoping Papyrus would give me some swimming lessons.” you state it like a question with a lilt at the end. The underlying question being ‘would Sans teach you how to swim since his enthusiastic about everything brother was away?’ and you were a little curious as to how skeleton monsters would swim, or did they just use magic and float?

“Ya know you don’t gotta worry about that, the lazy river ain’t even deep, and you should be testing out the spa pools. Relax and be lazy, we’re gonna be staying for three days plenty of time to learn how to swim.” he says appearing next to you donning his familiar blue parka.

He shortcuts you to the mall that’s nearby the resort. “Come on diva let’s make you pretty.” you laugh and lean on him arm slung over his shoulder. God Sans was perfect. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'OK this was a bad idea.'

Guess he just loved to torture himself. Sans was slowly coming to realize how you affect him. You were his ideal human type, petite and curvy with gracious hips and a soft chest where he could lay his head down and listen to your heartbeat. It didn’t help that every touch was laced with a comforting healing spell that made him feel good.

Physical attraction was fine, he could brush that off no problem. But you were affecting him in other ways. You are too damn nice, and perfect. It’s like you were made for him what with how you remember the resets and always know when he’s suffering and how to comfort him.

Shiiit. He liked you. Fuck with a capital F, he had a crush on you! And now he was shopping for clothes that’s basically lingerie in disguise. Heh would you wear something daring? Nah you’d be more comfortable with something like a one piece. Ha, he imagined you in an anime school girls uniform swimsuit.

‘Stop it. Don’t make this worse or awkward.’ he willed

‘Nah, too much work.’ his mind argued.

“Hahaha look Sans that’s cute.” You pointed to a mannequin wearing a two piece with the bathing bottom shorts visible under a thinly veiled pink shirt covering the top, hanging off one shoulder seductively yet stylish. 

He imagined you in it, your navel would be exposed and so would your legs and one shoulder. His thoughts took a more heated image as he imagined biting you where your neck would be most exposed. He had a kink for biting, he learned that several resets ago.

“Will you excuse me real quick I gotta go take a dump.” 

‘wow take a dump? you dumbass. Now you sound like a douchebag.’

“K I’ll browse around and try on a few. Meet me over by the changing rooms.”

“K.” He quickly walked off to where the women's bathroom was. The men's room always smelled like piss and everything was always wet. He needed a second to get it into his skull that he couldn’t have these thoughts about you, because they wouldn’t go anywhere.

Yeah you remember the resets, but that was all the more reason not to think of you in that way. What if you didn’t feel the same, or worse he fucked up. Things would never be the same and he liked the way things were now. He liked having you depend on him, and vice versa, stars know he needed you around to give him another reason to stick through it.

Resolve made, he left the bathroom and met you over by the changing rooms.

“Ok so I’d like to try on whatever you think is I dunno, in? With the cool kids.” you say crossing your hands like a gangster heh.

“But just know I can’t have my back exposed. I have scars.” you say with downcast eyes.

“Hey nobody will judge you. Pick what you think is cool and want to wear, it’s no big deal.”

You weren’t convinced, ‘what is with girls and silent judgement?’ “But uh if I happen to find some more awesome bone theme trunks” he tugs on his own to get the point across, “you are so wearing those.” Because that’d be cute and not because he wants to see you wearing his clothing.

Man. he had it bad for you. But eh it’s not like he couldn’t fantasize, so long as you never know.

“Hah yeah. I’d kinda like to wear a full body suit. I’ve never done anything like this before and I’m kinda shy to expose a lot of skin. God I sound like such wimp.”

“Alas pure maiden, tis a quality lacking in this era.”

“Oh my god no Sans.” you whine

“Oh my god Yes Sans.” he retorts as you disappear into the back to redress. 

Fiddling with his phone to pass time, Papyrus posted an update on his ‘not a date’ with Mettaton. He was currently wondering how you were doing and feels bad for leaving you alone.  He sent Sans a message asking where you were, since Alphys and Undyne haven’t updated on your whereabouts.

Heh, better let him know you were with him.

BoneyGuy:* Idk bro maybe they were taken.

Or maybe he’ll let him worry just a little more in the hopes he’ll cut the ‘not a date’ with Mettaton short to come find out for himself. Oh how he loved to stir the pot.

 

COOLSKELETON95:* SANS!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE THE HUMAN!!! 

COOLSKELETON95:* WHAT IF THEY WERE TAKEN AND ARE SUFFERING IN AN UNDERGROUND BUNKER ONCE MORE AT THE WHIMS OF BAD PEOPLE!

‘Oh shit. Guilt trip me why don’tcha little brother.’ He knew Papyrus knew you were safe with him, but maybe he should’ve chosen his words better.

 

IdaBomb69:* WHAT!!????

UndyingWarrior:* WHAT THE FUCK SANS, SHIT WE’RE AT FAULT TOO, WE SHOULDN’T HAVE LEFT HER ALONE! 

TheAmazMettaton:* ATTENTION ALL MONSTERS AT MTT SURFACE RESORT, BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A GORGEOUS ALBINO HUMAN, HERE’S WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. [click to reveal image.] 

RaRaBabe:* YOU ALL BETTER FIND MY FUCKING WHITE ROSE BABY, OR I’M GONNA COME DOWN THERE- WAIT SHE’S AT A RESORT DA FUAQ, WHY WASN’T I TOLD THIS!

AnonyMeh:* Ya’ll need to turn off the caps button!

 

Sans snickered despite the panic overtaking the website and monsterkind as a whole upon this latest update. He prayed you wouldn’t be mad about the slight reveal to your traumatic past.

 

LovelyHuman:* Ya sadly I was taken. Taken to a beach resort Mom-o this place is crazy! I’m here for health purposes btw *cough* and Sans I know you’re snickering I can hear you from here. I’m fine ya’ll it’s a misunderstanding don’t send the peace corp, send the dogs I love dogs. 

RaRaBabe:* Tell me your guardian angel’s name.

 

What’s with that, some kind of code? Hmm maybe he should make a code with you about the resets like he did with Frisk.

He logged off before his phone blew up with the reprimand from several monsters for his slight scare. 

He never saw what you wrote as a response, since it was a code, it most likely changed every time or something. That was between you and your family.

(  LovelyHuman:* DingDong Wingyeeees)

(  RaRaBabe:* It’s alright ya’ll. Can confirm this is our Lovely Lovely.)

(  IdaBomb69:* Don’t scare us like that Sans you bitch, oh he logged off. Don’t scare me like that Love you bitch.)

(  LovelyHuman:* Don’t worry I have the perfect plan to enact revenge for our dear Sans the skeleton. Muhahaha.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chugged an energy drink while making this chapter.  
> (•⊙ω⊙•) I don’t drink them ever. They does negative things to my body.  
> Maybe it was the all nighter before, or the fact I was already hyped up on excitement, But I survived and got through it.  
> I feel like a true writer now.╰(◡‿◡✿╰)  
> I have officially gone through the writers initiation.  
> Well maybe not. I’ll never know the true pain of staying up three nights in a row writing and aching from sitting too long. And I don’t want too, sitting at the computer for an entire 16 hours straight is enough.  
> My eyes are screen burned (❂‿❂) Take care of yourselves please!


	16. Fun in the Sun: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high end resort get away to the beach is turning into a rather awkward confrontation with feelings. Screw it! Drink! and forget all your inhibitions you’re here to relax, not get worked up.

You don’t put on a fashion show all things considered that’d be a little weird since it was just you and Sans. Plus there were humans coming over to greet him and take pictures with a monster. Like seriously there’s a monster resort right across the street. Sans is so easy going, he has all the confidence and self security you lack.

You smile at the fact that YOU helped him gain more of a standing with his own sanity and secret sadness. You feel your jealousy turn into pride for him. Hold up. Jealousy? Pssh what a weird emotion to feel. 

Ok let’s nit-pick this. You like Sans, he’s like your pillar of support since finding out about the resets and you both suffered the same problem and hide respective secrets. 

You don’t have many friends, and the ones you do will never remember should it all reset. There is a deep rooted torrent of emotions towards Sans because of that. He will remember you, there is some kind of safety behind that fact. You know he feels the same and your friendship means a lot to the both of you. 

So you get a little jealous when he’s care free around other humans so what, he’s always care free. Jealousy is a natural emotion you reason. You’re just looking out for him, no need to go crazy. Oh god that’s what this looks like, you shake your head and slap your cheeks. ‘Relax, you’re thinking too much.’ God you really did need this vacation.

Eager to return to the resort and try out the spa you pick out a simple sky blue swim shirt and black short shorts. Sans found a black swim shirt to wear instead of his white tank top. He shrugged and said he just remembered how white is see thru when wet so he’d buy himself a new shirt too. That clever bastard ended up paying for everything.

You both return to the hotel hallway. Pulling out your room key you head over to the assigned number printed on it. Sans follows you awkwardly enough. You both end up reaching the same door with ‘wow would ya look at that the same room key number.’

“Uh, you sure this is your room?” he asks

You try to hide your amusement. “It’s the key Alphys gave me.”

“Well isn’t that a coincident.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re roomies.” he unlocks the door and heads in with a smile.

“Bed Buddies.” you say enthusiastically

It’s not weird to sleep with your best friend is it? Looking back you HAVE been sleeping with the skeletons almost every night as of late. But you could chalk that up to not enough beds at their place. 

Well, it’s no surprise who set this coincidence up once you enter the room. There on the ‘single’ bed is an extravagant note from Papyrus. 

 

“Dear Lovely Sister and Elder Brother I shan't be rooming with either of you on these wonderful nights at the grand MTT hotel. I have other arrangements that call upon my greatly notorious self, and have sworn each night in dedication to these arrangements.” 

“Sincerely The Great Papyrus.”

“Ps: Lovely you should know Sans drools, this is a good sign it means he won’t wet the bed in other ways, and won’t wake up unless you tickle his ribs.”

“Pss: Sans you should know Lovely likes to jump on the bed in the middle of the night for whatever reason, this is a bad sign it means you won’t get enough rest. I suggest you both sleep how you always do as Undyne says “like little tree bears.” so you can ground our sister to her bed dreams and not cloud dreams. Cloud dreams always let her  _ down _ NyehHehHeh.”

 

“I love Papyrus.”

“Me too.” he says proudly.

 

Once you- well just you really change into your clothes, Sans shortcuts you back to the lazy river.

Sans explained how his shortcuts worked. He either needed a point of reference, meaning he could jump to a place he’s never been to so long as he can see where it is and calculate the distance. Otherwise it has to be a place he traveled to by whatever other conventional means and has it saved in his head like a warp pad. 

You are candidly impressed that the spa baths contain magic, because why wouldn’t they at a monster resort. Sans points to the sauna rooms which connect to a makeup parlor, and a sign in for massages. 

Oh you would love a massage, just not from a stranger in a secluded room. 

“Wanna try out the sauna with me, I’ve heard it’s stress relieving.” 

Sure why not. 

You both go in and it is summer hot inside, steam is wafting all around you and it’s a bit stifling. There’s no one else in so it’s just you two sitting down, in silence . . . time to break out the jokes.

“Hey since we’re all hot and sweaty wanna make things interesting?” oh god “Oh god wait I didn’t mean it like that I was trying to make a pun on the whole sweat and heat.”

He laughs, you hear the awkwardness fading away. “Don’t sweat it.”

“See like that. That’s what I meant to say. Oh wow you know what. Screw it I’m gonna own my dirty pun.”

“Right on, you go dirty girl.”

“Hey.”

“Come on you may as well own it, besides anytime ya wanna get wet I’m your guy. I’ll have you squeaky clean in no time.”

“Oh my god no Sans.” Light bulb! “I got a dirty weekend planned, do you wanna know what Ima do?” He’s giving you his full attention now “three loads of laundry.” He laughs like he’s hacking out a lung.

“Oh wow Ha, that was Heh, great! I gotta steal that one.”

“Fee free to abandon all ye terrible, bad puns.”

“Alas love, I cannot. For they make me such a bad boy. I’m bad to the bone.”

“No Sans!”

“HehHehe ya know every girl before you has always cried out yes Sans, oh yess!”

You smack his shoulder, “shut up you dork.” you’re smiling a pretty pink.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This was great. You were returning his jokes, only this time they were slightly dirty somewhat flirty. And you were fine with that! The best of friends throw shameless jokes right back and laugh, this wasn’t awkward. Yet again, another thing that made you perfect.

The sauna wasn’t doing it for either of you, so Sans opted to show you all the various pools. He loved how your face contorted into horror at the lava pool. There was a hot pool, an Ice pool which he took a dip in. Heavenly. Then he showed you the magic infused pools, there was orange for energy, brilliant blue for peaceful relaxation, and green for healing.

You chose the blue pool. “Good choice. The healing spring isn’t a natural spring so it doesn’t really do much, you’re better off eating monster food then sinking in that mess.” the water caresses around his bones as he slips in. You sigh out in bliss, he likes the sound.

“Natural healing springs?”

Play it cool Sans, “yeah.” Bravo that told her everything she needed to know. What is it about you that he felt safe and comfortable enough that he wanted to tell you everything? You couldn’t be doing it on purpose, maybe it was just his crush. He sighed, he couldn’t tell you. He couldn’t afford to mess up and tell you something that would come back and bite him on the coccyx. Because you remember the resets.

Plus it would suck if you were never comfortable around him like this again. Comfort came before everything else. Speaking of comfort when did he fall asleep?

He could faintly feel the water lapping at his bones as he floated just below the surface. He didn’t necessarily need to breathe, but what was atop him that felt like sunshine and star gazing? He didn’t want to wake up it felt so nice wrapped around him.

“Hey Sansy~ wakey wakey~”

He snaps open his eye sockets to a goofy shark like grin and a single manic bloodshot eye. Instinctively he punches Undyne right in the gut, hard. Pushing himself off her grounded mass he sinks into the water dragging you down with him. Oh yeah, now he remembered.

Flashback~

You were trying hard not to fall asleep and drown in the pool. The patience spring was perfect in making you feel relaxed. He snickered at your head nodding off then jerking awake just to fall back down slowly.

“Here you can lean on me, I won’t let you  _ drown _ .” he jokes. You give a yawning boo and crawl over to rest your head on his shoulder. Naturally he put his arm around you so he could hoist you up should you fall in. 

You were soundlessly asleep. No bad dreams, no restlessness, just bliss. Checking your stats it told him so.

Lovily

HP: 3/1

DF: 128

LVL: 1

MP: 828/828

ATK: 000008

STATS: Resting in bliss. 

_Sh_ E _I_ _s_ B ** _R_** o **Ke** _N._

 

Your health was going up to the additional ten plus sleeping gives. Good, the whole point in this trip was to make sure you didn’t exert yourself to the point of exploding. Magic is a chaotic outlet to emotional outbursts, and Sans had an inkling to how much power you possessed. You’re subconscious self restraint to do no harm is what saved them last time. Sans didn’t want to test your patience thankfully neither did Alphys.

Sans must’ve fallen asleep, heh at least he kept you from drowning using his gravity magic to keep you above water. Although now you jerked yourself away from him after accidently submerging you while you were still asleep atop him. Thanks Undyne.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You awoke in a panic sucking in water and choking as you broke the surface scrambling to breathe. Undyne smacked your back causing you to cough up the water and breathe. 

Your eyes are watering, and your lungs burn, but you felt great! Not energetic, but well rested.

“Undyne stop I’m fine now.” you weakly push your blue scale friend from kissing your face in attempt to do CPR. Sans’ laughter catches your attention because it sounded garbled almost bubbly?

Looking back at Sans in the pool there is water cascading from his eye sockets and mouth as he laughs. You point at him because that’s weird and cool at the same time.

“For the record I didn’t let you down. Gravity did.”

“Well I’m glad we didn’t drown. Thanks Undyne.”

“Yeah it’s a real

“No Sans.” you and Undyne say

“Weight off my shoulders.” he finishes.

After the groaning Undyne speaks up “Pfffft you two did it again. You nerds just can’t help it can you Fuhuhu.”

“What?” you ask genuinely confused

“You guys were doing the tree bear thing again! Only this time Sans was the tree HuHu.”

You blush because dammit Undyne.

“Oh my gosh Babe look they even match.” She says.

Huh? You look at Sans’ attire then your own, oh god you do match. Light blue and Black. 

“Now come on dinner’s gonna start in 20 get a move on unless you wanna show up wet and looking cute HuFu.”

You flick water at her, and retreat to the hotel room with Sans. Right same room. You change in the bathroom. When you come out Sans is wearing extremely skinny blue jeans and a black shirt mocking a suit with it’s dressed up design. He shrugs on a thin dark blue, zip up hoodie and checks you out.

“Nice.”

You’re just wearing a blush pink, lacy two-piece dress. It was pretty and suspiciously placed in your bag. The Universe works in strange ways, you shrug. Thankfully it wasn’t a fancy sleeveless dress that leaves your back exposed. Dress shopping was basically reduced to the long sleeve kind. But that’s ok you love gripping the sleeves it makes you feel cute. 

“You too.” he shrugs in response. “I could be fancier”

“Oooo yes please.” you say with a twinkle in your eye.

“Alright, brb” he vanishes and you sit on the bed idling your time until he returns. Then the signature displacement and he’s crashing into you. He’s wearing a snazzy satin black, button up dress shirt and a white bow tie. He’s still wearing the jacket. You glance up to gage his reaction when you see the hat. It’s black with a dark blue ribbon. All in all it looks really good on him. 

“I like it. Then again you could wear a turtleneck and still look good.” mmm now you were thinking of him in a long sleeve turtleneck. Damn yeah he would look good in that.

He chuckles at you “You can dress me up later, we gotta go we’re gonna be late.”

“Hey it’s a dinner party right, with theater and all that jazz, it’s natural to be ‘fashionably’ late.” He pauses to register your pun and laughs. 

“Come on dork.” he says as you close your arms around him. Maybe you loved traveling through the void for the sole reason you get to jump his bones hahaha.

 

The dinner party goes smoothly, Papyrus loses his mind to see his brother dressed up in actual dress up clothes. Mettaton surprisingly joins you all instead of performing on stage. Guess Sans was right about him being a different person with Papyrus. OOOOooooo you’re gonna ship them and tease Papyrus about it. He remains maturely unfazed by your teasing attempts but Undyne joins in and Mettaton is starting to break in composure.

The food is delicious, save for the stray strange steak cough charcoal cough that looked like a tv box with a single wheel and robotic arms. Mettaton’s gone through some transformations was your only answer.

The theater retells the tale of Frisk the human child and how they got through the underground. It was beautiful in the fact someone actually volunteered their human child to play Frisk’s role.

“Is Frisk really that flirtatious?” you ask the group.

“Darling you haven’t met them yet? Heaven's why not, Alphys you’re not keeping her secret from Asgore are you? Because she’s a m.a.g.e?”

Alphys shifts uncomfortably in her seat, Sans speaks in her stead “just haven’t gotten around to meeting them they’re busy and so are we.”

“Well since we’re on the subject Darling, what is your specialty in magic bones, bombs, spears? Oh what’s your color?”

“Mettaton we talked about this, Lovely is still trying to get a handle on her magic.”

“Yeah remember why we’re here punk shut up about it.”

Well now you felt like a child with them all talking about you and answering for you when you were right there.

“Hey come with me to the bathroom.” uh what? Undyne never fails to surprise you with her spontaneous nature. “Right now, I uh got a human question, it’s private, girl talk, for bathrooms . . . just meet me in there!” she finishes leaving the table.

You glance over at Alphys to get some kind of hint, she just smiles at you and gives you a thumbs up. Heading to the bathroom you overhear Alphys engage in extreme nerd talk with Sans.

You enter the bathroom and immediately Undyne pulls you aside. “SO, what’s the plan?” she asks. The other two human women in the restroom try not to eavesdrop.

“What plan?” you ask

“You know the plan to get back at Sans”

Oh you did say something like that on KAC didn’t you? well shit. “I may have misspoken, see I and the universe were talking earlier today and well the Universe humble as it is decided to bestow upon me this glorious chance to embarrass Sans and stake my curiosity.”

“Uh ok and the plan to embarrass him is?”

“I’m gonna get him drunk so he’ll do karaoke with me.”

Undyne takes her webbed hand from your shoulder to smack her face. “Oh my god that’s it?”

“No I planned on leaving him pants-less out on the top of Papyrus’ car with a bunch of balloons tied to his arms so he can dream about hugging god. Yes Undyne that’s it why what’s wrong with my plan?”

She’s giggling “Oh wow you should totally do that last bit.”

“No.”

“Alright fine, but that’s comedy gold, I gotta do that someday.”

Note to self, never get shit faced with Undyne.

“Alright, but like is it just gonna be you two doing karaoke? And seriously, that sounds more like a reward then a punishment.”

“Well at the time it wasn’t planned as a punishment. I forgive and forget pretty easily, what am I even punishing him for again?”

“So you’re just gonna get him wasted to hear him sing?”

“Yes, do I need more of a reason?”

“Yes, well no, but like come on if you’re gonna get him drunk you might as well go the whole nine yards!”

“Nah, sounds like too much work.” you say channeling your inner lazy.

“OH MY GOD no!” 

You giggle. HeeHee. 

“God you two are perfect for eachother.” 

“Um no. we’re friends Undyne. We’re besties like you and Pap.”

“Yeah except I don’t cling to him like a security blanket, or act so freakin adorable around him.” she retorts

“Ha, for your information I’m adorable around everyone.”

“Hah yeah ya are.” she noogies you.

“And secondly, I’m as much of a security blanket to Sans as he is for me. We connect on a different level. We’ve both been thru some stuff, and we’re there for eachother.” this makes Undyne back off and consider your words.

“Alright if you say so, tho that won’t stop me from shipping you two.”

“Oh by all means go ahead, just know it’s not going to happen.” even as you say it, you kind of doubt it. Will you two really just continue to be friends? Pfft that’s the universe’s problem, if it wants you two together it’ll end up happening regardless, no need to worry about it now.

“So, just you and Sans are gonna serenade one another huh. Alone~ in a dark room~ under the influence.” With every sing song word she pushes her face closer to yours.

You push her obnoxious face away and remark “Yes, he won’t come out of his shell otherwise, I swear his spirit animal is a turtle. And no, he will be the only one drunk. I’m staying entirely sober.”

“Pffth how you gonna do that, I’ve tried to outdrink Sans before the guys a fish when it comes to alcohol and no that wasn’t supposed to be a joke.”

You chuckle regardless and tell her your plan.

“Note to self, never drink with Lovely she has ulterior motives.” She laughs that silly and rambunctious laugh and exits the bathroom.

While she goes to set the plan into motion, you return to the table to enjoy desert. 

 

It’s getting late, but everything was falling into place. Mettaton left to go do business, Papyrus retired early, and Alphys was helping Undyne make it back to their room to sleep off the alcohol.

Undyne performed beautifully. She brought out a whole bunch of tequila shots and vodka challenging Sans to a drink off. You picked up where she fails and keep him drinking. You both fall into the routine of telling jokes again. When you start to see that faint glow under his shirt you decide now was the perfect time.

“Hey Sans let’s blow this crowd.” there’s no one there but hey you had to seem drunk too, otherwise Sans would be suspicious and on guard. “This joint, this, this place. Let’s go, Oh I know. There’s, there’s this place. Suuuper quiet. Let’s goo!”

“Heh, K.”

You and him drunkenly make your way through the corridors back to the room where you saw the karaoke machine that morning. YES the doors are unlocked and it’s empty, perfect.

You drag him up on stage and that’s when Sans starts to question your drunkness, afterall you made your way there pretty fine for being drunk. But of course you weren’t drunk, not in the slightest. 

You figured Sans was pretending as well. You found out he’d been teleporting his drinks to the void to cheat. Though you’re not innocent in this battle either you got him to honestly drink with you, but because it was human alcohol Sans probably assumed he’d pretend to be drunk with you thinking human alcohol doesn’t pack a punch like monster drinks do.

This had to do with your theory that Sans was “assuming” which you should never do unless scientifically tested in other regards. You knew Sans arrogantly thought himself safe from the effects of human alcohol, because he never drank it and from the monsters he’d seen drink it weren’t affected. ‘Muhahaha sorry Sansy that’s not the case.’ 

Working at Grillby’s gave you privy knowledge to how human alcohol actually effects monsters. 

As it turns out, all monsters process human food in the same way he does, their bodies hold the contents until all the magic is absorbed then they process the remains the same as humans. But ironically enough it’s not just the magic that is absorbed. Haha it was bewildering to other monsters to watch a perfectly fine comrade make out with the floor all of a sudden when the alcohol content finally caught up with em.

Now you were starting to see Sans’ get tipsy as his body absorbed the drinks you got him to down. Heehee. Undyne did a great job in ensuring all the drinks were separated, allowing you to drink look-alike juices and remain sober. 

You push Sans down onto the stage so you can start up the machine and pick out a song to sing. You weren’t going to make him sing first, or force him to sing at all. You were really hoping he’d just want to sing after hearing you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Papyrus's dream comes true. :D 
> 
> "REALLY! OH MY GOODNESS. SANS, UNDYNE I FINALLY DID IT!"


	17. Fun in the Sun: part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from where we left off from. Karaokeeee! A list of every song is in the end notes. AND we finally get to the beach wellllllllllll after a little intermission that is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) AND THEN THE BEACH! HeeHee.

You sing the perfect song for the occasion. Something that’ll appeal to Sans and give him the courage to sing. No one can resist the catchy tune of “I’m blue ba da dee da die.”

You beckon Sans to sing with you bringing the microphone to his face, he lets out a couple hums. A few words on the chorus, but nothing more. He was still sober damn.

“You’re a dirty little cheater.” He says.

You shrug “guess you’ll hafta do me with the laundry then.” He barks out in laughter and takes the microphone from you.

“If ya wanted to do karaoke so badly why didn’t you wait for tomorrow night?”

“Whaaat? Karaoke night pssh they don’t do that here, this is just a big ole megaphone.”

Sans disappears and reappears with the sign the universe gave you that morning. You had thought it was hidden. Oh well may as well tell him as it is. He laughs at you.

“You’re an idiot you know that.”

“Hey I don’t question the universe, they’re a cruel bitch when nobody plays bingo night. Bingo’s boring so shut up and dance with me.”

“I’m almost positive you didn’t drink a drop of liquor yet here you are sounding drunk and asking me, ME to dance. You’ve gone off your rocker girl.”

“Aw come on Sans a couple of songs and then be- wait.” you give a frustrated sigh and stomp back to the machine. Sans beats you there and selects a song.

The tune starts off melodious and gentle, but there’s a hint of something sad echo’d in each note.

“Knock knock who’s there? 

Not my laughter. I am drowning, falling faster. 

Racing on the tracks the answers just another shattered flower. 

Knock knock who’s there, knock knock laughter."

Yep you were hypnotized. Sans’s deep baritone voice was soothing and ooo you shudder goose pimples, it was really sexy. It reached somewhere deep inside you and resonated echoing,

“Here’s all your reason, you can throw it to the wind. 

And I’d be lying to myself If i thought now it’s over.

Maybe I should say it louder just listen to that echo~ 

Just like the turning wheels under a speeding train. 

You take a step and hear the sound of warning disregarded pain. 

Cause on the other side it’s promised there’s no more S i l e n c e.”

You pick up the tune and carry the melody to take a slight more uplifting tone

“Knock knock who’s there? 

Not my laughter. I am drowning, falling faster. 

Racing on the tracks the answers just another scattered flower. 

Knock knock who’s there, knock knock laughter.

Knock knock echo~oooOOoo”

****

The music playing ends and that was the end of that song. You wanted to hear more. You show Sans the tablet with all the musical choices he scrolls through in silence until he picks another song.

Surprisingly it’s a more happy song that you know. Following along with the lyrics on screen you begin first.

“Come and fly away with me.”

Sans joins in with the bass humming as you sing the high pitch. He sings the repeated robotic verse and gods he puts technology to shame with how low yet powerful his rumbly voice is. 

“we’re rising, 

we’re falling

we’ll make it thru~”

“Somewhere by the emerald sea. 

Where the moon and water meet. 

Somewhere close to harmony, when the world is sound asleep.

Something’s gonna bring a change. 

Journeys we are meant to take. 

Something at the edge of space, calling us to fly away. 

Don’t you be afraid, everything will change. You and I. 

Jumping off the edge, they say dreamers never die. 

So, come and fly, come and fly away with me.” 

The beat drops again and you and Sans are swaying your bodies and singing freely. There’s two more duet’s and one with just Sans as he falls asleep in the middle of it. You chuckle and pack him on your back.

Unknowing that you were being watched. Mettaton and Papyrus were watching you both thru the security cameras. Papyrus is tearfully happy that his brother is engaging in well life and he doesn’t have to be the enforcer for once you were a true sister. Mettaton kisses his tears away.

“Darling we need to get those two lovebirds together. They’re obviously good for each other and if their cuddle time in the pools was anything to go off of, they already feel an attraction.”

“Yes, but in time. We have to have Patience, all good things come to those who wait. Now how is my happy boo!”

“OH Papyeeesssss.” 

****

You somehow managed to carry Sans all the way back to the hotel room where you dump him on the bed. Preparing for bed yourself, taking a shower brushing your teeth all that good stuff.

When you come out of the bathroom Sans is awake on the edge of the bed in the encompassing dark. His eyes are devoid of light and his face lacks expression. You know from experience it doesn’t matter what you do, Sans is basically unconscious and unreceptive. It hurts to see him like this.

You decide to sing, hoping it’ll reach him wherever he is in there.

“Sleep~ on me. Feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe. 

I~ will stay. So the lanturn in your heart won’t fade.

The secrets you tell me, I’ll take to my grave.

There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway.

And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed.

I know that you err. LaDee laDee, LaDaDa DaDeeDah.”

Crap this was a love song you just remembered, awkward- oh whatever! You only know the beginning part anyway you can improvise. The situation reminded you of that verse where if you have nightmares we’ll dance on the bed. You hope you’ll be able to dance with Sans on the bed one of these nights.

. . . oh jeez what is with you today and the accidental dirty jokes?

‘They are just jokes right?’ 

‘Fuck off feelings.’ You continue to sing adding your own lyric’s to replace the ones you forgot. There’s love and care in your voice as you mentally envision your magic weaving into the notes.

****

“Yes Sleep~ on me. Feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe. 

I~ will stay. So the lanturn in your soul won’t fade.

The secrets you tell me, I’ll take to my grave.

There’s bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway.

And if you have nightmares, we’ll dance on the bed.

Know that I love you, love you. Even when you lose your head.

So just keep lovin, lovin, and you will find your way back my friend.

I~ will stay, so the lanturn in your soul won’t fade.

See~ it ablaze, the only light in darkness that you crave.

Feel~ my pulse, and how it ebbs and flows to say.

Hey~ you there, in darkness of your brain.

Find~ your way, find your way~ and come back home again.”

Sans was soundlessly asleep in your arms. A little bit of drool escaping through his parted teeth. You do an imaginary fist pump at your accomplishment and lay back with him clinging onto you. Pfft you two really are like little tree bears.

You smile and drift off into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about cascading waterfalls and being submerged in bioluminescent water. There’s dancing lights and you’re floating about in space feeling your joy well up inside getting ready to explode. 

You wake up with a full bladder desperate to pee. You launch from the bed like the living dead. Heh, you reanimate a corpse in the process. Sans flays from where he was resting atop you, giving you a betrayed look as he falls in slow motion to the floor. 

You book it to the restroom and find release. Since you were already in there you brush and exit to find Sans still dramatically suspended off the ground, he had his arm over his eyes as if to say ‘goodbye cruel world.’ You snort and reach under him to give him support. The asshole increases gravity. To your surprise you stay strong and lock your legs from giving out and dropping him. He snickers and increases gravity more.

You grunt out “You’ve. Put on a few pounds since yesterday Sans.” 

“That a problem?” he’s daring you, you know it. And you’re an idiot to take him up on it.

“Nope.” you’re struggling to move your legs. To show him what for.

All of a sudden something clicks inside you. Whether it be the fact Sans is using the same magic he proclaims you have an ability for, or the fact said magic is flowing all around you. You understand how to guide it now. Like muscle memory somehow. Pushing the power out of yourself you direct it to follow Sans’ stream and try to redirect his flow and purpose. You and Sans crash into the ceiling as a result.

“AHAHA That’s it! You got it, er well sorta ha.” 

You let go of the magic and cut off the flow, it was too much, too raw and . . . soul invading but not in a bad way strangely. Sans catches you both. 

“Hey woah calm down. It’s ok, it’s intense for everyone their first time.”

Jokes, you needed to tell a joke and calm down “Ha, bet you tell that to all the girls.” you gasp out. Sans is looking at you in shock and then his face turns up into laughter.

“Oh my god, I love you. Yes Lovely I do in fact tell all the girls how intense it is to experience my magic.” Oh god what have you done. You snicker as he continues

“No one understands the gravity of how amazing I am in the bedroom.” He winks, you’re choking on your withheld laughter. “They all say I’m a monster in bed.” he winks again.

“Sans fuck you!” you laugh.

“Yeah anytime love, just know I’ve got an impressive.” You cover his face with your hands and laugh with him.

There’s a knock at the door. Still giggling you go and open it. Undyne’s holding an ice pack to her head on the other side. “You’re guy’s alcohol sucks ass.” she groans.

“Oh here, bend down I’ll fix it.” she does so questioning you silently.

You place your hands on both sides of her head and kiss her smack dab between the eyes. You’re not sure how you instinctively knew how to do this, but your hands feel warm and weightless as what you can only imagine to be magic sparks at your fingertips and lightly buzzes on your lips. Withdrawing away Undyne’s shocked face is priceless.

“Holy shit. What did you two do last night? Sans did you unlock her magical potential with your dick? Does your dick have magic unlocking powers?” She’s trying hard not to laugh.

“What the fuck Undyne?” you shout, Sans’ is hopelessly sick with the giggles. He manages to wheeze out a yes, but you speak over him.

“No Undyne we didn’t, jeez I already told you yesterday. I just I dunno. I knew what to do. Sans has nothing to do with it.”

“Hey!” he calls

“We didn’t do anything but sing and had a good time sleeping that’s all. We slept all night, with slight cuddles.”

“Afufuhuhu. Alright so what I heard was you two made sweet sweet music last night and went to bed, and now you’re both at it again so early in the morning.” she gives you a double thumbs up.

You pull at your hair in exaggeration to their teasing. “No!” you say they laugh. 

“You can’t deny the proof girly, there’s magical “slime” all over your chest.”

You look down to see an accumulation of Sans’s light blue translucent spit how’d you miss that in the bathroom? Did Sans just burrow past your shirt to drool on your chest da fauq??

“Ugh Sans you drooled on me!” 

“That’s a good thing.” he says holding up Papyrus’ note from yesterday.

****

Everyone’s in your shared room with Sans eating fast food breakfast. Papyrus isn’t happy about it but he munches on his fruit in silence. Undyne gets Alphy’s attention and points up to the ceiling with accompanied eyebrow wiggles. She gasps and giggles with her wife. 

“You and Sans get rowdy this morning.” Undyne teases.

You make daggers with your eyes.

“You could say that.” ‘Sans no!’

“She just couldn’t let me go. She’s a true friend ya know. Wouldn’t let me fall alone. She’s such a pal, lifted me up and all that, then banged me on the ceiling.” Undyne and you choke on your bagels. Papyrus gets a piece of fruit stuck in his throat and coughs violently with you both.

“SANS!” you screech. 

“What it’s true.” he defends with amusement glittering in his eye lights.

You retell the events of last night and this morning. You receive understanding from Papyrus. However you know from the way Alphys is looking at you with a blush and crazy eyes you’re sure she’s interpreting it much the same way Undyne did earlier to tease you.

“So what’re the plans for today?” Sans asks finishing his coffee.

“Well how do you feel lovely?” Alphys asks.

“After last night she should feel great- ow!” Papyrus pinched Undyne quiet. ‘Bless you bro’

“Well those spa pools or springs whatever really did wonders for my health.” you reply cheerfully.

“You mean sleeping with OW! Papyrus cut it ow! That's it!” she announces. Papyrus backflips off the bed and dashes out the door Nyoo-hooing not to noogie the skeleton as she chases him.

If this is your life now, you love it.

“Well we were p-planning on going down to the beach, it’s important you get s-some fresh air and if you want Undyne can take you out to where the d-dolphins are and” you cut her off.

“THERE ARE DOLPHINS!” you shout.

“Ye-yes.”

“Then let’s go I wanna- wait, I still can’t swim.”

“Not a problem you can always bang the sky.” Sans says

You turn your seething face towards him. He puts his hands up in a placid manner. 

“Well the aquatic monsters here help humans learn how to swim with Dolphins being their teachers.”

Ok you’re not going to question that, just take it at face value and go with it.

A robotic voice cuts in from the open doorway “Oh but Darling, before any of that we need to go on a splurge. Nothing's more healing then a spending spree to one’s own soul’s content.”

“But I already have a swimsuit Metta” Mettaton takes the swimsuits hanging up and burns them with a flamethrower that transformed from his arm. Jesus what other weapons does he have on his person!? And hey! He burned Sans’ clothes too, but a quick glance at how he was handling the recent development told you he didn’t care either way. He just shrugs in acceptance. 

Well guess you were going shopping, again. Yay?

****

Mettaton closed off his own mall so you could go shopping without distraction. It was weird how you all broke off to do your own thing. You’re not comfortable with this, so you call Papyrus over to hatch a plan in making this fun.

Papyrus suggests you all do a fashion show with high stakes bets.

The bet is everyone had some dirt on one or the other and if they refused to wear what their chosen designer picked out for em they’ll end up having their dirty little secrets revealed. In a way it was kind of like truth or dare. Everyone pulled a name from a hat and went off to get their outrageous items for their assigned model.

All the clothes were placed in the back at random, no one peeked. Everyone then pulled straws and Sans got the short stick so he went up to change first.

He comes sliding out from the opposite direction in an outrageous fruit bowl hat, and banana jam-a gypsy clothes. He magically conjures maracas and does a little jig that has you rolling in laughter. You can’t help it it’s amazing he’s even singing “aaaaarrrrreeebah!” Rolling his r’s and following it with a “chitachitchitcha ah ha ha how low can you go. so low to da flor.” You cheer him on when you can breathe in between laughs.

Undyne was next, she came out in a full body shark suit. It’s the image of a shark with really buff legs that makes you bend in half laughing, not San’s dumb fruit bowl hat floating above her.

Alphys turns up in red and black lingerie. You comment with a pun on the fact she’s from hotland “You’re looking Molten hot Alphys.” you add double finger guns. Sans wolf whistles. Undyne freaks out trying to hide her wife’s sexy from your groups peering eyes. She mistakes Papyrus’ decency to look away as the culprit and dives for his throat. While in the shark suit it’s hilarious. Her flippers can’t do any damage and Papyrus is laughing and apologizing to his friend.

Papyrus comes out wearing Lady Gaga’s famous meat dress. He is livid staring at his brother with orange fuming eyes. Sans couldn’t keep the giggles contained he’s rolling on the floor unable to finish the joke with the countless puns he could make. 

You save him “Wow Papyrus you’re looking ribbed. Did that rib you the wrong way? Sorry bro, ya know I can’t steak out a good joke. Gotta ham it to ya tho, glad to see some meat on those bones.” Sans is dying and you’re dodging Papyrus and Undyne's combined attacks. 

****

Mettaton mans up and walks out of the dress room. Immediately you have to adjust the height and look down to see Mettaton’s head atop his old form, pffft there’s some added accessories. There were six noodle arms and dangling baby legs. The bottom half of the square screen had teddy bear panty’s on. Not very ingenious and yet it’s enough to make you all awkwardly “cough” laugh.

Even Papyrus snickers at the randomness.  

It’s your turn now, heading into the back room you’re a little disappointed to find the clothes your mystery person picked out were a little tame. 

You strut out in your anatomically correct skeleton onesie. There’s an extended tailbone tail. Ah but of course there’s sexy kitty socks on the legs with cat face stickers placed where nipples would be. There’s also black lingerie undies atop the onsie to hide the printed sacrum, tho it doesn’t do a very good job. “Meow.” you comment.

Sans has to suddenly excuse himself as blood pours from his nose aperture. Papyrus is giggling like a school girl at his brothers reaction to your quote bare bones unquote. Undyne high fives Alphys. And Mettaton has stopped working.

“Hey Sans.”

“Yeah?” he says holding a rag to his face

“The bones glow in the dark.” you reveal

“Oh god.”

“I’m gonna buy it.” you state

“Please don’t.” he says.

You giggle and say “I’m totally buying it.”

“Alright time for the reveal. I was Lovely’s mystery designer Sorry Undyne I was not behind the sexy Alphys design NyhehHeh.”

“WHAT then who was Alphys designer!?”

You raise your hand smiling like a gremlin. “YOU LITTLE PUNK!” Alphys saves you as she wraps her arm around her wife and whispers something you can only assume to be ‘good shit’ judging from Undyne’s heated face.

“And who was your target Alphys?” Mettaton asks

“Undyne.” she confesses hiding her face. Undyne just drapes a rubber flipper over her shoulder with a grin.

“I did Papyrus’s outfit thanks for stealing it from that human singer Sans.” Undyne blurts out.

“Pfft I stole it from the nearest butcher shop you’re welcome. Seeing the shopkeepers face when he walked into the back to see a skeleton taking quote ‘his meat’ back. Priceless.”

“IS THAT WHY IT SMELLS UGH, AND UNDYNE!!??!!!” he launches himself at his bestie. Ahahaha. They chase each other while Mettaton confesses he was Sans’s designer. Sans likewise admits he was the genius behind Mettaton’s newest form. They have a glare off and laugh like it was routine to be dicks to each other. 

That would leave Papyrus as your secret designer. Wow really? You just shrug it off as Sans joins in on the chase and chucks bones at his brother while he throws bones at Undyne.

The whole thing was quite the fiasco, but you’re more than ready for some beach time shenanigans. Some fun in the sun, oh god you hope Sans doesn’t call it pun in the sun. Or pun in the pun. God these were so bad, even for you.

. . . 

Screw it you were totally going to say em should the chance show up. You did puns now, Sans has turned you into a monster.

. . . OH GOD DAMNIT! The accidental puns get you every. Time!

Unfortunately no one wanted to wear their new outfits to the beach front. Well everyone but Sans.

You had to decline everyone’s swimsuit idea since they all revealed your scars. Then Mettaton told you to wear a two piece and drape a cute oversized shirt on top. You shoot that down having an inkling to all the possible ways the shirt could be removed and your scars exposed.

In the end you went with the same thing you wore yesterday only this time you wore a darker blue top. Sans miraculously finds another pair of shorts with bones on em, but they’re crossbones on a black background. HaHa he even tied a bandanna to his skull and put on an eyepatch. 

“Shiver me timbers mate that gives me an idea!” you exclaim. Sans is at a loss for words.

****

Dolphins are friendly, like really friendly. You were pretty sure the ocean wildlife was trying to adopt you. Every time Undyne was distracted you’d cling to the playful sea mammals as they booked it to the open ocean. You were sure they were obsessed with you, because Undyne would bring you back just to have them return to snatch you away again. It was fun.

You didn’t really figure out how to swim, but you did get a better handle on your gravity magic. Weighing yourself just enough to submerge under the surface to watch the light dance on the water. You had a life jacket on to ensure your return to the world above.

Sans was right, gravity magic was intense the first time. There is a lot more at play then a shift in direction and guidance. But being weightless in the sea made you feel so safe, pure, and free. 

You and Undyne sink to the bottom with a borrowed diver’s tank to meet up with. . . well guess that answered your question on whether or not skeletons could swim, they do not. 

Sans and Papyrus were on the ocean floor like they were walking in their living room. Sans still had that ridiculous bandanna, but at least the eye patch is gone. He and Papyrus were wearing snorkel masks and those special pull a string blow up life jackets. Papyrus was carrying several colorful buckets.

You sign “ _ what? _ ” Sans’ cocks his head to the side while Papyrus jumps in excitement and starts signing in a fury of hands. Apparently he knew ASL as well.

“ _ Oh wow I didn’t know you knew how to speak without speaking! Me and Sans grew up speaking hands tho I can’t remember how or who taught us, but I’m sure it’s an old secret skeleton language. We’re collecting shells, the best ones are found in the choral, but watch out some creatures may still be living in them. _ ”

Watching him sign you’re oddly reminded of someone else, but their image is faint. You’re just happy you remembered how, how do you know how to speak hands again?

“ _ Ya know hands? _ ” Sans signs, oh cool he knew it too! You grin evilly and flick your fist.

“ _ Now we can be as loud and as wild as we want at the library. _ ” 

“ _ Whoo. _ ” he signs back

“ _ OH is our plan to make Papyrus’ dream come true still a go? _ ” you ask

He nods his head as quickly as the water will let it. “ _ Let’s go then. _ ”

****

Sans distracts Papyrus while you get the rest of the crew along with some random monsters and humans who would love to go tubing. The deal was they had to respect the captain of the ship and shower him with love and affection. When Papyrus emerged from the sea with Sans dragging him you all shouted “surprise.” Mettaton sat atop the red speed boat like it was a grand piano. 

“Surprise Darling, Lovely here told us about how you longed to be a captain in the royal guard like Undyne. Well skull bones your dream to be a captain has finally come true.”

It didn’t register as Papyrus just stood there not connecting the dots.

“Papyrus you’re captain of the royal guard.” you say holding back a snicker, Sans went above and beyond with this joke. You walk over to the bow of the boat where the hastily painted name “Royal Guard” was printed.

Papyrus looked at the boat, you, Undyne, Sans, the boat again, you once more, then Mettaton. Finally he gets it and squeals like a fangirl with stars in his sockets. You all load up into the boat with the original group and the human man who was in charge with instructing Papyrus in how to control his new vehicle. 

You and Undyne volunteer as the first tubers. “Tubular dude~” Sans gives you a shaka sign. You stick out your tongue and about bite it off when Papyrus jets it. 

It’s fast and crazy, adrenaline is pumping and you’re loving every second. There’s sea mist spraying in your faces and you’re both laughing and whooHooing telling him to go faster. It gets just a bit too extreme as the inflated seats catch air on every passing wave. You probably shouldn’t have gotten in with an adrenaline junkie as she’s challenging Papyrus to go faster. The boat is catching air now and it’s fun to watch until that is, you fall off. 

The water does not gracefully catch you, for lack of better words it’s like your relationship with the floor. You’re vision is white and you’re just floating there in shock. Air you needed air, you struggle to oh! Your vest was gone. That’s not good.

 

You wake up back in yourself on the beach. Sans is burying you under the sand.

“Hey, there was a load.” ‘oh thank goodness.’ you think unable to speak still shaken up.

“I haven’t been entirely truthful with you about the resets.” he says ‘that doesn’t sound good.’ 

He sighs “Frisk isn’t always in control of the loads. There are random loads now and then in the good runs. There are only random true resets . . . occasionally.”

“Are you kidding me!” All your joy and previous happiness was being replaced with despair. “Ugh ok . . . . wait, whoa, whoawhoa wait.” 'it couldn't be connected . . . could it?"

“Yeah, I was just wondering the same thing. Say Vii I don’t wanna pry, but did you happen to. I dunno how to ask this.”

“I killed myself. And every time you all ended back under the mountain because of me.” if your hands weren’t buried you’d be clenching your head this was so surreal. It’s unfair, it’s 

“ _ C aN’’t Diii E. _ ” You clench your head in pain, wait your arm? No your limbs are a goopy bright mess ah what’s Sans? no. WINGS!!

*static* “d Ont Ddddii Mu sh Lli ve.” *static*

A flash of brilliant white, a dark smiling demon, a shattered skeleton. A soul forgotten. Falling stars and silence. A shadow with piercing silver eyes, so pretty.

**_ “Forgotten, but not lost. Lost, but not forgotten _ .”   
**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in order by appearance.  
> I'm blue by Eiffel 65  
> Renegade by SharaX   
> Fly away by Fat rat  
> Guillotine Jon Bellion


	18. Fun in sun is done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feels, I’m not sorry. (I’m sorry.) Some poetry. Some comedy.  
> If you’re confused about anything- really I’m not surprised I haven’t revealed all the pieces yet, just ignore it and continue :D All will become revealed when the timing comes. Next chapter everything gets revealed lol.

Saying you had a freak out was putting it mildly. You were having another near death experience. Sans took you to the hotel room, you simmered down from killing yourself with self hate. But you were still depressed, health crippling so.

He had only suspected you were the cause of the random resets a couple of times, but he didn’t have anything concrete to back it up. He’d have to ask the kid later what the signs are and how it is for them when they die and load.

You felt bad, rightfully so, he’s kicked himself for similar reasons, but do you have to beat yourself up this much? He should’ve told you from the start. Stars there are so many secrets he wants to reveal, but he isn’t in control and it all seemed so meaningless in the grand scheme of it all. 

Plus there’s no telling how the future will unfold if those chapters of the past are exposed.

We’re all entitled to some mistakes sure, but it’s not like you to break down like this. What happen to all your willpower, your determination? Only one hope. . . You gave up on yourself a long time ago. You said so yourself, if you can’t continue for yourself continue for someone else.

Just the idea that you had caused them so much grief even though no one remembers but him, you can’t come to terms with that. You don’t want to cause harm to others because you yourself were damaged and hurt. ( _Sh_ E _I_ _s_ B ** _R_** o **Ke** _N._ ) You don’t want anyone to go through what you did, that’s why you strive for kindness and compassion.

Thinking about it. He would probably be as depressed and crazy as you are now. He had wondered about all the implications time control would amount to, it’s overwhelming to think about. There are so many possibilities. If there was ever any regret looking back on past choices you’d made. Of course you’d want to use that power to change history. There are prices to pay and not everything will necessarily change how you wish it.

The resets only go so far back, Sans isn’t sure how far considering Frisk couldn’t go back to when Flowey was in control of it, and the poor prince could never reset past the moment he woke up as a flower.

“Man was I this insufferable when I kept saying none of it mattered? Well lemme retract that statement completely, it does matter. We’ve got that one HoPe as proof right. Don’t jump to conclusions or force yourself to figure it all out right now ok. We’re supposed to be moving forward, ya know have a couple of laughs, share some good food, and just be there.”

You mumble something like go away, but he could read the atmosphere you didn’t want him to leave. 

“Nah, I’ma stay here with you. Misery loves company and all that jazz. We’ll figure it out yeah, together?” He reaches out arms open to accept you and give you mercy. Briefly he sees judgement hall and that abomination coming to strike him dead.

There’s silence. Your hair drapes down to hide your face. The stray tears sparkle in the slight light bleeding through the blinds. He gently smiles, and brings himself closer wrapping his arms around you. You crumble your stubborn resolve and grab onto him.

“Ok” you say delicately. 

“Hey Sans.”

“S’up”

“Thank you.”

“It’s cool.”

“No.” you say “It’s warm.” and you snuggle into him.

“Yeah.” he whispers nuzzling your head.

  
  


You’re the sun incarnate. But your light is hidden, as a mere ember of you remains, like the moon only a mirror's image shows your true heart, to be carried away in the arms of the dark. How you wax and wane, you return and live again. I await the day your light comes back, the moment you shine as you were meant to. Become that single hope for all to see, like a star in the expanse of eternity. 

You, are a sun incarnate, a nova waiting to happen. Burst forth on galaxy wings, and simply be. My Starlite, shine bright, give love until the ends of time.

 

How beautiful. Sans was a poet? who knew it. He certainly was a skeleton of many talents. Well may as well get out of bed. “Hey how’d you sleep?” he asks, the pen and paper disappears. 

“Pretty good all things considered, sorry I freaked out. What’d I miss?”

“Don’t be sorry, I would’ve reacted the same way. Uh as for what’s happened don’t be upset. Mettaton couldn’t wait for you to give Papyrus his surprise, but ug everything was pretty much the same as last time.”

Oh that’s not so bad, you expected something drastic.

“When we got reloaded you were with the dolphins and heh, Undyne brought you back thinking you had drowned so that’s why your mouth tastes like fish and salt.” 

OH ugh now that he mentioned it, gross fish breath!

“How would you know what Undyne’s kisses taste like?”

“She’s a rowdy drunk mess when she drinks, need I say more.”

“Yeah she certainly has ‘loose lips’ when intoxicated.”

“Anyway she brought you back to shore and I reminded everyone about your *snicker* sleep leopards. Ah I just wish you were awake to see the curious and horrified expressions of humans and monsters when Papyrus told em all bout your cat problems.”

You pout at him, “So you buried me in the sand?”

“Figured you appreciate a sans guardian.”

“No Sans. How long have I been out and where is everyone now?”

“It’s getting close to sundown, Paps said we’ll all get on his boat after dinner and go watch the fireworks out in the sea.”

That sounded perfect. “Alright uh.”

“What’s up.”

You go to say the ceiling when Sans dives on you and clamps his hands on your mouth. You give him an eyebrow wiggle and point up.

“Seriously tho what’s up.” he tries again taking his hands from your mouth.

“Just the impression I made when I banged you on the ceiling.” you joke, he’s smiling and trying in vain not to give you the satisfaction. When did the tables turn like this?

“Haha did I leave a good impression Sans?” he looks up at your question and nods.

“Ok so I know I’ve slept the whole day, which isn’t like my narcolepsy.”

He interupts “to be fair tho, you haven’t been falling asleep at random as much as you use to. And you’ve been sleeping through the night pretty good.”

*Gasp* “Have you been watching me sleep you stalker.” you throw a pillow at him, he dodges. 

“Pfth, come on let’s hit up the energy spa for a boost in vigor and see what the others are up to.”

“Pft vigor.” you giggle

“Oh grow up.”

“Says you! Mr go bang the sky.”

“Heh, heh.”

 

The energy spa is crazy, or at least the magic infused in the water is wild. All you did was jump in and launched yourself out. It’s like your body is going through an amazing sugar rush. You’re running around laughing, Sans ports you both outside into the sand where he lets you go and you’re off.

You come across a battlefield where two giant sand structures act as bases. There’s water balloons and spray guns firing from both sides and you’re caught up in the middle of it. As high wired as you were from the spa dip, you weren’t expecting to have this bout of bravery accompany it. Then again maybe having energy to spend left you feeling just a bit reckless.

In any case you’re catching the swollen balloons and dodging the jet streams. Chucking your ammunition at the teens you chase down Papyrus and share a crazy victory against Undyne and the humans. They’re all laughing tho so it’s a win-win on both sides.

Sans pops up next to you by the moat accompanying the lone surviving sand castle and whistles at the architecture, or maybe it was at the destruction surrounding it.

“Hey wanna help me with a joke?”

“Depends what joke.” the sun was already setting.

He just snickers as a response, you’re down to get behind that.

You’ve just made internet sensation or should you say sans-sation, because Sans reattempts his meme joke and gains a huge following. You recreate the meme “sand guardian” with the sand guardian adequately named Sans being buried in a small mound of sand facing the sea. Sans says the same lines in the meme and then a bunch of men run out like frat boys and dab when he tells the ocean to fuck off.

The video only gets better as Undyne rises from the sea with her magic and tidal waves on the fools. Everyone has a good laugh and takes selfies with everyone involved, including you the camera woman. You post the whole interaction on your website and revel in the joy it spreads.

“Hey you dorks! The sun’s gone down, let’s book it out to the sea already to watch the fireworks.”

yesyesyesyesyesyes!

The fireworks display is mesmerizing. The lights glitter across the water’s reflection, and Sans’s eye lights change shapes. You watch the colors reflect off his marble bones. It’s in that moment when the grand finale is going off and everyone is captivated you’re looking at Sans and recall that moment many resets ago when you first met.

You were dancing in a thunderstorm, the wild nature of the elements called to you like a siren. You felt free, letting go of all your worries and inhibitions. That’s when he crashed into you fear and shock evident in his presence, but there was more to his aura safety, strength, kindness, and overwhelming loneliness. Your own loneliness reached out to him when time came to a standstill in that moment. 

The rain was invisible as the world faded from view there was only him, his silver piercing eyes, and the astonishing glow of the overhead explosion reflecting off his bones. The sky above illuminated in the most powerful of displays, the fireworks show was a pathetic ember to the beautiful strike of red lightning that shook the world that day. 

Even though the red lightning was a once in a lifetime chance phenomenon. You would skip out on a thousand resets just to run into Sans again.

Wow that’s . . . that’s pretty cheesy you chuckle. What, did you like Sans that much?

. . .

He’s been there since the beginning. Supporting you. Shielding you. Protecting you still, he’s still here with you. You’re both in bed wrapped around each other like the little tree bear huggers you are. You’re looking at him like it’s the first time. You like him.

You like, like Sans. This isn’t the ‘oh I feel grateful cuz you’re such a good person, or the he’s my best friend kind of like either!

You hug him tighter pulling his bones into your soft curves. A shrill of excitement and pleasure shoot up your spine. Your face is flushing hot as you try hard not to squirm. He makes a slight moan and digs his head into your chest. You feel a burst of what can only be described as goodness and love. Sans jolts in his sleep and groans out a seductive moan.

Oh shit what were you doing, was it your magic???!! Sans’s eye sockets open so you close yours and pretend to be asleep. Ohshitohshitohshit.

“Vii?” he asks groggily. He untangles himself from you and you feel him leave the bed. Sneaking a peek you watch him head to the bathroom. Once the door is shut you let out your bottled emotions in a silent scream.

Whaaaaaaaaat? Your blush returns and oh gods you hope Sans didn’t notice, ‘then again he didn’t turn on his eye lights so maybe he didn’t see. But oh what the heck was that!’ You rub at your sternum.

He exits the bathroom, you go back to feigning sleep. The bed dips and you see his boney hand shaking your shoulder.

“Hey Vii wake up.”

You murmur and pray your terrible acting doesn’t give you away. “Yeah.”

His blue tongue which you’ve only seen a couple of times slips out of his parted teeth and there’s a feral look in his eyes as he opens his jaw to reveal sharp pearly teeth that weren’t there a second ago. There’s this warmth settling in your lower regions. 

He jumps you and then you’re falling with him. He’s hissing and groaning, you’re trying to figure out what’s going on because all of a sudden you’re in space and there’s this coiling feeling in your gut, it feels great but the world is changing too quickly to keep up. It’s like a race, and then . . . you wake up.

Sans is lightly snoring next to you, there’s sunlight streaming in and there is a distinct wetness under the sheets.

Oh god did you pee the bed!

Fuck that’s real nice Love, Sans’ll never sleep next to you again after this. Err maybe that’s a good thing considering you have a crush on him and it isn’t a minor crush anymore! Oh wow, how are you going to keep this hidden? You were going to be soo awkward with the dirty jokes now, you’re fucked.

“Hold up why is my pee blue?” you ask aloud, Sans reacts to the noise and begins waking up.

“Wha?”

“Sans did you pee the bed?” it had to be his since blue was his trait magic, and the liquid was most definitely magic. Strange, it even smelled somewhat sweet.

“Uh no I” he stills and you catch his eye lights vanishing. A dark blue blush spreads across his cheekbones. 

Oooohoo you caught Sans wetting the bed haha. “Is this what they call a wet dream!” you jest.

“Oh god please don’t tell anyone about this please. I’m sorry, I thought I took care of it last night!”

Oh yeah he went to the bathroom after *blush* right that. ‘YOU LIKE HIM’ your brain shouted. “So you still had some waste huh is this all from the human alcohol we had? That was like not even yesterday Sans, how long does it usually take you to process human food?”

“Uhh I got rid of that a long time ago, and uh I didn’t eat any.” he trails off, fidgeting with the blanket. Yeah he didn’t have any human stuff yesterday so how could he pee the bed?

. . . *processing*

. . . *The Ah Ha moment*

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Lovely you exe. has stopped working.*

Sans vanishes as you jump up excited to chew him out about this.

You’re laughing and rolling around on the bed, when he returns he scowls at you with this adorable angry expression.

“Get up and go clean geez you’re getting it all over yourself, fuck I’ll never hear the end of it from em.” is all he says tearing the sheets from under you and vanishing again.

You go to the bathroom and have a silent freak out. Looking down there was blue magic jizz smeared all over your lower half. ‘He came a lot.’ your mind processes. Aaand now you’re a red skin with how much blood is rushing to your head. 

Tentatively you take a bit on your fingers and feel how slick it is. Oh man would you be creepy if you tasted it? But like it smells sweet and Muffet told you how all her products were made with the magic of spiders. So then like what does a skeleton taste like?

Fucking delicious is what. 

 

After the morning ritual you walk out to see a blue Sans. You want to tease him more about it, but you let it go and head down to eat brunch and hang out with the crew. Undyne and Papyrus were racing each other all morning and now they were apart of a competition they set up between technology and monsters.

You, Sans and Alphys floated on the lazy river and talked about science/ anime stuff. Then you almost fell asleep in the patience spa again while Sans went off and became a mud monster in the mud spa.

You all finished up the day with a couple of thrill rides in the waterpark. Undyne was turning you into an adrenaline junkie. Finally you all pack up to head home. 

Once you all get home it became evident that an annoying Pomeranian dog should never be left alone. There were spikes in the ceiling, a random stack of car tires, string traps acting like lasers, rouge trash tornados, and water everywhere. Thankfully there was no water damage, and the spikes were easily removed. Sans got caught in one of the trash tornados, but everything turned out alright.

“I just don’t see how a dog suspended above the echo flower he was suppose to water could drool so much and cause all this while still being suspended above said flower he was in charge of!”

“THE ANNOYING DOG WORKS IN MYSTERIOUS WAYS, BUT WE CANNOT DENY HIS CREATIVE CHAOS.”

“Yeah besides it brings joy to my life, did you see my room yet Vii?”

No you hadn’t seen the other rooms yet. You go over to Sans’ door and open it to . . . the north pole. There’s even a penguin who looks at you with a ‘oh hello’ on the other side.

“How the flip does a dog make a portal to the other side of the world!!!”

“Heh Heh cuz he knows the truth. I’m Sansta.”

“Yeah more like Sanstah, how do we get your dirty ghetto room back?”

“What, my rooms not ghetto.”

“Then for-ghetto bout it Eeeey.” you finger gun

He finger guns back “Eeeey.”

“EEEEAH, TERRIBLE JUST TERRIBLE THE BOTH OF YOU.” Papyrus says as he tosses the dog through the door. The pup becomes one with the scenery and is now a snow pup. Papyrus then slams Sans’ door shut. Walking into his room, it’s as clean as when you had left. 

“Wait for it.” Sans says. You raise an eyebrow and Papyrus screams.

“SAAAAANS!”

“Wow would’ja look at that it’s time for your shift at Grillby’s.” Sans says mid laugh just before Papyrus could grab him he teleports you both into the kitchen.

“Sup Grillby.”

Your hot boss points up to the ceiling. “Gah not you too.”

“What Sans, don’t appreciate my humor?” you say tying your apron on for the night shift.

“Sure I do, gotta feign like I don’t so you’ll tell em more often.”

“Is that how it works?”

“Yep, it’s how I knew you loved my puns.”

It’s around the end of the night Sans ports out to take a phone call. It’s about an hour later at closing when he returns.

“Hey how mad would you be if uh we went on another vacation?”

“Um depends.” you say glancing back over at Grillby. He nods for Sans to tell the details.

“So um the royals are going up camping and me and Pap are goin up with em so’s Undyne and Alphys. They uh wanted you to come up too. They’ve been informed about you bein a mage and all that, and they wanna meet ya, but I figured it’d be a good chance to meet the kiddo too.”

“Then of course you may go Lovely. My daughter Fuku will be helping out while you are gone.”

Cool, guess you were going to go camping up in the mountains with royalty. You’re more nervous about meeting Frisk tho, they would confirm whether or not you have the power over the random resets. While you hope that isn’t the case fearful of the responsibility, you also can’t help that it is you. Cowardly as that may seem who wouldn’t want to be in control? 

Where or  when in this case is the line drawn? You only hope Frisk is understanding of the great weight they carry and will remain a good kid. You can only hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to meet Frisk and GOAT PARENTS!  
> Also SANS IS GONNA BE IN FLANNEL!!!  
> ( ◕ヮ◕)


	19. Dat Flannel tho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro to some new/old character’s lol. Things are not as they appear. Some revelations and more confessions :D   
> Fun times, sad times you know the drill.

“Whoooo.” you

“WHOOO.” Papyrus

“Whoooo.” you again

“WHOOO.” Papyrus again

“Woo.” Sans joins in

“Whoooo.” you echo

“ALRIGHT WHAT ARE WE WHOOING ABOUT?”

You’re sitting in the back of Papyrus’ convertible once again, feeling energized and fidgety in your seat you needed to do something spontaneous. 

“I’m just enjoying the wind and smells of the forest.” mmm cedar bark, pine, and sunshine. There’s a brisk chill settling in, being early September it’s not unusual, summer is ending.

“HMM WELL THAT’S REASSURING, MOST HUMANS ARE INTIMIDATED TO MEET OUR KING AND QUEEN. SO I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME WITH FALSE JOY AND JUMP OUT OF THE CAR.”

“What no.” heh you wish. “Tho I am a little nervous, what am I expecting exactly?”

“A big goat mom, Tori will love ya she loves everyone. Asgore’s a big pushover, real nice. Might try to drown you in tea and affection tho beware.” Sans wiggles his fingers at you and goes back to napping.

Well that’s pretty much all you’ve been able to get out of anyone you’ve asked. Online pictures show Asgore to be incredibly big, Toriel wasn’t small either. You’re not intimidated by their size rather their position. Seeing all their fluffiness made you wanna hug em, oh you sooo wanna hug em. But would that be rude? They are royalty.

You lean back in the backseat and watch Sans sleep like a creeper. HEEEEEHEE Sans was wearing faded (still extremely skinny cuz he’s a skeleton bah dah tss) skinny jeans with holes, and a traditional red flannel button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. 

AAAAAAA your heart! He looked good, real good. Papyrus was of course wearing the same thing, and while he filled his outfit out like a handsome lumberjack, Sans’ lean frame was just sexier for some reason. Aah love is strange.

****

After another “adventure” getting lost and turned around here and there, you come into the campsite where you meet with the king of monsters. He was sitting in front of the campfire with a couple of other people. Most likely his attorneys or something like that. 

The giant goat-lion monster rises from his tiny seat in front of the fire and approaches you. As he comes before you he trips. Slow motion you register he is falling atop you and he is massive. It’d be terrifying if Sans wasn’t laughing at your horrified expression to almost being squished.

Asgore remains suspended slightly above you falling in slow motion. “Um howdy child, forgive my clumsiness. Uh, Sans you may put me down now.” Asgore says in a deep baritone voice.

“Oh haha, I’m not the one doin it.” he chuckles pointing at you. Right gravity magic, why must you always cause things to float? Granted it saved your ass this time, it was annoying you didn’t have complete control over it that was the problem.

“Sorry about that, uh I’m Lovely it’s nice to meet you.” you say dropping the magic, He softly lands upright and extends his own hand in greeting.

“Yes It is lovely to meet you as well. You are a mage with the same magic as Sans then? Forgive me child but may I check your stats?” 

“Wait Asgore” Sans calls out, but it’s too late you feel the tug and freak out. Pushing Asgore back with the unleashed force of your magic, he braces for the attack and holds his ground. The world fades from view and it’s just you and the king. You see his stats, but what’s worse is you see his soul. No.

Gold.  *flashback* “You’ve got too Please! I’m begging you. I’m begging you!” “This is justice, it’s not fair that you saved them and refuse to save us too. What did we do to deserve this fate!” “You have the power to do it, so DO IT.” 

nononnononnnoNO! You withdraw into yourself and explode from the inside out, instead of pushing with your magic there’s bright lights blasting every which direction. It acts like lightning and connects to Asgore branching around him and through him.

His face is so shocked and sad. He’s terrified of you, ‘so this is the power of a human mage.’ you hear in your head were they Asgore’s thoughts? ‘I’m sorry.’ ‘I’m sorry.’ you repeat.

Oh god were you killing him? Is he going to die because of you? Reset. Sans tell Frisk to reset.

They can’t always reset. You remember. 

‘Don’t hurt, don’t harm, be kind. It’s alright, you’re fine, Mercy. They are not evil. They are not sick. They are friends.’ your mind reasons. Checking Asgore’s stats you see he has Lvl One violence. Status: He is a merciful king, he will not hurt you. You remind him of his son. 

You reign in your emotions and bottle up the panic. ‘Friend’ you will your mind. ‘ _ Protect them _ ’ it whispers to you. You’re eyes are closed tight as you hold it all in.

“Love?” that’s Sans voice. “You ok?” he asks. You don’t know are you ok now? Is your soul exposed? Are you going to finally D i E ?

There’s a warmth seeping into you, at first you’re terrified of the invasion of foreign magic, but it’s . . . motherly. Like being cradled to sleep, you let go and relax into the arms holding you.

Is it Sans? You wonder. Sensations come back as you feel like you’re engulfed in a cloud. Was this your dream come true, were you being embraced by the fluffiness of the king?

Nope it’s the queen who’s holding you and comforting you with her healing magic. “How are you child?”

You just nod your head, your voice was stuck in the remnants of the past. If you let it out now you might never stop screaming.

“So then why does she freak out every damn time!” that was Undyne’s voice. Turning your head you see her and everyone circled around Asgore.

“Oh god.” you croak did you hurt him. NO you can’t do that, you’re supposed to be better than that. You reach out to him and there’s golden light that flows from your hands intertwined with a green glow, it weaves between the people crowding the king and wraps around him. You watch as it sinks into his soul and heals him beyond max health. Oh guess you didn’t hurt him.

You sigh out of relief and glance up to see everyone’s flabbergasted face. 

The fluffiness squeezes around you “Well done my child, although you did not need to do that. I can see you are a very gentle soul.” You flinch at the word anxiously shivering at the thought the culmination of your being was exposed for all to see.

She seems to judge your reaction and comments to Sans “She has a phobia of that sort of thing does she not Sans?”

“Yeah.”

“I see, then that explains the outburst. Well then my dear it is astonishing what magic you possess. I am glad to meet another healer whose heart is so kind enough, that even in desperate situations you keep the wellbeing of others above your own. Come I’ve made some butterscotch cinnamon pie, it will do well to soothe your nerves, Alphys tells me you are skittish around strangers.”

Yep move over Mom-o, Goat mom is your new mother figure.

You and Toriel retire to one of the RV’s and you eat a slice of pie with her. There’s a knock at the door to which a caramel skinned woman steps in with a child you recognize from the tabloids as Frisk. They smile softly at you and the woman offers you some tea on Asgore’s behalf.

“Names Claire, and this is Frisk. Sans explained to everyone that you don’t have complete control over your magic and there’s a little problem involving the culmination of your being? Being shy.” 

Sans bless you.

You shrug.

“Why are you so white are you a ghost?” Claire looks down at Frisk like they were their mother and looked back at you with shock and the ‘I can’t believe they just said that, I'm so sorry’ look. You laugh, it’s been a while since anyone asked.

“I’m an albino, you know those white bunnies with red eyes? They’re not the only ones, it’s genetic.”

“Oh. I thought you had red eyes cause we’re both mages.” They say. Hmm considering they’ve kept their eyes lidded like they were sleeping you wouldn't know if they're red or not. To sake your unvoiced curiosity they open their eyes to show you their bright ruby colored eyes.

It’s strange to see such an abnormal color on such a tan kid with brown hair, but hey you’re not one to judge the universe, it made you with the same joke in mind. 

You look at them, but for some reason you’re seeing double. The images don’t match up and now your eyes hurt. 

You smile and say they’re pretty. You make the mistake of looking down and see their bright red soul. There was more than one. The lights overhead flicker.

“What’s wrong?” they ask

“Nothing, I think I’m going cross eyed, I could’ve sworn there was two of you.” you say and chuckle nervously. ‘Hello insanity, couldn’t stay away could you.’ you tease yourself.

“My you are skittish, my child you needn't be so nervous. Magic follows intent. Intent for humans tend to follow one's own emotion. Please believe in us and your safety, no one is going to pull you into an encounter or do anything you do not wish again, I promise.” Toriel says firmly with a nod to justifying her own words.

“Ok.” you just wish things went differently for your first time meeting them. Ugh bet you left a great first impression with the time traveling ambassador.  You look over at them, still seeing double images, you try not to focus on that, maybe it had to deal with their reset ability. Or maybe because they were a mage too. Who knows you’ll figure it out later.

“Sans is wearing Flannel.” they announce breaking the quiet atmosphere.

“Oh yes I saw that.” Toriel giggles.

“Yeah it looks good on him huh.” you contribute.

“Considering he only ever wore those track shorts and the blue jacket all the time, it’s definitely surprising to see him in something else for a change.” Claire adds.

“Oh yes he wouldn’t wear anything else even in winter. Said the cold goes right through him” Goat mom giggles. Right she loves the same humor as Sans.

“Well-

“Aaah is no one going to tell them fine I’ll do it! You’re soul is broken you messed up freak!” a high pitched voice warrants all your attention to the animated hissing flower in the overhead bed cubby. 

You’re doomed to seeing what you really don’t want to. The culmination of others, this monsters culmination made you gasp in horror and pity. His soul was… broken, fragmented, almost nonexistent. 

You want to help, you want to put him back together and tell him it’ll be ok. He doesn’t trust you, he doesn’t know you, and honestly he probably doesn’t think anything is worth it anymore. You’re familiar with that depression.

Toriel was pissed off, it radiated off her. She summoned up some fire magic you grab her paw and tell her no! “It’s ok Tori, uh miss, your majesty.” you try to correct, you’re making great impressions everywhere. This is why you act skittish around new people, you’re doomed to make a fool of yourself.

“But my child that was unnecessary and rude.” She says piercing her stern eyes at the plant. Frisk approaches them with a spray bottle and squirts them.

You had a good idea who it was, the infamous flower who was in control of the resets before Frisk. “Can I hold em?” you ask.

Frisk looks at you with this incredulous look like you were joking. There’s a split second where you see someone else shadowed in them, their eyes were red and Frisks was a reddish brown. “Sure.” they say. Smiling, the mirage is gone.

“This is Flowey.” they say handing their pot to you.

“Flowey you will apologize to them.” Toriel commands.

“Why should I. They know they’re a mess. I bet you’re just free exp, aren't cha. Just another weakling waiting to die.” he spits at you venomously. 

You smile and laugh, wiping that smug somewhat disturbing look off their petaled face. 

“Yeah I’m broken, you’re no different tho. And for the record if I’m a freak, I’m one of the best freaks out there because Sweetie, I know what you’ve been through.  _ I can see you. _ The difference? You can’t see me, so don’t say I’m weak. I mean did you see what I did to Asgore?”

They’re taken back for a brief moment before they brave up to say “Saw what? Oh you mean your little outburst! Pathetic you didn’t land a single hit on him! You’re an idiot you shouldn’t show mercy. It’s weak!”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Pain is easy, mercy is hard. I’ve been suffering all my life, but you know what, I’m still here Flowey. You’re still here. Our demons didn’t win, they’re the weak ones.”

The flower blinks up at you and starts to doubt whatever they’re thinking, you hope your words sink in and help them realize the truth. You couldn’t help them if they’ve given up on themselves. Toriel is staring at you in astonishment, Frisk’s mouth is agape and their eyes are wide open bright red shining thru. 

You gulp nervously. “Um, you probably don’t believe my words so here. Intent is everything in magic right?” you brush your fingers on his soft petals and push your warm intent of compassion to carry your message across. There’s a golden tace like before wisping around him, and he’s crying. Oh no you’re weak to tears.

“Oh geez I’m sorry is it too much, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t have a soul, how can I? What did you do!” he sobs.

“Dude of course you have a soul, I’m looking at it. I mean, fuck I can see your soul I dunno I, things aren’t as hopeless as you think. So don’t be a dick to me just because I’m like a reflection to your own problems. I’m sorry we’re in the same boat, but I’m not sorry I don’t feel like drowning in the sea of misery again anytime soon.”

Were you even making sense anymore? Frisk collided into you, hugging you and squeezing Flowey's pot into your stomach.

“Can you really see their soul, Flowey stop crying it’s ok I told you they’re a good person! This is great, I mean I’m sorry about… that, but you’re right we gotta stay determined!” They beam at you. Aww they were radiating good vibes, guess Frisk is a good kid. 

Toriel is trying hard not to cry, wiping a single tear from the scene before her she address you. “Magic is all about intent, this is true. Your intent tends to follow your emotion, if you feel hurt you would usually feel the need to hurt back would you not? But you are a rare child, I see that now. You are a special mage, this magic is rare my child and you are correct it is very powerful. I would be honored if you would allow me to aide you in controlling it.”

“Oh of course Toriel, I dunno how my one HP will play out tho, Papyrus is still training me in guiding my magic to make a form of some sort.”

“Oh goodness you only have one HP?”

“Like Sans?” Frisk asks with a crook to their head.

“Yeah, it’s alright tho I got a good defense or whatever. Actually could we drop this serious talk and get to the puns, Sans promised me you’re the ‘queen’ of em.” You knock on the wood to start. 

She laughs and says “Claire you may want to escape with Flowey and my child, I and the new ‘Pun’ master may be at it for a while. Who’s there?” she answers. Frisk snickers and takes Flowey with em and leave.

****

You tell jokes for a bit, before you had to cry for mercy. Toriel’s jokes were worse than Sans’ oh god they were so bad, and yet despite it all you’re smiling. You finally emerge from the RV at Frisk’s request to patch things up with Asgore.

Undyne gives you an evil eye, you feel unjustly judged. It’s not your fault Asgore triggered you to act defensively, and you didn’t even hurt him!

Speaking of, Asgore gets up and down casts his gaze “Ah my child please forgive me for my manner’s earlier. I did not know you had experienced a bad touch.” He says, catching everyone’s attention to your conversation.

A what? Undyne voices your concerns. “Only the person who possess their own *ahem* culmination can pull it out, but if someone were touch it with ill intent it is, Not pleasant.” Asgore answers.

You’ve heard this before ‘don’t pull your soul out, only you can pull it out. While monsters do pull it out for confrontations in magical battles, it’s not actually “out”.’ as Papyrus had put it.

Toriel follows up with a different subject. “Who would like hot dogs and smores for lunch?”

You, and pretty much every human plus Sans raise your hands. Uncomfortable conversation averted. 

You’re still hungry despite eating pie, but first, you approach Asgore and open your arms to him. He seems taken back by this, but smiles and meets you in an engulfing hug. Your laughter is muffled as you’re lost in the fluffiness. Dreams do come true.

“Are you ill child?” he asks pulling away, his giant paws on your tiny by comparison shoulders

“Nah she’s lovely” Sans says popping up next to you. (in his sexy flannel!)

“SANS ENOUGH! THAT’S NORMAL YOUR MAJESTY SHE IS ALWAYS HEALING.” Papyrus calls out from the circle.

Yet another thing you couldn’t control.

“Oh I see.” He frowns in understanding, you just shrug to show him you’re alright. Frisk slams into you to feel for themselves your incredible hugging powers.

“Mmm. It’s like when Mom heals us from a tummy ache.” 

“Well come sit by the fire we have some fruity tea if you’d like some.” Asgore’s booming voice draws your attention to the cozy scene of humans and monsters sharing space together. You smile and nod “I’d like that.”

“The tea is berry good I hear.” Frisk giggles. You shake your head of course they like terrible puns too. That’s odd you had the impression they didn’t like em, well maybe just Toriel’s. You didn’t like Sans’ puns in the beginning, but he learned better wittier material now you were hooked. It really was a disease. 

****

Joining the circle at the fire you’re introduced to the multiple attorneys and Lawyers taking a vacation alongside the Royals. They’re curious about what it’s like to be a mage and how you’ve grown up wanting your background and such. You plead the 5th.

Sans, as it turns out makes the perfect hot dogs. You’re in love with a hot dog master. 

The other humans enjoy teaching the monsters the primitive way of cooking over an open flame, and the monsters capable of fire magic show off their skill. Sans mysteriously keeps his hot dog preparations a secret which warrants a hot dog eating contest to see whose method is best.

All in all the whole camping experience is really tame, it’s so lazy and relaxed you’re not surprised Undyne and Papyrus took off hiking as a means to do something productive. Flowey wanted to go soak his roots in the river stream not to far off so you oblige in bringing him there.

After the whole heart to heart? He seemed to settle down from his vicious nature. He also seemed to take a liking to you. You should call others on their shit more often. He didn’t think he had a soul anymore, you’ve been there before, it can be a lot to take in. 

“Can you see Chara?” they ask in a softer/ sweeter tone you hadn’t heard from the menacingly high pitched flower yet. “They look just like Frisk so it can be hard to see them.” Oh is that what the double vision was?

“Yeah I can who are they?” you ask taking off your shoes and socks to soak your feet in the cold water. Or more importantly what are they now that they were Frisk or so it appeared.

“I was the princess of all monsters.” Frisk softly exclaims coming to sit next to you. “Can you really see her?” Flowey asks.

Now that you were focusing, the double vision came back to show a more feminine Frisk they were outlined in a red glow completely transparent. Like a ghost.

“Yes, she’s a red ghosty?” you ask

Frisk smiles, oh that helped. Frisk would have his eyes mostly shut when he was in control and his eyes weren’t near as red as when Chara possessed him and spoke with their body. That’s not weird.

"So Chara was the human princess to the monsters. She fell in the underground a long time ago. My magic is centered around ghosts. When I fell down I landed atop her grave and we've been together since. It's a long story but please keep it secret. We don’t want Mom and Dad finding out, see a long time ago. Whoa wait we’re not telling her our whole sad story are we?" Chara interrupts "But she can see you and they’re the ones resetting now, we have to tell her everything. Yeah but not everything huh Frisky.” they pout crossing their arms as they continued to argue with… themselves?

“Hey Flowey, what do you say in part to all this?” they err Chara asks. Yep you were getting this down.

“What? I don’t care, whatever Chara wants.” poor dude, he hasn’t figured out which is which. Then again you have soul seeing powers, that may play in your advantage. 

“Look you don’t have to tell me anything, I mean I’d appreciate some answers yeah. But I’m not in control of the resets. We’ll talk about that later with Sans alright.” You fess up.

“Yo.” You were so distracted with the kids you failed to notice the teleport signals and Sans crashes on top of you. “Let’s go everyone’s taking a nap, now’s our chance.” he says well ok then.

****

Sans shortcuts you all back to the apartment for privacy. The annoying dog collides into Frisk and yips for like ten minutes excited for the company. That or it was trying to distract you with it's cuteness to cover up whatever annoying shenanigan it was up to before you all appeared.

“Let’s start at the beginning. Flowey gained control of the resets after he became a flower.” so he wasn’t a flower originally? “Then when Frisk came into the underground they gained control. We believed it had to deal with determination. Flowey got determination through Chara when they died, and Frisk is a natural wellspring of determination.”

“Ok wait, Chara is involved in both instances?” wouldn’t that stand to reason she’s the main source of it then?

“Yeah.” Sans says looking at them

“Hey don’t rope me into this, I never had control when I was alive, I never even saw the stars until Frisk pointed them out after I died and they fell down.” she says.

“Stars?” you ask

“Save stars. No one else can see them, not even Flowey.”

“But Flowey did have control over time and it wasn’t a coincidence? “oh time reset the same time I thought about resetting it.” That kinda thing.”

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I had complete control.” he says on his own behalf.

“I can testify to that, I kicked the living shit out of him once I figured out it was him. He stopped after that.” Sans says bluntly.

“You didn’t figure out shit! I told you.” Flowey curses. You boop him to hush.

“So the save stars what’re those?” you ask veering back on track.

“They’re these shining spots in the underground that look like stars, I reach out to em and feel determined to carry forward. Somehow I save time to that certain point when I interact with them.” Frisk explains.

“And Sans can’t see them either?”

“Nope.” he answers 

“So if I’m able to see these stars, that means I have the potential to being in control of time?”

“That’s what we’re thinking.” Sans adds

“Maybe you can try dying and we’ll see if you can reset time or not.” Flowey suggests

“Yeah no.”

“Fine then Frisk can demonstrate why don’t you dunk on them Sans, ya know you want to.” 

Something about that sentence had more than what was implied. Did… did Sans hurt Frisk out of frustration underground?

Toriel’s words echo in your head ‘Your intent tends to follow your emotion, if you feel hurt you would usually feel the need to hurt back would you not?’

“Yeah no.” moving the conversation along you give your perspective “whenever I died everything went black and that was that, until I woke up back where/ whenever. But um this star stuff has me concerned.”

“Why?”

“I use to have this recurring- at least I think they’re dreams. About these stars that would fall from the sky, and everything turns dark like when I die.” You always have the burning desire to find those stars and raise them back up into the sky to shine their light again so you could find your own way out of the darkness.

“Alright well let’s make sure. Frisk which star we goin to?”

“Hmm how about the entrance to the ruins where I fell down. It’s secluded there.” they say.

Right, humans other that Frisk and personal given authority weren’t allowed underground, if you got caught down there it could raise unnecessary questions.

“Ok group hug.” you chuckle and wrap around your travel companions.

You appear in the underground, this is where Frisk fell right. Looking up you see the distant sunshine wow that’s a loooong fall. 

“This way.” you follow as Frisk leads you to a very impressive entrance. In Between the twin staircase atop the red leaves is a star.

You could see it.

“You can see em.” Sans states. You nod.

“This is great!” Frisk says or not that was Chara. “Come here we’ll teach you how to save and load.” you get the distinct notation Chara was older, or at least more authoritative than their counterpart. 

You approach the shining light, something familiar was increasing in noise inside your head. Loud deafening static. ‘Save him.’ save stars they’re called. ‘Save him.’ Him who again? 

‘ **S** A **V** E **HIM,** **D** O **N** T **FORGET**.’ your eyes widen in recognition as the floodgates open up.

“ **_Please don’t give up_ ** .” he signed. “ **_Hello again dear, you mustn't give up just yet_ ** .” “ **_Please don’t die again my dear, stay determined please._ ** ” 

Your guardian angel. The one who brings you back from the brink of death, forcing you back in time to try again. There’s a memory of skeleton goop entity who you dubbed as wings, disappearing into the darkness of the void. You recall a single shining light signifying he existed at all. The save star.

The dull ringing fades away as Sans’ voice reaches you “ovely, Lovely!”

“Yeah.” 

“What happened you just collapsed, is it the star what’s wrong?” he asks

“Wings.” you breathe, everything was coming into clarity again.

“Huh?” Frisk echos his confusion.

“Wings he’s a monster. Trapped, broken, lost in the dark. He’s, this, it’s him. I know it, I recognize it, him.”

“A wings monsters?” Flowey confirms confused.

“Wing Dings.” Sans says devoid of eye lights.

“Yes! Wingy G’s.” you slur light headed, was clarity always this blurry?

“Gaster. Wing Dings Gaster. Goes by Wings or G.” Sans asks for confirmation. 

“Yes, how do you know him?” you ask.

“He was our father, and the previous royal scientist.” Sans confesses slight relief evident in his facial features.

“I knew there was someone else we needed to save!” Frisk exclaims “But how did he get beyond the barrier to where she was?”

“Nothing living can leave the barrier, G found an alternative way to crossing it through the void. In theory the void stretches across time and space, it’s the fourth dimension therefore it exists as a means beyond living and death.” Sans says continuing in his explanation and history of your forgotten friend.

“We created the core as a means of draining the barrier of it’s magic, when that didn’t work we processed the means to creating an unlimited supply of energy that was similar to the barrier’s magic. So we could fight fire with fire. 

The results lead to another means of discovery. G found out the barrier had such powerful magic that the void was being used as a means to sustaining the barrier indefinitely. Only a power equal to such magnitude of bending time and space could break the barrier.

We refined the core’s purpose to express the same kind of magic material as the barrier, however what we ended up creating was a manifestation equivalent to a magical black hole.

Gaster ended up falling into his own creation. He did so in order to close the portal. If he hadn’t we’d all be stuck in the void. There wouldn’t even be any evidence we existed since the barrier would’ve contained the problem from reaching the surface.

I’ve theorized he ended up shattered across time and space as a result. I’ve tried to figure out a means in bringing him back. I’ve seen him here and there some timelines, but never long enough to hold a conversation.”

“I think I saw him too. Yeah creepy goop skeleton that our man?” the possessed duo reply.

“So then, if he was shattered across time and space he’s everywhere?”

“More or less yeah.”

“That still doesn’t explain how he was able to contact Lovi.” Frisk or maybe Chara chirps in.

“Kids got a point there. Tho, I kinda expect you didn’t see him in life. You must have died and met him in the void somehow.”

Yeah that makes sense all things considered but wait. “Wouldn’t that mean that I also shattered across time and space?”

“I dunno, heh you’re an enigma more confusing than them.” he juts his thumb towards Frisk.

“It makes sense. Now that I’m aware I’m not crazy and imagined it all I’m starting to remember bits and pieces. You’re right he” the memory flashes again, and again until it’s like a flip note moving picture revealing Wings. He used his magic to push you, and it’s like you’re falling, the single starlight like light that is his soul, scatters in all directions resembling falling meteors.

Oh so that dream makes more sense now.

“He dislodged me from the void. I don’t recall how I got there to begin with” you suspect it had to be because of those mad men who tortured and experimented on you. “But, he freed me.”

“What does this guy have to do with the resets?” Flowey asks.

“Think about it, every time there is a reset no matter who's in control, I think we always end up in the void where we have the option to reset or continue right Frisk?” they give you a curt nod.

You continue “So then, isn’t it thru Wings that we’re able to go back?”

Frisk frowns in concentration before lighting up in understanding. “The save stars!”

“Yeah remember my dream about the stars?”

“They might not be dreams in that case.” Sans adds

“Yeah that's what I’m coming to realize as well. But I think I have it figured out, Gaster got shattered across time and space right, so who’s to say his soul didn’t get shattered and is the connection thru time and space from where Frisk is able to load and save time.”

Sans’ eye lights blow up in comprehension.

“The save stars!” Frisk squeals again.

“Yeah, they’re pieces of his soul. They’re underground because”

“Nothing living can leave.” Sans finishes.

“You’re right, I never met him in life. Only in death do I return to the void to say hi, have some imaginary tea and come back to life, because he’s the one who’s been randomly resetting. I never had a choice, he needs me to live so I can put him back together again, and stop the resets for good.”

Wow it feels so good to figure things out, and this felt right, it seemed like this was the answer to their problems.

“How? How can you put him back together? I’ve tried countless times, I’ve . . . I.”

You pull him into a hug. This must be painful to hear, although you know he’s happy his dad isn’t beyond redemption anymore, it must still be hard to hear all his efforts were in vain because of something yet again beyond his control.

“How are you going to bring the pieces together? I can’t move the save stars no matter what I do.” Frisk supplies

“That’s because they’re pieces of his soul after all. Remember only the person possessing the soul can bring it out.”

“So that’s why, but how can you move it?” They ask, really it’s a good question. One you should’ve thought about other than blurting out the truth.

“It’s why I have a phobia of souls. I can pull anyone’s soul out.” you admit. You could’ve lied and said something like ‘me and G are one like you and Chara’ or some other bullshit like that, but noooo you had to rip it off like a band aid and tell them the one thing no one wants to hear. 

You can steal souls.

“You what?” Sans says darkly, you feel ashamed but fess up to your mistake.

“It’s why I have a phobia of souls Sans. I refuse to ever let it happen again, it’s why I have such a strong guard on mine.” It’s damaged enough you think. 

“Huh ok, that makes sense I guess, you’re an unnaturally strong mage I guess that’s possible.” 

 

You know it is, after all you took so many souls in that underground hellhole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I’ve been DYING to reveal this chapter and all the theory’s I have about the game. DID NO ONE ELSE SUSPECT FRISK TO BEING A MEDIAN? I MEAN COME ON YOU CALL FOR HELP AND THE “DEAD” CHILDREN WHO FELL BEFORE YOU COME TO YOUR AIDE!?! Ahem yeah. Also it makes sense what with Chara being a ghost and haunting or possessing ect. ect. Ah but I’m not gonna spoil that fun bit just yet. Gaster tho, do you guys like how I connected the save stars to being shattered pieces explaining how Frisk is able to do time travel shenanigans! Yeah you’re welcome.


	20. ôヮô

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cutesy chapter. Well like, not even a chapter heehee. It's more or less a filler before the good stuff. aaand the set up to a pun lol

Frisk is like (づ￣ ³￣)づ "kiss me"

You is like "um, nah how bout a hug."

Chara is like (*-*) "do it."

You is like "no."

Frisk is like "but I’m strong" [_(-_-)_]

You is like. "Hmm, I think being cute is your strong suit buddy."

Chara is like (+ - +) "Do it." 

Frisk is like (T-T) "but kisses from a lovely girl is my one true wish."

You is like, starting to feel your inner resolve crumble.

Chara is like (   • ◡• ) "doitdoitdoitdoitdoit."

You is like fiiiiine (7 ³ 7) *smooch*

Chara is like (I‿I) "Muhahaha now we have the power to kill all mankind!"

Frisk is like (；一_一)

You is like ರ_ರ

You is like ( ﾟヮﾟ) "well now I hope my cooties don’t get in the way of all that."

Chara is like ب_ب "whut?"

You is like (▰˘◡˘▰) "the human mouth carries a thousand diseases and with it the burning of hell’s fire, soon your body will be completely consumed by it’s control, writhing in agony and suffering for all eternity!"

Frisk is like ( ⚆ _ ⚆ ) 

 

Chara is like  ~ ᕕ( ,_,)ᕗ

 

You is like (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Frisk is like ( °_°) "am I GOING TO DIE NOW?"

You is like (❍ᴥ❍ ) "no, but it sounded awesome right?" 

Frisk is like (._. ) . . . "yeah."

You is like (⌐■_■)ノ♪♪ A BOSS!!!!!♪♪

 

The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the NSFW content you thirsty sinner’s have been waiting for. No worries I’ll mark it for those who don’t wanna read it and just want to jump back into my amazing plot. :3


	21. Campfire Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21 MUST BE 21 LOL. Jk. NSFW content ahead, it is marked.  
> !!!Don’t miss out on the campfire tales!!!! it becomes relevant down the road.

After the whole talk, you all finally had a plan to stopping the resets. You were tasked with following Frisk throughout the underground to collect the save stars, however it would have to wait since one, there are some monsters who stayed in the underground and you didn’t have permission to be down there. And two, you actually didn’t have the power to do your whole soul steal thing whatever right now, because your confidence in your magic is wack.

By the time you all got back the sun was setting and everyone was enjoying themselves by the firepit. Sans especially since it was his time to shine, making more of the best hot dogs you’ve ever tasted. You smothered them in ketchup and sprinkled in other condiments just to peeve him off. 

Everyone started telling stories about family, and friends. Undyne went on to include your near death encounter that one time she tired to fight you and force your soul show. She got scolded by Toriel and Asgore, and you got a few sideways glances from the attorneys.

So she changed the subject to the time you banged Sans on the ceiling. Will you ever live that down? ‘No not until you actually ‘bang’ him on the ceiling your sinful mind supplies. 

“Wow the stars are so clear out here.” Sans says distracting you from your rouge imagination.

Papyrus chirps in about his spaghetti pot constellation. Everyone has some tasty chocolate treats, you and frisk have blankets on. It’s dark, everyone is stargazing, there’s a warm fire. It’s the perfect setup to tell some campfire stories. And you have the best tale in mind.

“Do you guys know there’s a great skeleton constellation?” Papyrus’ eyes sparkle 

“WHERE?!”

“It’s this crazy story about a cosmic being, wanna hear it?” Your big bro shakes his skull fervently Frisk following suit, Flowey’s intrigued but trying hard not to show it. The monsters give you their undivided attention, everyone else listens in as well.

  
  
  


“See in space the star’s are kinda like monsters, they’re magical in the ways of light and fire. Well there’s this set of brothers who weren’t all that different from their star brethren, except one of them wasn’t a star. He was a blackhole.

Now it’s not odd that a cosmic twin ends up being a blackhole, but what this meant was the other twin was presumed doomed to suffer the same fate.”

“DID THE BLACKHOLE BROTHER DIE?”

“No, nonono he’s just a blackhole cosmic being, and that can seem different from the other stars, because his darkness was threatening and scary to them. But his bright brother never gave up on him. 

The great solar brother was determined to persuade the galaxy that he is a star worthy of their respect and love, because he and his brother were no different from the rest of the universe.

So he set out to become a notable solar center, you know how planets revolve around the sun? That kind of thing. On his journey however, him and his shadowy brother come to face the biased judgment of the brighter stars. Being twins with a blackhole meant he was dwarf star and not bright enough to take up the responsibility of caring for other planets.”

“Don’t interrupt Sans, science be damned.” he chuckles at you and you continue the tale.

“It just so happened.” as it always does in epic tales “the universe came into great peril as all the stars were consumed by the powerful force of a darker being. This galaxy destroyer was set on wiping all light from the universe. Stars ended up disappearing left and right. Everything seemed hopeless, but not to our great hero he was brave enough to face the absolute darkness.

He and his brother were swallowed whole, they never stood a chance.”

“NOOOOOOOO.” Papyrus yells for your dramatic effect, you giggle as he stomps his foot. Frisk is complaining too but it’s drowned out by everyone's groaning for you to continue the story.

“But you see, our great hero could never let go of his inner light. That single Hope for the better, for the wildest dreams, for the idea of change. And so he reached out to his brother who could consume light and travel the absolute darkness with ease his tiny spark light. His brother who’s a blackhole remember crushed the light in his gravitational pull and sparked a new light to give back to his brother. 

Our hero took back his reformed light, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough to save the others lost in the darkness. So he scattered himself to shine like tiny dots, landing in the hearts of his dying comrades. They rose up using that tiny ember to fuel a fire that savaged across the darkened cosmos. 

In the end our great hero became more than a simple star, he became a galaxy. Stretching out to form the milky way. His burning heart being the center star we witness come sunrise to sunset. The end.”

“But how’d he become a skeleton?” Undyne asks. You perk up at the question.

“Oh I’m glad you asked, see not many know this but the brother who was a blackhole is actually personified as Death. Haha see he was this shadow figure who came to earth one day and saw the pearly white bones of a corpse. He saw the beauty in death and wanted to represent that so he donned the form of a skeleton. 

His great brother our hero, chose to follow suit in his choice, arranging the stars he made up to form a skeleton as a tribute to his brother. We can’t see it because we’re in the middle of it he’s so big.”

Toriel throws in a pun “He needs a lot of  _ space _ then my dear.” she giggles. Sans doesn’t jump in surprisingly guess he was too  _ star struck _ .

You continue “In a way it’s a message. The message being, that death the shadow being is represented as a skeleton not because it’s creepy and correlates to death, but rather he dons the image to show everyone the glow he saw in the darkness of the night. It reminded him of his brother in their collective darkest moment. 

The moonlight, reflection of the sun heart reflected off the bones he saw. It’s meant as a message to never give up hope, and to shine no matter what, providing light to others in the dark, just like his bro. The end.” you finish.

Papyrus was crying, sniffing and leaking orange fluids he came over and hugged you. “THAT WAS THE BEST STAR STORY EVER!!!” You chuckled knowing full well he enjoyed the story as it pertained on a deeper level to him and his brother.

Truthfully, You were making it up as you went, using Sans’ poetry to guide you as well as your own belief to the whole ‘how Death became represented as a skeleton’ thing. Asgore and Toriel seem to really like your idea. Papyrus proclaims how he refuses to believe the story is fiction and takes it as a sign for his own greatness. 

 

The night progresses with more made up stories until everyone eventually turns in. 

Of course you and Sans have a shared tent together. Greeaat. You still haven’t talked to him yet about your emotional discovery and how he feels. If he didn’t reciprocate your feelings you’re afraid it’d make things weird. No, as if he would reject you, besides if he does which you doubt, you’re positive you’ll go back to being best buds anyway. Yeah no need to worry.

Ah but before that talk, you needed to stop Papyrus from doing these things he does. There was only one sleeping bag in the tent, exactly how was this going to unfold? Heh pun.

You and Sans pirate more blankets from the RV and he even went and got your lantern. For Papyrus of course, he was showing off your story with the lantern as dramatic backdrop to Frisk and Flowey in their shared tent.

It’s funny watching from the outside, Papyrus tries to pose but the tent is too small for him and it ends up looking like he’s trying to claw his way out. Ah good ole Papyrus.

Sans chuckles next to you and asks “You coming to bed?” OH GEEZ HEART CALM THE FUCK DOWN! “Yep.” you chirp just a little too high pitched. Sleeping in a tent with Sans, nothing wrong there just two chill besties hanging out and cuddling. 

Before any conceited emotions can arise to make the situation weirder Frisk comes asking to enter your fabric abode. 

“What’s up?” Sans jumps in with your all time favorite punchline. “Ceiling tile.” he says, you glance up and yep Sans stole a ceiling tile from somewhere and teleported it to abstain above your heads.

Frisk gives you an incredulous look of confusion. “Inside joke, what's wrong?”

“Papyrus tore the tent, He’s sleeping in the RV with the others. Mom and Dad need some alone time to snuggle. And the nerd couple are.”

“Being cute.” you interpret for them. They stick their tongue out at you. “Sure you can come sleep with us.” oh god that doesn’t sound weird does it? They wiggle their eyebrows suggestively at Sans and he snickers. Yeah it sounds weird. 

They snuggle up in between you both and while you miss the contact, Frisk is cold.

“Geez kid did we steal all the blankets?” you ask they giggle and snuggle into you. After the roundabout good nights that just kept repeating for some reason you all quieted down to sleep.

Just as you’re about to succumb they whisper to you. “I’m happy you’re a mage like me, and you... you have no idea how happy we are about everything we figured out today. Flowey too, he feels alive around you I’m so.”

“Shut up Frisk! You weren’t supposed to tell them that, I never said that!” The bulbous yellow flower monster emerges from Frisk’s shirt hissing at you both. Oh Ho of course.

You boop his face effectively shutting him up and causing him to turn a brighter shade of gold.

“Quiet sunflower it’s bedtime, you too squirt, can you even sleep Chara?”

“Yeah, only when Frisk does tho.” they answer. There’s a shimmering smile hidden in their combined eyes that makes you feel content that they were being genuinely affectionate and grateful. 

All was at peace with the world. 

Except Sans who was waging war with himself. 

 

[NSFW CONTENT AHEAD] skip to the similar marker, marking the end of NSFW content if you no wanna read.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ever since that last night at the hotel resort his craving for physical contact has gotten worse. Obsessively worse. Making sure you and the kids were asleep he ported back home to his bed where he could get off in peace.

He was hoping to soak in your touch just a little before he did this, but the kid was a cock block coming in and sleeping with you, the brat. Probably for the better tho, considering what happened last time.

He imagined pushing himself into your soft curves fuck. His magic accumulated in his pelvic cradle and formed his genitalia. Kicking off his pants and taking himself into both his hands he squeezed and stroked. Rocking into his hands and breathing harshly. ‘Just hurry up already’ he willed.

He pictured you naked, he’d seen your body bare before ‘ah that’s it’ He’d crash into your soft giving sex, h a r d. The springs in his bed creaked as he humped the air, too lost in his fantasy of fucking you in every position he can imagine to grip himself. 

He clawed, gasped and growled, when he couldn’t find release that way he turned over to grind down on the bed, his phalanges curled into claws as he ripped at the sheets and tore into his pillow like a dog with a toy. He saw himself sinking his teeth into your neck pushing you down as, as, as the release came shooting out. ‘Yesss.’

Slumped in the bed he waited for his breathing to become normal and for his body to stop shaking in the afterglow. This was worse than what happened at the hotel.

Sure he felt a sexual attraction to you, yeah he had a crush, you were so perfect and sweet. ‘Hmm bet chu’d taste sweet too.’ he licked his teeth and sputtered out the feathers from his pillow. Ugh. He’s such a creep.

He had been doing so well every other night before whenever he cuddled with you. He was grateful he didn’t suffer any nightmares with you next to him, your warm body and healing touch would bleed into every nightmare, and it helped him find a way to control his dreams.

It was a little exhilarating actually, lucid dreaming was fun he’d always turn the nightmare into his favor winning every battle with the abomination and saving his friends. Until they took a more seductive note.

It was little stuff at first, you came to give him a hug, then face nuzzling the equivalent of a skeleton kiss. Before he knew it he was lucid dreaming his desire to push you down and come inside you.

Fuck, what happened that last night at the hotel? He hadn’t meant to form an erection sleeping next to you, but something had suddenly brought it out of him. There was this sensation that made him lose control, and when he woke up he wasn’t dreaming and was as hard as fuck.

You were warm and soft, his hardness sunk in your softness. Heh pun. He got up and took care of himself in the bathroom and he thought that was the end of it. But noo right when he thinks he has control of his fucking dreams they go wild on him once more. Heh wild.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[END OF NSFW CONTENT.]

 

That night at the hotel was the turning point, as before he would always wake up and push his emotions down. He couldn’t have you, He would never let you go as a result and he wasn’t going to go through that again. He clutched his sternum, that’s funny he’d need a soul to break to feel soul ache. Haha of course he forgot about that.

He pulled out his artificial soul, he wondered if he’ll ever end up telling you about it. Probably with how things were turning out, he’d have to expose a lot of his dirty little secrets. Ugh, maybe it was the flirting that caused him to go over the edge and lose control?

What happened that night? He wasn’t even dreaming about you before it happened. It was just blissful darkness until something shot through him tingling in his chest, fluttering like a bird captive in his rib cage. It felt more pleasurable than how his metaphor sounded.

He woke up to you and him tangled on the bed, like normal. ‘It shouldn’t be normal’ his rational side reasoned. ‘You can’t have her, she’s fated to another, you can’t have anyone.’

Heh he could have anyone he wanted, ‘it’s just physical attraction calm the fuck down. I do not’

. . . he couldn’t say it. Hell he couldn’t even think it let alone admit it. He knew it was a lie. He loved you. It’s unfair, but he does love you. ‘Well whatever will be, will be I guess.’

Except, should you return the same feelings, he’d have to reject you.

 

“Wanted to represent the beauty he saw in death huh. You really are something else Love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, wanted to end on a cliff hanger ya know how it is. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Soooooo I’m sure you have questions. For starters I warned you. This is gonna be a sloooooooooooow burn. I’m just amazed I’ve made it to around 70,000 words and we’ve finally got some dat sin I promised. Now perish as it’ll take another 20 chapters before we get any more Muhahahaaha.


	22. Wood for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will this vacation end? We gots more “slight” sin, but I don’t think it counts so much as sin as it does as Fluff. Yeah we’ll call it sexy fluff from now on. Anyway you’re all going to the FAIR!  
> How romantic you’re gonna confess to him in the cheesiest way possible, truly a happy ending in store. Heh Heh, you read the tag that said angst right? Lmao.

You wake up to a glorious morning, the birds are singing and perched upon Sans as though he were a Disney princess. “S’up.”

“The sky.” he doesn’t groan but the eye roll gives you the same satisfaction.

You extend your hand and a bird perches on your finger. Maybe you were in a movie, or maybe you were a princess too. Whoa you needed coffee to think philosophy. “What is it about me and animals?”

“Your magic.” he responds “They can sense it, in a way they connect to the flow of magic that’s natural in the world, and they want to connect with you.”

Aw, your man the bird whisper. ‘He isn’t your man yet.’ ‘shut up brain it’s too early for this’ you groan at the expense of your thoughts. 

“You ok?”

“I need coffee.”

“Oh you should try the brew they got over the fire, it’s amazing.” he replies

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You sip on a delicious brew of caffeine and bask in the morning light unfiltered by carbon exhaust. You feel great, you’re surrounded by friends, you’ve been getting good sleep, you’re not crazy, you’re safe, you’re warm, and you’re in love.

You almost choke on the gulp of coffee you down at Undyne’s bold attempt to pants Sans, he teleports at the last second and dumps his coffee on her, accidently of course. She recoils with laughing screams. Eh, she’ll be fine they’re only second degree burns heh, heh.

“Crash and Burn!” you yell. She shoots a spear in your general vicinity. “Seriously Undyne what is with you and trying to kill me!”

“It’s how monsters say hello.” Frisk- nope Chara comments. Man you’re getting good at that.

“Eeeeeeeeeee” a cry you interpret as joy considering its familiar fangirl high note silences the camp.

Undyne’s already charging to her wife’s side in their tent, burns be damned. “Heh Heh she’s got the hots.” you say to Sans, He laughs.

You hang your arm around his shoulder as you both make your way to investigate the commotion.

“REALLY THEN WE MUST GO!!!!” came Papyrus’ voice, it’s kinda hard to miss.

“It opens tomorrow, we’re on vacation.” came Claire’s voice now, it would seem there’s some debate going on.

“ENJOYING FAIR-MENT IS VACATION WORTHY.” you and Sans are hanging just outside the circle where everyone was.

“Yeah so let’s chillax here today and leave in the morning.” Undyne inserted

“What’s your decree Asgore?” another human asked

“Oh well.” Asgore turns to look at his wife.

“It’s a wonderful idea, we must be there anyway Gorey, to support our people and ensure everyone has a good time.” she states.

“Where we going?” you finally ask.

“TO THE FAIR!” Frisk/Chara, and Papyrus shout.

For the rest of the day you’re enjoying nature and hanging out with the kids, as well as the oversized child mannered adults like yourself. You all get lazy and watch the Iron Giant in the RV, it becomes Papyrus’s newly proclaimed favorite movie.

Come dinner time you all end up playing cards and catch Sans cheating more than once, it helps you can tell when he uses his magic.

Come bedtime however, Sans gives Papyrus his spot in the tent saying he needed to rest his bones on a bed, or at the very least carpeted flooring. It’s a little strange, but you couldn’t complain because you get swept up in an epic retailing of your star story accompanied with your lantern in the confines of the tent.

When you got tired and needed him to calm down so everyone could go to sleep, you sang him your lullaby and went to bed. Victim to your own method. 

****

You’re surprised to find Sans’ peaceful face when you wake up. Checking you were still in the tent and neither of you were tangled together as how it usually goes, he must’ve came in for a nap? His bones are pretty. You wonder if they’re smooth, you couldn’t remember. Tentatively taking your hand you brush his cheekbone in a caress. Yep smooth, you should stop touching him now. 

There’s a faint undertone of magic, Toriel told you how emotions can be conveyed through magic, allowing one to be one with nature. Essentially monster’s wear their hearts on their sleeves. You can’t fault Sans for keeping secrets. But curiosity is a strange thing.

You’re softly trailing the pads of your fingers down his cheek, to the bottom of his jaw. What was that bone called in humans again? The mandible, have you heard him tell a joke using that bone? Pfft sure you have, you reason, he tells jokes with it all the time. You’re smiling at your own lame joke. Sans is smiling now in his sleep, aww cute.

A thought suddenly comes to you, if you scratch him just right will he purr? You scratch under his ‘chin’ his face twists unpleasantly ok so not there. You move your fingers to his skull and pet his crown, he sighs in content. 

Not there either, you smirk do you dare? Yes, you scoot closer and reach around to rub his back or spine since he lacked a back. You start from the top of his neck and rake your fingertips gently down where you could still feel his spine. You’re getting lower when he arches his back and wakes up …. moaning and gasping.

“Fuck me.” he breathes out. “Love? What’re doing to me.” he asks gripping your hand and swinging over to loom above you. Now he was on top of you. There’snothingsexualaboutitbutdamnit’ssohot!

Uh. . . “Good morning!” you say cheerfully. You’re a tomato now.

“Heya, wanna explain what you were doing just now?”

“No.”

He grins sinisterly “no? Alright I’ll take a guess then. You were fondling me.” he accuses

“No I wasn’t.” you say, but in your mind you were screaming ‘yes I was!’

“Oh really. Then what were you doin?”

“Psssh, I, I . . . I was petting you because I wanted to hear you purr again. I’m not crazy Sans I know you can purr.” you point at him with your free hand.

He silences you with a low vibrating growl, yep no that wasn’t purring. Purring’s cute, this was downright sinful sexy growling! If you weren’t red before you’re definitely explosive red now.

He giggles at you, “sorry, sorry just uh, don’t pet my spine it’s sensitive, and uh good morning I guess.” 

He gets off you so you push him down and swing over him and sit on him straddle style. 

“Aha! I, I actually I didn’t think this thru.” He’s unresponsive, his eyelights are hazy pinpricks. 

“I understand I’ve done something wrong, but is there anyway it’s mandible?” you say cheekily tapping his bottom jaw. “What is that?” you look down at the interruption poking your ass. There’s a blue glow coming from Sans pants that tells you everything you need to know. “Oh. OH” you lift yourself off him.

“Why does everyone say that about my dick.” you look at his face as he does an Undyne eyebrow wiggle at his sex joke. Oh god Sans why!

You’re embarrassed and high strung on the “crazy in love” emotions racing through you right now that you blurt out “Yeah? Well if it’s that fun I should give it a ride.”

He’s a glowing blue mess as he rolls onto his side laughing. 

“Oh my god.” you say in realization. “That’s not what I, I.”

“No, don’t make it awkward that was funny.” He stops you and gives you thumbs up on your comeback. “Sorry about that, but uh yeah if ya stroke a bone, it tends to lead to an elevation in hormones am I right.” he floats up to drive his pun home. He’s laughing more at your embarrassed expense.

You can’t leave the tent fast enough.

“GOOD NEAR NOON DEAR SISTER.” and now you want to crawl back into the tent and pretend Papyrus didn’t hear any of that. From the sudden cut off to his laughter Sans was dreading the same thing.

You look up at his face to gauge the damage. There’s a smug kind of smile that says he heard everything and he knows exactly what’s going on. Oh dear god, you only hope he won’t

“IF YOU TWO NEED A _ COUPLE _ MORE HOURS I SUPPOSE WE CAN POSTPONE A LITTLE WHILE LONGER.” 

Do anything to make this more embarrassing than it already is. You cover your face and silently scream to yourself. As he marches off Neyheh-ing under his breath you realize he told a joke in that sentence. Was it true? Were you and Sans a couple? You love him, and apparently you’re not too shy with the idea of doing “couples” things. You overheat, your blush has reached a 100 degrees. Yeah you need another cup of coffee this morning as well.

****

You join the group and eat breakfast. Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey were eager to go to the fair so they inhale their food and hurry everyone else to finish. Truly childish haha. You’re actually getting a little excited yourself. You’ve been to the fair once when there was free admission to go in, you didn’t go on any of the thrill rides. You were too paranoid, and Monroe was so sweet only peer pressuring you once. 

A leaf smacks your face gently “What’re you thinking about that you can’t hurry it up!”

“Oh sorry, I was wondering if the fair still had those spinning bears.”

“What that baby ride? Who cares about that, it’s the roller coaster that’s fun.”

“Hey, it’s the only ride I ever went on.” you defend.

“What really punk, what have you been doing with your life?”

Surviving. “I never had the money, and uh I’m too scared to ride em.”

“WORRY NOT DEAR LOVELY SISTER, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL RIDE WITH YOU AND HELP YOU OVERCOME YOUR FEAR.”

“You at least played the games right?” Undyne asks you

“Oh yeah, those were a  _ blast _ .” you earn a laugh from Toriel. 

Sans shows up and is about to take it away with a slew of puns no doubt when his brother intervenes.

“OH MY THE FIRE’S GETTING LOW PERHAPS YOU SHOULD GO FIND SOME MORE WOOD SANS.”

For the second morning in a row you choke on your coffee. Sans couldn’t help laughing at the joke, everyone else figures it out and Undyne’s staring you down with the ‘happy go lucky shipping eyes.’ Toriel is giving you all the mom glare for insinuating such a joke in the presence of a child.

“DO YOU NEED HELP? L-

“No we’re fine Paps geez we’re leaving anyway right? Don’t need to add another log to the fire.” he warns his little brother.

“OH BUT I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD, HOW ELSE IS EVERYONE TO SEE YOUR PASSIONATE DESIRE FOR FIRE. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THE HEAT THEN PERISH IN THE FLAME.”

“Yeah!” Undyne joins in.

“Let’s not.”

“Let’s just go already!” Flowey insists.

****

On the road, Papyrus is following behind the RV while you and Sans are singing to the radio. And on cue you’re granted more embarrassing anecdotes. 

“YOU TWO MAKE SWEET MUSIC TOGETHER.”

You’re not sure if Papyrus is teasing considering what happened this morning, or if he’s being sincere. You managed to get Sans out of his singing absence back during your karaoke night at the beach resort so maybe he was just happy to hear his brother sing again. 

“I WILL HAVE TO ASK YOU TWO TO REFRAIN FROM BEING SO CUTE AT THE FAIR, IT’S EMBARRASSING.”

Nope he’s being a typical ass. You pout at him from the backseat and sing louder in retaliation.

Since the RV was big, and the fair parking was bound to be hectic so everyone parked far away. You were down to shortcut with Sans when you saw Frisk dashing off . . . alone. Your protective instinct kicked in along with several anxiety fueled imaginings to what could possibly happen to the child unsupervised. So you take off after them.

Papyrus misinterprets your running as a race and speeds past you, Undyne quickly follows behind him. It becomes an all out dash to the fairgrounds. You skid to a stop before reaching the designed destination. Frisk wasn’t there. Where?

“Are you alright my child?” Toriel asks you, you turn to her stressed, but then you’re confused as you see Frisk tugging at their conjoined hands. “Wait Frisk, the Fair isn’t going anywhere.” She giggles. Asgore comes up behind them.

“I, were, Frisk did you, were you with Toriel this whole time?”

“Of course child, I am a paranoid mother when it comes to crowded places such as this.”

“Oh, ok I saw their clone then.” you didn’t feel right, something was wrong here. You thought for sure that was Frisk. . . no maybe it was Chara. Nevertheless there was a child running about without their parents, that’s a red flag.

“I’m gonna look for them.” you state.

“No! I need you with me, and Flowey, and Papyrus. We’re gonna ride on the rides, the big kid rides. We”

“I’m sorry Frisk, I cannot in good conscious let that kid run around without someone protecting  them.” You say

You must have touched something in Toriel’s heart, because she agrees to help you look. Flowey slinks up your arm and whispers into your ear.

“Don’t go looking for them, it’s a ghost.”

“No it wasn’t, they weren’t transparent or a single color. Actually it looked just like Chara.” He hisses at you and whispers 

“It’s a ghost. Ask Frisk.”

“It’s true.” Sans whispers into your other ear. You yelp and hold Flowey protectively.

“Dammit Sans I will hit you one of these days.”

“No ya won’t. Anyway I saw that kid you were after, kinda look like Frisk bob haircut? Yeah His mom caught up to em and scolded em for runnin away.”

“Oh thank goodness.” Toriel sighs

“Yeah Happy end, now let’s go!” Chara says, Frisk turns back to you with their expression and looks concerned, or maybe they looked guilty for some secret they haven’t indulge yet. 

****

The fair was loud and rambunctious. You couldn’t take your mind off that Chara/ Frisk lookalike. You didn’t want to assume the worst you’re here to have fun so you put it to the back of your mind.

“Hey Punks come get your bracelets already!” Undyne calls you over, before taking off with Alphys towed above her head.

Sans hands you a single ticket “What’s this we already got in.” and you just got your bracelets.

“It’s to ride the Sans express.” He winks.

Oh this Dick. heh “Oh it’s an express now?”

“Yep, hoping to make a series.”

Was, was this. He wasn’t just flirting with you right? These were hints. “Hey Sans I don’t wanna assume, but are you hitting on me.” Aah why did you say it so awkwardly!

“Uh heh. Um ya know it’s just a joke. I’m sorry I don’t really have any restraint with dirty jokes they just keep cummin.” 

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. You done fucked up your chance to tell him how you feel. Eh, now probably isn’t the best time considering you gave him a chance to confess his feelings. Your anxiety over being rejected came back tenfold. Battling with your thoughts you push the fear away. Everything's alright you just needed to wait for the right opportunity.

That doesn’t seem right either. You shouldn’t prolong this, what if you get in another predicament like this morning. Oh man, you sure wouldn’t want your best friend, someone who you trust to go creeping on you like that. Or take advantage. Oh nooo you’re a creep. All the more reason to come clean and get it out there. 

Instead of waiting why don’t you make a scenario that’ll set up the atmosphere. Now you just needed advice. Gosh this is just like the time before your date with Papyrus. Hopefully you won’t get a door slammed in your face again. 

You’ll have to wait until you’re alone with Papyrus to ask about his brother oh geez. Maybe you should ask Undyne and Alphys instead, tho you know it’s going to be accompanied with teasing jokes, and embarrassing anecdotes. They are already married so they’ve been through the whole dating scene, perhaps they can assist you. 

“ARE YOU READY LITTLE SISTER?” 

“Yeah what’s first?”

“THE SLINGSHOT!!!”

“Nope!” you turn and run away from him. He pursues. “Saans save me.” you cry out as Papyrus hoists you up on his shoulder.

“No can do, I’ve been captured.” He says on the other shoulder. He gives you a look that tells you everything you need to know. Time to play the Lovely charm.

“By~” you begin

“The Great Papyrus!” you both exclaim and clap your hands. Papyrus pauses in his stride to pose.

“NYEH OK WHAT DO YOU WANT TO RIDE?”

Sans begins the eyebrow wiggle but you shove your hand in his face. Seriously what was Sans’ opinion on you. Friends don’t joke about doing each other do they?

“The twirling bears, or really any of the mirror mazes I heard the monsters have improved em.”

Papyrus lights up “OH YES I FORGOT ABOUT THE MIRROR PUZZLES AND SUCH HOUSES OF FUN ARE AVAILABLE HERE. YES WE MUST DO THAT FIRST, SECOND, AND LAST!”

“Heh heh, sounds good.” 

You try out the mirror mazes and are a-mazed at all the improvements. There’s long lines stationed out in front of each house. They’re real brain teasers now rather than the snot covered and fingerprinted tiny glass rooms they use to be. There’s people who have to ask the monsters for assistance in getting out. You especially like the touch with the fun mirrors added at every dead end.

Another fun house had traps designated to sending the contestants back to the start. Sans manages to get to the end and tells you there’s a bowl of candy awaiting the winners. You and Papyrus figure out all the traps and talk in detail about how each one was so totally Scooby Doo inspired.

“THE HUMANS WOULDN’T LET US USE MY BRILLIANT PLANS. APPARENTLY 10,000 VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY IS TOO MUCH FOR HUMANS TO HANDLE, AND DOCTOR ALPHYS’S TILE TRAP WAS TOO DANGEROUS WITH THE PRIANNAS PRESENT. I MEAN HONESTLY ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS AVOID THE ORANGE TO BLUE SQUARES.”

“Hey Undyne and Al are checking out the anime stuff in the colosseum.” Sans says texting on his cell.

“OOOO LET’S GO THEN, MAYBE THEY’LL WANT TO RIDE THE RIDES WITH US AND GET LOVELY TO RIDE THE SLINGSHOT.”

You laugh aloud “yeah no, I am not riding that.” with the way Sans is smiling like villain having learned their arch enemies weakness, you’re scared this subject won’t stay verbal.

You find the nerds inside gushing over the cutesy Japanese products and fan made plushies. Papyrus seems interested in the anime set about a skeleton overlord, and Sans is intrigued by the carmel apples a few stands over.

“Wanna try em?” you ask

“Yeah actually.” he responds

“Hey don’t eat anything dumbasses, we’re going on rides next I don’t want to see any of you upchucking anything even remotely human!”

“Oh so it’s ok so long as it’s magic. Don’t you know it’s alarming  to watch your food come up in rainbows.”

“It’s better than your yellow spew!” she retorts

“Yeah no that’s understandable.” Sans chuckles

“Stop. you’re gonna make me sick. Hurwah” you mock gag, Undyne jumps into her wife's arms with a eek and it’s just silent between you all before you burst out laughing with Sans. Papyrus is chuckling and Alphys seems really happy just holding her wife.

“Shut up! Alright Let’s go, we’re riding the scariest rides first.” She’s got a crazy look in her eye.

“THE SLINGSHOT!” Papyrus supplies. He really wants to go on the most thrilling, fear inducing, launch yourself into space ride didn’t he. hmm

You book it, uncaring if you lose them among the crowds. Sans crashes into you outside. He’s munching freely on the caramelized treat. “Wanna check out the barns and museum displays?”

You visit the reptile house and Sans is assaulted by curious humans asking him to pose with a snake protruding from his eye socket. You place a tiny snake on his head, for a cute picture rather than the morbid idea the other humans had. The little fucker doesn’t stay there being cute however, as he slithers into Sans socket. He gives a cry of alarm then chuckles at your panic.

“Relax little dudes fine, just can’t see with em in there is all.”

“Can we get him out?”

“No, he’s my snake now.”

“Sans.”

“Don’t you mean Ssssanss?”

“No Sans you can’t keep a snake.”

“I think I’ll name em snek, short for sneak. He’s the apple of my eye.”

After a few more horrible snake puns Sans finally coaxes the reptile to abandon his head and freaks other people out when three more snakes emerge, you didn’t even see him hide them in there. You got a couple pictures with Sans posing with these friendly biker dudes then you went over to the barns.

At the cuddle station ahem the petting zone for baby farm animals, you run into the monster royals and see Frisk playing with the other children atop Asgore like he was a jungle gym. Toriel is frantically taking pictures with other parents as a goat comes up to bleet at him.

“Aw that’s ador-goat.” you say and fist pump at your well deserved reaction as Toriel bleets out a laugh and covers her mouth in surprise, Asgore follows with a deep belly laugh and the kids are all laughing now.

Trying to save his title, Sans starts a pun off with Toriel and you walk around with Frisk to see the other animals. Chara is obsessed with the albino bunnies, Frisk likes the turkeys in a non hungry manner, what a weird kid. Flowey more or less states he likes the moo cow for some reason. You agree the moo moo cow is pretty amazing. You both pet and baby talk a couple of calfs with him, he’s like a totally different person.

“He’s like a different monster with you dear.” The kids rejoined Asgore to go check out the bird exhibit. Sans joined em so it was just you and Toriel.

“Yeah, he’s actually a real sweety, he’s just hurt.”

“Hurt?” Toriel asks, guess she didn’t know.

“Yeah, when we met they thought they lost their soul, common mistake having gone through similar experiences. But they’re dealing with the pain in a negative manner, it’s good they have Frisk as a friend, that kid has all the traits of a leader.”

“Yes they do. I feel at fault for Flowey’s mannerism, if I had simply reached out to them underground I may have come to understand them and provide for them as you have.”

“Don’t feel so bad Tori, no one can know these things right off the bat.”

“But you did, did you not.”

“I, I guess so. Tho I kinda wish I didn’t have the ability to do so. It’s a lot of responsibility. I know what he’s going through and now I have to step up and help him, even if he is a lil shit about it.”

“You have gone through something similar you said. And earlier when we were searching for the child, you have been through something terrible have you not.”

“Aw Toriel don’t go full mom on me. It’s in the past and I’m moving on from it, there’s no use dwelling on it now. I’m alive and so are all of you, it’s best to live in the present.”

She drops her questions and takes Frisk in hand outside the exhibit leading them with Asgore back to the kid rides.

“So whatchu wanna do now? Go on the rides.” Sans asks eagerly.

There’s a text message alerting you to Papyrus needing a friend to ride on the rides and a not so subtly hinting at the slingshot once again.

Papyrus needs an adult, besides I’m gonna meet up with the nerds in the winery place, Alphys could use a hand keeping her fish of a wife from getting drunk. He huffs but agrees to go separate ways, telling you to be safe.

When you reach the building where they’re doing the wine judging you go in to find an ambush. 

“OK, start talking.”

“Pass me a bottle, I’m in love with Sans the skeleton.”

The two of them squeal and hug each other jumping up and down. Seriously every scary thought you ever had about the intimating Undyne is gone R.I.P

“Ok calm down you shipping sinners, who made what bets.”

“I betted you’d fall in love with Papyrus. With how you idolize him I thought for sure I’d win. Plus I got nothing against Mettaton, but come on that guy is too much.”

“Perhaps for you, but surely not for the great Papyrus.” you exclaim in bold dramatic poses. You’re drinking with friends screw public judgement. 

“Yeah, I thought you would get with both of them cuz.” Alphys blushes pink

“Cuz why would I settle for one boner when I could have two. Oh wow, ok I said that aloud no more happy juice for me.” you all laugh, but wait

“Who shipped me and Sans then?” and why are they so happy about it if they lost?

“Papyrus.”

“He said Sans would be the first one to admit it.”

“PuHaHa, he obviously doesn’t know his shut in brother all that well, dudes tottally a blushing virgin haha you both are. Look at you soo cute in love putting the moves on him before confessing.”

“I didn’t mean to, it uh just happened.” you weren’t sure Sans was a blushing virgin if this morning was anything to go off of, but hey maybe it was a mask, behind a mask. Or was it a mask pretending to be a mask therein, a mask behind a mask behind a mask?

“Anyway we knew you wouldn’t let us down. Now how are you gonna take him out?”

“Well uh actually, I needed help with that. I don’t know how to confess to him that uhm I like him and.”

“And you’re afraid he won’t reciprocate your feelings, yeah I’ve been there. Ya wanna know how I managed to tie down this gorgeous wifu? With an awkward encounter seeing her on a date with another man, a human!”

“Undyne I told you, you didn’t sign the letter, I thought Frisk wrote it and they agreed to help me practice dating so I could finally go out with you and they helped me confess my true feelings and ohmygosh.”

“See just get em into a confrontation and corner em, then send em running away with spears because that’s what lovers do to build the other’s confidence in admitting they love you too. At least that’s what these lovers do.” she laughs.

“How’s about I just tell him on the Ferris wheel when it’s dark.” Classic anime trope.

“Oh Hell yes! We’ll delay the ride so you two get stuck up there, just lemme know when you’re going on.”

“Sounds like a plan. But first, since it isn’t dark yet and I’ve actually been craving to ride a couple rides and play the games with competition let’s go join the bone bros and enjoy ourselves before whatever happens tonight.”

“Dude don’t be so psyched out, it’ll be fine. Don’t you chicken out neither! We got a lot of G riding on this.”

“Pfft maybe I’ll conspire with Papyrus and get Sans to confess to me first.”

“Yeah like that’ll happen, the dudes an oblivious idiot. Ya gotta tell em first, I’ll break your fingers if ya don’t.”

“Pfft haha, your joking right? Alphys she’s joking right?” You only get a giggle in response.

What are friends for, ah yes to break your fingers when you fail their expectations this seems legit. You trail after them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeeHee I bet yall know where this is going.  
> Comment what rides you absolutely love.(and would like to go on.)  
> PS the next chapter may be another 5,000 words just waiting on your comments.


	23. Fair in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aw how romantic you’re gonna confess to him in the cheesiest way possible, truly a happy ending. Heh Heh, you read the tag that said angst right Lmao.

You, Undyne and Alphys catch up to Sans and Papyrus who exit the Gravitron, a spinning contraption that spins so hard it forces people to the wall and then it becomes a game of who’s a better Spiderman.

Papyrus looks… disoriented. Sans is taking pictures with some kids who have crazy windblown hair. You almost don’t want to ride, almost. Papyrus rushes to the nearest trashcan and rainbows. Sans pets his back then snickers at something you didn’t catch.

“Aw come on Papyrus, let’s go to the bathrooms and get you cleaned up.” Undyne is such a good friend, and a mastermind she’s going to rub her victory in his face and tell him the plan while you’re left alone to distract Sans so he doesn’t find out.

“No I’m fine, it’s just that one ride. I don’t understand.”

“Maybe it has to deal with gravity magic.” you supply

“But Sans was perfectly fine.”

“Maybe it’s that apple I ate, here Pap have one.” Sans conjures a caramel apple from his pocket.

“Wait, don’t listen to him, it doesn’t have any anti-puke powers. He probably negated the effects of the ride with his own magic.”

“Oh, YES YOU MAY BE RIGHT, SANS IS CAPABLE OF SHIFTING GRAVITY TO BEING NOT GRAVITY.”

“I don’t make ‘not gravity’ Papyrus I just shift the direction.”

“YES WELL I DID THAT AND IT JUST MADE THINGS WORSE.”

“That’s cuz you were adding weight, not shifting it.”

“SAME TOMATOS. NOW EVERYONE LET’S RIDE THE BOAT THAT FLOATS IN AIR RATHER THAN WATER.”

“Aw Yeah, it’s a Viking ship, human history dictates Vikings were powerful humans who fought everything with their bare fists and tore off the heads of giants!”

You’ve heard nothing but bad things about the Viking boat, it seemed fun what with it’s bright colors and sea worthy frame. Heck it’s just a big swing, you like swings. They gave you that sense of weightlessness your magic did. 

However unlike the other rides where g-force keeps you in place, the big swing was looking more dangerous in the fact it doesn’t keep its centrifugal force constant and falls. Like a swing, there’s a dip in gravity where you’re weightless, and then you’re enslaved to gravity once again. 

See swings can never have enough torque to go all the way around with just a human swinging it, but the Viking boat had engines. As you’re watching it from the line you see it go up to where you swear people will start falling out.

It doesn’t help that it’s like the only ride that doesn’t have restraints or seat belts. Were you old enough to ride this? Where’s the ‘must be this tall to ride’ sign? Your group was next and you hesitantly sit next to Sans, squished by Papyrus. Ha squished as if, they’re skeletons. Undyne and Alphys sit across from you. Other people and monsters fill the rest of the seats.

It looks like you’re all about to have tea and crumpets. Oh how you wish that were the case, but Sans breaks you out of your day dream to get your reaction when the ride starts. You’re the only one who screams prematurely, and everyone laughs. 

As the vessel picks up in speed and momentum you’re starting to scream every time it drops to gravity. Sans is giggling and the extroverts have their hands up, Papyrus even stands up at one point in which you use your magic to sit his ass down.

Sans decides to joke around using his magic to lift your ass up to freak you out enough to keep screaming “OHMYGODOHMYGOD.SANS STOP IT!”

You’re clinging to Papyrus who uses his magic to counter his brothers and bring your butt crashing back down onto the boat as it slows down. You sigh in relief only to scream again when Undyne jumps out of her seat to shake you back and forth laughing at your expanse. 

This crazy fish!

The conductor in control of the ride decides everyone should have another go. So you endure this twice in a row. The second time you have to gravity belt Undyne to her spot as she tries to imitate what Papyrus did previously. Sans thought it’d be fun if he hyped everyone up by saying “Flip the boat. Flip the boat!” you’re chanting nononono the whole time. To your satisfaction the boat did not flip.

Papyrus carries you and Sans to the next ride, thankfully it’s not the slingshot or anything too dangerous. Just a roller coaster that flips upside down. At least this one had restraints. 

You smack Undyne’s fin when you see her tip off the man in control of the ride, not again thank you. She’s laughing in good fun, she hisses and rubs where you hit her and pairs up with Papyrus. You pair up with Alphys, and Sans sits this one out. You scrutinize your eyes at him.

You get strapped in and you do a peace sign with Alphys as Sans takes pictures standing behind the fence. You give him the ‘I’m watching you’ sign, before the coaster starts up. You sink in your seat already afraid. Alphys is shaking next to you, you hold her hand and regret it as she sinks her claws in. 

You scream and she screams and then you actually challenge her to a scream off. You don’t tell her of course, but she figured out your screaming inquisition and took you up on the offer. Undyne is losing her shit laughing, you swear she’s dying on the other side.

When you get off Undyne books it over to Sans and rips the water bottle from his hand. He still has his phone out, guess he was recording the whole thing. She gurgles the whole thing and opens another to pour over her gills.

“Ugh, you guys are gonna kill me, Afuhahahaha” You go over and tickle her sides, she sprays you with water and you’re laughing, but it comes out raspy. You could use a drink too.

Some quick refreshments and you’re on the next ride, then another. You’re starting to get use to the anxiety that would build up and then after you can’t scream anymore the rides start getting fun. Sans doesn’t like that however, as he pulls you over to the slingshot, but you bite him and walk back to where the others were riding the, what was it called again zipper? Pitcher? 

All you know was it was a crowded cage that spun and spun and spun. No way in heck were you going to ride it with gravity shifting Sans. With your luck and his need to make you lose your voice (heh) he wouldn’t stop. (heh,heh) He’d go faster- “Hey punk get your mind out of the clouds, ohfuhu or was it in the gutter? We’re going on that one next, the Scrambler!” she points.

“Oh joy guess I should stop being an Egghead and be Eggcited.” She gives you the death glare and Papyrus is already chasing after Sans to cease the puns you started.

Ok so the Viking didn’t have seatbelts, but you heard from a fair ride expert you can tell the severity of madness a ride has with it’s restraints, so far the scrambler’s only had a single strap. Well at least it was something. You get in and Papyrus sits next to you. Sans sits in between the anime couple, and a loner human sits on the other side of Papyrus in your cart.

“You sure you wanna sit on that end?” they ask you

“Yeah why?”

“No reason.” they wear a hinting smile. What’s so important about your end? You haven’t seen what the ride does yet. If it flips with just a fucking belt you will kill someone.

The man comes around and locks the metal door that’s just sitting in front of your torso you hang onto the adjoining bar. And it takes off. Oh it just spins, you can handle this. Better not fucking Flip.

It starts picking up speed and now you understand the reason why your end is so important. Papyrus and the other human crash into you. You giggle at the brief showing of the other group Alphys is enjoying the ride while Sans stays a half a foot away from her using his magic to root him and Undyne in their spot. She is seething at a snickering Sans.

Papyrus is trying to fight the g-force only to crash back into you. This would be the perfect time to crack a joke. 

“I gotta say the stress of gravity has really got me down.” Papyrus gives up trying to fight squishing you and throws his hands up to express his distaste, and crashes into you again. You can hear Sans laughing.

Everyone decides it’d be best to take a break and try the games now. You and Sans dunk Undyne and other aquatic monsters in the water tank game. Papyrus gets a bullseye on the ball and pin toss. Alphys wins the ring toss on bottle caps. Undyne wins the first round of balloon pop/ water gun racing, you win the second round. 

You witness Sans destroy the muscleman test, and watch as he poses his lack of sinews and tissues to the onlookers. He gets a big fluffy teddy bear as a prize. You’re hopeful he’ll give it to you, and he does.

“Here, you like this stuff right.” you giggle as a response and squeeze the oversized stuffed animal, it’s adorable and soft. “I love it.” you tell him, you mind whispers the words you’re still afraid to say to him ‘ and I love you.’

It’s getting late, and everyone’s hungry so you all go over to the confession stands. Papyrus settles for magic only food, not wanting to try the deep fried creations. Sans tries a corndog product made of magic and you devour sweets, grease, salt and tasty treats alike. The creeping night builds your excitement.

Undyne and Alphys express how they desperately want to go on the Ferris wheel where they could profess their love Anime style. Real subtle guys.

You’re waiting in line with Sans and Papyrus. You want to laugh at the display the brothers are putting on. Sans smells the bullshit in Papyrus’ over-explained love for the Ferris wheel and how he’s so excited to go on with his siblings. Thankfully he hasn’t figured out Papyrus is setting up for a dramatic exit, Papyrus style. Now you just had to focus on not chickening out. 

“You’re floating.”

“Huh? Oh!” you were levitating off the ground just slightly. You drop back to the ground.

“Heh, guess you’re”

“SANS DON’T.”

“In high spirits.” 

*Groan* “SHE’S NOT EVEN A GHOST SANS.”

“Nah, but I’m the spooky to Sans’ scary, and you’re skeleton.” you reply, it was a lame joke, but it sets the stage for Papyrus’ disapproval. It takes him a moment to put the pieces together, he Nyhehs in outrage, but he still hasn’t left the line. That was the perfect moment to leave.

Your company is next to boarding the ride for it’s spin around. Did Papyrus not get the memo? Eeeh what’re you gonna do now?? You can’t confess to Sans while his brother is there. Would that mean Alphys won the bet then, since you’ll be spilling your guts to the both of them?

You all get into the swinging carriage. Guess you’ll just have to lose your fingers, eh magic will fix it. It’s when the carriage goes up and stops to allow those next in line on, Papyrus stands up rocking the boat announcing he doesn’t like high places and jumps off. Backwards. WITH A FLIP! Doing a 360 before landing on the ground effortlessly. Everyone watching is amazed and cheers for him. You and Sans are left there, alone~

So the wheel starts up after all the seats are filled and you scoot over to sit next to Sans. He wraps his arm around you and you fangirl for just a second before you’re taken with the view. He seems breathless too, you’re looking at the lit up carnival below and then gazing up into the night sky.

“Wow, it’s pretty.” he says

“Yes, yes you are.” you say, he snorts at your cheesy comment.

“Yes, yes I am.” he says condescendingly. You playfully shove him. The wheel stops the third time around and you’re three clicks away from the very top. The wheel starts up then stops, starts up again and stops. After a few ‘first time driver’ scoots you’re sitting at the top, and Sans is looking at you questioningly.

“You didn’t have a hand in this did you.” There’s a flying spear that answers him. “Ah.” He starts sweating. How are you supposed to propose becoming couples? Word vomit. Word vomit all of it.

“I like you, I like, like you. I’m in love with you, I’m sorry about this morning, I wasn’t trying to be weird it just sorta happened and I like you, I’m not taking advantage, I mean we’re such good friends, but like my heart wants to burst. You make me happy, you get me, you’re so great, so caring, and patient, oh my god Sans you’re so cool, and smooth, damnit do you feel no shame you shouldn’t be this sexy it’s illegal, and I wanna be your girlfriend. You’re skelebae. Wait no that came out weird, you’d be the skelebae since you’re a skeleton, and”

“Vii, Vii. Hush. I love you too. But I won’t date you. Lemme explain, I have nothing offer, I can’t make you happy, and I don’t want to change this, what we have. I love you too. But”

“Ok.” is what you say but inside you're an emotional storm ‘WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!’

“Y, yeah? Ok cool.”

“You’re wrong though. You do make me happy, meeting you in that storm was the best thing that ever happened to me. I’m just upset I didn’t see you all those times you creeped in on me.” you nudge his shoulder letting him know things were still cool between you both, but you know this feeling won’t disappear.

The wheel starts up normally again and everyone is ushered off for repairs. Sans helps you off like a gentleman, and it just makes it all the more painful. ‘Why’ you wonder, was it you? Was it something else too painful to admit, or was he just not ready for the dating scene. You could respect thoughts one and three, but you’d want to know if he had a past lover he hasn’t gotten over. 

You want to be the one to teach him how to love again, da fuaq? UGh you’re infected with the cheesy!

Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus are waiting with bated breath, their collective smiles fall when you scratch your arm sheepishly. Sans is scratching his head as well. The both of you have a respectable distance between you and the air reeks of awkwardness. 

“Well did you two fuck at the top or did you smooch?” Undyne unceremoniously drops on you.

“What?!”

“I’m kidding, I just can’t believe this. Really Sans? Come on Love lets go get nice cream.” she slings her arm over your shoulder and you appreciate the gesture she’s looking out for you, but you don’t want to exclude Sans. Even if he did break your heart. Oh, you start laughing.

“OH NO SHE’S HYSTERICAL.”

“No, I was just wondering what this feeling was, it’s heartache. It’s ok Sans don’t feel bad. In time though, promise me you’ll tell me why.” you fight back the tear.

“I promise.”

“Then I’ll be fine, I have your juicy little secret to look forward to.” inside you were still in pain, and you figure Sans knew that, but you weren’t going to dwell on it. Kindness breeds kindness, but hatred sealed inside, brews more hate. Wow you should write that one down and send it to TraLaLa on KAC.

See you’re fine, just put one foot in front of the other and step forward. It isn’t like you were totally rejected, he just didn’t want to date you. . . why do you feel like there should be a yet at the end of that sentence. 

Ohmygoshhesaidhelovedyouback. 

You turn on your heel to speak to him and pause, what were you going to say? Sigh, you needed to be patient, now wasn’t the time, it’s awkward enough and hard on you both.

He gets you, you should try to get him too. Now how do you mend this? With Impulsive Decisions!

“SANS! we’re not going to mope about this any longer Let’s go! We’re going to do the ultimate Friendship thing! That is totally not reserved for couples alone, because taking your significant other would be crazy and probably end up in a divorce.” Great you sound like Papyrus now. Cool.

He nods his head then asks “what’re we doing?”

“The slingshot.” His eyelights shrink, AHA you knew he was afraid of it too, he knew you wouldn’t agree to go on it that time he was trying to drag you on it. What you afraid? no way.

“Yeah no, that makes sense I guess.” he resigns to his fate, a true friend.

“WHOOO wait what do ya mean divorce? I took Alphys on it last year, it’s totally for couples we’ve never been so close.”

“SIGH, THE TWO OF THEM WERE INSEPARABLE FOR SIX HOURS.” 

You picture a clinging traumatized Alphys holding onto Undyne like a tree bear. Not helping Papyrus.

“Uh, on second thought can I request something else to ensure we’re still cool bros err siblings, how bout that whole sibling date thing again.” Sans suggests, already backing out tsk, tsk.

“So I can puke rainbows and have another near death experience, no thanks.”

“This isn’t so far from it, heh I bet you’ll lose your lunch.”

“If I do, it’s going to be all over you, as payback.” you counter

“For what?”

“Fuck you that’s what, you’re too sexy.”

“I haven’t done anything even remotely sexy.”

“Oh right Mr. bedwetter, bone levitator, morning wood scout, bang me on the ceiling jester.”

“Those last two were your own fault.” 

“Yeah, but it’s because you started the whole tree hugging deal. What happened to being a one night kinda guy?”

“Oh fuck you.”

It wasn’t anything heated or spiteful in your back and forth, in fact you’re pretty sure with the smile you’re trying to hide and the twinkle in his sockets this was amusing to the both of you.

“I wish you two would already. Geez don’t have a couples fight if you’re not gonna be couples.” Undyne intervenes. 

You both break out laughing. Oh my god you get it, at least maybe. You were afraid of losing this fun back and forth, this connection you both made through your misery and madness concerning the resets. If you two got serious it could really turn sour, and then where will you both be? Well you’re pretty sure you’d both go right back to being good friends, and telling jokes. Maybe Sans didn’t see it like that.

“Well too bad you’re going on the slingshot with me so we can cling to each other, freak out, and not be weird about it.”

“SOUNDS REASONABLE TO ME.”

“Heh, heh alright but we gotta make bets on who does what first.”

“For example?” you ask him

“I still bet you’re gonna puke first, oh and you’ll scream the loudest.”

“Hey your voice is literally handicapped at low volume.”

“NO IT’S NOT, SANS CAN SOUND LIKE A BANSHEE WHEN HE’S SCARED, I’VE HEARD IT BEFORE.”

“Yeah and Papyrus learned a very important lesson that day didn’t he.” Sans lowkey threatens 

“YES BROTHER, BUT THIS MUST BE IN ALL  _ FAIR _ NESS NYHEH. OH AND SANS YOU CAN’T BAIL.”

“Oh definitely, don’t you dare bail on me Sans, I will never forgive you.” you warn

“I mean I planned on you begging me to bail with you. Heheh don’t you think it’ll be funny to watch their faces when they bring us back down and we’re gone.”

“Oh yeah, but I have a bet to win, and if you do your teleportation magic whose to say you won’t accidently come out wrong and mess with my innards. I’m telling you now, don’t fuck with my innards.”

“Yeah he already fucked up one organ, no need to go and break the rest of her.” Undyne added, guess she was still salty for you.

“No worries Undyne, Sans hasn’t broken me yet. I’m pretty tough. Heh did you know that a broken bone heals back stronger than before.”

“REALLY? HOW ODD.”

“O, ok we’re here. What’re the r, rewards going to be?” Alphys says timidly, oh man you were hoping the walk to your death would be longer.

“Hows this, I win and you have to go completely naked come Halloween in public.”

“The Fuc-

“YES.” Everyone agrees for him.

“Fine. I win, and you have to uh, spill the specifics on your soul phobia.” Everyone must’ve forgotten about that, because once Sans reminds them about it with that simple dare they all look away and scratch their heads.

“Deal.”

“You sure, I don’t wanna.”

“It’s fine Sans. I love you. I love you!” you shout out comically. He blushes blue, and Undyne elbows him to follow you in line. Oh great there’s no line, and you have to pay cash to ride. You and Sans are shaking. You both push the other to get in first.

“WAIT, THERE’S FREAKING VIDEO CAMERAS! Hey Babe.” Alphys is already sprinting as far away as possible. Papyrus is your sole companion giving you both thumbs up as you’re both strapped into the clear ball. Anxiety is pouring off you both and you grip Sans’ hand, he grips you back just as hard.

“I have to confess something.” Sans starts, you look over to him. “I’m not scared, I actually love the idea of being slingshotted into space. Can’t think of anyone else to go AAAAAAAAH” he yells

You’re scream with him, and trail off when you realized he tricked you, you both hadn’t even taken off yet. You smack him. He’s snickering and you’re laughing too as the hysteria simmers down, but it’s not over yet.

“And Liftoff.” comes the announcer's voice on the intercom. 

That’s the only warning you both get before you pale and scream so loud if the glass wasn’t a special fiber weave bulletproof whatever you’re sure you’d shatter it. Your piercing cry is reaching an all time high pitch, you can’t think, everything is crushing you, you’re going to die.

Sans is honestly screaming next to you and crying, you feel his fear through your connected hands and stop screeching.

You’re pulled out of your own panic to his pain, fear and oh god you’re god honestly scared for your best friend/ crush. It’s like he’s going to dust in front of you. The world's spinning and you focus on the weightlessness and wrenching pull of gravity. The world spins like you were in space.

“WHOOOO, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SANS OPEN YOUR EYES LOOK AAAH EEEEHEHEHEEHEHEE! SANS PLEASE LOOK.” you try in distracting him, try to show him the pretty scene whipping around and around.

He’s collapsing in on himself trying to turtle his way away from everything. You push out your magic and hold everything afloat. “Hey. Everything’s ok.” you whisper to him

“ **No its not.** ” he snaps at you, you bring his hand to your chest to feel your pulse and breathe on it. 

“Feel that, it’s life. We’re alive! Now come on Sans, you gotta see this, look we’re closer to the stars than we ever were on the Ferris wheel.”

He slowly blinks at you. “Vii?”

“No it’s the milkman, yes it’s me. Ya good?”

“Yeah, sorry I uh, don’t ever scream like that again please.” he’s still shaking, wow it was your scream that bothered him what with how all day he wanted to hear you shout and even said the rides are better with a screamer. Was it that loud, or did it remind him of something similar?

“What? What happen to our bet mister? I’m pretty sure you screamed louder than me.”

“You’re still gonna puke your lunch.” he counters looking grateful for the routine joking distraction.

“Pfft jokes on you Sans, this is awesome, all that gut twisting is gone.”

“Hmph the calm before the storm.”

“You ready? I swear this is fun, just let go.” you tell him

“Ha, you let go, you’re the one holding us up.”

“And I will always catch you, so don’t forget this moment, because I wanna see your face.”

You let go and fall to gravity. Sans is momentarily scared but watches as the sky propels to the ground, he jumps back with an AAH and you’re laughing at him. He was right, going on a ride with a screamer was funner!

You’re both giggling like girls, high strung off the adrenaline high when you get off, and worship solid ground.

“That wasn’t so bad I guess, seriously tho never scream like that again.” his eyes are dark and he seems in pain once more so you distract him with the video you’re about to purchase.

Since you suspended the duration of the ride and ultimately scared the fuck out of several onlookers you have to pay extra for the video, but at least you gave the ride a new reputation as people flocked to get on. So you’re not kicked out of the fair grounds. 

You join everyone else from the mountains to get some dinner together.

“Hey Sans I have something to confess.”

“What?”

“I took motion sickness medicine, meaning I won’t puke until they wear off, so ha aha ha aha ha.” You laugh mockingly at him. You cheated.

“Oh how dare.” 

“Oh no, Papyrus said you scream like a banshee, that roar didn’t sound anything like a chick ghosty who kills with her vocal skills.”

“So we’re both cheaters.”

“No we’d have to be in a relationship to do that, wanna know what we are Sans?”

He smiles knowing where you’re going with this. “We’re trash buddies.” you remind him.

“The absolute worst.” he adds

“And you love me.” you tease him

“Yeah, I do.” he answers.

“I love you too.” 

But it’s not enough for some reason.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha HaHa Haaa. The next chapter is fucking amazing alright. I wasn’t planning on getting back into the plot and depressing stuff that forces you to grow stronger bonds, cuz I wanted to jump into more fun times, but now that’s on hold because we’ve had enough happy times, now is time for the sads. It’s not all bad tho.


	24. Love falls apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vacation ends! But don’t feel sad the Holidays are coming up.  
> However . . . there’s SO MUCH SAAD in this chapter, some suspense!   
> Lemme know if I broke your hearts :D

You’re doing alright, staying busy to keep your mind from wandering questions and your interactions with Sans haven’t really changed much. Everyone knew you and the bone bros had a sibling title amongst each other, but monsters have started to pair you up as a couple nonetheless.  

Papyrus doesn’t seem to mind in fact he has been encouraging you not to give up. He can’t recall any reason to explaining Sans’ actions but they remain unforgivable to the taller. Papyrus knows you two are destined for each other, every morning jog you attend he goes in extensive detail about how you’re such a good influence and how Sans has changed you as well. Tho he brags about how half of that is due to his great self, you don’t disagree.

You’re in Muffets café getting a quick drink of some warm spider cider with him again. You’ll have to convince him to stop inviting you on these before dawn runs, the air was getting colder, it’s October now. HeeHee you’re going to see naked skeletons everywhere. You can already imagine Papyrus carrying kids clothes everywhere in case he sees the offending decorations and dresses them up.

“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND IT.”

“Me neither, but I’m not going to push him Papyrus.”

“YES MORE WITH HONEY THAN BATTERY ACID I KNOW.”

Battery acid? 

“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND, I KNOW YOU’RE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER. I KNOW IT FROM THE MOMENT I FELT A CONNECTION TO THE APARTMENT, AND THEN YOU CAME ALONG. THEY WERE SIGNS”

“AND WE WENT ON THAT DATE DECIDING HOW WE MUST BE SIBLINGS WITH HOW WE FEEL THE BONDS OF SIBLING-NESS. NYHEH DO YOU REMEMBER THAT HYEH.” He sips and sighs.

“I suppose all the signs are there, but as I’ve said before he has to have something he’s keeping secret that’s holding him back from expressing and or confessing I guess.”

This was poisonous thinking, you’d wish all of them would just drop it. They kept providing you with the hope that maybe Sans is just shy, and that he really loves you like you do and it’s driving you crazy. You didn’t know what to think anymore.

There’s a little voice inside you saying that Sans knows, and he doesn’t return your feelings because he knows it hurts you. How cruel of him. Another venomous voice whispers about how you’re not really in love with him, that you’re just clinging to him because he’s weaker than you. You can manipulate him with emotions.

You know these voices are just your insecurities, but they scare you. You vow you won’t manipulate him, to Undyne’s fury she’s tried to get you to corner him. You won’t control him with emotions, thats weak, you’re better than that. You’re stronger than that, you won’t let this break you anymore than it already has.

You love him, he hasn’t abandoned you like you feared. He hasn’t given up on supporting you ‘of course he’s only doing that because you’re the one in control of everything that made him depressed in the first place.’ you’re about to flip.

“TELL ME HOW YOU TWO MET.”

“Huh?” Papyrus bless you, your thoughts were getting so dark you weren’t sure you could hold them off.

“We uh.” well this timeline anyway you met in the park although you have met him before and that was a time you’ll never forget, ever.

“We met at the park you remember, Sans came back with me to our neighboring apartments to watch space movies and then that’s when you both met me officially.” he nods along

“But we actually met before that. Hah, it’s actually like an anime we ran into each other.” granted you ran into each other at the park twice now. Maybe you were destined for each other, maybe you’re doomed with these yandere like thoughts.

“See there was a thunderstorm going on, and I went to the same park where we ran into each other again later. I was dancing in the rain and admiring the light show when suddenly I see this single streak, strike down into the park.” 

“It struck down behind some trees near the river and from the after flash Sans appears and crashes into me. He’s above me and I’m on the ground, there’s a moment we register one another before everything just… stops. I see past his skull to witness this beautiful display of red lightning.”

“RED!!”

“Yes it was so” He interrupts you by standing abruptly and squealing.

“EEEEEEEEE THAT MEANS YOU ARE DESTINED FOR ONE ANOTHER!!!!”

You facepalm. “Papyrus.” you start

“NO WAIT” he cuts in again then looks around at all the eyes watching him. He sits down clears his throat and leans in to whisper to you. “Hear me out, it’s an old tradition Sans told me about it when I was a babybones.” Well this should be good.

“When you see something red fantastic. When meeting another, be them new or old they may be your fated other. For something red ties us to our significant half, we propose with something red to ask for their hand.”

Ok that sounds weird, but cute.

“Sans told me, our father met our mother by some red string of fate, and that to symbolize their meeting and his love, he made this scarf for her in order to envelope her in his tender and soft embrace.”

Ok now it just got a hellva lot sweeter. You feel tears prickling in your eyes. Papyrus was rubbing the fabric of his family heirloom, no wonder why he never parts with it. 

“That sounds like the tradition the Japanese have. It’s called the red string of fate ironically, it’s where a red string unseen, tethers around your pinkie and the pinkie of another, symbolizing them to be your fated other.”

“YES THAT SOUNDS RIGHT. Don’t tell Sans, he thinks I forgot. I don’t remember much about our childhood, or even our parents. But I do remember that, his face is blurry but I do remember our father was there at one point. Him and Sans would always talk and laugh in these memories I can’t remember what about, but I remember them, faintly.”

“I don’t have a single memory of our mother ever being present. I think she died in the war. Sans never told me anything about them. The story about how our father met our mother came up because I wasn’t taking very good care of her treasured scarf after our father disappeared, and he told me.”

“Oh Papyrus. Sans . . . he never made me promised.” you’re mind explodes with excitement and worry. You never promised you wouldn’t tell Papyrus what was going on. It was just sort of assumed since it’s bro code not to tell others, it kind of violates the whole trust deal.

“Hmm?” Papyrus is rightfully confused.

“He thinks it’s useless to tell you because you’ll forget, and that hurts him. But I can carry that burden, for the both of you. There won’t be anymore resets.” This didn’t just include you and Sans anymore, there were others hurting, you needed to tell him. You could do it you realize.

Sans didn’t want to be burdened with the repeats of heart pouring sorrow, but you could carry that burden and tell Papyrus however many times you needed to. To make sure he and Sans can mend their relationship. This whole secret keeping at arm's length distancing thing Sans was doing isn’t right.

“What’re you.” he starts questioning

“Not here, Come on let’s go home and I’ll tell you everything.”

  
  


You tell Papyrus everything, about the resets, Sans and your collective depression as a result of the resets, and how Frisk plays a part. You also confide in him about your plan in stopping the resets and about his father’s part in it all.

He is distraught over everything you tell him and takes breaks in between thoughts to get control of his emotions. You’re hugging him, petting his back, and giving him tea. Sans comes home and he is immediately concerned demanding to know what’s happened to upset his brother.

You’re in between them trying to calm Papyrus down and keep Sans from exploding. Papyrus is furious, you’ve never seen him mad before so it’s scary. There’s orange fire flaring from his eye sockets and he’s crumbling in on himself.

You and Sans jump to catch him and he just wails in your arms. “I’m so sorry brother, why, I, I’m so mad, and hurt.”

Sans is pretty perceptive, he can guess what you told his brother and you can feel his rage itching at your skin as your hairs stand on end.

“DON’T BE MAD AT LOVELY. SHE’S DONE NOTHING BUT BE HELPFUL AND UNDERSTANDING. I, I’M NOT MAD JUST DISTRAUGHT AND YES I UNDERSTAND YOU DON’T WANT THAT. BUT TOUGH! SANS I’M NOT A BABYBONES ANYMORE AND YES BROTHER I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO PROTECT YOU BUT THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH FOR ALL OF US!”

He scoops you both up in an iron grip unrelenting in its power. There’s a vibrating willpower behind it, trying to hold back from squeezing too hard. He takes you both into his room where he falls onto the bed and holds you both to him. It’s rather comfortable.

“NOW WE’RE GOING TO TALK THIS OUT REASONABLY LIKE ADULTS, AND PROBLEM SOLVE SO WE DON’T HAVE TO KEEP HOLDING IN THESE DISEASE RIDDEN EMOTIONS THAT CONTINUE TO AFFECT YOUR WAY OF THINKING.”

It goes quiet, Sans starts snoring pretending to be asleep and far away from this. You and Paps aren’t buying it, so you go first. 

“I am sorry I was unaware of the resets even though I had a hand in it and killed myself a couple of times forcing Wings to truly reset and take away your happy endings. I fear I’m the one in control and I want help to stop it, I’ll give up everything I am to ensure you guys are happy.” There you feel like you got it all out in the open.

“Why.” Sans says, so he isn’t asleep shocker.

“Huh?”

“Why do you care if we’re all happy. So Papyrus said some words that touched your heart, so what I’m in the same boat as you in the sea of depression or whatever. Why do you care?”

“Because, it’s the one thing. The one thing that kept me alive through it all even though I begged for death, I begged Wings to keep me in the void with him. It’s better to be scattered across time and space than to spend another minute in that hell.”

“Oh what was so bad Vii? Did you die just to start all over at the beginning again to watch everyone you love die before you ever lifted a hand to fight back, knowing how it all ends, how it’ll always end time and time again! What do you know.”

Taking apart everything he just said it’s obvious that’s what he went through, but he just treated your whole ordeal like was beneath his suffering and you know it wasn’t even close

“I had to take their souls Sans.” you seethe out venomously

“ **So did I** .” Sans says darkly, the room turns cold.

. . .

Papyrus broke the suffocating silence “So you were the one who collected the human souls underground?”

“What?” you ask horrified, what souls? More secrets, more secrets.

“We needed seven human souls to break the barrier, Frisk was the seventh.” Papyrus explains.

“Nothing living could leave the barrier, they were stuck down there anyway.” Sans growls

“And you just killed them to get their souls?!” You’re appalled, you trusted him, you still trust him fuck. 

“Yeah.”

“Liar, I don’t believe it.” there’s more to this, he was so appalled by your admitting you could possess another’s soul and pull them out completely.

“ **HaHa** , believe whatever you want.”

You squirm in Papyrus grip to look him dead in the eyes. His lights are gone but you can tell there was more, there had to be more to the story, Sans wasn’t a cold blooded killer. You refuse to believe it, until otherwise proven.

How do you prove it? With the ultimate trust fall.

You pull out your soul. 

“Then do it. Take my soul too. I’m not lying Sans, I believe in you.” you fall unconscious, the strain was too much. Everything’s falling.

 

You hear their screams, you feel  _ those _ hands slithering around you constricting, breaking, shattering. That’s ok tho, you refuse to let  _ them _ take their souls.  _ They _ can just be content with yours. 

You’ll endure the fires of hell just so they can rise to heaven, they don’t deserve this suffering. 

You don’t mind, you know an angel will come to save you someday, 

Karma will pay it’s due. 

It’s the one thing, you never lost hope to. 

And someday, the underground will go empty.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans wanted to scream in anguish, he wanted to lash out in fury and relieve this building tension. How dare you tell his brother. There was no guarantee the resets would end once they pulled Gaster from the void, if you could even do that. He was furious his baby brother was hurting because of him, these were his secrets damnit how dare you.

He wanted to be so far away from this. Let there be a load please. Heh, not even that could save him from this, you would remember and then you’d insist on telling his brother. Fine after the hundredth time you’d quit and see it’s pointless.

“I am sorry I was unaware of the resets even though I had a hand in it, and killed myself a couple of times forcing Wings to truly reset and take away your happy endings. I fear I’m the one in control and I want help to stop it, I’ll give up everything I am to ensure you guys are happy.” 

… That was your excuse? THAT WAS YOUR EXCUSE?! Only a couple of times Ha! You want to stop it, Lies. You’ll give up everything . . . Everything? Why?

Why?Why?Why?

You’ll give up everything, do you even know what you’re talking about? HE gave up everything, HE’s the one who wants it to stop, HE’s the one who’s affected every run. How dare you.

“I had to take their souls Sans.” you say threateningly

You bitch **, How dare you** . No he wasn’t going to feel sympathy for you anymore.

“ **So did I** .” he growled, dwell on that. You think you’ve been through worst? You haven’t suffered the countless millennia he has.

. . .

Papyrus broke the silence “So you were the one who collected the human souls underground.”

Fuck. heh heh what does it matter Paps knows, it’ll all reset eventually, he’ll forget. What does it matter.

“What?” you ask horrified. See you’re already afraid, good, you should be.

Papyrus explains what he’s already heard before yada yada, Yawn.

“Nothing living could leave the barrier anyway, they were stuck down there with us, resets or not.”

“And you just killed them to get their souls?!”

“Yeah.” he felt like laughing, you probably hate him now, oh joy another time controlling enemy, great job Sans. 

“Liar, I don’t believe it.” what?

“HaHa, believe whatever you want.” he says, stuffing down that hope rising inside him. Why? You still believe in him, why? Why do you care so much, cause it’s the one thing? Fuck you for thinking you’re better than him. You think you’re underground was worse!?!

Believe whatever you want. Believe . . . HoPe. Fuck hope, it always takes away what he loves. It took them, it took her, it took him, it took Paps, and it takes you too. He doesn’t care, it doesn’t matter.

He sees you, sees that hurt inside you, sees your shining eyes like the swirling galaxies he loves to gaze at. No he’s mad at you, he doesn’t love you. You’re dead to him. He’s bound to lose you too.

There’s a charge whining in the air, strings audibly breaking echo in his skull, were you going to strike them with your magic? You looked like you were ready to blow, you’d kill them both with your power. All it took was intent to do harm.

Huh. He knew it. It stabbed somewhere deep inside him to think you were betraying him now after everything. He asked for it though didn’t he? He prepared himself for it so why did it hurt so much?

There’s a bright blinding flash, and his eyes are drawn to . . .  **no.**

“Then do it. Take my soul too. I’m not lying Sans, I believe in you.” you say to him. You declare it so patiently, giving him permission so bravely.

Your soul was floating before them, He wasn’t sure what Papyrus was thinking, he was utterly shocked himself. Self hatred, despair, anguish, anger, soul piercing sorrow overflowed. 

He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t put into his intent to help you. He didn’t know how to help you. No wonder why G kept bringing you back, you were at constant risk of falling. 

Your soul was nothing more than a  _ sliver of a shard _ , so tiny and full of compassion, fear, determination. More determination than Chara and Frisk combined, more than the mage before them who mastered the power and created the barrier with the other six. 

So much love, he was jealous. You gave so much love and earned so little in return. He cupped your soul in his hand, Your memories washed over him in brief segments, flashing scenes.

_ You were small sitting with a pregnant woman in a concrete cell. She was crying, you were tearful as well you reached in and pulled out her soul coupled with the young souling of the unborn child. The woman’s eyes were sorrowful but happy. You were sad, but hopeful. _

_ You raised their soul up and let it go so it could go where souls go after release, after death. The cell door bursts open and you’re full of dread and disgusting torment, Sans feels it as if it were his own. The scene ends to flow into another. You’re in the void with Gaster he’s smiling sweetly like he use to with Papyrus before he became a goop monster stuck in infinite darkness.  _

_ Another vision, you’re stuck in a loop watching the same thing happen again and again you’re questioning if this was a new method of torture from the doctors, you don’t believe anything is real anymore. Why should you have faith, why do you still have hope things will change?  _

Your depression sank into him and he could faintly feel Papyrus’s fear he’ll dust you with him. Focusing on that outside emotion and magic, he battles your sadness with his own reasoning, and hope.

Wow look at him, calling the kettle black, heh more like calling the kettle back. He called out to you in your memories, in your drowning depression.

“ _ Because, we gotta try right? We want to live, and fall in love, and see everyone happy. Surrounded by good friends, have a couple of good laughs, eat good food with everyone, and just enjoy the moments we have. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m sorry we’re so damaged, I’m sorry I doubted you. _ ”

“SANS, BROTHER HELP, SHE’S FALLING. PLEASE SANS OPEN YOUR EYES, LET GO OF HER, SHE’S DUSTING, SHE’S MELTING INTO A PUDDLE, BROTHER HELP ME!”

Sans lets go of you, but there wasn’t anything left, his hands were empty oh god no, he didn’t. “SANS.” he looks over to see you melting like one of Alphys failed DT experiments your sparkle eyes are dull and covered by gooping strands of white. They can’t even hold onto you, you’re slipping through their fingers.

The whole room is buzzing it’s so loud, Papyrus is freaking out hyperventilating, Sans can’t concentrate. There isn’t a single thought that isn’t fear ridden and sick at the display before him.

“RESET, SANS CALL THE HUMAN. FRISK CAN RESET!!! CALL THEM!”

Sans propelled himself off the bed into action. He needing to be somewhere away from the loud buzzing, he couldn’t even hear the dial tone everything was so deafeningly loud! He just kept staring at your collapsing form, you were dying in front of him, all because he drove you to explaining why you were so loving when he couldn’t just accept it. 

“ **Please Tempus, don’t let us be too late.** ”

*RESET*

 


	25. Don't go breakin my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to title the chapter after what happened.  
> More sadness, Fluff is inbound for the next chapter.  
> There is a very important piece of info here that will become relative later. It'll set the scene of the approaching climax heehee.
> 
> That's a while away tho. still gotta get through the year and open up that gyftmas surprise!

Hello Darkness my old friend, I’ve come to talk with you again.

“ _ Hello my dear, why must you refer to me as the darkness, we are not one and the same. _ ”

“Yet you appear everywhere and nowhere all the same.”

“ _ Yes _ ”

“So you know, are we on the right path then?”

“ _ The right path is the one where you’re still living my dear, don’t forget your promise. Though it matters not what I say now, just as it does not previous. Mend and live until you can remember properly. I know you will be treasured, he just doesn’t see it clearly yet. Perhaps you can help him with that. _ ” 

There’s a floating hand that isn’t signing and it taps on his right socket, there’s some flashes of yellow and blue in the right, then green, orange, purple, and midnight glowing in the left. Something about that was familiar.

“ _ Help others, and they may aide you. Show Kindness to bred more kindness, my dear remember that, in time the future will reveal, as present becomes past, and past foretells the future. _ ” he says cryptically 

“ **_Ah, but history forgotten, is history re-written. Perhaps we can write something different._ ** ”

 

You come back looking at Papyrus’ face sitting across from you in a familiar cafe what? oh there was a load.

“Is something wrong?” he asks you

A wave of memories return and sting your brain like bees. Yes something was wrong damn this hurts! Oh right this happened, then that, and oh geez. Your phone rings, as does Papyrus’. Your favorite spooky skeletons ringtone playing helps you alleviate some of the panic rising in the back of your throat.

“HELLO SANS”

“Hey.” you say on your own line, hearing Papyrus’ voice echoing on the line.

“Where are you both.” he says hastily.

You’re about to say none of your business still estranged with everything that happened the last run, but Papyrus cuts you off and tells him. He shows up still wearing his apron from whatever job he cut short.

“I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him everything, just please don’t.” he hiccups and now you can tell Sans was crying big translucent blue blobs. You’re weak to tears.

“SANS WHAT’S WRONG?”

“Sans I’m so sorry.” you start

“No I’m sorry I should’ve told him, I just can’t get out of this damn mindset. Don’t you fall down! Please I understand it’s maddening and I can’t do it alone please.” he hugs you blabbering into your shirt. He wasn’t making any sense and Papyrus was at a loss on what to do.

“Come on let’s go home and sort this out like ‘reasonable adults’ yeah?” He barks out a laugh and says yeah “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok I’m sorry too. I was in the wrong.”

“No, no. You were right, I, god I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok Sans, let’s go home. Lovely will you let me pick you both up?”

“Of course bro. Huh does this seem familiar to you Sans?” you tease with an uplifting voice, he giggles completely lost to his emotions. 

“I can make it more familiar and drag you both back into bed.” He stops mid stride outside muffets. “Which I did, when . . . OH MY STARS!!!!”

You and Sans are thinking the same thing ‘He remembers.’ oh god he-

“We haven’t all slept together since that first slumber party.” he finishes.

You and Sans outrage respectfully “Seriously Papyrus” “Oh my Fucking God Papyrus.” You await for him to say ‘I’m joking I remember blah blah’ but he doesn’t.

“Wowie sorry, I thought I could contribute to the make Sans feel better because he is suddenly distraught over his poor life choices.” You both laugh clinging onto him tighter as Sans finally warps you all home. 

You’re expecting Sans to dance around the subject and leave out the little details, but he must’ve realized how important it was to explain everything. And explain everything he does.

He starts by explaining the tragic tale of Prince Asriel and Princess Chara, and how the underground was distraught over their death. 

“King Asgore wanted to break the barrier by any means necessary so he decreed any human who should fall down was to be taken to him to have their souls. Asgore didn’t actually want to kill the humans who fell down, they seemed innocent just like his little princess before em. He never had to kill them tho, because none got past the Judge to reach the King awaiting at the edge of the barrier.”

“I was the Judge. I passed judgement to each fallen child, and fallen they were. They were murderers. They slayed innocent monsters just to gain exp, the worst of it was the lot of them did it stealthily, but no sin can stay hidden from the Judge. I can see into anyone’s soul, well cept your Vii, but I can see why you keep it hidden under lock and key.” he gulps and continues.

“I couldn’t let these children confront the King, Asgore had resolved himself to this path. See Alphys figured, what with what happened with the prince and princess a human could pass the barrier if they possessed a monster soul. Such isn’t the case, but I never told the King otherwise.”

“WHY NOT?”

“Wait how did that work then?”

“Asriel never passed the barrier, even with Chara’s soul. Remember nothing living can cross.”

“BUT THE PRINCESS WAS DEAD”

“Yeah, but Asriel wasn’t, and the whole absorbing souls thing, it’s only accomplishable with soulmates. It’s understandable why Asriel absorbed Chara’s soul, he loved them and they were destined to be soulmates, but time them cut short. It’s actually a natural thing that happened before the war, and it wasn’t just an interspecies thing.”

“REALLY? THEN WHY DID WE HAVE ALL THOSE WRITINGS ON THE WATER WALLS SAYING THIS AND THAT ABOUT HUMANS BEING FEARFUL WE’LL TAKE THEIR SOULS THO WE REALLY CAN’T, BUT APPARENTLY CAN?”

“Because a human witnessed such an event and misunderstood the concept behind it. Lovers don’t take another soul, unless that soul is compatible with theirs, in other words they were soulmates hence their souls accept the other as halves of themselves.” 

“So when one dies, it was a means of preservation to absorb their fallen half in order to continue being whole. It’s kinda like how Frisk and Chara are one person now. Actually they’re soulmates too.”

“WAIT, WAIT FRISK AND PRINCESS CHARA ARE SOULMATES? I THOUGHT YOU SAID PRINCESS CHARA WAS SOULMATES WITH PRINCE ASRIEL.”

“You can have more than one soulmate Pap.”

“OK THEN.”

“Anyway, Asgore believed that if a human should pass me, I’ve deemed them innocent and they have the right to try for their freedom, although it’ll end up with one of them dead and the one who dies will have their soul taken for the others freedom.”

“So you were being an Ass last run saying you took people's souls.” you pointed out, he did scare you without the context anyone would think he was a psychopath. You knew there was more to it than what he said out of anger.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I was just acting out like a child and I’m so sorry. I didn’t, I couldn’t have possibly imagined anything worse than what I went through and I just held onto that arrogance and hatred. I’m so sorry. You’ve been through so much worse.”

“It’s not a competition Sans, but… wait how would you know?”

“I uh, touched your soul and saw your memories- just snipits little visions of what you went through as though it were me in your stead.”

You’re gaping at him, Papyrus shifts in his spot “AHEM, UH I’M COMPLETELY LOST. EXACTLY WHEN DID YOU TOUCH LOVELY’S SOUL AND ACCORDING TO HER EXPRESSION WITHOUT PERMISSION, THAT’S WRONG SANS.”

“Whoa, Whoa, wait. Papyrus can stay oblivious for bit. You touched it? You, you saw what happened to.”

“I got the gist of what happened to you. I’m sorry.”

“No, I mean, I pulled it out for you to look at I, and I, I dunno.” you’re not sure what to say, you can’t remember anything beyond ripping your soul out and falling unconscious. 

“PAPYRUS CANNOT STAY OBLIVIOUS ANY MORE, SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHEN THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU TWO WEREN’T GOING TO TRY BEING A COUPLE. SOUL SHARING IS STEP 23 IN THE DATING HANDBOOK, AND TOTALLY A COUPLES THING.”

“What?”

“I GOT A NEW IMPROVED DATING HANDBOOK FROM ME- I MEAN A FRIEND. IT’S VERY INFORMATIVE AND I’M STILL WAITING FOR AN ANSWER.”

You and Sans explain the resets, and Sans pours out all the sorrow that’s been bottled up inside him ever since he came to the conclusion that he was helpless to everything that happened.

You learned about how some runs Frisk was a genocidal maniac and how he killed your favorite skeletons over and over again. You brewed hot chocolate infused with your most potent healing magic and took over the part where you come in explaining how the resets must be connect to their dad and Papyrus’ face was worth it all.

“Our father is still alive?” he’s smiling in disbelief but his expression falls as he contemplates something.

“Yeah Pap, you didn’t kill him.”

“Huh? I thought Gaster sacrificed.”

“He did, but not as intentionally as how I made it sound. Actually it was an accident that ended up in our favor. The day it happened me and Pap use to live down in the labs.”

“And the whole world was falling into darkness.” Papyrus started sounding monotone.

“I saw Dad and Sans, they were signing to one another. Why did you pick me? You could’ve saved us both, if you just went for him first Sans.”

“So you do remember, Pap.” Sans kneeled down in front of his brother.

“Pappy, I didn’t have time, Gaster knew he needed to close the rift. He knew I wouldn’t have time to save him and then you, we’d all be caught up in the centrifugal force if I tried to go for him. Then none of us would’ve survived. So he made the sacrifice to stay behind. As a result he figured out how to close the rift and kept his promise.”

“What was the promise.”

“He promised your mother, he would keep you safe.” Sans faced the ground and made a fist with his hands fighting with himself.

“They were soulmates and she went off to war, but she left behind her soul with our Father with you in it. I don’t like talking about her because I remember those days, and… it’s just too much.”

He’s crying and Papyrus is on the verge of tears “The resets are enough ya know. I can’t pile on what happened in the past. It’s in the past. I want to move on.”

“Oh Sans.” Papyrus pulls him up into a hug and just holds him there.

“When you said you wanted to join the royal guard, I was so proud you inherited her bravery and serenity. We knew you would, you look just like her Pap, it’s hard to involve you in my distress, because I confided in her with everything and, and she, I couldn’t. I can’t”

“Shhh it’s ok, I understand now. This is good, this is good for you, it’ll help you let go of the pain and remember the good things.” Papyrus declares. 

He’s right, you felt so much better now, and Sans looked ten times lighter, the bags under his sockets were still dark, you were sure yours weren’t any better. You could practically feel them swelling up to close your vision as though you had black eyes instead of puffy eyes.

As it would turn out you actually did close your eyes and fell asleep.

 

Sans told Papyrus everything that happened the run previous, how hurt he was and how you both argued. Then about your soul, stars your soul. Sans almost couldn’t tell his brother he kept losing magic at the memory. He wiped off his chin, it was so bad, his artificial soul suffered cracks and fissures where his depression would eat away at him. But you were literally missing pieces of yours.Thinking about you and your condition he glanced over to see you asleep.

“Can she stay in your bed bro?”

“Of course, You’re welcome to as well, my bed can fit all. I’ll be sleeping out here however there’s a lot I want to go over in my skull.”

“Ok. hey Pap.”

“Yes?”

“I love you bro.”

“Nyeh of course you do brother, I share the same emotion. I love you too Sans, get some sleep.”

He puts you to bed and lays next to you, but he can’t sleep. He keeps seeing you falling apart, melting through their phalanges and carpal tunnels. He’s shaking, he’s trying to see your soul to reassure himself you’re still here, you’re still alive. It’s just a sliver, a speck,  **and he dusted it** . He killed you with his own hands.

He couldn’t bare laying still anymore, he jumped to the kitchen where he found his brother and hugged him.

“Sans? . . . is there more you want to tell me?” Papyrus asks, giving him an opening to avoid the subject, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t run from it anymore, he just couldn’t.

He nods his head still clinging to his brother. Papyrus pats his head and kneels down to pick him up over his shoulder. He begins to head out of the apartment when Sans is suddenly scared you’ll disappear if they aren’t near.

“No wait Pap, we gotta stay here, she might, we gotta, just please.”

“Okie doki. Want to tell me on the couch then?”

“No she’s out cold, let’s just sit in the hallway.” ‘where I can keep an eye on her.’ He drops down from Papyrus shoulder to check in on you and is relieved to find you still solid and asleep.

“Sans.” Papyrus whispers.

“Ok so the last run, when we argued and I didn’t finish telling you what happened is because. She pulled out her soul and I, I,”

“You lost your nerve at seeing the soul of your crush/ potential soulmate.”

“ **It’s shattered** .”

Papyrus chokes on his words. “Sh-Shattered?”

“It was just a sliver of a soul. The rest is gone, just like his.”

Papyrus knew who Sans was talking about as they had just finished discussing about their father and the resets.

“I had it in my hand, I couldn’t believe she would trust us, and it just, she.  **M E L T E D** .”

“Sans.”

“I killed her. I killed her. IkilledherIkilledher.”

“Sans!” Papyrus is shaking his brother trying to wake him from whatever nightmare he’s thinking of. “You didn’t kill her, if what you’re saying is true she can be saved.”

What? You can be saved? 

“We just need patience, and determination. It’s an odd combination but we can make it work, we’ll mend these broken hearts with time and stubborn friendship that refuses to let either of you die.”

Sans starts chuckling, Papyrus joins him with his Neyheh’s “You’re so cool bro.”

“Yes I am, but you have to remember you’re just as cool. Now let’s watch cute cat videos, I don’t understand why they’re so therapeutic, but they do tend to touch a soul.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EeeHee :D  
> short chap. yeah. Big whoop.  
> wanna fight about it?


	26. Spooky Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we set the scene for Halloween shenanigans! :D If yall is tired of my shenanigans, and or depression and drama. . . fight me.   
> I’m not gonna stop.

You’re worried about the brothers and how the both of them are after last night. Entering the kitchen Papyrus already has spaghetti pancakes cooked up. You sit with a thump still tired.

“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT SISTER?”

“Yeah, are you and Sans ok? I kinda clonked out last night.”

“WITH SUCH A STRESSING ORDEAL, IT IS NOT SURPRISING NYEH. SANS WAS FINDING IT DIFFICULT TO SLEEP SO I TAPED HIM TO THE COUCH. HERE WILL YOU BRING HIM BREAKFAST.” 

He hands you a plate with a ketchup bottle, oooo this was serious, Papyrus never gave into Sans’ habit unless he was trying to make up for something, usually Sans’ mood. That meant Sans was having a bad day. 

You enter the living room to find Sans true to Papyrus’ word, duck taped to the couch how did you not notice before? You snicker and present the food to him, he looks awful. “Didn’t sleep?” you ask

“Yeah.” he croaked “How you feeling.”

You wave off his concern, “Don’t worry about me I’m fine.”

“No you’re not.”

“Actually I am, I certainly feel better. I feel like this is a good step in the right direction.” you tell him.

You both leave it at that, it feels awkward until A.D flies into his face, you will always laugh at that every time.

Papyrus cancels his morning jog with Undyne and sits with you both on the couch for a relaxing day off.

Papryus leaves for work come noon, and you entice Sans to get some shut eye. He thwarts your attempts. Stubborn fuck.

What was creepy was you went and took a nap hoping Sans would join you in slumber land only to find him wide awake watching you. That is totally normal behavior. Not.

“Why aren’t you resting, I figured you be exhausted from yesterday.” you still were anyway.

“I am, but I’m restless I can’t sleep.” he fidgets in his spot on the couch.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. . . I’m sorry.” he’s been doing that a lot today. Sans always avoids things by being clever cracking a pun here and there to divert the subject to more comfortable ground. He hasn’t said a joke once today, you’re concerned.

“You keep apologizing to me, for what Sans? I get you were hurt when you said those things, it’s not”

“I killed you.”

You sigh the breath you were holding, so that’s what he was consumed about. 

“No you didn’t, I tore my soul out when it didn’t want to come out, and I exhausted my magic and . . . I gave up. I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

“I pushed you.” he whispered, god he’s been beating himself up over it this whole time.

“Well stop pushing, and start pulling. Come on Sans, lets go to Grillby’s I’m late for work.” you pull on his arm to get up.

“Will you ever tell me what really happened down there?” he you quietly avoiding eye contact. He wants to know what happened to cause your soul to fracture so much it started falling apart. Having gone through his own soul breaking madness with the resets, he can’t imagine what else you went through.

“I dunno, will you?” you rebound, curious to what other secrets happened down there, this was more of a known tactic he’d pull when wanting to change the subject. Sans the ever silent one, a befitting name to a skeleton who won’t relent his integrity, shakes his head. So there are more secrets, huh, well good things come to those who wait, you suppose bad things will reveal themselves in good time.

Sans relaxes at Grillby's after your insistence that you’re not a porcelain doll. It’s kind of cute how he’s worried over you. He sleeps the whole night shift and you carry him back home. He didn’t stir not once, though that might be due to your gentle caresses and bear hugging when you feel him tense up.

You’ll have Sans conditioned to fall asleep at a single touch one of these days. MuyHeeHee. The next morning, you’re treated to a piping hot cinnabunny for breakfast, courtesy of Papyrus. Papyrus?

“What’s up, you never go out and buy lazy breakfast. Unless it is truly is a matter of convenience.” There weren’t any other items so he didn’t go shopping, did Papyrus really buy lazy? You glance out the living room window was the world ending?

“WELL IT WAS ON THE WAY, IN SOMEWAY, AND YOU LIKE THEM. AS DOES SANS. AND THEY’RE KNOWN TO MAKE SMILES.” you catch the undertones of worry. 

Papyrus canceled his routine jog once again and devoted to being lazy with you until he went to work. You force Sans to take a nap with you challenging his laziness and you play games to help him ease some tension. 

Later that day Papyrus starts cooking dinner without you.

“Hey Paps what gives, why didn’t you tell me your”

“YOU MUST STAND OUT OF THE KITCHEN PLEASE.”

“What? Why?”

“THE SPAGHETTI ALWAYS EXPLODES. AND IT’S DANGEROUS FOR YOU.”

“Hey I told Sans I’m not a porcelain doll there’s no need to be so careful around me.”

“OF COURSE THERE IS A NEED, YOU ARE AS FRAGILE AS A FLOWER, AS DELICATE AS A FLOWER, AND, and you’ve suffered enough as it is.” he muttered ‘like a flower’ to himself.

“And you think I’m in agony to spend quality time with you when making spaghetti bombs?”

“WELL NO, BUT WE HAVE TO BE CAREFUL, THE BOMBING MAY KILL YOU.”

“What no it won’t.” You’ve been through countless events before to testify that fact.

“AT ANY MOMENT YOU COULD DUST, POOF, BE GONE. AND WHAT SUCKS IS I WON’T REMEMBER IT, I MEAN I’D RATHER NOT KNOW, BUT I’M NOT DUMB I UNDERSTAND HOW DISHEARTENING THAT IS. I’VE BEEN SO INCONSIDERATE, AND RECKLESS. WE HAVE TO WATCH WHAT WE DO FROM NOW ON.”

You’re fed up with this bullshit “No, you don’t! If you continue to treat me like that, you’re constantly reminding me that I’m broken and that they broke me Papyrus. You’re telling me that they succeeded and that I’m lost, and I’ll always be lost, if I’m a burden to my friends like this.”

“YOU’RE NOT A BURDEN.”

“Because you didn’t know.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT WE DIDN’T KNOW HOW BAD IT WAS, WHY WOULD YOU COVER IT UP!”

“Because I didn’t know it was that bad besides I didn’t want to know, I was afraid you’d all abandon me. You guys accepted me, the real me, the albino freak that’s insecure and crazy, and depressed. You guys pushed me, you pulled out of my comfort zone, you popped my antisocial bubble. You exposed me to the world, you showed me what it is to live and have fun.”

You continue speaking softly as you keep your eyes to the ground “I need that. Now more than ever.” you reach for him.

“I need the great, overconfident Papyrus to push me to my limits running 5k marathons, and his lazy pun master of a brother to pester me with terrible jokes, and remind me of laughter.”

“I need my friends to build me up, and support me. Not worry and act in my stead, If I can’t move forward on my own, there’s no helping me.” wow go you, who needs therapists? You all do.

Papyrus looks scolded, but you know the words will sink in eventually, there’s no sugar coating it. You can’t handle it when people continue to do things for you in a manner that reminds you of your own helplessness. You end up feeling worthless and more depressed.

You wipe your budding tears away and call out to the eavesdropper listening in “Ya get all that Sans?” 

“Yeah, but you can’t sugarcoat your condition, you have limits.” he says behind you on the countertop. The frying pan is just out of reach, one of these days you will smack him upside the head and call it an accident.

“I know, but I never knew I could run a full Papyrus marathon, and that feeling of accomplishment is worth the suffering.” You pose for dramatic effect.

“I UNDERSTAND THAT JOKES ARE A COPING MECHANISM FOR YOU BOTH, BUT PLEASE LOVELY, TAKE IT EASY. THIS ISN’T SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST LAUGH AWAY, NO MATTER HOW MUCH EASIER IT’D BE.”

“I… I know. But you’ll help me right? You said the culmination of a person is the wellspring of magic, maybe I can persuade my magic and hope to rise enough, I’ll get better.”

Papyrus scoops you up into a gentle bone crushing hug “THAT’S THE FIRST STEP TO CURING FALLING SICKNESS.”

“Falling sickness?” you ask.

“Monsters relate extreme, soul caving depression to something simple aka, falling sickness.” Sans answers.

“Thanks Sans.”

He extends his fist, you bump it with an explosion. Papyrus brings his own fist in and on cue the spaghetti explodes. You all laugh and have a real lazy day with some effort.

****

You’re in a bustling Halloween store with the bros. There’s monsters selling their own clothes to kids who want to dress up like them for the season. Monsters selling monstrous treats, and monsters selling art they’ve made that works as decorations.

There’s naked skeletons!!! Papyrus calmly goes over and dresses them all up fabulously. You agree that boa scarves and sunglasses were a good choice. 

“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP US PICK COSTUMES THIS YEAR, WE’VE ALREADY GONE AS JACK THE SKELETON TWICE, HUMANS WERE A BIG FAN OF THAT.”

You all were looking for costumes to fit the many spooky occasions you’ll be attending this Halloween. The monsters have set up a haunted corn maze which you’re excited for since Papyrus played in making the maze design. Sans is working in the same maze as a scare actor. And you can’t wait to see what he wears.

Undyne and Alphys bought you all passes to the comic-con in town this monstrous holiday and Mettaton even got Papyrus a room to showcase whatever he wanted in the convention building.

“WE WENT AS THE CORPSE BRIDE ONE YEAR, SADLY EVERYONE THOUGHT SANS WENT AS JACK SKELETON AGAIN BECAUSE OF VICTOR’S SUIT.” 

“To be fair, it was the same suit.” Sans says to you as his brother carried on.

“THEN SANS WENT AS A HOT DOG, AND A SERIAL KILLER.”

“Cereal like the breakfast. I got arrested for having a spoon in public.”

“Really?” you would’ve loved to have seen that.

“Yeah, the pun police didn’t appreciate my humor.”

“I TOLD YOU I WAS A ROYAL GUARDSMEN THAT YEAR, AND YOU HAD A DANGEROUS WEAPON AT THE TIME. HE KILLED FIVE BRANDS AND THEY’RE WERE ALL THE GOOD ONES.”

“Boo, you don’t even like raisin bran.” Sans retaliates 

“I DO SOMETIMES, I JUST DON’T LIKE THE RAISINS. THEY LOOK LIKE LITTLE POOPS IN MY MILK.” You crack up, oh wow Papyrus just said lil poops. Ahahahaa.

“Tsk, tsk and you told me you don’t like potty humor.” Sans says.

You wipe a tear from your eye, “what happened to making your own costumes?”

“We gotta tailor the outfits anyway since ya know we’re skeletons, the pun police was crafted from Undyne’s old armor. Heh, I don’t mind just wearing a onesie, it’s Paps whose big on the whole costume thing.”

“Oh I figured, but since he doesn’t care about gender and he’s sticking to the skeleton theme what about Skeletor? He is pretty well known like Jack skeleton.”

“Yeah he was thinking about it, I dunno tho. I really like the Mexican skeleton costumes tibia honest.” he winks, was that just an old habit?

“OH yes, I love that culture! God it’s so much more pretty than the morbid fantasies of Edgar Allan Poe.” Yet those morbid fantasies are charming, in a strange cryptic beauty kinda way.

“Was he the one who came up with all this?” Sans asks you generalizing the whole Halloween tradition to be Edgar’s idea, pfft as if.

“No, I’m not sure when people started dressing up as monsters and demanding treats, but I’m glad for it anyway I was handing out candy last year at the fam house and some of the kids made puzzles as tricks for houses that didn’t have candy.”

“Yep, humans liked that better than property damage. So any idea what you’ll dress up as?”

“A skeleton, tradition style! I think it’ll make Papyrus happy to do my makeup.”

“Yeah he’s a pro at it, every Cinco de mayo we paint our skulls and head out. The reaction from the monster community was priceless the year a bunch of people painted their faces with us.”

You giggle as Sans poses with a pink boa as Papyrus wraps himself in bedazzled sequin material, there’s a golden glitter behind him that catches the light just right it glows in a certain manner that seems fitting for the heroic skeleton.

You’re brain explodes and you usher Sans over to you frantically. He ports over “What’s up? Are you”

“I’m fine, I just had a brilliant idea for the con and our outfits!” you whisper shout dragging him further away from Papyrus. “Ok so you remember that campfire story I told up in the mountains yeah?” He nods, you continue

“We should dress up as galaxy theme star warriors and put on a show with Papyrus as the universal hero. Frisk adored the story and it has Halloween kind of elements to it what with Death being represented.” 

“Hell Yes. Hell yes, I’m in. Oh my god we could use our magic to levitate the audience, and”

“And we can project galaxy themes everywhere, and be total nerds.” you squeal

“You’ve got to get better at magic.” he states

“I know, I’m on it.” Oh you’re on it alright, you and Papyrus have been practicing magic since the revelation of your soul being in such a critical condition. He’s been extra careful, yet more stern in pushing you. 

“Ok so obviously this is a surprise, but he’s gonna be so mad when we announce he has a starring role in the story, we can’t just improvise the whole thing.”

“Of course not, but we can fix up the costumes and I’ll have a script written out, Ooo we’ll invite Undyne and Alphys to take part in it too. Have some authentic fight scenes.”

“Ok, Ok, but time wise we only have about three weeks to do this before the con, we have the maze haunt to deal with, and we can’t make the costumes at home Paps will find em.”

“I got it covered.” You pull out your phone. 

****

The Maze opening night, You aren’t sure how it happened but you’re there with Aron as your buddy. Tho it’s technically a date… according to the sinning shippers. You can’t say it isn’t a date since Aron is definitely giving you flirty winks, but like, this is Aron we’re talking about. He always gives winks. Always. Like, on the end of every sentence, and you’re not sure if that is a nervous tick or if he’s trying to be charming.

He flexes and encourages you to flex, and it’s fun to pose every now and then, make the kids laugh. But now you feel your courage turn to shame as you’re just flexing with him and people are beginning to stare at you both. He adores the attention, you’re slowly withering away inside.

Finally the family gets there and you introduce them to aron, he flexes… again. Monroe just loves him, if her motherly scolding is anything to go by. Anise couldn’t be bothered with the fact you’re dating a snake horse, because she wants to go meet your quote “Bone-Friend.” and you despise Monroe for allowing the suggestive language. 

You get your face painted by Papyrus and are rocking your skeleton onesie to his discontent. You were wearing a rainbow tutu and a bikini top to add to it’s boney beauty. Papyrus just can’t appreciate your fashion this time. He drapes a boa around your neck and you feel like the belle of the ball until the main attraction opens up. 

You all go into the maze, and it’s deathly quiet at first. A couple of screams in the distance and a far away rustling sound, some maniacal laughter, and your own groups chatter are the only sounds.

Some monsters pop out and half of them are adorable teenagers trying to be edgy. Anise is leading the way boasting about how she isn’t afraid, just asking for a jump scare. You’ve been holding Aron’s hand like you’re suppose to right. His hand hasn’t stopped twitchin- flexing.

You appreciate Undyne’s efforts in “hooking” you up, but honestly why Aron? She knew you liked a ketchup drinking, pun loving, slob of a guy, and to be totally honest you always thought Aron liked bodybuilders. You’ll have to flag her down and ask later when you see her tonight.

There’s a creepy tune that’s started to play throughout the maze and it’s relatively quiet save for the ominous ambience the music provides. SUDDENLY, there’s screams and chainsaw noises in every direction, a huge clown disguised monster appears from the corn next to Anise and if you hadn’t seen him you’d have flipped out or pulled them into an encounter.

Anise screams a high pitched girlish squeal scaring the clown dude, you and Monroe laugh while Ryan consoles his daughter. 

There’s another childish squeal nearby and a high pitched foul mouthed voice saying “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!” you recognize as Frisk/Chara and Flowey. You call out to them like it’s a game of marco polo. They round the darkened corner of a split pathway to join you.

“Hey, didja see that clown costume that was creepy.” Chara you recognize “But I wasn’t scared.” they add as Frisk. “Yeah, it was uh, you’re not going to scold me for cussing are you?” Flowey asks. You squint your eyes like you were thinking about it, but cut him some slack and say nah.

“Hey wanna ditch the old people and get in trouble?” Chara asks your adorable little hell angel Anise, she doesn’t even respond she just takes off running with them both. Monroe just shrugs at you and intertwines her hand with her husband giving you and your buddy date a salute going down another path. 

“Don’t worry Babe I can handle any monster that pops out ;) The music isn’t scarring me at all ;)” You’re not sure with all the winks if he’s scared of the creepy music or if he’s gesturing to you being scared of it, cuz you weren’t scared at all. 

Nope not scared of eliquate music, chainsaws however hell yes. Too many video games where you bitch out after being chased down a narrow corridor with a chainsaw wielding maniac pressing down on you from behind. Granted those are video games and not real life, but fuck having extra lives it’s terrifying!

Damn this is like the fair rides, if you don’t have a buddy who screams louder than you, there’s nothing funny to distract you from the fear. There’s a growl right next to you hidden in the corn that has you jumping next to Aron. You don’t get to register the male satisfaction your girly fear might have graced his features with because there’s a chainsaw revving behind you both and a  **dark** laughing voice that is waaaay too much for you both to handle. 

You take off running since your hands were connected you end up dragging Aron into doing the same action. It’s just like a nightmare you’re running to no avail like you’re on a treadmill stuck in the same place, as the manifestations of terror creep closer and closer as they’re gaining ground. The blaring mechanical sound of the roaring chainsaw is directly behind you now. 

You trip comically thinking ‘is this seriously a fucking anime right now!’ Aron continues on slithering away and you’re only momentarily shocked at the betrayal until a dark wraith looking being hovering off the ground, drapes over you and continues to chase him. . . . did, did a ghost monster just pass through you? 

Taking the moment alone to breathe, you assess your foot being stuck . . . in the solid ground it, it was just swallowed under the surface. Da fauq?

Oh that’s right, Papyrus said there would be traps to single people out for a scary good time. With how hard your heart was hammering in your ears you couldn’t take anymore Chainsaw chasing. Digging your foot out you start walking, there’s some shuffling ahead in the corn and you feel your chest clench in fear, it hurts, warning you about how close it is to snapping under the pressure reminding you of the time you died in Sans’ arms.

“BLUE, Blueblueblue.” You call out hands up. The announcer said to everyone participating that should there be a medical condition or genuine need or emergency to get out of the maze as quickly as possible to yell out Blue, and the nearby actors will come out and help you out of the maze.

“Man I’m not that scary am I?” Sans calls out appearing before you where the corn was shifting. If it was anyone other than him and his familiar static-y shortcuts you’re pretty sure your heart would’ve said ‘nope that’s it I’m done.’ Nevertheless Sans appearing directly behind you still makes you want to smack a frying pan across his face.

He’s wearing ripped up jean shorts and a white tee with fake blood stains. The traditional murder wear. 

“You’re spooky scary. Too scary for me, now where’s the exit?” you mutter quickly.

He laughs asking “What, that’s it? You haven’t even gotten to the best part of the maze. You and all them took the baby route, things were just getting good.”

You look at him with your hands over your chest, now that he was here and you knew him and felt safe with him the pain subsided, but it was too close for your liking. It’s been like this since you showed him your soul, guess you really were fragile and weak. Ugh, whatever Sans got the message from your body language and lead you through the corn to a …

“Sans is this a hole?”

“Yep.”

“Underground?”

“Yep.”

“Is that where the monsters are?” you meant to say actor’s but you needed comedy.

“Why don’t you go and find out little girl.” he playfully pushes you toward the narrow hole, “Nah, but we can just hang here if ya want, I’m not on break yet and I wanna keep ya company since I know about your uh, condition.”

“Is that ok?” you ask

“Yeah, it ain’t scary watching behind the scenes trust me, Doggo bout yapped my ear off talkin about technique and scaring humans off with subtle movements and unfamiliar scents to confuse em. It’s real fun.”

“K, what’s your gig?” you ask

“I appear, I disappear. It’s a conundrum, it’s a mystery, it’s terrifying.” You smile, yeah watching others be confused and scared sounded like good therapy.

Sans would jump out in front of some groups then appear suddenly behind them wielding a knife. You added to his act by screaming out as loud as you could without breaking into giggles. 

There are a couple of “brave” fools who try to mess with the actors in the maze, but they approach the wrong corner when they try to mess with Sans. 

He jumps through space between the daring dudes whispering behind them constantly having them twist and turn until they get caught up in the floor trap below and fall down on their butts. Just to peer up and see a looming mad skeleton monster with a single flashing eye in hollow sockets, bringing down the hellish looking hatchet as it glints in the moonlight, all while laughing like a demonic sociopath. 

The best acts are when Sans stands perfectly still on a scarecrow post and jumps down or yells at the passersby, hee hee they all jump out of their skin. Sadly the youngsters who cry never get a laugh out of you, Sans is such a sweetheart tho, he always has a mega sized candy bar to give to them and make them feel better. As it turns out all the monsters are carrying candy in case their tricks aren’t fully appreciated, people can at least receive some treats. You hug him, loving how caring and kind his race is.

“Hey I’m on break now, wanna go roast some apostrophe dogs?”

“What?”

“Oh man I haven’t told you that one, it’s a classic.”

He takes you into a thin pathway where other monsters are passing through to get to their stations. It makes you wonder what was down the hole you saw, would you find another world like Frisk if you ventured forth? Tis a tale for another time. 

Sans tells you about the classic ‘dog, and you trip on a root falling atop him. You’re both in that cliché anime scene once again with you being on top pinning him down. Your hair has fallen down to frame his face and you’re captivated by the moonlight reflecting off his smooth ivory bones.

“Uh could you get off now?” he asks you politely. Fuck him, heh, heh fuck him real good. You think mischievously. Oh Ho ho, it seems Sans junior is on the same train of thoughts.

“Oh, are you uncomfortable?” you ask sweetly. Sans’ face contorts in a way that tells you his thoughts ‘Fuck she knows.’ Yeah you knew, you bring up your knee to press into his crotch as you make it look like you’re getting up.

“Hey whoa, uh. Houston we have a problem down here” he says hastily grabbing your sides stopping you from advancing.

“Well Houston this is ground control, what seems to be the problem.” you say still in your sultry sweet voice, smiling down at him

“I dunno if I trust you  _ Houston _ , thought I was ground control.” he throws back at you

“Well you are down on your luck, this is a heavy ordeal Sans, the weight of the world is on your back.” Damn him for turning you into this punning monster, and for being so clever to use said puns as a means of getting out of trouble. You just couldn’t help it, he was looking uncomfortable and damnit if you weren’t a coward too.

You help him up and he jumps up to his feet leading the rest of the way, still holding your hand. You’re smiling like an idiot on cloud nine when you come back into the clearing on the end of the maze where everyone is partying. There are bonfires scattered about with ample amounts of seating both big and small. There’s a couple of innocent games set up for kids to entertain themselves while parents converse. 

You spot Monroe sitting with the monster royals, and they’re all laughing. Undyne is over there holding her bundled up wife while balancing Frisk and Anise on her shoulders. You head that way while Sans grabs the grub.

“Hello my child I have been getting to know your mother, and your father is quite the charmer.” Toriel tells you as she is the first to spot your approach coming behind Monroe.

“Ah don’t let him fool ya Goat Mom, he’s already enslaved to that piece of work right here.” You pat Monroe’s head, she thumps you back. Everyone giggles at your antics.

“Yeah, but Toriel ya gotta hear the story about how she became our daughter.” Monroe starts

“Noo Mom-o.” you retaliate. 

“Hush, see I was shopping at the store, Anise was about six and I looked away for just a second right. My daughter is in the other aisle or something, no big deal except I start calling out for her, and there’s no answer, every parent's worst nightmare. So I’m asking around, they announce her name on the intercom, nothing. I’m running around the whole store, calling my husband, going up to strangers asking them if they seen my daughter, showing them pictures from my phone, and promptly freaking out as any parent would.” 

“The management takes me into the back where they rewind the camera footage and I see my six year old daughter get hijacked by this total stranger and no one stops him, she’s kicking him outside as he gets into the runaway vehicle and they’re gone. I’m shaking and crying but there’s more, we see on the tapes this random stranger in a hoodie chasing the car and that’s it. Police can’t investigate, because there’s no license plates, no identifiable face he wore a hat. My daughter is just gone, and I’m devastated, I’ve turned to the bottle my husband is a mess with me we’re falling apart and there’s a knock on our door late one night.”

“I hear my beloved daughter’s tearful voice on the other side, and this gorgeous Angel here falls on my doorstep having returned my child back to me with zero injury, because she chased that car all the way out into the countryside where they stopped and took my little girl out into the woods to do god knows what. And she stepped in and took the beatings, and brawled with em until she wrestled my daughter away from them and brought her back to me.”

“Anise said she was stabbed and I treated her wounds she was stabbed six times in the gut, thank the lord she’s a magical beast of a mage, because I thought for sure she was gonna to be dead the next morning. To make matters hilarious, Sans. She starts hallucinating in the hospital room ok, and she takes the skeleton mannequin as a hostage, saying “ya’ll better get back or the bones break!”

“Shut up I did not say that.”

“You so too said that.”

“I was on drugs!”

“Yeah, hospital visits are fun with her, It took me three tries before I figured out she’s a hell spawn in disguise. The second time I tried to take her to the hospital she jumped out the second story window which is pretty fucking- excuse me, high because the ceilings in a hospital are unnecessarily tall, well for humans. The third time, she took the skeleton, she still refuses to tell me what she did with it.”

“And you will never know.” you look up from your huddle of shame to deliver your message and address the group. At some point while you turtled away Papyrus showed up and was enraptured with the tale of how you wowed your new friends into becoming your guardians.

“Oh my, that is quite the tale, thank the stars you were there my child.” 

Toriel comes to a conclusion about your character and deems you worthy of being the royal babysitter the next time they go out of town. You’re honored for like two seconds before you remind her you live with the original babysitters the skeleton brothers, and that her question is somewhat in vain. Nevertheless you relay your appreciation to her trust in you.

Monroe looks over at Sans and blinks in realization to a question you should’ve asked a long time ago “Where’s your snake date?”

Undyne stops mid startle thinking it best not to stand up dramatically while carrying three people ahem four people, at once to question you.

“Yeah where is Aron, why are you with Sans?” She pointedly looks at you with glaring daggers, there’s a hint-ing smile creeping up however.

You figured this, when Undyne “hooked” you up with another monster it was to the benefit that you would move on from your heart break. Or, you would instill jealousy in Sans forcing him to be a man and take you back. Which you couldn’t say no in either circumstance, since the sinning shippers were devious in their ways.

“Oh Aron went home.” Sans remarks

“Oh yeah!?” Undyne shouts pointing her one eye glare at him now. He swallows the bite he took from his dog and nods his head.

“Yeah, Aron flipped out and drew a dude into an encounter, it was Whimsun. Poor dude couldn’t perform for the rest of the night had to sit out.”

“Uh Huuh.” Undyne hums. 

You give her a raised eyebrow, she wiggles hers back at you accompanied with Frisk and Anise. You shake away their combined foolery happening to catch Sans’ gaze across the fire he winks at you, wait what? No, that couldn’t have been Sans chasing off Aron because he wanted to be alone with you in the maze right? 

‘Dude, what are you even thinking about’ your mind counters be rational, Sans wouldn’t do that you’re letting the anime couple get to you. ‘Then what was with the boner earlier?’ Your dark side counters. ‘He might have a thing for scaring people, what do you know, maybe skeletons get random boners’ ha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya this was gonna be a slow burrrrn, that being said guess what. Next chapter has NSFW content, I love to be a contradiction.  
> Just forewarning, there are gonna be ALOT of shenanigans, and drama in the chapters to come. We'll hit the action and suspense scenes hopefully at chapter 45 LoL, Stay tuned kiddos.


	27. Strip show?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok there isn’t any NSFW content rather it’s more Sexy Fluff. Sinful thinking, quite innocent actually, and Sans being a total creep.

The maze was a huge hit, peeps love the creativity of how the traps separate people, and how the monsters created ingenious ways of frightening people. You broadcast its promotion on the website. Adding your own experience about how you got behind the scenes to the whole inner workings.

The brothers were going to be extra busy tonight and you had the night off from Grillby's because he was visiting the maze with his daughter. Which was perfect for your favorite lesbian couple to interfere. You were set up with a human dude this time, and assigned to the movies under the pretense of a girls hang out.

You’re upset the two aren't even behind the scenes watching how the date was progressing. Terribly, it’s progressing terribly! You don’t know the dude, he don’t know you. You’re not comfortable with this, but fuck it right, teens do this everyday. You’re squeezing the pepper spray in your pocket and the taser in the other. Why can’t you just be normal?

‘Because then you wouldn’t be this awesome mage, who’s friends with the skeleton children of your guardian angel who time travels.’ Yep those are legit requirements for non-normalcy.

Dylan as your human date is called. . . is nice, you’re not sure what’s taking him so long in coming back with popcorn and whatever else. Did you remember to give him money for your candy? Oh right you smuggled in your own candy nom nom.

The lights dim and the previews start. It’s now officially 20 minutes into the movie and you’re starting to think he ditched you. This was the right room, he came in here with you before he went to get snacks. You haven’t been anything but nice and kind. What the duck?

You exit the room checking the bathrooms asking for him, you text Undyne asking to know where he went. You’re starting to think the worst, was he kidnapped. Monroe bringing up Anise’s kidnapping yesterday was foreshadowing this! Why didn’t you pay attention to the Universe’s warning!

“Hey.” You jump up ten feet,

Not. You jumped maybe a foot away from Sans the fucking skeleton. He’s wearing the theater uniform and carrying a broom with a dustpan full of popcorn.

“Heh, Heh, it’s funny every time.” he chuckles

“Fuck you.”

“Hey them's’ fightin words.” he says.

“Have you, hold up, why are you here aren't you supposed to be at the haunt?” It’s past eight completely dark outside.

“I work multiple jobs remember.”

You try to make sense of his schedule “Wait so you’re on break at the haunt, but on the clock here, and when it’s your break here you’re on the clock there?”

“What are you crazy? No I’m on break when it’s break time, and I’m on the clock when I feel like time surfing.”

“That, wasn’t even that good.” you complain, he shrugs

“Not my best tibia honest, I’m trying new ground.” he lifts the dustpan up to show you it’s magically holding a chunk of earth instead of the popcorn now. You give him a snide smile.

“So what’re you doing here, shouldn’t you be at Grillby’s?” he asks dumping the dirt clump into the trash can. “Or are you on break too?” he snickers.

“He’s enjoying the haunt with Fuku, and I’m free to spend the night dating a random dude.” You walk back with him over to the snack counter.

“Oof random dude huh, oh please tell me it wasn’t snack attack.”

“Snack attack?” you ask, Sans lists off the description of your missing date dude and replies that Dylan was a cranky customer asking for this and that.

“I’m so lucky to get the impatient people, anyway this Dylan guy was getting unruly and mean with me and my coworker, and you know me, when the going gets tough I pun to get revenge.”

“Vengeance is a dish best served cold.” you quote Papyrus

“Exactly so I gave him our once in a lifetime offer of an ice dog.” oh no “He proceeded to freak out over his rare and generous gift.” he continues

You interrupt “Sans.” crossing your arms and tapping your foot.

“See I always get the impatient ones, anyway he came over the counter and attacked the snacks, guy was robbing me and Betty of our goody treats. Ah Love you should’ve seen it there was no mercy it was the wurst.”

Yep he just had to make a pun about it, but you’d want to brush off encounters like that too, so you indulge him.

“Oh no not the dogs.” you  jest back

“Fatality every one of em.”

“Aw and I like German dogs.”

“The Manager Shepard- en all of us, even your guy. He was asked to leave however, sorry bout your date.”

“Don’t be, he sounds corny.” you were lacking your pun skill tonight.

“Yeah well ya still gonna go see the movie or?”

“Yeah, wanna be my plus one?”

He snickers, “Sure I’m on break riiiiiiiiiight about, now.” He vanishes and you feel him exit beside you in his casual wear. Nice he wore his new casual. A galaxy print hoodie and blue jeans. You liked him in his unbelievably skinny jeans, not that you don’t admire his boney legs in the traditional track shorts. The galaxy print is endearing.

As you’re walking back to the room to finish the movie your mind picks up on the fact this is twice now Sans has taken your “date” partners spot. First Aron in the maze tho that could’ve been a coincidence, Aron did beat up Whimsun. And now this, tho for whatever reason Dylan had to leave, Sans being here was too perfectly set up to be coincidence. Maybe you could set up another date and see if Sans shows up there too, to confirm.

The movie goes well, there were a couple of puns. Sans straightens up in his seat and points to the screen every time, cracking a knowing grin, you smile with him. You stay after during the credits to see if there are any extra scenes, sipping on soda and talking about the haunt, the costumes, and how the act should include this and that.

“Hey we gonna visit the house tonight? I’m just about done with your costume, just need a few measurements if ya don’t mind.”

Oh right, you were apart of the production, and Sans was making you a galaxy dress to accompany the theme. He’s also in charge of the other costumes including his own. You were in charge of the creative scenes for the play and everything else.

“Yeah, I’ll give Monroe a call outside. Has Papyrus come up with any ideas on what he wants to do at the con?” You’ve been stealthily plotting for the convention and the extravagant play at Monroe’s house where Papyrus has yet to visit and discover your surprise.

But if Pap wanted to use the room Mettaton saved him for something else you’re totally fine with improvising the play outside in the cold October weather, or save it for another day.

“Nah, he can’t make up his mind. Fortunately Mettaton suggested a theatrical performance so he’s on the same idea as us. The bad news is, knowing Mettaton he’ll want a piece of the action.”

“That’s ok, I had a role for him anyway.” it’s more of an idea at best, but you’ll run the script by him and the lesbians when you and Sans are ready to reveal the surprise to Papyrus. You are so getting his reaction on camera, you wonder if he’ll be moved to tears.

You both make it to the house, the fam is out, Anise is at a sleepover while the workaholic’s are at their respective jobs. You’re thankful Anise isn’t here she’s just as bad as Frisk when it comes to cough “suggestive” behavior.

The last few times you came over with Sans she’s been pushing you both together saying you looked cute and should totally go out. She fits the roll of little sister perfectly teasing you and Sans saying the most ridiculous things “Ooo Sans don’t look Lovely’s not wearing a bra today. OH he looked he’s soo into you!”

You blush considering all the suggestive things you could do to get a reaction out of Sans. He was fitting your dress and considering he needed to take measurements and dress you in a half finished product, maybe you could tease him with a little leg show or ooo misplace your underwear.

‘Oh my god I’m such a dork!’ You mentally scream looking at your strawberry face in the bathroom mirror. You’re overthinking this, relax. No you’re not thinking about this enough! What would happen if you went out there without underwear? Or a bra? AAAAAAAAH!

You’re pervertedly thinking about the off chance Sans innocently brushes his hands across your unguarded breasts, or if he reaches up your leg to measure your hips and fuck! You were overheating now.

Sans’ voice comes through the door scaring you half to death “Hey everything alright in there.”

You about screamed, blushing red at your indecent thinking, thankfully there was a barrier to hide your shame ridden face.

“Ahem yeah, nope all’s good, just uh, girl time?” you smack your face.

“Ok then, well I’ll leave the dress here then, try it on and come out so I can fit it.”

You take off all your clothes except your underwear (including bra) and pull the dress over your head.

. . . and you’re stuck. You try in vain jumping up and down to get it past your breasts so you can pull your arms down, but seeing as how they’re as stiff as boards stuck in the tight fitting sleeves, you’re doomed.

Did you gain a ton of weight, or was Sans making these according to skeleton skinny standards. You were effectively trapped in the material unable to see and exposed from the chest down. There was no one else home except for you and your skeleman crush.

You should’ve misplaced your underwear.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Today’s going great, he managed to escape the haunt so he could spy on your date with this human hook up Undyne planned. He knew the game she and Alphys were playing, but so long as you never found out about his stalking he didn’t care what they thought.

He knew it wasn’t any of his business who you go out with, however his emotions wouldn’t leave him alone with the idea for long. Jealousy is so unbecoming of him, he doesn’t even have anything to be jealous of.

At the haunt he was shocked to find your arm linked with Aron’s, Aron! For stars sake the idiot was terrified of the ambient music playing, he was a poor choice for a mate. He knew with his soul sight ability you and Aron weren’t fated together, it was never going to work out. He was just going to help you see that.

So he ended up chasing after you both with a chainsaw. He knew you’d run away you told him you were afraid of chainsaw chases, but he knew Aron was a deer in the headlights kinda guy. You ended up dragging him along however, and Sans had to pursue until he left you alone. Thankfully he managed to get you stuck in a trap where Aron showed his true coward colors and left you there.

He changed costumes and returned where he could progress with the night playing all sorts of tricks on you. He loved scaring people for the fun of it, he especially loved scaring and teasing you. But his joyful expectations died when you called out the safe word.

When he noticed your huddled body language he felt like shit for scaring you earlier, he was just doing his job. He should’ve been more subtle and concerned about you being paired up with Aron. He could’ve come up with other excuses to separate you both or insisted you sit out with your condition.

Why the fuck had he forgotten your shattered soul!

Having you next to him for the rest of the night calmed him down, and you both proceeded to have the best night ever. The way you started to brighten up was soul touching.

The moonlight catching in your hair and how your pale skin reflected the glowing light. It had gotten a little awkward last night with how he manifested a boner and you found out about it in the best possible way. He’s so proud he’s tainted you with his bad humor. Those ground puns and Houston were priceless.

He had it bad, he’d been horny for you since the start. He should’ve paid attention to the signs early and had his fun with you back before he told you about the resets and played off your disability. Gods can he get any more worse?

Apparently he can, because he just straight up lied to you tonight out of again, petty reasons. Sans wasn’t on break, and he was suppose to be at the haunt. He knew this was a set up, but he was here anyway. Besides he’s sure the skeleton mannequin he left in his place was doing a good enough job.

Besides he had to save you from that stupid human. It’s funny how much you can learn about a person from a single interaction. One, that jerk felt entitled to you he was taking pictures of you behind your back, and his texts told him he’s a bastard who’ll take advantage of your status to boost his own. Fuck Undyne ya really know how to pick em don’t you fish bitch. Sans deliberately took forever in getting his order. Heh he popped every kernel one at a time just to see this asshole’s furious face, and when he tried to hit his coworker he stepped in under the disguise he was protecting them. In reality he instilled absolute terror in that sack of flesh to keep you safe.

When the movie finished he didn’t want to go home with you, because he’s sure Papyrus would expose his poorly spun lies, and if it wasn’t him it’d definitely be undone by Undyne. He didn’t want to lead you on, or give you hope he was infatuated with you, because he was. He has become downright obsessed with you at this point.

Call him a yandere, because he’s stalking you on social media and real life, now he’s sabotaging your dates. But so long as you question he’s sabotaging your dates for the sake of having you for himself, he can play off his excuse that it’s pure coincidence, and or, he’s just being a good older brother.

He debated the excuse he was being an overprotective brother. He did this with Papyrus, granted he _planned_ on doing this with Papyrus, but monsters were smart enough not to date his brother unless they were looking for judgement.

Not that monsters knew he was the judge, that was kind of a dark secret. He never should’ve imparted the knowledge to you and his brother, but the kid knew and it hasn’t bitten him on the rear yet soo.

Mettaton ended up being a special case, Sans grinds his teeth, not that he didn’t wish otherwise. Sans hated actors which is ironic since he’s always wearing a mask, his entire life is a fabricated lie.

Just more proof he wasn’t your fated other, he knew this because he was the judge. Papyrus could spout whatever nonsense he wanted about destiny and the signs. He saw the signs damnit, they were driving him crazy. He wanted love, it’s completely natural to want and lust after you. You were so fucking perfect in every way.

You liked (tolerate) his jokes, you understood him on levels no one else did, you support him, you comfort him, you’re an absolute angel. **_If only you were._ ** He did a full body shake, rattling his bones and clearing his mind with the popping of joints and relieved tension he had accumulated since sitting down to work.

Why was he getting in the way of you finding another love? They weren’t your soulmate, so in his reasoning you shouldn’t get your heart broken over them either. If he couldn’t have you, no one, but your fated other could. No, if you end up heart broken, you may just end up dead, there’s just a shard of your soul left Love.

These were just excuse however, delusions he came up with in rationalizing why he shouldn’t feel this gravitational pull towards you. He wasn’t your soulmate, did you even have a soulmate with how your soul is now? Ugh he wished Gaster was here, he could always find reason in the madness.

“Sans.” he hears you call from the bathroom.

He’s pulled from his melancholy thoughts to address the present. He still had some time before his bro got home from the haunt so he’d have to keep you busy until he could swear Papyrus into secrecy.

“Hey everything alright in there?” he rapped his knuckles on the locked door. Was something wrong with the dress?

“I need help.” he hears you shout from the other side, even though you are shouting it still sounds muffled. Heh, he imagined you being stuck in the dress.

“I’m stuck in the dress.” He snorts and laughs at your predicament shortcutting inside to assess the situation. His laughter dies when he sees you bare from the neck down except for the black, Oh god you’re wearing black underwear, and it is doing sinful things to him. You’re bra has a lacy design, but the milky breasts filling the cups draw his attention and here he thought he wasn’t a boobs kinda guy.

‘They’re just mammary glands, pieces of flesh and fat. Mmm thick pieces tho, soft squishy flesh. CONCENTRATE!’

“Sans. Are you. Are you in the room . . . you’re in the room aren’t you.”

“Yep.” he says much too quickly and a bit high pitched.

Oh he could have way too much fun with this. He could tickle your sides and you couldn’t do anything, oh or he would caress his phalanges down your exposed stomach and feel just how soft and smooth your skin is. OK he needed to stop. Thankfully you couldn’t see the anime nose bleed he gave himself with his imaginings.

You hop up and down in an attempt to be free of your binds and it makes his magic boil in his pants. ‘Don’t do that.’ He restrains himself and speaks.

“Hey so uh, I’m sorry for barging in, should’ve thought about that.” he tries to excuse himself. ‘Thank you universe!’

“Impulse runs in the family, now help me take this off I’m cold.” you say rather confidently, aw and he thought you’d be shy about your skele-crush seeing you half naked. Tho he supposed this could be considered seeing you in a bikini. Wait, that’s right! He never saw you in a bikini because you covered up so he wouldn’t see your scars.

Well Damn Lovely, you’ve been holding out. He didn’t see a single scratch as he approached you. “Here gotta undo the back gimme a”

For the second time today Sans’ voice dies when he sees the raw looking permanent red tears down your back. The worst of them are over your shoulder blades, he could almost see the tendon lines in your muscles. Unconscious of the situation he brought a finger up to feel if you even had skin there anymore was it invisible? He didn’t know how skin worked, could it be clear like magic conjured flesh? Was, was that why you’re always healing yourself?

You give out such a girlish gasp when he makes contact and draw away from him to trip over the tub and he moves automatically reaching around your waist and pulling you into him so you don’t fall and crack your head or break your arms with how they’re stuck above said head.

“Sorry, I just. Nevermind here.” He pushes off you without a single sinful thought and undoes the button in the back and lifts the dress off. Your pink face is free, your hair waterfalls from its confines and you rub your stiff arms speaking up first.

“Sorry about that.”

“Nah it’s ok you’re fine, it’s my fault. Uh don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m used to dressing skeletons. Heh”

“Yeah I figured that was the reason why I couldn’t pull it over my fat ass.”

“That ass tho, gurl you couldn’t even get it past your chest ass. Oh my god nevermind I’m being stupid.” he blushes turning away from you in shame.

You laugh “Stupid works for you, chest ass? oh my god I love you Sans.” you pull up your pants, his dirty thoughts are coming back.

“Yeah, uh so I’ma work on this.” He blips back out into the living room where his sewing station is set up. He silently freaks out and opens his mouth in a breathless scream throwing his arms into the air. Turning around he spots Monroe watching him with a growing smile. Sans rigidly composes himself and finger guns her with a wink trying to act cool. She burst out laughing “What did I miss?”

“Nothing!” he barks out, and she continues to laugh at him.

****

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sans ends up having to give up on his previous princess-y design idea and opts for your suggestion of a simple wizards robe. It’s pretty simple but very pretty. Galaxy print is so awesome.

You have a late night snack with Monroe who tells you about Sans’ lil freak out when she got home and asks for the details. You plead the fifth.

You both go home so late you beeline to make out with the couch and slumber. Unfortunately someone’s already there making out, but it isn’t with the couch.

“OH GOD.” you scream

“AAAAAAH”

“OHAAAH”

“What the fuck- why is he here!” Sans demands

“I HAVE A RIGHT TO DATE AT THE HOUSE WHEN NO ONE ELSE IS AROUND, AND YOU TWO WERE NOT AROUND…or so I thought.”

“Why didn’t you answer my texts, I’ve been looking for you!” Sans shouts you didn’t know he was looking for Papyrus. Mettaton catches your gaze and you shrug as they start bickering.

“OH SO YOU WERE LOOKING FOR ME? I MAY HAVE AHEM, CUT WORK AT THE HAUNT EARLY, FOR REASONS I DON’T NEED TO TELL YOU BROTHER. I AM AN ADULT.” he crosses his arms and you’re checking out his date clothes, it isn’t any different from when you went on a- oh Jesus his fly is undone, nope you’re done thinking for tonight.

You laugh aloud catching all of their attention

“Sorry, XYZ Pap, I’m tired, you guys are on my bed, but uh you can have it Ima go steal Sans’s bed.” you gesture with an eyebrow wiggle then question why you did that, probably because Mettaton was Alphys bff and so you assume he knew about your little crush on Sans.

“PARDON, XYZ? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“Uhhhhnnn I’m so not ready for this, damn you Gaster.”

“It means examine your zipper Darling.”

“DON’T CURSE OUR FATHER SANS AND OH! Excuse me.”

“Goodnight.” you call out.

“Oh Darling I was just about to leave, are you sure you don’t want the couch, I’m sure it’s cleaner than Sans’ bed. But if dirty is your thing I can see why you’d fall for this jerk.”

Whoa, what! You do a complete one eighty on your heel. Facing him with your rightfully so pissed off expression, Prima donna say what!

“Excuse me? I feel attacked. Mettaton drop the act, if you got a problem stop dancing around it and just address it already.” well that came out harsh, fuck it, he started it this.

“Oh my Darling I assure you I didn’t mean it like that.”

You interrupt knowing full well that’s bullshit. “You don’t know me or what my _thing_ is, so don’t use me to get back at Sans, doing that thru others is selfish.”

“LOVE!” Papyrus starts harshly, but his features soften as he speaks at a leveled tone “Look it is very late, and I’m sorry”

Mettaton cuts in “Oh don’t be sorry on my account Pappy, she’s right.” well you certainly weren’t expecting that. Mettaton address you with a sad face,

“I do tend to dance around the subject. I was a rather blunt child growing up dear, and no one liked that so I changed with the times. Became an actor and I adored the way I could escape reality. Sometimes I suppose I forget to return from the stage. I didn’t mean to attack you or Sans, I meant it as a gesture of fun since I know you like him and well, I do feel bad you’re sleeping on a couch, it’s not even that comfortable darling.” he shoots a dirty look at Sans assuming your sleeping conditions were his fault.

“Heh, so now you show your true colors.” Sans sighs.

“Whatever do you mean Sans.” Mettaton feigns ignorance.

“SANS IS THE JUDGE SO HE CAN SEE PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY REALLY ARE.” Papyrus says bluntly, so that’s why Mettaton liked him, other than his own greatness.

Sans’ eye lights’ shrink to nonexistence and you know from experience that’s a bad sign.

“W, what! YOU’RE THE JUDGE!” Mettaton screams bringing his knees to his metallic chest on the couch. He looked like a kid listening to a scary story.

The whole room gets suddenly cold and there’s an unnerving pressure pressing down on your backs what’s happening?

“Yeah, I’m the judge, but **you’re not going to tell any other soul g o t  i t**.”

“Y,yes.”

“Sans why is it a bad thing?” Papyrus asks somewhat miffed and scared.

“You didn’t know Pap, cuz I sheltered you growing up. The judge didn’t just kill uh, I killed some monsters underground. I passed judgment.”

“What, But your level of violence.” Papyrus starts concerned about his brother’s wellbeing.

“I don’t gain any remember, because it’s through an act of Mercy.”

“So those stories are true then.” Mettaton asks

“What stories!?”

Mettaton explains “The ones where the oldest of monsters are terrified of the judge, because if anyone has a higher level of violence then two, he’ll come in the dead of the darkness and steal your soul.”

“Pfft, I don’t steal souls, that’s a myth.” He answers glancing towards you. So much of a myth you think. “But I can see and reach souls in a manner other monsters can’t. I only killed monsters who got a taste for killing and became deranged or sick with the thought.”

“Oh, I see. I suppose someone had to do it.” Mettaton mutters looking anywhere but Sans’ face.

“Yes that makes sense, and it saved Asgore from gaining any LVL when you killed those murderous humans.” Papyrus adds

“Wait what?!” Mettaton glances between you all “What? You killed the six humans before Frisk? And they were murderous!? Oh then why haven’t we reported this to the public”

“NO!” you shout in sync to Sans’ menacing growl.

“You can’t Mettaton people will only focus on the bad image, it doesn’t matter if there’s an excuse.” you start

“Yeah, it’s a secret for a reason you idiot. Pap, please stop exposing things, I’m starting to regret our heart to hearts’.”

“Please don’t brother, this is your own fault for not explaining all of it. I didn’t know you killed monsters as well, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but I will reconcile that you did so with the best of intentions and so I believe in you to do the right thing now. Mettaton darling, I would appreciate it if you didn’t reveal this to anyone please, family secrets are to stay in the family and in a way this means they’ve accepted you as family and they support my relationship!”

“What? No.” Sans cries

You intercede “Of course we’ll support you Papyrus, we just have our own opinion of Mettaton and he has to change our opinion on his own. We all wear our own masks and shoulder heavy secrets, so we’d appreciate it if you stopped trying to pry them off for the juicy drama, that may be why Sans doesn’t like you. No one likes the prima donna, drama queen. It’s a great persona on TV, but let’s be real here the real you is who we wanna know.”

Sans scratches the back of his skull,

“yeah, I guess I should apologize too, I’ve been a little unfair in not giving you a chance. I appreciate you loving my brother Mettaton, I just hate how you’re always prying and gushing over the dumbest shit. I gotta keep my walls up around you because I can’t like you, if I do, I’d let my walls down and then everything’s fucked up. I mean, you better not reveal shit about my identity and what I did in the underground that shit’s serious.”

“Of course darling. I’m a little shocked, but I’m not stupid. Although I suppose I’m a bit oblivious because I had no idea you felt so trapped around me.” Uh, maybe you underestimated him, Mettaton did understand the situation.

“So let’s all make up and try for a better future. No matter what may happen next.” you add that last bit as a hint to the resets and a warning to Papyrus to keep quiet about it.

“YES, OH I LOVE HOW YOU BRING OUT THE BEST OF ALL OF US LOVELY SISTER!” Papyrus boasts

“Pfft more like I bring out the absolute worst and I’m the only one who can’t sleep at night knowing everyone feels like shit, because of me. I have to make everything right somehow. I’m just lucky you guys will actually talk about your problems and sort through it like adults.”

“Yes, this is rather extraordinary. I feel lighter having learned Sans doesn’t hate me, in fact he’s so infatuated with me he rejects his own feelings of love out of fear, oh it’s too cute Sansy.” Mettaton teases.

“What? I do not, what are you even talking about anymore.” Sans grumpily replies, unknowingly digging his grave deeper in front of the sinning shipper.

You catch the telltale sign he was speaking on your behalf too. Sans did admit he loved you, although he didn’t clarify what kind of passionate love he feels towards you. You’ve been getting the hint he’s a bit of a tsundere when it comes to emotion. Sigh your love life had problems.

“Alright if you two are done, I’m gonna go bleach my sockets.”

“OH YES EEW GROSS, GET OVER IT. THE DATING MANUEL SAYS THERE IS NOTHING ABHORRENT OR DISGUSTING ABOUT NATURAL URGES AND BODY TOUCHING WITH YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER.”

“Where the fuck is that manuel.” Sans yells barging into Papyrus room.

You snicker and turn to the couple “Did you show him a good time at least?” you ask they both respond.

“OF COURSE.”

“Of course.”

You nod and scratch your head. “Good, well if you’ll excuse me I’m going to crash.”

“Where were you two darling, if I may ask I thought Undyne got you a hot date tonight.”

“Ugh, try cold. He ditched me.”

“Yes, but you came home with Sans, very late mind you. This implies something ‘more’ happened between you two.” He scoots onto the edge of the couch closest to you.

“It’s not like that, actually do you mind if we talked alone Mettaton it includes you as well.” you smile.

“Me Darling?”

“DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE SURPRISE SANS IS HIDING?”

“You know he’s hiding a surprise?” damn you’re incredible perception Papyrus!

“IT’S OBVIOUS WHEN SANS IS HIDING A SURPRISE, HE CAN’T CONTAIN THE JOY SUCH SECRETS BRING. HE NEVER REVEALS IT UNTIL THE DATE HOWEVER, HE IS SO AGONISING WHEN HE TEASES ME ABOUT IT.”

You call out to Sans in the other room ransacking for the “naughty” book Mettaton gave his brother. “SANS did you hint about our Halloween surprise to Papyrus?”

“Yeah it’s funny, now Pap where is that book?” him and Papyrus have a stare off so you lead Mettaton to Papyrus’s now unorganized messy room to rely the details of the surprise in secret while Sans has his brother distracted.

“Ok so I can’t give you the details now, but ask for Lovely’s story from Undyne and Alphys’ they’ll know what it means and then we can work from there.” You also give him your phone number.

“Alright Darling my, my, you are a trooper, having seen me French kissing Papyrus and still talking to me. Oh and here I thought there was more drama to be found.”

After everything you all just said, you catch his playful tone so you decide to throw his gossip type humor back at him.

“Oh don’t worry about that, keep your tongue off Sans and we’ll be fine, but Papyrus is a good kisser isn’t he.” you smirk, heading out to prepare for bed.

“What? Wait darling what do you mean by that??” he calls out in vain.

Heh, Heh perish.

You make a little nest for yourself on the floor in Sans’ bedroom using his clean, unfolded laundry and pass out. The nice thing is your narcolepsy is cured, however your insomnia isn’t. So when you are able to go to sleep, you go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys see the signs?ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ  
> I’m honestly sorry I’m such a tease teehee, I want your first to be special ya know lol. WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP WRITING DRAMA! I don’t even like drama >:( Hope you all like it tho, it really clarifies Sans’ character.


	28. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could've gone several which ways, but I'm glad with how it turned out. Sorry for taking so long ‘︿’  
> Some Sans backstory just to make you all suspicious, and heehee Action. Seriously wish I had better names for the frickin title of these chapters.

Mettaton finally left.

Sans was a little miffed he didn’t find that stupid manual, whatever he was tired. He walked into his room and upon seeing you asleep in a nestled pile of his clothing he froze midstep. Aaawww you’re so cute! He whipped out his phone and took a picture of you curled up.

He chuckled to himself picking you up, while he was sure the pile of laundry was nice he didn’t want you to wake up with a crick in your neck. It was just an excuse to touch you. He felt satisfied placing you in his bed brushing your hair back lovingly. He’d done it multiple times before.

He stood there a while just watching you sleep. Papyrus came back from escorting Mettaton out, and he watched his brother watch you sleep. While Papyrus was watching Sans, and Sans was watching you, A.D was watching Papyrus with his own beady little eyes. Papyrus feeling the dog’s intensive gaze glanced back to find A.D vibrating in place. 

“Sans I hate to interrupt your *ahem* moment, but I’m afraid the annoying dog will detonate the living room if you don’t pet him soon.” Papyrus visibly sweats, while he somewhat liked the pup he remained mysteriously annoying.

“Why can’t you pet him.” Sans knew damn well why.

“You saw how that worked last time.” he announced crossing his arms.

Sans snickers a giggle “Heh, heh yeah I know I just wanted to see it again.” taking one last look at your peaceful sleeping face Sans reluctantly exits his room joining Papyrus in the hall.

Papyrus shook his head. “I understand that Undyne’s tactics in persuading you to make a move have failed, but hear me brother if you don’t clear up this emotions no emotions horncow poop. You will regret it.”

Papyrus heads off to bed while Sans saunters into the living room where a rigged, still vibrating, now upside down A.D is spasming. He contemplates his life choices plucking the pooch up into his lap onto the couch.

It’s too late now, he told you he didn’t want to date, he had to stick by that and just tough it out. It’s just a crush that’s gotten out of hand, he reasons. Speaking of, the pup wouldn’t stop vibrating out of his hold.

“What am I supposed to do huh, expose everything?” he mutters holding the bundle of fur up to make eye contact.

A.D stills and yips up at him. “Yeah little buddy, ya sure about that?” Sans smirks making sure you and his brother are asleep behind closed doors. He lets his mask fall completely, as his body shifts to reveal the real him A.D’s always smiling cute face turns into a worried frown.

“ **_Heh, heh. What’s wrong little buddy? It’s still me._ ** ”

A.D gives a short whine. Sans puts his mask back on. A.D wags and licks his face. “Ya know, I don’t even know who I am anymore” The silent one, Sans the skeleton, his brother, her friend, your… your friend. It’s different now tho . . . why? He loved them, he loved so many. Love hurts.

Love hurts.

He loved you. He wants you. He’s obsessed with you. He loves you, and wants to stay with you, but he can’t take advantage of you like that, he can’t lose you. He grips his chest, a thump of fear expels from his soul. Stars why does he have to think about the past now, there wasn’t anything he could do. No one knew until it was too late!

Still... she believed, and maybe after all this time. Well, prophecy’s are mysteries. 

Sans snuggled on the couch thinking about you and how you’ve instilled these powerful emotions in him. What should he do? Should he go along with it and see how it turns out? He already knows how it’ll turn out. His past so called ‘lovers’ didn’t stick around when the façade wore off and they saw the real him. The only person who ever stuck around was her and she was fated to another, he respected that. They had a good relationship, true he wasn’t obsessed with her, but he came to care for her just as deeply as he did for you.

That’s why he keeps running himself into circles. There’s so many excuses, so many lies he doesn’t know what’s real anymore. He’s so tired.

~

Everything’s a blur, pastel orange and yellow hues swirl behind a shadowed figure. In the recess of his mind he knows who they are and the details they wore, but the vision remains unclear. 

“Hey Sans.” …

He can’t respond, so much to say he remains ever silent. 

“Hey hello?” ……

How can she still move forward just as cheery as before? 

“Hey silent one, Oh call to Sans the skeleton hello! Anyone home in that numbskull of yours?” her laughter haunts him. 

A vibrant red cloth billows behind her in the blow of an absent wind. More details sharpen as the red cloth wraps around the neck and shoulders, bleeding into the shadows he conjured. The faintest memory within a memory recalls the quote that comes with the red cape,  _ With this gift I’ll always hold you in my warm embrace, from any onslaught the cold wind dares to engage. _

“ _ What _ ” he speaks true to his name in the silent language they share. Hurry and let this recollection be over with, what was he suppose to remember from this anyway? 

There’s nothing but sorrow in the past, unbearable emptiness and everything he lost.

“I have a favor to ask of you” She asks, coming forward beside him, the rest of the world remains blurred but he makes out the setting sun falling behind them. It was a time for favors to be said, for words to spoken before regret could corrupt them. 

“Before the beginning of the end starts.” she continues

He interrupts “ _ It’s not the end. _ ” he must say it, if no one else will they will begin to believe it is the end. It can’t end, he wouldn’t accept it.

“I know but my friend, things are looking grim. So few of us left, you know we cannot fight them.”

This was true, since the falling everyone was giving up hope. There was nothing short of what they agreed to do next that would save them.

“ _ What do you ask? _ ” He wouldn’t let her die, but now was the last time he would hear her wishes. Nothing short of death will ever let him forget.

“I don’t care what happens just promise me you’ll try and find your soulmate. I still hold a grudge you know.” she nudges his shoulder with her elbow, they were friends to the end even in such a dark moment. “I still believe, and I will continue to believe. They could not have all fallen.” she whispers.

He remains silent. The last rays of the dying sun brings her to say,

“Promise me, you’ll try to continue forward. You’ll find reason soon enough, just promise me.”

He brings his claw tip hand up to clasp her own gloved one. Placing the other on her chestplate, the once blurred image of her comes into full clarity. He can make out the nicks and dents in her armor, but he refuses to see her face, he can’t. Once she mirrors his position she speaks, the words weave magic.

“To my soul, to your soul”

“ _ To your soul, to my soul _ ”

“T _ hi _ s I v _ o _ w.” they say together echoing like the flowers in waterfall. That’s right he promised.

But that vow was in another life.

 

Still, he mutters in his sleep tears slipping from his sockets, “I promise Tempest”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“YOU KNOW I PRIDE MYSELF ON MY SELF CONTROL, BUT MY BROTHER IS TESTING THE LIMITATIONS.”

You chuckle “Yeah, well what can you do.” You and Papyrus were currently at Muffets again you’re hopelessly addicted to the goods there. Little missy dances on your table making you smile. You’ve had a rough few days, Sans has been actively avoiding you. Papyrus has started clinging to you after finding out you’re in on the surprise his brother was keeping from him.

“TIE HIM UP AND DEMAND HE TELLS YOU EVERYTHING HE’S THINKING AND FEELING. THEN MARRY HIM ON THE SPOT AND BE DONE WITH THIS WHOLE TIP TOEING AROUND PAPYRUS AND AAH WHAT’S THE SURPRISE!!?” Papyrus veers off topic.

Coffee and Papyrus did not mix, an overly energetic monster did NOT need more energy. Of course you just had to give him a double espresso pure caffeine. His leg was bouncing so fast you couldn’t even see it anymore it’s a blur. So you don’t fault him for having a short temper this morning- and he said what??

You choke on your cider and steal his drink to chuck it into the closest trash can. Hell yeah you dunked it first try, across a table of emo looking teenagers, and no spill, you’re a god!

“HEY! OH WHATEVER I DIDN’T LIKE IT ANYWAY.”

“I mean I don’t know what Sans’ problem is either but I haven’t ever thought about marrying him.” you rush out.

“WHAT WHY NOT?”

“Pap, that’s, it’s something to discuss later after we’ve got this whole  _ feels  _ thing figured out then maybe, but like right now not a topic for discussion.”

“WELL OK FINE, BUT KNOW I AM STILL UNHAPPY WITH THESE RECENT TURN OF EVENTS, I THOUGHT FOR SURE HE WAS GOING TO BREAK WHEN I STARTED BRINGING METTATON INTO THE APARTMENT.”

“Wait that was a deliberate move?” Mettaton has shown up almost everyday for the past few days and while you have to remind him not to expose the surprise to Papyrus his company has been nothing but pleasant. 

“BUT OF COURSE I AM A MASTER PUZZLER AFTERALL, AND AN EXPERT WITH TRAPPING MONSTERS. NONE OF MY TRAPS WORKED ON HUMANS UNDERGROUND AND I EVEN FAILED IN CAPTURING YOU, BUT I’VE CAUGHT SO MANY MONSTERS IT’S A RENOWNED RECORD.”

“Oh my god Papyrus thank you, but it takes patience”

Papyrus throws his arms up in defeat “I KNOW THAT, BUT WATCHING YOU CONTINUE THIS TERRIBLE FLAMINGO ICE SKATING AROUND POPPYCOCK IS INFURIATING.” 

What the fuck was he even saying anymore? You snicker amused with how Papyrus was slowly losing it. He was now actively vibrating in his seat. Note to self give Papyrus coffee everyday.

“This wouldn’t have to do with that bet Undyne and Al” you start,

“OH GOODNESS NO, I JUST WANT YOU TWO TO BE HAPPY AND TOGETHER ALREADY. WATCHING YOU BOTH SUFFER BECAUSE OF YOUR- MAINLY SANS’ STUPID EXCUSES TO STAY SINGLE IS, UGH I DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE WHY DO I FEEL LIKE EXPLODING?”

“The coffee” is all you say before Papyrus shoots up yelling

“THE COFFEE HAD A BOMB IN IT? NOW I’M BOMB?!? I’M SORRY LOVELY I’LL SEE YOU LATER I MUST GO DETONATE. LEAD THE WAY ANNOYING DOG.”

Somehow A.D appears atop Papyrus skull pointing with their little foot as Papyrus madly dashes out of the cafe. You’re left sitting there glancing at Missy who shrugs two of her feet. You sip the rest of your cider.

“Huff, deary remind me to never give him caffeine again.” Muffet accompanies you.

you nod “I have a question and feel free to remain silent on it, but how strong are your webs?”

“Afuhuhu looking to trap someone deary?”

Maybe you’ll take Papyrus’ advice, it sounds like it’ll be fun. Besides Monsters loved traps and puzzles right heheheh.

 

You're at Grillby's  again and Sans is still a no show. At least tonight he actually had an excuse, Papyrus kidnapped him declaring they had special guard duty and were totally not going to a super secret meeting. Comic con is coming up you needed his help with the surprise.

You texted Sans at the beginning of your shift and still no response, it’s now the end of your shift and Grillby was calling it early. There were still four gentlemen seated in a booth. Something about these guys didn't seem right. They've been coming in the past few days sometimes as a group or as a duo.

They never order any magic drinks and tend to stick to eating fries only. None of which is weird, but something about the air around them didn't sit well with you.

“excuse me gentlemen we're closing early tonight if you don't mind. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.” you say with the practiced grace only a waitress can manage.

“That’s alright darlin, we’re just waitin on our ride to get here.” the man seemed friendly enough, so then why did you feel so uneasy around them. You nod and take their dishes. Once you’re out of sight in the back you shiver to yourself. You’ve had mild anxiety panics now and then, you just needed to focus on something else.

You start doing the dishes to take your mind off your unease. You hearing the jingle of the bell over the main entrance and- you jump back dropping the dish you’re holding as the startling sound of glass breaking in the other room and an explosion deafen you. 

You’re frozen to your spot afraid and disgusted with yourself to the point you’ve convinced your mind to jump into the fray. There’s gunshots which make you pause once more internally struggling with yourself over your course of action. There’s a whoosh sound followed by a scream you identify as Grillby’s.

Your vision turns red as you charge through the door quickly summing up a gang of men dressed in hoodies and various masks standing over your boss with fire extinguishers.

You push all of them back with a wave of gravity, mindful to let the magic wash over Grillby harmlessly. You dash over to him when you’re propelled back by a pinpoint force in your shoulder. A bullet, you were just shot.

Heh, these clowns don’t know a thing about you. When push comes to shove you are a reckoning force of nature. You’re mind is clouded by the colors that swirl in your vision, what you thought was red was a dusk hue of orange and yellow, now you were seeing a rainbow. The whole world was neon and your mission was clear.

SAVE THEM

For a brief moment you’re back down there where the light never shined, trying desperately to save them just as you are now. You didn’t have the strength to fight back then, you didn’t have the power nor the control to make a difference.

But now,

You did.

Eyes aglow and body buzzing with the magic you’ve stored up, the walls and windows vibrate as you unleash another wave of gravity defying power. The men are all shoved back onto the wall, one manages to bring his firearm up again and you freeze time causing him to hesitate. Within that moment you direct all the knives and utensils floating aimlessly about to direct at him. He drops his gun in terror and you drop the gravity field floating everything to waterbend the cold foam off Grillby. 

He’s in terrible shape his flames were caking into dust and he was slowly receding into an inverted heart. You’re heartbroken to see his soul shaking, monsters are so vulnerable. No wonder they call a humans soul in a battle, their souls are always on display! You bring your hands into the lava crevice of his chest and usher cooling waves of healing magic. The intent behind your care is rekindling and kind, bringing urgency to him to endure so he can come back to his daughter.

A couple of the men try to sneak out while you’re distracted and you slam them against the wall again. “Lovel help.” Grillby whispers

“Shh, you’ll be fine they’re not going to hurt you anymore.” You’re splitting your focus from holding the men responsible hostage while healing Grillby.

“Call.” he wheezes before refocusing on recuperating. 

Call for Help! That’s right you pull out your phone and, you can’t dial Sans. Oh you’re so frustrated he’s been avoiding you. You dial the only number you’re sure will pick up.

“Frisk I need help” you waver, your vision blurs and you try again.

“Men” There’s a sudden exhaustion that pulls on you from the inside. You’re hyperventilating trying to get oxygen you’re lightheaded and woozy. 

“My child where are you?” you hear on the receiver.

“Get em now!” behind you there’s flickering lights and yelling.

“SAAANS!” you trail off screaming with the last of your breath ending in a warbled wheeze.

Lovily

HP: 0/1

But you refuse.

Lovily

HP: 1/3

 

A cooling sensation envelopes around you, safety, warmth, kindness, worry, motherly. You wake up in Grillby’s house. You’re alive and so is he although barely, his flames still look weak but there are other fire elementals surrounding him so he’s in good hands for now. You’re finding your movements to be sluggish like you just had an all out magic battle with Papyrus.

“Magical exhaustion.” you say

“OH STARTS HA, Lovely sister you’re alright! We’re in Grillby’s apartment, the police are downstairs.” Papyrus is so considerate he’s holding a frying pan with burning coals in it. If they used fire to heal your injuries you don’t want to know.

“They would like a statement about what happened if you do not mind sharing the details.” Toriel says calmly just next to your head. “They’ve requested to ask you alone my child how do you feel about that?”

Something squeezes your left hand and it’s Sans. You give a light squeeze back. “It’s alright, I don’t mind telling the police that I dunked those fools.” you say with a light hearted attitude hopping to brighten the grim atmosphere.

There’s a cracking bark of laughter coming from Grillby, he sounds like he’s dying with his wheezing, Fuku hugs him and he pats her arm affectionately.

“She’s just…” Grillby pauses “angelic” Grillby finishes. Sans’ hold loosens then tightens up again.

“Hey I’m alright” you begin to reassure Sans, but are interrupted.

“Miss BloomAwesome.” a man wearing a uniform comes in asking for your name. Riiight you made up your last name heh,heh oh shit. You made up your last name, because you technically didn’t exist on record. You might end up causing more trouble for the monsters then you thought.

 

Thankfully Adam, the official government man who worked with the monster monarch was present. You end up going down to the station where Adam and a couple other official members Toriel said were trusted men discuss the details of your involvement in the attack.

You’re sweating bullets as you inform them about how you were employed there and about  how you’re a mage, explaining the details of exactly what happened up to you passing out.

Then the dreaded question comes up.

“Mam you are aware we don’t have any record of you in our system correct.”

“Yes because I’ve never been caught before heh heh you’ve got me.” you jest

“Would you like to explain why that is?” they continue

“Why I’m not on record? I believe you already know.” you state.

You know your story. When Monroe took you in she did so as a missing person, and you became a mystery. The police believed you had amnesia and couldn’t remember your kidnapping. Your therapists tried to wrangle the truth from you, but to no avail you remained in the dark about your past and gave into your depression until monsters showed up and everything changed.

You were conflicted with the choice in revealing your past now that you knew you weren’t insane and with keeping silent. If you came out with it, people would focus more on that angsty story than the injustice done to Grillby last night. You could remain mysterious a while longer, however someone was bound to make a story about your mysterious background and connect it to the monsters as some big conspiracy.

Honesty was always the best bet right? You bite your lower lip still unsure. If you refused to come out now it’s sure to come back and bite you in the ass later. And you couldn’t reset after rescuing Gaster.

“Is there anything else you want to tell us?” it’s now or never what will you do?

“Since I’ve been with the monsters, I’ve started to open up more. The reason why I never did before was because… I’ve seen the worst in men. You’re probably thinking somewhere along the lines of a classic drunk, abusive, Nazi, rapist, or whatever. 

No, the worst in men is when they give up, and let their demons take control.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on doing this cutesy drama fueled romantic thing where you and Sans finally figure yo shit out and become a couple, but I looked at the plot and said NAH, we have time for more shenanigans. This time ACTION and SUSPENSE!!! And I don’t know how i keep falling back into that pit of despair that made me write Sans’ tragic memory dream. I’m sorry it’ll all make sense soon, that is, if you’re completely oblivious to the plot I’m crafting here.


	29. Love heals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s gonna be some more emotional turmoil for our boy, He just can’t wrap his skull around being your soulmate, can you change his mind?  
>  Also sin question mark? I still count it as fluffy sin since we’re not going all the way, but Eh something gets penetrated lemme tell you now, Warning! heehee.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Sorry I get excited over the cheesiest of sh*t, it's fluffy sin.

Surprisingly the police let you off the hook and while you’re glad you didn’t have to reveal details that would cause soul shattering heartache, you’re still shaken with what you did tell them. Usually when the government got involved it was best to just stay silent, but, you didn’t know how to explain it you knew Adam was a good man. You could see in his soul he would see to it everything went smoothly and that everyone got justice.

He said he would look into making a case for you and was patient with your reluctance in revealing more information. This attack could’ve been a petty hate crime, and it could’ve most certainly been written off as such, but you being in the picture had the potential of changing that. You did the right thing coming forward with Adam, in a way you felt lighter knowing someone was trying to help you with that difficult part of you life.

You promised all you friends who died down in that bunker that you would remember them. You remembered their names, their family names and every memory they cited of their lives before hell. You brace yourself against the wall, you were going to fall apart again. You’ve kept yourself together for so long. 

It’s almost funny how similar you were to Gaster. You’ve been shattered to pieces, endured time setting madness, and … you look at your shaking hand the line was blurring. If you didn’t replenish your magic you were going to lose your form turning into a goop monster like how Sans described him. You sarcastically laugh at the thought would your skin melt off your face revealing the skeleton frame beneath, or would it melt too?

“LOVELY THERE YOU ARE I THOUGHT I FELT THE PRESENCE OF A SAD SACK OF SWEET POTATOES. ARE YOU- GOODNESS YOU’RE HEALTH IS AT 0.6 OUT OF THREE. OUT OF THREEE?!?!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?! NEVERMIND THAT, QUICKLY TO THE QUEEN!”

Huh? Oh your HoPe is at three now cool, wait did that mean Sans’ could go up too? You ponder when this could’ve happened while being carried away. Well whatever, come what may what will be will be. At least now you’re not as depressed as before, you’re a sack of ‘sweet’ potatoes now according to Papyrus, there may be hope for the future yet, heh HoPe. 

****

When you’re all finally released from the station, Sans sticks next to you on the ride home and you wrap yourself around his arm. Tired, you let sleep take you. Images of your past haunt you. Huddled in an imaginary corner you will away the demons clawing at your back.  _ Fight back. _

That’s right you’re in control of your dreams, you’re free of that place. You don’t need to be afraid anymore, you’re not broken you have friends, people you love to depend on. A soft lullaby penetrates your dream, Sans? That’s right you have HoPe for the future and for him. Oh that’s where the two points came from, him and Papyrus. You’re so going to tie him up and ask him to marry you heh heh, the crazy ramblings of a love sick fool.

****

So, Sans remains faithfully next to you for the next day and the day after that. Papyrus and you finally convince him to go to the haunt to work since it was Halloween week. Papyrus stays home with you along with a fully decked out A.D. He’s so adorable wearing armor he could be mistaken for greater dog. Maybe Sans was being just a little overbearing insisting you be guarded. Papyrus happily agreed to play the role, but you have an inkling he just wanted the two people he loved the most with him so an incident like that doesn’t happen again.

You’re hoping tonight you would get him to cheer up with the surprise you both planned for Papyrus. The best method in forgetting your woes is to drown them with happiness, and you’ve found when others smile genuinely you can smile the same. Laughter really is the best medicine and it’s contagious.

Papyrus pulls out another puzzle to fidget with. He hated this lazy day chain you and Sans were having, but he understood the importance of self care. Heh, who were you kidding you’re depressed, self care days don’t continue for days. While these lazy days were more or less motivated by Sans, you figure he’s still reeling from the incident.

You’d be beating yourself up too if your roles were switched, but Sans hasn’t said a word since so it’s hard to get him to express his emotions, thus the lazy days.

You check out your website to pass the time, people were so nice giving you best wishes and even sending gifts through the post office. There’s a notice from Fuku stating Grillby was opening up tonight. He made a full recovery and they even posted how your healing had recovered his doused limbs saving his life. It made a huge impact to hear a human and a monster were attacked, obviously people were more reluctant to interact with monsters out of fear of their own race turning on them and inviting danger.

But when people outside your website caught onto the fact you were a mage and even saw a video as proof thanks to the hidden security cameras you and Sans installed, the media caught fire. There was a spike of human allies forming groups to combat the racism. Ida took charge posting ideas humans could do to support morale even further. You were so looking forward to thanksgiving week having a D&D campaign with the whole neighborhood sounded awesome and there’ll be actual monsters and magic!! You were hyped up on the excitement of things to come, the future really was looking bright.

You still needed to work things out with Sans, but with what happened you’re sure he’s coming to terms with it on his own. You’ll give him a little more time, your patience was endless only because you loved him.

“Hey Papyrus do you want to accompany me to work? Grillby’s is”

He flips his puzzle and jumps up “YES, I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK. LET’S GO!”

Well ok then. You send a heads up to your boss about Papyrus’ company. He doesn’t respond until it’s too late. You can’t see Grillby holding a grudge, but you also couldn’t see Papyrus’ disdain for his pub as anything was sarcastic teasing. So why then would the absolute gentleman of a monster send you back a message saying not to bring the bubbly skeleton?

At the pub, you’re happy to see the regulars both monster and human giving you their regards and kind hugs. You put on your apron and help Papyrus put on the spare, he wanted to help and Grillby gave him permission. Everyone was helping out bringing in their own food and cheering to your and Grillby’s health. You put his odd response out of mind as you enjoy their company and tidy up where construction was working on the mess you made. Grillby’s was sure to be talk of the town seeing how the burly strong men were enjoying themselves while working.

You’re considering on making a flyer to advertise the wonderful environment monster establishments make, when you see Grillby fumble the glass he always likes to clean. You stop what you’re doing to assist him and make sure he’s alright.

Grillby looks at you then notices the party trick Papyrus is performing with his swarm of fans and chokes on a tear. He quickly heads into the back for privacy. You follow him still concerned for his well being. 

“I’m alright dear, just so many memories I, how is Sans?” he asks

Sans? “He’s alright, he hasn’t left my side since the uh incident, but we convinced him I’m not going to dust anytime soon so he’s working at the haunt tonight.”

“Dust is a monster’s phrase little flame. I ask because he can’t be taking it any easier. He hasn’t said much has he.” he stated

No, that was the disturbing thing about this whole endeavor Sans always cracked a joke moving on from whatever depressing or scary mood. His being silent for so long worried you. You figured he was sulking over the  whole avoiding thing prior to the attack. Granted you would’ve loved if he was there to protect you, but you’re thankful he wasn’t because you don’t know what would’ve happened had he been there to get attacked as well.

“Is he beating himself up over not being there, when I needed him? It’s not his fault.” you rant

“No. It is not, but you cannot fault him for loving you and fearing the same ordeals he’s suffered before.”

You had a hunch way back that Sans had a past lover and was reluctant to love again. “Can you tell me Grillby, Sans isn’t talking to me.”

He huffs before giving a long warm sigh. “Alright, but you must ask him for the details, this is what I know. Sans … was a soldier in the war. He is, was, much older than I. He was close to two beings, the both of them were skeleton monsters. One was a scientist they were siblings, and the other was the famous Tempest Time.”

“Sans loved them both, his brother, forgive me I cannot remember his name was a wise man capable of finding reason in everything. Tempest on the other hand was a free spirit, so free she convinced the ancient terror known as the ancient one, yes we are terrible with names. She convinced the shadowed entity to throw a party in the ivory kingdoms oh, it was so beautiful. Kings of every nation were moved by the display and she was the wildest drunk among them all she”

The noise from the other room comes through the opened door as Papyrus walks in carrying the dishes humming the bonetrousled tune. He pauses when he notices you both sitting in solace.

“Ah I’m sorry I got lost in the past.”

“It’s alright.” you tell him.

“AM *ahem* am I intruding?” Papyrus asks

“No, forgive me Lovely will you repeat what I say to him, he deserves to hear about them as well. I do not believe Sans will ever bring himself to say it, the past can be so hard to bring up when it brings such emotions of sorrow, but he should know. He must know why I have avoided him, it is not out of spite but because I cannot look at him and not see his mother.”

So that’s why he didn’t want Papyrus coming in. You tell Papyrus and you both sit next to Grillby listening to days of old long past.

“Tempest Time became the leading general in the skeleton army and she was victorious for many battles. She always found ingenious ways of bringing peace in the calamity of war. She saved so many lives mine included. I was young back then so hot headed.” you chuckle at his pun and provide support sending magic in soothing waves.

Grillby continued “All who knew her were willing to lay down their lives for her… but that honor was bestowed upon Sans, her best friend and brother in law.”

“Sans had a brother before me?” Papyrus asks. You were confused as well, you guessed this scientific sibling as Grillby recalled him was Wings. But that didn’t make sense.

“Yes, although technically you’re his nephew, let me explain, Papyrus you are Tempest’s son. The last living visage of her, you are the spitting image of her actually. Sometimes I am amazed by the actions you choose and the choices you make, but then I remember your mother was the same.” you translate word for word what Grillby says. “It is sometimes hard to look at you without seeing her and… 

Papyrus is silenced with the sincerity.

“You see, Sans was always by her side. He not only promised his friend her own safe return, but his brother as well. Promising he would bring her back. . . . . . . . . in a way he kept his promise.” Grillby paused reaching out towards Papyrus.

“This scarf use to be apart of her cape, it was your father’s symbol of love. She always wore it, I see it gained a couple of tatters having seen battle, but it always stayed with her.” Grillby rubbed the fabric between his fingers, a couple molten tears followed Papyrus’ orange stained ones. You’re tearful as well knowing where this story will go.

“She died fighting for what she believed in, Sans carried her soul wrapped up in the remains of her cape, this scarf, back to your father. Within her soul was you Papyrus, a young souling on the verge of death given your mother’s passing. You father and brother/ unkle couldn’t carry you to term and give birth to you the natural way, so they turned to science.” Wait Unkle? What? 

Grillby continued, and you stayed silent on the promise your confusion will be answered 

“Sans kept your soul alive, but paid the ultimate price. Battling with depression and the terrible grief that consumed many after the war, it chipped away his final resistance. Sans the silent one fell. I was present because I was waiting to fall down as well the grief of losing so many friends was overwhelming. Your father Papyrus was the royal scientist at the time, he told me to stay strong for my daughter. We were the same. We lost our soulmates, but we continued forward for our children. Sans had no reason to stay, once your father found a way in bringing you into the world and he was not on the verge of falling down himself Sans simply smiled and was dust.”

You’re slightly hyperventilating, just imagining the monster you loved, the poor soul who in your opinion had already been so through so much just dying, it made your throat seize up and tears stream from your eyes. You’re trying hard to fight through the sadness to rely to Papyrus was Grillby was saying as he continued talking. He explained what happened next to clear up the confusion on the fact Sans wasn’t dead, how else would you know him?

“Your father managed to bring him back, I believe in the same way he brought you into the world. Sans was reborn as your brother.” Grillby waited for you to calm down enough to continue translating to a weeping Papyrus.

“He retained his memories from what he told me, I could not believe such a tiny skeleton could be so mature and knowledgeable about a world he never saw. He was given a new purpose the day you were born and I’m certain he’s kept himself going this lifetime for you.”

“Sans eventually told me what became of your father after an ungodly amount of booze and I aided him as best as I could through the years. I suppose he felt responsible for their deaths. Many of us who were in the war feel guilty for having lived while so many perished. I understand his pain, and his reluctance.” He furrowed his flaming face in consideration before sighing,

“Great Flames I’m exhausted. I don’t speak often for a reason.” Grillby then gives a smoky cough. 

You stand up wiping the tears from your eyes and tell him, “You should turn in early, don’t worry everyone will understand, we’ll close up for you.”

“Yes, as I understand it dear he loves you, and you care for him. I have hopes you will tame his silence just as Tempest had done to his brother in a previous life. Sans may have been dubbed the silent one but Tempest's mate was also a quiet person.”

“I know. He's my guardian Angel.” You tell him. Grillby is shocked.

“He still lives? Yes I recall Sans saying it was a complex matter, but I hope he can be saved.”

“Yeah we're trying to work on that, but I need to go underground to find all the um pieces.” How much should u reveal to Grillby, he's an old war buddy to Sans, but that didn't mean he would understand the reset madness nor should he know about it considering it would put everything Frisk has built for their race at jeopardy. Yeah the less who knew the better.

“I see so his soul was scattered. Hmm he may not” you cut him off 

“We will save him. I'm a powerful healer Grillby and he's like my best friend, plus I'm like his daughter now cuz I'm siblings with Papyrus but I guess since I'm in love with Sans I'd be a sister to him too. Gah this family tree is so confusing.”

“The best families always are Lovely, besides you get an all in one bundle combo of friend, sibling, father, and lover. No wait, even I am confused on the dynamic. Nyeh we'll figure it out.”

“You truly do resemble her Papyrus, you have an incredible future ahead of you. All us old dogs know you'll be an exceptional guardsmen.”

“EEEEE YOU THINK SO! I MEAN. OF COURSE. NOW THEN I INSISTE YOU LET ME CLEAN THIS GREASE INFESTED KITCHEN.” You take Grillby’s arm and walk him out to address his guests and patrons and retire for the night. Just outside the door you hear Papyrus scream

“THERE’S ACTUAL GREASE LEAKING FROM THE WALLS!!!! EW EW EW EW EW!”

“Yep, he’s just like his mother. Will you tell Sans I told him, I don’t think he’ll be angry but”

“Don’t worry about it, I have a lot I want to talk to him about, it’ll be the least of his emotional concerns.”

“So I heard from Muffet. Monsters do love a good puzzle, I think it’s great you’re going with the Tempest tradition in trapping your love interest. Just be careful with Sans he has a way of getting out of the most elaborate traps. May I suggest a piece of advice.”

“Yes please.”

****

So you and Sans reveal the surprise to Papyrus and Sans seems all better as if he wasn’t mute for the past couple of days. He claims he got all his frustrations out at the haunt scaring cocky teenagers. So at Monroe’s house you and your whole group of monster friends party it up excited for the play. Papyrus continues to cry and babble about how much he loves you and his brother saying he’s going to marry you because you’re so perfect. Monroe jumps in stating how you’re already going to marry her and they get into a fight over you and about who’s the better mom. You feel loved you really do.

All in all it got out of hand pretty fast. Undyne and Monroe started a drinking game while you and Alphys played an anime game. Papyrus and Mettaton went over their lines and reviewed the play you wrote. You and Sans watched them have a little war over what Mettaton wanted to change and Papyrus defending your work. In your opinion it was a masterpiece and you couldn’t wait to share it with the world. You started thinking about how famous it’ll get and how popular Papyrus was going to get, heehee he may just surpass Mettaton in the acting career.

Sans slung his right arm over your shoulder relaxing on his side of the couch. You’re mentally freaking out happy he engaged in this simple skinship. Was he even aware he did it however? Undyne comes over the back of the couch between you and rips your left arm up and handcuffs you??

“Undyne what?” you and Sans start before you realize she just handcuffed the both of you together. Was this a drunk game?

“AFuhuhuhuahaha try to run away from your feeling now!” she declares, so not a drunk game.

Sans goes to cry in outrage but you yell over him. “ DAMNIT UNDYNE YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!”

Everyone looks at you surprised at your outburst. “I was going to trap Sans in magic spider silk weaved to look like bondage so I could have my way with him as he dangled to and fro in the living room that’s why Papyrus was going to spend the night over at your place.” You rant.

“Actually Darling he was staying with me.”

“Whatever, you ruined my fun! I set it all up and everything, there was a whole home alone trigger trap set up to light the dark room in just the right amount of flames A.D was gonna appear before his levitated head with these evil bushy eyebrows it’s so cute. Then the sprinklers were gonna go off and we’d both laugh about it shooting dirty jokes about getting wet all alone together while Papyrus was away, and then I’d make out with him like Mary jane in Spiderman and Sans would be so swooned he’d confess and admit to dating me.”

Everyone is so happy shocked you think you see tears in Undyne’s eyes she’s so moved.

“Really?!” Sans breaks the silence bemused and expectant, yeah you figured he would’ve liked that atmosphere better than the cheesy Ferris wheel at the fair. You were so looking forward to it, you really did put ridiculous fuzzy eyebrows on A.D and had a blurry picture saved on your phone as proof.

Sans laughs and you feel him trying to escape through a shortcut only for it to fizzle as he remained where he was. His laughter dies instantly. You smile wickedly at him.

“Of course, that plan would’ve worked had I not been tipped off to Sans’ uncanny knack for getting out of  _ sticky _ situations. I should’ve known he wouldn’t  _ hang _ out with me to talk about feelings sooooo, I planned to catch him unawares at a drunk party such as this one. Thanks for the assist Undyne.”

“Uh, you’re welcome?” She mouths ‘what the heck just happened’ to Alphys across the room the yellow dino just shrugs with a giggle. Papyrus and Mettaton nod their heads giving you respectful golf claps. Monroe takes a picture of the whole thing sending a message to her husband and most likely her daughter as well. 

“So um they’re magic cuffs so neither of you can get em off, unless you hack off your hands fuhuahaha. Papyrus already told me skeleton monsters can’t remove their limbs so Ha Sans you’re stuck with her. Also, uh, after you know “talked” everything out gimme a call I’ll tell you how to get em off. Until then you’re stuck with each other until you become a cute awesome couple. SO HURRY UP AND KISS UP ALREADY YOU DORKS!!”

“The term is 'make up', and I don’t mind leaving to hang out with my good ol’ trash buddy what do ya say Sans, wanna go visit a dumpster somewhere?”

“Sounds good.” he teleports you both atop Mount Ebott. Your plan was working perfectly. Grillby informed you that Sans won’t just confess everything, even if you did manage to corner him. So he suggested you confuse Sans to the point where he lets down his guard and then hit him with a really hard question, one he has to answer honestly. 

From there it was just a means of staying one step ahead of him psychologically. You’re no brain surgeon but you understood that if you guilt trip him he’ll feel obligated to explaining himself. Of course there was the fear he’ll accept your accusations with a grain of salt and just become even more depressed than he already was. AAH why are emotions so difficult!!

****

The view of the dark expanding valley below and the city in the distance is breathtaking. The sky was so clear out here you both stargaze in silence before you sit down with your legs over the edge. Sans follows you breaking the silence.

“So you know I uh, had a complicated past. Uh, Grillby pretty much told you everything. I don’t feel comfortable talking about this.” he finishes. You take a moment to think about what you want to say and speak up.

“That’s understandable, I don’t like talking about myself and what happened in the past either, but hey that’s why this” you shake your captivated wrist jingling the short chain. “Happened. We gotta take the trash out Sans, it’s starting to stink.” you joke.

“Pfft oh my god, I’m not good enough for you. I am literal trash by monster standards.” Wow you didn’t even need to play psychological warfare on him before he relented and started listing all the things wrong with loving him. This was worse than what you imagined. You’re starting to feel that sadness and pity for him chip away deep inside you.

You figured you and Sans would come out with your insecurities, but not like this. You couldn’t stand to hear him say another negative thing. You pull the chain so he’s literally jostled out of that hateful mindset. You feel your integrity well up inside with a swirl of courage and sprinkled kindness.

“I keep to my promises Sans, I’m here for you, to support you because I love you, and I have no regrets falling in love with you. You’re amazing, second best to the great Papyrus dare I say first place.” He blushes. Now there’s a face you want to see.

“I love you because I fell in love with you overtime, not any of that ‘we’re fated I fell in love at first sight’ bullcrap. Tho I will admit while you didn’t see it, there was a red fate moment when we met in the park that first time. Ah, but I think I’d be more in love with nature than you if all I had was that first meeting to go off of.”

“I know you feel this bond we’ve made, it didn’t just happen although you could argue it did, to each their own. But I believe it developed over time with every snarky response or quick wit pun, and I’ll be honest I’ve checked you out you’ve got an impressive figure.”

“What? I’m a skeleton.”

“Exactly! That means you have great structure.” you wink “You have no idea how many spooky nights I’ve had dreaming about you.” His face flushes a darker blue glow. You take his captive hand in yours.

“I may find another lover, one who you’ll claim is my fated other or whatever, but you’ll just have to deal with sharing me, because I’m not going to abandon you. I guess I understand why you rejected me, this is a lot like a commitment and that’s scary for some. But that isn’t why you rejected me is it. Grillby told me about your past life, and how Gaster brought you back.” His grip on your hand tightens and you sense he’s afraid of judgment.

“You’re so sensitive relax let me finish. I love you and here.” You try to pull your soul out, but the painful tugging is like trying to gnaw your leg off, your nerves won’t let you expose it. Instead a new light shines next to you in the form of an inverted heart. Sans is looking away from you as he bares his own soul.

“This is because I trust you and I love you too. I don’t deserve you because I’m not even a monster, I’m not anything but reanimated dust and this.” He finally faces you the light of his glowing soul dancing across his features his eyes look tired, so tired and sad, no empathetic.

“This isn’t even my soul. It’s an artificial manifestation of magic that connects like a bundle of nerves in a human body to the rest of me. I feel like such a failure, and unworthy all the time, but above all that I still feel hollow and empty inside. I don’t want to burden you with that. I can never be satisfied, and I hate it. I hate how I keep taking from the ones I love and never give anything back in return.”

You cut him off tugging both his arms to you drawing his attention to face you “Just existing and being by me Sans you give me so much, look, look at this.” You point to your chest hoping he can see your stats.

Lovily

HP: 13/3

STATS: *She believes in you!

****

He was awestruck, he knew your HoPe had increased, but he wasn’t impressed or confused by your stats it was your status and the euphoria that washed over him. Was this your magic? Why did he feel this connection with you?

You were right, the both of you were bonded in the same way Tempest and Gaster fell in love. Gaster hated Tempest and she despised him, until the two of them were forced to work together and they realized their most difficult hardships could be conquered when they were beside the other.

“Sans, I have given up my soul time and time again.” You can’t tell him the implications and hidden truth behind that statement, so you continue forward.

“And I know someday this reset business will end, and I have no regrets because I’ve been living every moment like it could be my last, but I never would’ve found the resolve to keep moving forward if it hadn’t been for you.”

“Over the year I’ve gotten to know you and Papyrus I have hope for a future where happiness is possible. It’ll take some work, and dedication, but hey the future is yours to make. Haven’t you learned that through all these resets? How a single choice makes a world of a difference?”

“Sans I don’t mind giving you the last of me.” he looks at you shocked and intrigued. You continue smiling, looking up at the stars.

“We were both broken, but somehow you’ve helped me to mend.” some of the credit went to Papyrus and the others as well, but there was something pulling you towards Sans specifically. You could feel it now more than ever as you both bared each other’s souls.

“I want to try this with you. Remember to move forward we gotta try? That was our single HoPe right a chance for something to change? Let’s make a difference and start living.”

He is utterly speechless, tears come unbidden and he is shaking in the sincerity and overwhelming love, that was the euphoric feeling you were bombing him with your emotions wrapping him up in the ghostly magic of your soul.

“Hey feel free to smack me, but I’m kinda in love with you and I’ll accept your soul. I think it’s cool your soul is shattered, that just means you’ve so much love to give you’re like a diamond scattering your light everywhere.”

As strangely messed up as it sounded it was still the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to you. This moment was going up there with Sans’ sexy singing and his poetry.

****

You both needed some more time alone with each other. You hug Sans and he teleports you somewhere dark. You can barely see, even with the bioluminescent flowers. Bioluminescent flowers? Oh you were underground somewhere in snowdin you think considering how cold it feels. The glowing flowers were echo flowers you remember.

You ignite a couple of magic sparks that begin to circle around you. You’ve been practicing in making magical attacks, however your magic reflects your passive nature and instead heals or boosts defense. The glow of your magic reflects off the surrounding frozen surfaces lighting up the cave to reveal the icicles growing everywhere and the pond below. You’re amazed and thrilled to slip along the surface, with your magic starlights it appears as though you’re both skating in a blue nebula galaxy swirl.

You’re so captivated by the scene around you, you don’t see Sans pull out his own light source. His soul is out in the open once more and you feel like claiming ownership of it, but refrain. Baby steps, you promised him your culmination ‘although you still can’t pull it out damn magic.’ But he never promised his err artificial? 

“I wish I could return a soul for a soul, but I’m a fraud this is completely fake, I’m sorr.”

“You’re not fake, Iron man’s not fake.” you say

“I- what?” he asks confused.

“This is your core, but it’s not you, not your entirety.”

“No?”

“And you think this will make me change my mind?” so Sans doesn’t have a soul, who does now a days? Lucifer spared no one.

“Well, I dunno know, does it?”

“No! If anything, I kinda had my suspicion. Honestly though Sans, I thought you didn’t want to admit your feelings because of your past, not your, do I even call this a disability? A soul disability a soul ability?”

He interrupts your musing to state his case or just give an excuse in general “I admit I do love you. And it’s because I love you I don’t want to hurt you. It’s, complex.”

“You’re so focused on my feelings you haven’t even ask me how I feel yet. That’s terrible etiquette.”

“How do you always know what to say?” he complains

“Psh, I don’t. I’m so tongue tied right now I can’t relay my thoughts clearly I had this all written out back in a journal at home.”

“What really? You mean I could’ve read your diary and gotten out of this whole situation.”

You deliberately blow air into his nose aperture. “Excuse you, this situation is rather nice, and you don’t wanna read my diary trust me.”

“Ahaha that just makes me want to read it more what did you write?” he teases wrapping his arms around your waist skating back in a circle.

“Oh Sans takes my breath away, I turn into a babbling fool when he’s around I can’t seem to say what’s on my mind. We’re both tiptoeing around our feelings and we should just be a thing already, I have to have him before some other young filly snatches him up.” you babble dramatically.

He barks out laughing at your inquisitive and playful tone. “Fuck you did not write that.”

“First of all I’m not opposed to the whole fuck me bit, gotta claim me as yours first tho Sansy. Secondly I did write that, word for word.” you hear him audibly gulp, you’re pretty sure if it wasn’t for the handcuffs he’d take off running most likely to try and come up with excuses to oppose this “thing” you both have. It was well beyond just emotions now, you crossed that line offering what was left of you to him. 

Sans was afraid of so many things, you’d be afraid of them too if you didn’t feel a strange confidence you were doing the right thing coming forward and solving this confusion.

“Ok, but I’m warning you. I’m a possessive monster sweetheart.” He clacks his teeth to your forehead. You blush unexpectedly smiling from ear to ear, the light in your eyes twinkles and Sans feels his chest swell at the sight. 

He brings his forehead back to yours the cool surface of his skull is a relief to the blushing fumes you’re suddenly overwhelmed in. Was he going to kiss you now? Your eyes do a little sparkle as you suck in a breath closing your eyes. You feel him shift pulling his head back and bringing his free arm to wrap around the back of your neck. He pulls your face back to his and you’re unsure what to do, do you pucker your lips?

“Heh, Heh you should look at the face you’re about to kiss, sure you won’t have any regrets about going steady with me.”

You open your eyes to his request and overheat your blushing cheeks in fury and mirth. He’s wearing the damn disguise with the glasses and hanging mustache with a fake nose and pouty lips. This damn comedian! 

You’re laughing because that fucking mask is your weakness. You slip to the floor and pull Sans down on top of you. It’s a classic anime moment once again. Remembering back to a joke that’ll never die you smile up at Sans and say.

“Wanna bang the ceiling?”

Sans looks up noticing the death spikes and jagged ice above, he’s contemplating his life choices. When he looks back down at you, you wrap your legs around him and embrace him so he is imobile, shifting gravity so you hurl upwards he yelps and counters the gravity. You both end up forcing yourselves into a mid hover spin.

Laughing and just plain losing it over each others tricks. You decide to dive right into it crashing your face against Sans when that didn’t feel right you played off his momentary shock and confusion to caress your cheek against his, slowly sliding it so your faces could nuzzle. The both of you were still spinning wildly fast and yet you felt like time was in slow motion as Sans’ magic responded to your loving intent.

“Aahmmm” he sighed pulling away to look at you with lidded eyes. Pulling your face back against his he nuzzled up the left and right side of your face. His magic was pressing against you in an unseen way, like it was asking for entrance to very intimate parts you didn’t know existed. Tendrils of magic wisped around you both, you’re starting to pant as Sans hooked his thumb into the corner of your mouth to shove his OHHOLYGOSHDAMN his tongue slithers inside your mouth warm and tasty like raspberries. Heh Blue raspberries.

Not wanting to be the one undone by the other you suck his tongue down the back of your throat. Surprisingly Sans didn’t expect you to swallow him whole heh, and he moans bucking his hips into you. The thrust ends up redirecting your orbit to crash into the floor and you’re both shocked pulling away. You gasp for air while Sans still looking dazed brings his head to nuzzle you more. 

There’s a trail of saliva that traveled down your neck and Sans laves his wicked tongue over the veins on your throat and nibbles his sharp teeth down your shoulder pulling away your sleeve to better expose your flesh to him. This was going just a little too fast too suddenly so you pat his back and call his name. He bites down rather hard silencing your voice as you gasp in shock.

He grounds his hips against yours and moans around your shoulder. “BLUE!” you shout before you could lose yourself to the pleasure? Oh wow you were done thinking now.

Sans heard you loud and clear you were right next to his right ear hole for fucks sake what did you mean by Blue? Slowly Sans came to realize what you meant when you said the monster equivalent of a “stop” sign. 

He unlatches his jaw from your savory shoulder FUCK he broke the skin, damn he did more than that shit. He pulled away so he could apologise and fuck he didn’t know what to say. You’re not pissed off or scared, a bit bewildered but otherwise ok. Cocking your head to the side and hissing at the new wound you break the silence stumping Sans from forming a sentence of his own to explain himself.

“You can change your teeth?”

His teeth? He reached up to feel his teeth were sharp and curving, his magic still pulsed with intent to mark and infuse magic. Holy shit, he shifted his teeth. He fucking shifted, in front of you!

“Your eyes look cool too. Are they suppose to be rings instead of ovals?”

CRAP his eyes too! Wait…

“You’re not afraid?” he asks

You cock your head to the other side “why would I be? I actually like your eyes like this, your teeth are a bigger concern, are you just into biting or is it a weird monster thing?”

“Uh well, it’s both. And my eyes aren’t um, eerie?”

You soften your gaze your starlight eyes glimmer full of love “I like em.”

Sans’ boner came back full force, you notice the arising tent in his pants and snicker.

“Heh, sorry. Love gets me horny.” he wiggles his bone brows in a suggestive manner.

“That was a pun wasn’t it.”

“You’re smiling”

You groan bringing your hands to your face then you realize the cuffs were off.

“Uh Sans?”

“Oh shit. These were, they. I’m gonna kill her.”

“What?”

“These were magic ‘sex’ handcuffs. They only come off two ways, someone says the safe word designed to them or uh, both partners reach climax.”

Well fuck you didn’t want to go back and have everyone know you and Sans got kinky so you slap the handcuffs back on. Sans chuckles at you extending his left arm out for you to clasp.

“For the record sweetheart, I’m not completely sorry I made you cream your pants.” He winks

Oh hell no “You’re the one who got off, wait didn’t you say both partners?” you don’t think you reached orgasm.

“Uh, wait... Blue.” Sans says and the handcuffs fall off you both. “Well now we know Undyne and Alphys safe word, gonna be honest, it’s pretty lame.”

“Gross Sans I don’t wanna know that, and just for the record what’s your safe word? So I know for um, the next time you get wild heh.”

He giggles nuzzling his forehead against yours. “You don’t wanna know.”

“It’s Blue isn’t it.”

“Maybe~”

“Ya know, we don’t have to do anything commitment wise or even what other people do when in a relationship, I just want to know if you’ll accept me and listen to my requests.”

“Depends What’d ya mean by requests?”

“Oh you know get me a pillow, or pet my head, cuddle with me on the couch, maybe kiss me. The thing is, I’m just as nervous about messing this up as much as you are.” and sex or whatever kinky shit Sans is into trying was unknown territory, you only knew what romance novels told you.

“I’ve been going about this all wrong.” he admits, hehee you take that as a yes.

“There’s no correct method to love Sans.”

“I just want you to know you can back out at any time. You can leave me, but I mean I’m already obsessed with you woman, I ain’t gonna let you go.” he says 

“Good, I like to cuddle.” you make grabby hands and hug him to you.

“Well then get use to it sweetheart cuz I’m clingy.” he whispers in your ear holding you tightly to him.

******  
  
**

Love hurts.

For what it’s worth, Love can hurt, but Love can also heal and mend shattered souls like us. In the end Love is worth it. Tis better to have done, then to have gone without, never knowing the luxuries and sins. How can you know the fire’s grace if you do not interact with it.

 

**********************************************************************************************

Endnote: 

“Must love Animals” did the sex cuffs idea first. I just wanted to throw this out there, I didn’t steal it, I had originally planned on having Sans win fuzzy handcuffs (ya know the kinky ones lol) at the fair so like you’d both be forced together to ride the rides and Sans would battle with his sexual frustrations lol. Then I needed a trap idea and well the handcuff idea came back but like, if they weren’t magical Sans could easily escape ya know. So yeah they is magical handcuffs that uh . . .  follow the same idea “Must love Animals” did… I’m sorry! 

I gotta do a shout out to that Fanfic “Must love Animals” is my favorite Papyrus x reader she just did an amazing job writing Papyrus’ character, much love<3 I recommend reading it if ya love silly sexual shenanigans. Paps is overwhelmingly adorable. 

The author’s been thru some tough times and deserves a lot of support and love!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot I wanna say, firstly how ya all coping with the background? I have this big secret about the monster's history and the underground legend hee hee I wonder how close u all is coming to figuring it out. I've given subtle hints here and there, but it won't make sense until after the necessary Action and suspenseful chapters coming up. Before that big ol' can of worms we gotta save Gaster. All while trying this new relationship with Sans heehee.


	30. Halloweeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! Comic con, but this chapter is mainly focused on the brilliant play. There’s an outertale vibe and I hope yall enjoy.

“We're doing it in the Big Room!” you exclaim, half excited half scared.

Sans snickers, “heh yeah we're doin it, so it's gotta be big.” He flickers his eyelights knowingly. You blush.

“Sans, seriously.”

“What~ I'm ur bonefriend, your skelebae, your sugar skulls. I'm allowed to make dirty jokes.” He pulls you into a hug, nuzzling your neck. You're embarrassed doing this in a public place but also excited to be embraced by him and openly show affection.

Sans really did close himself off to emotion, not that u wouldn't blame him. You only knew the bare minimum of how love that deep can warrant such sorrow when lost. Your past experiences of loss don't count in this category because no one stayed alive long enough to weave those bonds of...you can't even say, it's so frustrating and strange.

What is love?

“Baby don't hurt me~” Sans sings.

Dammit Sans! No.

“Why're u asking?” Oh, did you say your thoughts out loud?

“Cuz I'm trying to figure out why I love you and how it's different from how I love everyone else.”

He coughs clearly uncomfortable/anxious with this subject. When you look at him again he’s wearing the comedian glasses. Damn him, no not this time you will not laugh. You snort and pet his skull.

“It's not what you think Sans there's no need to be anxious. I'm just over analyzing things, I guess.”

“Yeah you are, but don't worry I already got the ok so...you're stuck with me Babe.”

“Babe?”

“Yeah, my sugar pie honey bunch.”

“No Sans, stop please.”

“You mean yes Sans, keep going.” His bone brows wiggle.

“You want a compliment battle? Cause I’m pretty sure I’ll win.”

“Bring it.” He dares you.

“OK Lovebirds! Quit it. We have to get ready for tonight. Alphys already set up a map route so we can get in as much geekiness as possible before we perform. You both know we’re in the big room after the baby show right?”

“Yes- “Wait what?” you interrupt Sans’ confirmation.

“We have two performances?”

“Yeah. We do your skit for the kids, then we take the main stage and do it again for the trophy.”

“What trophy?”

As it turned out Mettaton and Papyrus liked your play so much they deemed it worthy for the big leagues, entering the con’s performance competition. Why must you love them all unconditionally? What contract with the devil did you sign?

Sans snickers from where he’s seated on the sink watching you pace the girls bathroom.

“It’ll be ok ya know.”

Saying it’s going to be ok, doesn’t stop your brain from over thinking of all the worse case scenarios. How did you survive before?

“Quick Sans kiss me!” you blurt once the answer becomes apparent. You never overanalyzed everything, because you were busy thinking about him and over analysing his feelings and your relationship. Now that you didn’t have to focus on that, you could worry about the world ending every ten seconds again. Hello darkness my old friend~

Sans blows you kiss with an audible “mewh”. You blush despite no contact and make grabby hands for him to come down and comfort you like a good boyfriend. He laughs and holds you.

“Geeze what am I gonna do with you?”

“Date me.”

“Well if you think it’ll work.”

“Doctor’s orders.”

“Oh really, well I’ll just have to have a talk with this genius doctor of yours.”

“After thanksgiving, we’ll save him.”

“Uh...” Were you talking about who he thinks you’re talkin about?

“Gaster.” you confirm, “Me and Papyrus have noticed a big improvement in my magic. I haven’t passed out from exhaustion in a long time.” He looks at you skeptically. “Well other than what happened at Grillby’s, but I am getting better. I’ll need a lot of magic to power me when the time comes so I can pull him from the void.”

“So you’re gonna take advantage of the time of year when everyone makes plenty of magical food. Hmm smart.”

“I thought so.”

“Still need permission to go down there otherwise Asgore’s gonna get in trouble.”

“How are you on that front?” Sans said he would talk to Asgore.

“The kid’s helping, seems we’re not the only ones asking for permission. A bunch of archeologists and rock scientists want down there too.”

“Cool we’ll escort them and do our own thing when no one’s looking.”

“Mmm…” Sans didn’t look reassured with the idea but agreed.

\--------

While the day was still young you got ready for the first showing for the children. The plan was to do the play before the kids would go trick or treating, something of which Papyrus wanted to go with Frisk for. You all decided that would be fun. Show off to the kids, then join them for trick or treating. After that you all would meet back here and shop around until it came time for the competition of which everyone would give it their all to wow the older crowd.

You didn’t think they would need to improve much. The plot was decent but it’s the effects they were bringing on stage that would wow everyone.

Your voice comes on the speakers as you announce the play and it’s scenes like a storybook.

“Once upon a time, The Dark and the Light saved the universe from nothingness. An evil entity wanted to devour the light and bring forth the time before the light ever made the universe. Those of the light, and those of the dark form the night sky, they are the stars, the space between, and the galaxies we all live in.”

“This is the story of a stellar warrior who overcame the dark, and ignited the light of the brightest star in all existence. But to learn of this ball of fire you must first know of the star formerly known as.”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!”

Papyrus appears on stage wearing his signature guards outfit from way back in the underground. Sans fixed it up so it shined with glitter to signify his bedazzled presence. The kids just eat up his appearance.

“The great Papyrus is an enthusiastic star, a great ball of light, who’s kind and caring. Using his stellar magic he takes the form of a skeleton, because his twin sibling also appears as a skeleton. You may better know him as the terrifying being we call Death on Earth!”

In comes Sans, he slides in across the stage landing center in front of his brother in a romantic laid back position with his arm supporting his head. He’s wearing a black robe that has a smoke effect blurring the edges. All you can see of him are his eye lights from within the black hood.

“ **Hey there kiddos anybody** **_dying_ ** **to see me?** ” he says rather darkly, but in good fun.

“BROTHER!” Some kids squeal, and others give a laugh or two. You continue the story.

“Although the legends say Death is a terrifying person, he’s actually a cosmic entity who jokes away sadness and annoys the constellations with his terrible jokes. Stellar twins are a rarity, every person is unique in their own way. But when two stars are born from the same source they are not always born of the light.

While we know him as Death, that is certainly not his true name, but titles are hard to shake in the infinite expanse of space. It’s not his fault he saw beauty in death, he takes the form of a skeleton to honor the dead not mock it. He adores the gloss glow of bones and how they resemble the moon when next to his brother. He’s honored to mirror the light his twin always shines.

One would think a child born of the dark would be evil and terrifying. Certainly the unknown is mysterious and spooky, but life is full of all sorts of opposites. All things are unique in the way that they create balance.”

The skeleton part of Sans is completely shrouded in the ghostly black clothing. The smoke like wisps circling his frame are creepy. You wonder if the kids are scared of him. You see Frisk in the crowd trying to encourage some of the younger ones to come out of hiding from behind their parents. Aww how cute.

“The great Papyrus longed to be recognized by the planets and solar systems surrounding the Milky Way. His twin brother told him all his life how great he was and Papyrus took his words to heart believing he should be up with the other amazing hotshots. The other constellations thought otherwise however. Twin stars are almost always doomed to becoming black holes, and since Papyrus’ brother was a black hole they wanted nothing to do with him. It’s cruel how fear makes us fools, blind to the truth. But perhaps one day someone will see the light for what it truly is.”

The play proceeds by draping a curtain, you’re pretty sure Sans stole from somewhere, down to open a new scene. Papyrus and his brother are replaced by Alphys in a cute sun yellow dress as she fires off magic bullets at a growing shadow.

“Little do our heros know that to become a great star known throughout the cosmos you must do more than dream. On the edges of a collapsing galaxy, the expanse of space devours another light.”

Alphys screams as a glittering dark purple cloud swirls around her and she disappears from view. The entire room shakes as kids and parents alike scream and panic. You steady your giggling voice and continue the dialogue.

“With every star, and every galaxy that crumbles the evil entity grows more powerful. Soon now, our heroes will have to make the toughest decision of their lives.”

Cue comedy relief: Sans and Papyrus appear on stage floating abysmally as the projector lights up the dark room with stars.

“ARE WE THERE YET?”

“ **Nah it’ll take a couple more,** **_Light years_ ** **.** ” the sound of a *Bah Dah Tss* is heard alongside some chuckles.

Papyrus stomps the air sideways and the kids are laughing at his reaction.

“NO, NO, NO IT’S OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE WE REACH THE ANDROMEDA GALAXY BROTHER. THE UNDYING WARRIOR WILL BE THERE AND I MUST HAVE HER SIGN MY *AHEM* I MEAN I MUST CHALLENGE HER TO A DUEL TO PROVE MY GREATNESS YES.”

**“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before agreeing to take the Milky Way with us.”**

“AH DON’T YOU KNOW ANYTHING BROTHER? THE HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS. THE MILKY WAY GALAXY WILL ALWAYS REMAIN IN MY SOUL AS HOME.”

**“Sooo, you’re literally taking your home wherever your heart goes?”**

“EXACTLY! HOW ARE YOU BY THE WAY MILKY WAY?” Papyrus pulls his chestplate up to talk down into his shirt. His head disappears like a turtle as he continues a muffled call out to someone unseen. Then from the openings of his shirt a swirl of black ablazed with millions of stars pours out. The swirling magic reforms into a new character.

The crowd is oooing and awing at the display. The new character is also played by Sans since you loved the idea and him being a skeleton he could promote the idea of drinking milk for healthy bones. You’re a huge goof sometimes. Sans’ bones are negative their usual color as you got the idea to cover him in a dark purplish paint in order to dot stars across his features. He aesthetically looks like a galaxy shaped skeleton. He’s wearing a stylish galaxy print jacket with gold and blue designs, along with black track shorts you painted more stars on. He’s also wearing his fuzzy slippers. His eyelights are four point stars and whoa he looks out of this world!

“MILKY WAY, WHAT? OH WOWIE BROTHER ARE YOU SEEING THIS!”

“ **Yeah, don’t you know that look is so last season M-Way? The fashion trend is totally** **_dead_ ** .” Death says.

You hear Toriel snort in the crowd.

“What, but this look is so  _ killer _ .” he says as Milky Way. He goes back and forth as both his persona’s, cracking jokes until Papyrus explodes, literally. Using fire magic Papyrus is set ablaze in gold and orange flames.

“NO MORE, NO MORE JOKES. BROTHER THIS IS NOT FUNNY. HE’S CLEARLY DRESSED UP AS YOUR FAVORITE CONSTELLATION.”

“ **Who** ”

“ME!” he answers “OH PLEASE DO FORGIVE HIS JESTING WAYS MILKY WAY.”

“Heh heh, it’s no skin off my bones Papyrus. I love your brother’s personality. As for dressing up like a skeleton I figured, why not? It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact you’re keeping me in such close proximity of your soul I happen to take on the same form.”

“WELL THAT’S GOOD. FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE HERE FOR MY BROTHER’S TERRIBLE JOKES.”

Papyrus flies over the crowd who become astonished when they realize there’s not wires holding him up. The kids are all following him as he floats just beyond their reach in the mock nighttime sky. Sans has a conversation with himself again.

“ **So then why are we visiting the Andromedea system?** ”

“Nothing gets past you. I’ve heard tell of galaxies being devoured. It’s in your brother’s best interest to keep me close. If I get devoured...”

“ **So does he** .” Death finishes looking at his brother pittfully.

“But you won’t let such a thing happen, will you.”

“ **Heh, no way is anyone gonna hurt my bro, not if they want to have a bad time.** ”

“Someone may just take you up on that offer Death, not everyone is innocent. There are demons who desire such a thing. Terrible as it may seem, be careful who you believe in.”

“BROTHER, MILKY WAY LOOK! A WELCOMING COMMITTEE! THEY MUST’VE KNOWN I WAS COMING.”  

Blue spears fly over head whizzing past Papyrus. The one that would’ve impaled him get’s stopped by Death’s dark cloak. The projectile is snapped in half and the magic shards rain down on the crowd.

“NYAAAAGH” Undyne comes on scene wielding spears and a badass half dress, half glittering plate armor. Damn Sans is amazing.

“Papyrus? A Galaxy?! Gasp!” You facepalm.  _ ‘For the hundredth time Undyne you’re not suppose to say gasp you’re suppose to act it!’ _

“A black hole! SO IT’S YOU! You’re the one devouring stars and spreading stardust everywhere! Well here’s where you end! Get ready Death it’s your turn to die! I’m gonna stop you.”

Undyne and Sans have a magic battle above the audiences heads as they make use of the high ceiling. Propelling off walls and corners as they clash Undyne's spear against Sans’ robe. He is really good at keeping himself obscured from sight. No one would even know Undyne was fighting a piece of cloth.

… at least you think it’s just a cloth.

Milky Way get’s between them and pushes them apart. Undyne ends up flying through the wall and your composure breaks. The sunset light shines into the room through the hole she left behind. There’s a lull in production. The audience didn’t think anything of it until Undyne’s voice came on the speakers next to your muffled laughing.

“That wasn’t in the act Sans.”

“Heh, uh you guys don’t mind if we have a quick intermission do ya?”

“WHAT, BUT WE JUST STARTED DON’T BREAK CHARACTER. AHEM FEAR NOT MILKY WAY I’M SURE THE GREAT UNDYING WARRIOR OF THE GOLDEN SPIRAL IS FINE. SEE, LOOK AT HOW PASSIONATELY SHE COMES BACK FOR A REMATCH.”

Undyne appears from the hole in the wall and launches herself back at Sans. Quickly he politely moves the audience members with his magic to slam Undyne to the ground.

“ **Oof come on Undead did you forget? Black Holes have the strongest gravity magic in the universe no star’s a match.** ”

“Not to get in the way here, but Undying what were you running from?” Milky asks.

“OH NO. Alphala!! ALPHALA! No no, my star where is she!?” Undyne searches the audience she even picks up an adult and lifts him up from where he’s standing to look under him. The kids are all laughing and staring up at her with bright eyes.

“OH HERE UNDYNE, I HAVE HER. SHE SHIFTED INTO MY GRAVITATIONAL PULL.”

Alphys appears behind Papyrus wearing a different dress from before. Her makeup is expertly done so it drips down her eyes signifying she’d been crying. While they continue the play and have everyone’s attention preoccupied you go over to the hole in the wall and plug it up the best you can so the darkness can return the space ambience. Frisk helps you half paying attention as they continue to watch.

“M-my s-sister s-she’s dea-d, dea-.”

“Dead, My star Alphala is the last in the Andromedea system.”

“What! Oh no, we have to find Andromedea, stat!”

“Wait you can’t call out to her and magically make her appear?”

“Of course not, she’s probably scared. I wish I got here sooner. Papyrus please help us search for her she cannot fall victim to this evil that’s consuming the universe.”

“And why’s that? Don’t play me for a fool Milky there’s gotta be a reason why that bucket of bolts is all the way out here after her of all galaxies.”

“OHH YESS.” an electric guitar plays as fog comes from the stage full blast. Mettaton appears and the crowd goes beserk.

“Why don’t you tell them darling. Andromedea isn’t the galaxy holder of this star system is she? Tsk such a shame, really to leave such an important job to a child. Oh but don’t despair for long darlings, I knew if I played with you and the dwarf stars long enough you’d eventually lead me to your real galaxy holder. Now then Milky let’s dance!”

A new magic battle took place as Milky Way disappeared so Papyrus and Death could defend him. Tag teamed with Alphys and Undyne.

Mettaton puts on one hell of a performance. Undyne had to fall back to keep her star safe interacting with the audience and protecting them too. That left just Papyrus and Sans to take on Mettaton alone.

“WOWIE YOU FIGHT REALLY WELL FOR A BAD GUY.”

“Oh darling you fight pretty pathetically for a good guy.” Death shows up behind him once more and slices off his arm a little too enthusiastically.

“EEAAAH BROTHER HOW COULD YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HERE LET ME ASSIST YOU.”

Mettaton fires off more bombs and disappears reappearing in the crowd behind Toriel. You dash over and tell her not to move she’s a giant asteroid the nefarious Metta is hiding behind.

“Well that was unexpected. Hphm assist me, sure. He probably wanted to tear off my other arm. Can you believe such a guy?” He asks an audience member. “Hmm, well he is easy on the eyes, no what am I saying he’s a wretched star! Enemy to the dark. Soon he’ll be nothing but stardust under my boot.” he gives a quick pose with his leg shooting straight up in the air.

The lights fall back on the main cast as they find out Andromedea actually holds an important piece of the galaxy, the abysmal swirl.

“Legend has it the abysmal swirl is the center of the universe holding the greatest secret ever known.” you supply as commentary.

“BUT WHAT IS THE SECRET?”

“No one knows.” you say aloud catching the audience’s attention.

“WELL THEN IT’S NOT THE GREATEST SECRET EVER KNOWN IF IT REMAINS UNKNOWN.”

The group journey forth trying to find Andromedea so they can obtain the secret power of the world she holds within herself.

“It must be an incredible power capable of destroying the devourer.”

“The devourer?”

“Yeah, that toaster works for him. Metta’s in charge of finding the galaxy responsible in holding the abysmal swirl while he’s making his way to the center.”

“WHAT’S HE GOING TO DO ONCE HE GETS THERE?”

“He’ll eat Andromedea, he’ll devour the whole system she holds. Meaning the swirl and it’s power will be his and he’ll be unstoppable.”

“WHY CAN’T HE COME AFTER HER HIMSELF?”

“Because he can’t consume entire systems without eating their holders. We hide within our most trusted and most powerful of stars to keep him at bay. Unlike your brother who’s a child of the dark he’s a black hole and devours stars for a living. The devourer is of a time long before the light ever existed to cast shadows that made your brother. Therefore he can’t consume stars as easily.” Milky explains popping out of Papyrus’ armor like a cosmic ghost.

“That’s why he has his groupies go out and weaken them so they are dim enough for him to swallow them.” Undyne adds.

“Ironically enough he doesn’t actually devour anyone. He erases them.”

“Milky is that you?” you call out in a sweet voice it echoes in the speakers. Biting your lower lip in excitement you remain curled up in a ball within the floating prop.

“OH IS THAT MISS ANDROMEDEA? OH MISS ANDROMEDEA FEAR NOT! A GREAT AND POWERFUL STAR IS HERE TO ASSIST YOU IN THIS TIME OF NEED.”

“Hey wait a minute, doesn’t she need a star from her own system to carry her like you?”

“You are correct, however there are no stars in her system left.”

“Uh Hello.” Undyne suplexes Alphys. “You have the cutest dwarf star in the entire universe!

“Uh, U-Undying please p-put me down.”

“She is cute.” you say “But I need a warrior who can protect me from the devourer, sorry.” you say sweetly.

“Don’t worry about it I-agh!” Milky shoves Papyrus into Undyne cutting her off.

“I brought my brightest star. Andromedea may I introduce the great Papyrus.”

“MILKY?!” you scream excitedly shaking the whole avocado shaped prop. On cue you pop out in a swirl of colors. You’d turn red with how many eyes and excited children are jumping at your entrance. You fall from the prop to join your friends. You can’t remember your lines, you weren’t expecting everyone to stare at you so intently. Sans thankfully was overly hyper at your appearance jumping in the air and suspending himself there with a shout.

“Andromedea!”

“Milky!” you cry out following his lead and copying him.

A moment passes as you both just float there out of reach looking like a paused movie.

“Uh what are they doing?” Undyne asks

“I THINK IT’S A PUN ON THE FACT THE MILKY WAY SYSTEM AND THE ANDROMEDA SYSTEM ARE SLOWLY ON A COLLISION COURSE AND WILL HUG ONE OF THESE YEARS.”

“Oh, not in our lifetime I hope.”

“Oh y-yes it’ll t-take a couple million y-years before they even b-begin to intersect.”

“WELL WE DON’T HAVE ALL MILLENIA YOU TWO! HUG ALREADY.” Papyrus pushes you both together and you cuddle with Sans pleasantly pleased to shake off the nerves that were eating you. You can get through this.

\----

He couldn’t believe how amazing you looked. Like him your skin was covered in the black paint with dazzling stars glittering everywhere. The simple galaxy print dress commented your look making you seem innocent. Your hair was glowing white floating aimlessly in the gravity field. Your star sparkling eyes are magically shimmering like his with your white eyelashes framing them ethereally. 

Ok you looked soo cute and hot and just completely out of this world. Heh. 

The show ended on a cliffhanger. The audience begged for an encore, but everyone decided to save the best for last. Mettaton’s agents came over stating how the show would become a big hit should they get producers to support it financially. He didn’t know they were watching. Papyrus was over the moon of course. He was thrilled for his brother, but he didn’t want his secret getting out.

“Sans where’s death?” Undyne asks. She caught onto the act and he had to slam her through the wall to back off. That fight got real half way through, thankfully no one noticed.

“Hey, don’t you think you should live a little longer before going a’n looking for him?” 

“Hmm maybe I should go ask riverperson instead then.”

“ **Ha** , heh sorry Dyne, but uh they won’t say much we’re old buddies. My secrets are theirs and vice versa.”

Undyne squints her one good eye “I’m watching you Sans. That wasn’t a magic trick. Who are they?”

His eye lights darkened “just a shadow Undyne, drop it.”

“GUAGH fine you pouty baby. Fuhuhu, here comes your girlfriend.”

He spun around and saw you approaching with an entourage of kids accompanying you.

“Ready to go trick or treating neighbor?” you wink. He chuckles at the inside joke.

“Wait… did you two decide your character’s based on the fact you were actual neighbors?”

“Maybe~”

“You nerds.”

“COME ON EVERYONE! THERE ARE SWEET TREATS TO OBTAIN AND HOPEFULLY SOME PUZZLES AS WELL.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviewed and edited by the Lovely NekoElena  
> <3


	31. Fanfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue of the spooky season. We’ll finish here so we can continue with the plot.

You all had a wonderful outing. Going door to door, taking treats and playing with random children.

You and Sans joke with the Queen, subtly slipping in the hint of wanting to see the underground. Toriel tells you her worries about humans finding out how Frisk was forced to endure such conditions down there. She fears child services will take them away. You know the truth however, but you agree to be indifferent about the situation.

When you say farewell to the mini fan club that came to your first showing of the play you all head back to the convention center. You all change out of your costumes to preserve the surprise for later tonight. You just had one problem, you didn’t have a costume to wear now. 

Aw well.

The con was amazing, there were a lot of people and enormous costumes to navigate around. You held Sans’ hand everywhere. You’re not sure why you always felt scared in big crowds, but knowing he was close by helped you immensely. It would appear you’re not the only one affected. Sans would squeeze your hand every time he saw a human holding a plastic knife.

You squeeze back reminding him he’s safe. The relief on his face when he looks back at you and smiles, makes your heart squeeze every time. You love this bonehead.

“LOVELY SISTER, SANS LOOK AT THIS NEYHE.” Papyrus proudly shows off his painted face.

“Whoa Bro, looking cool.”

“Can you paint my face Papyrus?” You needed a costume, you just wish you had your skeleton Onesie. 

“BUT OF COURSE.” He grabs you and whisks you away to the women's bathroom where Mettaton waits.

“OH Yess Darling.”

“NO PEEKING BROTHER!!” Papyrus calls slamming the door and locking it. 

\---

“Sans is going to lose his skull.” you say looking in the mirror.

“NYEH LET’S HOPE SO. ANY OTHER REACTION WOULD BE LESS THAN GRATIFYING FOR THE WORK WE DID. THINK OF THIS AS A THANK YOU LITTLE SISTER, FOR THE LOVELY PLAY YOU MADE.”

“I’m happy you love the idea, but you don’t have to pay me back as a result Papyrus. It’s a birthday gift.”

“WELL OF COURSE I… did DID YOU SAY BIRTHDAY??”

You laugh “Yeah, Sans told me.”

“OH WOWIE! WAIT!” He squints his sockets at you. “MY BIRTHDAY JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE IN THE SPOOKY SEASON?”

“Oh no, Sans didn’t tell me when you were born. He just said this was a great birthday present to give you. So happy early and or late birthday.”

“EEEE WHY THANK YOU!! I LOVE IT! NOW GO KNOCK THE MOLD INFESTED SOCKS OFF MY BROTHER WITH YOUR LOVELINESS NEYH, HEH, HEH.”

You salute and head back out onto the main floor. Call it a sixth sense but you find Sans sitting on the ceiling. When he sees you he falls and it’d be lung wheezing hilarious if you weren’t madly rushing to catch him. He slows his descent and scares a couple of people with his sudden appearance, but you only have eyes for his slack jaw look. He’s looking you up and down, must like what he sees if the baritone purring is anything to go by.

Papyrus dressed you up in a dark blue shimmering dress that parted down one leg to show off the black and blue rose stockings accompanied with sexy heels. You’re wearing a crown of cyan flowers with black vines and thorns weaving through your expertly curled hair, your face was painted the traditional skeleton look with vibrant splashes of color to accommodate your get up. Sans is star struck, heehee or love struck.

You wiggle your eyebrows “You like~”

“Fuck yess.” he hisses

“He painted my neck too.” you pull back your hair to show the vertebrae illusion.

“Double Fuck.”

“You like it.” you tease taking his arm.

“Yeah, a little too much. Don’t get me wrong I love the way you look without makeup just.”

“You know you’re glowing right.”

“Fuuuck, yes. But it’s not because of this I’m just thinking about *cough* sinful things.”

“Oh wow, so roleplays one of your kinks too huh. Next time we’re alone you’ll dress up like the milkman.” You laugh as he turns completely blue.

“Fuck you.”

“Yeah I’m sure that’s your desire, but I’m a skeleton tonight sugar skulls not a genie. That wish won’t come true tonight.”

You both giggle and laugh like idiots. You go around the booths looking at this and that. You find Undyne and Alphys getting pictures and Undyne wrangles you away from Sans to add to your ‘costume’.

Apparently Alphys is in her comfort zone tonight despite the crowd as she ends up dressing Sans too. OOOOoooo he’s looking mysteriously sexy. Looking dangerous Sans is wearing a dark blue suit, with a hood. He looks older and more tired with the shade casting dark bags beneath his eye sockets. When he sees you his eye lights flare up and he looks like your adorable geek once more.

“Heh, Alphys kinda threw this at me. What do ya think?”

“It’s awesome! You look dark and mysterious.”

“Not scary tho right?”

“Nah, maybe tired...like a hero whose seen some shit and carries the weight of the world on his back.”

“Well I dunno about hero, but uh I have seen some serious shit. Uh, heh, but moving forward right?”

“For something brighter and less tired.” you supply.

“So what did Undyne do?”

“Oh she gave me these cute earrings. Ima call them my mini Sans’.” you pull back your hair to show off the naked skeleton earrings Undyne bought you. Sans zeros in on them and his eyelights look hazy.

“Fuck your neck looks so good. Good enough to eat.” He opens his mouth to bite down as an emphasis. You blush at his compliment and hide your neck.

“Aww don’t be shy now. My love, would you join me for a night in the dark?” he asks you like an age old vampire.

“Is that old speak for let’s have sex where no one’s looking?” Sans chokes.

“What no, I was being a gentleman! In uh, old speak I was asking your for a walk I dunno.” he confesses covering his face. Your eyes soften with admiration as your stomach buzzes happily.

“Well then I’d love to join you. Don’t be afraid to put the _ old _ moves on me. I find them quite endearing. I was just teasing you.”

You and him go around some more booths and take a quick walk outside simply enjoying each other’s company. Some people ask for pictures and before you know it it’s time for the show to begin.

The competition is fierce but it only drives your friends to put on an even better performance. You’re all dressed up, ready to knock the audience naked and break a leg.

The cinematic version of Pure Imagination plays and you all start floating up holding nothing back. Undyne zooms around the auditorium just within reach. She’s clad in armor and shimmering in the light. Alphys appears behind her as a sunrise glowing bright. Undyne javelins a spear across the audience to land at Mettaton's feet at the very edge of the room.

Mettaton drops the cape obscuring him from view and blasts into action clashing with the blue warrior. They all vanish after an explosive smoke screens their exit. You and Sans control the white smoke to swirl around until it directs the audience’s sight to you both dancing on the ceiling. You float down to where the growing darkness in the room chases you both to the center of the stage.

Papyrus is standing there in his golden armor with a glittering cape billowing behind him. His expression is serious as though he’s facing a real foe. He reaches out a hand to ward off the evil. Shining light projects to every crevice in the room. But it’s not enough and the room grows dark as Papyrus vanishes from sight. Two round eyelights appear in the middle of the darkness.

Sans’ dark voice comes through the speakers in the silence.

“ **The first Light was born from nothing. That’s why you’re bound for greatness. Because despite everything, you’re still you. Not even the dark expanse of infinity can drown you** .”

The eyelights disappear and a spark pulses in the dark.

Your voice comes now “The brightest light is not within a star, rather it lies in the darkest of hearts.” Another spark lights and disappears.

“Ignite your soul and shine forth it’s brilliant light. You are your own hope, your own wish, your own magic.” you all say collectively,  “You are more than a  **star** , you are the l **i** g **h** t  **i** n **t** h **e** d **a** r **k** .”

Light explodes forth, Papyrus stands before the audience. His armor reflects the light he holds in his hands. You push yourself to bend the light like a lens in the day giving off that feeling of an ethereal rainbow rays. The rays intensify until it blows the creeping shadows away. You scatter light everywhere, it’s like it’s summer with fuzzy orbs floating everywhere. 

“Believe in your own light, and you can shine brighter than any star in the galaxy.” Papyrus takes a bow and you all pile on stage next to him and curtsy. 

The whole room just fucking goes ballistic. People are whistling, clapping and stomping their feet. It turns into a scream fest as they all yell at the top of their lungs. Your vision gets blurry as you start crying. You’re not the only one getting emotional Papyrus is suffocating his brother in a hug with those adorable big anime eyes.

“SAAANS MY, THEY, WAAAAH. I LOVE YOU.”

“I love you too bro.”

“I love you too Papyrus.” he tries to pull you into a hug but you run away. Sans increases gravity so you don’t get far before he scoops you up into a bone crushing hug. Bone crushing he does. 

You wake up backstage with a medic standing over you.

“Oh thank goodness.” Sans pulls you up into a soft hug.

“Did I pass out?”

“No this idiot crushed your spine!” Undyne informs you.

“Oh. Well I’m ok now.” you wince, a rib was definitely broken. Nothing monster candy can’t fix. 

 


	32. The Cucumber incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a summary for this one just a title. "The cucumber incident." You'll enjoy this chapter, I'm sure. NekoElena almost died editing it. xD

You and Sans don’t get a lot of time to yourselves after Halloween. Papyrus is always kicking down the door to announce his new fame on the internet. Mettaton’s agents made good on their promise and got ahold of sponsors who wanted to make the play a reality show touring the world to show people the amazing spectacle of Papyrus the great skeleton.

You and Sans flirt and go out to eat, but Papyrus still manages to interrupt the mood sending texts twenty four seven. If either of you ignored him he’d always call.

You and Sans don’t have the confidence to turn off your phones in the case Papyrus really does call in an emergency.

You suggested Papyrus goes spend some time at Mettaton’s, but the model is out of town. Undyne and Alphys denied having a slumber party these last two weeks for some reason, so no luck there either. Aw well, you and Sans weren’t some sex crazed junkies needing to get it on.

You’re rather nervous thinking about it. Butterflies buzz like a hive of bees in your stomach. You’re sure Sans isn’t inexperienced with how confident he is with what he wants when he growls and nuzzles you intimately. You on the other hand are probably a virgin, only probably because you never stuck anything up there and your past is still kinda obscured.  

It’s most likely for the best you and Sans haven’t gotten that ‘alone’ time. You needed to prepare for that, but first you started cramming in as much magic practice as possible.

That is until Papyrus thinks it’s time for you to take it to the next level and learn the extremes of magic from Undyne. Since you need to get comfortable being uncomfortable. It’s the whole mindset of  ‘expect the unexpected’ thing. 

Papyrus kicks down the door to the lesbian house Papyrus style. You look in to see Undyne and Alphys heads over the back of the couch, they look frozen with their faces heated. Oh were they in the middle of kissing? Heh guess you and Sans weren’t the only ones being cock blocked. You smirk as Papyrus strolls in announcing to Undyne his brilliant plan.

Something seems to catch your attention as Alphys is covering up her over blushed face and Undyne is scrambling to pull the blanket off the couch, she’s not wear a shirt…or bra….Does she even wear a braaaAAAAAH! They were in the middle of...oh geeze!

“PAAPYRUS! LOOK, SANS IS EXERCISING!” You shout as a distraction before your best friend sees something he never should have. If he had just knocked like a normal person.

He does a one hundred eighty spin on the spot, “WHERE!” and rushes back outside where you’re pointing.

“He’s running! Oh my god Papyrus he’s running. Let’s go catch up to him and teach him the proper technique of running!”

“SAAANS WAIT FOR US!! HURRY LOVELY YOU MUST CHASE HIM! YOUR LOVE INTEREST IS GETTING AWAY!” He doubles back for you and picks you up lifting you over his head like a stiff board and runs full speed into traffic laughing the whole way.

When you finally get home after running ALL DAMN DAY. Your legs feel like noodles and Papyrus bless him, still doesn’t know he walked in on his friends having sex. You couldn’t blush since your face was already red from the work out.

“WOWIE BROTHER YOU ARE HOME BEFORE US. I’M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR WORKING OUT ALL DAY. BUT NEXT TIME SLOW DOWN, SO LOVELY CAN CHASE YOU PROPERLY.”

Fuck.

“Uhh sure thing. I just love to do whatever you just said.” he glances at you and stifles a giggle at your face “So what happened?”

“You don’t wanna know.” you wave and fall asleep on the spot.

Come morning you’re being smothered as per usual, but your phone in the other room won’t shut up.

“LOVELY SISTER UNDYNE KEEPS CALLING YOU AND HANGING UP. I THINK YOU ARE BEING JUKED, WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO LEAVE A MESSAGE?”

Hmm that’s nice Papyrus...wait Undyne, running after illusionary Sans’, broken door...NO PAPYRUS! You pick up Sans along with yourself and rush out into the living room.

“HELLO? THAT’S THE FIFTEENTH TIME UNDYNE! DO YOU THINK SHE’S JUKING US BOTH? WHY ARE YOU HOLDING SANS LIKE THAT? IS HE ILL?”

Sans buries his face into your chest “Nah I’m great bro.” he says muffled. You’re still panicked about yesterday's events. Grabbing your phone you ask Papyrus to make some breakfast so Sans can stop clinging to you. Sans pathetically whines about letting you go so you ignore him in favor of calling Undyne.

“Undyne I-”

She cuts you off, “Dawn. Restaurant now. We need to talk.” She sounded so serious, was she angry?

“What’s up?” Sans asks peering up at you.

“Nothing.” he didn’t like that answer, but remained quiet until you left to go meet Undyne. You apologize to Papyrus for skipping his amazing breakfast, but he was happy you and Undyne were going to train like he had planned.

\----

You show up at the restaurant, sit down across from her and she is just staring at you with the intensity of the sun. You shrink under her gaze and she squeals suddenly with an elevated look of joy, shaking her hands like a fan girl.

“OK. Ok look, we both know what you saw, but we’re not gonna talk about it because it’s like super embarrassing and I don’t wanna talk about it. But, eeeeeeee! I need someone to talk to about it!” 

You’re smiling as she shows you this side of her you’ve only ever seen when Alphys is around to bring it out. Otherwise she’s always a hardfish. ‘Heh, hardfish. She’s the girl tho how does that- nope not gonna think about my gill friend’s genitalia.’

“It was my first time.” she squeaks.

“What?” what? “But you two have been married so long and I oh, I just assumed, and uh, forget it congrats.”

“What? No dork don’t congrat me yet. I don’t know if it worked.”

You stare at her blankly having no idea what she’s talking about.

“Me and Alph were gonna keep quiet until uh, you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

You shake your head as confirmation.

“Ok look” She clears her throat leaning in, you lean in as well. “It was the first time I- wait hold up did you think I meant it first time as in the first time, first time?” you nod.

“NO you dork, that’s not, ok. Clearly with Papyrus kicking down doors you don’t know how Monster sex works.”

You’re amazed she’s able to deduce this about your love life, but the girl has seen an ungodly amount of anime.

“It was my first time with, with” she looks around and must have spotted something to aid her in this strange discussion. “With a cucumber.”

You’re blown back in your seat more confused than ever. What about, what did they do? Nononono stop thinking about that you’ll never be able to eat cucumbers again. You relatively liked cucumbers, until this conversation.

“What are you talking about?” The curioustity was killing you.

“Oh my god you can’t be this oblivious. A cu~cumber.” she says like you’re going to magically get what she means. With all your training you’re pretty sure magic doesn’t work that way.

“So one cucumber salad with fish meat and what’ll you have sweetheart?” You and Undyne break away from your close proximity over the table and see Sans dressed in a waiter’s apron taking notes on a notepad. You and Undyne blush respectively.

“You work here?”

“You work here.” Undyne says suspiciously. “I’ll just have a sea tea Sans, and whatever you hear here today you will not repeat anywhere! Got it.”

“Sure thing chick with dicks.” Undyne blushes and looks over to you to see if you heard him, you did. However you’re still oblivious to what the two of them are implying about monster sex.

“OH. you mean a penis?” You say aloud. Sans is chuckling as he rounds the island counter. Undyne is fuming as the blush takes over her face.

“Yes I meant a peepee.” She hisses.

“Then why did you say, oh my god.” You giggle.

“Because we’re in a family restaurant!” She whispers to you loudly.

“Ok so we definitely can’t call it that from now on. Let’s codename it rooster.” You suggest.

“What, no that’s obvious.”

“Not to children, and I’d like to be able to eat cucumbers later thank you.”

“Well we can’t say rooster everytime we mean, ya know.”

“May I suggest Banana, eggplant, doodle, the mini, dill pickle ooo wait. Sweet pickle.” Sans pops in looking for all the world happy to be here.

“Sans, shut up you’re not helping. Why didn’t you tell her about monster shit?”

“Well I kinda did. She prefers I don’t go on the upholstery so I don’t eat human food anymore.”

“Whut?”

You laugh. “Ok what about monster sticks, Undyne why did you pick a family restaurant haha.”

“Because me and Alphys are trying to make a baby!”

You and Sans are both shocked and then giddy. Patting her on the back and laughing at her blushing face.

“So how does that work exactly.” You ask with your own blushing hue taking over.

“Sans?” She asks as Sans disappears, so it’s just you and Undyne.

“Of course that fucking coward. Alright listen up. Monsters can be with whoever they want and when there are of same gender, one becomes the baby oven while the other.” you snicker and she takes a moment to glare at you. You nod for her to continue and she does, “the other manifests the right uh magical parts.”

“In other words you’re a dude now?” Why is that so embarrassing? Humans get sex changes all the time.

“Well no, only when we do uh, the do.” You’re trying hard not to laugh more.

“Ok and why is this important for me to know?”

“Well cuz Sans has one, I think. He does right?” you slowly nod, “and uh were you two thinking about having kids? Cuz uh, ya know. He has a rooster and you have the baby oven. All ya gotta do is mix the ingredients.”

After a while of staring at your stoic face Undyne explains, “Mixing ingredients is code for sex idiot. In case you didn’t get that.”

“SANS!” you yell.

He appears looking between you two. “What’s-”

“If we have sex what are the chances I’ll get pregnant?” If your question was a gun, Sans would be a dead man.

“Uh, Um. Uh. Wow heh, zero percent. Cuz uh ya know I don’t got the ‘ting’.”

“What ting?” The both of you ask him.

Sans looks at Undyne, “It’s really none of your business, but ya gotta do soul stuff while um making babies.”

Undyne slams the table. “SO THAT’S WHY IT’S NOT WORKING!”

“Uhhh, yeah.” he supplies.

Oh, Oh, OH! Sans doesn’t have a soul. Would it work even if it is artificial? You figure Undyne isn’t the person to ask since she and her beloved missed a step in mixing ingredients.

\------

You and the bros are hanging out at Undyne’s, thankfully not on a baby making night. Undyne wiggles her eyebrow at you across the room. You throw her the bird.

“Haha”

Sans cuddles up to you mirroring the couple on the other couch. Alphy’s graciously bought another couch so you and Sans wouldn’t have to think about them and yea~ Moving on.

“Hey, can I get a kiss?” Sans asks you softly. You smile and oblige in the head nuzzle.

“What the heck is that? That’s not a kiss.” Undyne says. 

“It’s a skeleton kiss.”

“WHY MUST YOU TWO INSIST ON CANOODLING? WE ARE AT UNDYNE’S HOUSE.”

“Undyne and Alphys are canoodling too bro.”

“YES WELL THEY ARE MARRIED AND CAN DO SO.”

“Papyrus if you’re so jealous of watching me and Sans canoodle, then call up Mettaton and we’ll have a cuddle competition.”

“HA! We’d beat the both of you two. No one cuddles like me and Alphys, right Babe.” Alphys squeaks out a reply lifted over her wife’s head.

Papyrus puts his hands on his hip in challenge. “IS THAT SO? THEN ME AND METTATON WILL BE THE VICTORIOUS ONES IF ALL YOU FOUR PLAN ON DOING IS CUDDLING. ME AND MY SEXY SQUARE AREN’T AFRAID OF-”

“Whoa no. No, nononono. Not gonna happen.”

“Aww come on Sans, you still can’t be against him being with Mettaton.”

“Not when he blatantly tells me he’s going to have sex where I’m within close proximity. Nope. Not gonna happen.”

“Well, that’s rude considering you’ve been trying to have sex with him in the house.”

“That’s cuz he never leaves.” Sans whines. “And for record that’s foreplay honey, you’ll know when I’m serious.”

“EWW I DON’T WANT TO HEAR THIS. GASP. BROTHER I UNDERSTAND YOUR BASHFULNESS NOW. I THINK YOUR FLIRTING IS CUTE. BUT HEARING HOW MUCH OF A SLEEZE MY BROTHER SOUNDS IS EMBARRASSING. LOVELY SISTER WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP TURNING HIM INTO A RESPECTABLE GENTLEMAN?”

You laugh as this whole thing is turned in on Sans.

“Oh I’ll do you one better Papyrus, why don’t we all go on a double date.”

His sockets light up “THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA.”

“Hey let’s make it a triple date!!” Undyne yells.

“Yeah!” you yell squeezing Sans.

The timer for the pizza goes off and Papyrus volunteers to retrieve it. Sans continues to sulk about having to deal with his brother’s love interest.

“Aw come on Sans were you like this when Tempest and Wings got together?”

He barks out laughing “Oh stars no, they absolutely hated each other. It was comical to watch them both bicker and fight. Oh those were good times.”

“Who?” Undyne asks.

“OUR PARENTS. I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THEY WERE MADLY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER.” Papyrus stokes his scarf with his free hand.

“What? You told me you didn’t know anything about your parents.”

“Well that’s cuz I didn’t tell him, and I’m still not comfortable talking about it.”

“That’s fine sugar skulls, you got me to tell them. So get this, Sans and Papyrus’ father is actually-”

“Whoa, hold up. I’ll talk. I’ll talk. You shush.”

You finally get to hear the past from Sans’ own mouth. Apparently Tempest and Gaster hated each other because of how they met.

“Back then books didn’t have binders like they do now, so in order to keep every page you’d have to sew it in. Well W.D Gaster was trying to sew in his newest discovery about a particular flower that only bloomed in the moonlight when this huge gust of wind stole the thread from his hand. Ironically the thread was red.”

“Why’s that ironic?” Undyne interrupts.

“It’s the red string of fate!” Alphys supplies for her. Continuing with the story Sans tells us how Gaster followed the gust until he came upon a lake where the string fell.

“Given it’s buoyancy the string just floated on the surface of the water. Wings went to go pick it up when who should emerge from the water but a terrifying and rudimentary swamp monster. His words.” everyone chuckled at the joke except Papyrus who seemed confused.

“Tempest was bathing in the lake just so where it happens the string landed and Gaster’s hand collided with her heh, bosom.” classic anime trope, you roll your eyes. “She knocked his hand out of the lake. This is where your bath battles came from Papyrus. Our mom was a crazy warrior first, female monster second.”

You’re starting to see that gentle light in Sans’ eyes as he talks about the good old days. This was probably therapeutic for him.

“Anyway they continued to get into these bickering contests about who was in the wrong and who’s the better monster, until they finally started noticing the each other. Tempest was the first one to try and make him laugh, and while she may have technically been my best friend, she really was like a mother to me in that life.”

“What do you mean in that life? You’re still alive Sans. Is there something going on here I don’t know?”

“Geeze Undyne interrupt the story every five seconds will ya. Long story short I was in the war, yeah I’m old as stars, but I died and was brought back to life.”

“SO You Are Undead!” she exclaims and you burst out laughing.

“What, no. NO. Oh my god, no. Stop laughing Vii. I’m not undead! I’m reborn or something.”

“HOW THO?”

“Not discussing that.”

“BUT OUR FATHER BROUGHT US BACK THE SAME WAY DIDN’T HE? DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR SINGLE HOPE? DID YOU SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR MINE, WHY?”

“Enough Papyrus. You can ask him when we bring him back.”

“Wait your guys’ dad is still alive? Or are you gonna make him undead too?”

“Stop with the undead Undyne, he never really died, and neither did I technically.”

“Did you fall? Turn to dust?”

“Yes.”

“Then you died... What was it like?”

“ **Painful** .”

“Alright let’s get on a brighter subject. So Gaster is still alive, just trapped and we have a plan to rescue him this thanksgiving. Moving on Sans tell us about how Tempest tamed your silent father.”

He must’ve remembered something at your insistence because he smiles fondly. “She just kept bothering him, playing goofy pranks, and teasing him about everything. Then she started trapping him.”

“OH GRILLBY TOLD US ABOUT THAT. HE SAID SHE MADE IT A TRADITION.”

“Yeah she did, ya know those stories about kidnapping princesses? Well they might’ve derived from the trend of kidnapping your loved one and forcing them to admit to their feelings. Heh, it was cute until it wasn’t, but by then … it didn’t really matter… we were at war.” he says solemnly.

“And now you’re all free and at peace again.” he squeezes your hand.

“Yeah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to ruin the happy atmosphere there, but we’re inching closer to some of the action! And I had to remind you all there’s more to this past “secrecy” stuff. Like I said in the summary, the underground isn’t empty. Muahahaha. >:D


	33. Welcome to the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season to save a goop monster and reunite a family!

Thanks to everyone's insistence, on both sides, requesting access to the underground Asgore finally relented. Under the condition that every human be teamed up with a monster.

You got Sans, while Frisk got both Toriel and Papyrus. You got to see Adam, the government man, again. The whole group of rock scientists and royal guards descend down into the gaping maw of the undergrounds entrance.

“You gonna be ok?” Adam asks you.

“Yeah.” You squeak out, squeezing Sans’ hand tighter.

“Wanna make a light with your magic?” Sans suggests. That’s actually a good idea. You form a four point starlight and provide the cavern with better light then the flickering flames Asgore is providing.

The king looks back at you and smiles dispearsing his own magic. “Are you afraid of the dark child?”

“No, just underground spaces.”

“Oh, that is a normal pho-fear for humans is it not?”

“The word is phobia Asgore, and yes it’s called claustrophobia. The fear of small spaces.”

“That’s not what I have, mines called trauma. Whoa.” You’re all pleasantly distracted by the light filtering in a room filled with golden flowers. They’re like mini floweys.

“This is the throne room.” Asgore says.

“Moving on there is a balcony that overviews New Home. Forgive us, we were not very creative with names.” Toriel says briskly walking out of the room dragging Frisk with her.

“This is where we lost our children.” Asgore quietly says. Everyone present must’ve been informed about the fate of the prince and princess. You remain silent wondering when you could convince Chara to tell them.

You travel through the capitol seeing the vast underground and feel a hole growing in your chest. How sad, they lived down here for so long.

You become distracted again seeing a save star ahead. Concentrating you pull the magic to you collecting the soul piece. You have a flashback to that mother and her child begging you to free their souls and kill them both.

You’re left reeling into Sans who holds you close. “Hey, you ok?”

“No.” You say.

“Hey Paps, go get the kid. We’ll meet you in hotland.” Sans shortcuts you to a new bright place. Immediately you’re engulfed in a consuming heat wave and you’re dying to breathe. Sans rushes you into a room and the heat is gone.

“You ok? Sorry, that was Hotland. Hey Al, you here?”

“H-here. Oh goodness is she ok?” Alphys is wearing a white lab coat and for the first time you don’t freak out at the sight of one. She looks adorable in it.

“I’ll be ok, what’s with the heat outside? It’s November.”

“We don’t call it Hotland for nothing sweetheart. It’s hot.”

“Got it, should I expect the same for Snowdin?”

“Heh, heh. Ya gotta love a pun in disguise. So you gonna tell me what happened back there?”

“I got a peice, but I had a flashback to… it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Hey, you can talk to me. I know it’s hard, but this place isn’t anything like where you’re thinking about.”

“I know, it was just sudden is all. I’m a bit scared that by collecting all of him I’ll remember everything that happened to me. Every terrifying detail and action I chose.”

“Well, I’m here for you. And nothing is ever going to hurt you again.” You rub your head up into his and hug him tight. You can do this, for him, for Wings and for them.

You’re not as scared as before in remembering the truth, in every detail that happened to you. You remember their names, the victims who died. You remember it was terrible and the doctors weren’t human, but you thought your imagination got carried away by the illusion. What really did happen down there?

You were curious to find the answers. Wings would have them. He was a constant presence to you, he would know. And maybe… you could get some closure. You didn’t just want to free Gaster. All of their souls were waiting on you to keep your promise.

Alphys was brought up to speed on the whole Gaster’s stuck in the void crisis and while she didn’t like doing this behind her wife’s back she understood the importance of it’s secrecy from the humans.

You didn’t even want to imagine what Humanity would do with the power of the void. It is not something to be messed with. Papyrus and Frisk come into the lab sweating up a storm.

“Hey you-” you’re cut off as an angry looking Toriel marches in next to them. Guess they weren’t sweating from the heat outside. You feel like withering at the look she gives you.

“I demand to know what is going on right this instant.”

Oh shit. “Oh shit, Tori it’s bit of a long story.”

“So shorten it.” She was all lineage today, no mama monster. All bear with no hug and all bite.

“Sans and Papyrus’ father was the previous royal scientist who tried to break the barrier using void power or whatever. In order to save the underground he ended up sacrificing himself to close the rift that would’ve dusted you all and as a result he was scattered throughout time and space. Fast forward to now he still lives but he’s stuck as a result of his soul being shattered. I’m able to save him, because I’m the only other living person who's been where he is now. Frisk is the only other one besides me who can see the shattered fragments of his soul and they are all down here in the underground. The barrier didn’t allow him to escape even with the awesome force of the void. Anyway Frisk was going to chaperone me around the underground while I collected the soul pieces and then we were going to pull him out of the void so he can be with his sons again.”

Toriel sits down next to you, relieved.

“Oh thank goodness. I feared the worst.”

“I know about your children and about the six souls that died down here.” You figured you’d rip it off like a band aide. You didn’t want bad blood between you and Tori. She was like a mom to you.

Toriel freezes. The fur on her arms bristles like she was getting ready for a fight. You gently take her hand and look to Frisk. They seem to have an internal debate within themselves, the outcome being silence. Frisk shook his head no.

“I won’t tell, because I have my own secrets. I was locked away in a terrible place with bad people. These things happen, but life goes on. And it’s cruel how time just seems to forget about them as if they never existed. But… we know better don’t we.” You pat her big paw.

“I never properly mourned for them. All of them. Oh my child, forgive me. You must have kept this secret from me because you do not trust me, do you not? I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, welcome to the crying buddies circle Tori. We’ve all shared some deep sorrow with Love, she’s pretty tender with your heart so it’s ok. Now’s not the time to be regretful of the past, what’s done is done. The question is what are you gonna do now as a result?”

“Yeah. I mean don’t tell the public obviously. People tend to overreact about anything. But when you find some trustworthy people, like a kid who happens to be your ambasador, don’t hold back your integrity. Besides you have every right as a mom to be defensive with, who, what, when, where, and why your kid is off to save someone or something.”

“T-that’s right. So. Um, how are we going to save Gaster exactly?” 

With Toriel and Frisk by your side you transverse throughout the entire underground collecting the soul shards. Sans shows up at his stations to provide a lift here and there, but otherwise he stays at the lab with Alphys.

He said they needed to prepare for the worst when they pulled him through. Sans quickly crafted a soul container for you to gather all the pieces into. From there you and Sans would use his gathered soul to reach out to him in the void and pull the rest of him out.

“There’s just one more at the end of the ruins.” Frisk says.

“So how come Flowey’s not with us?” You ask.

“He… doesn’t want to visit the underground. Too many sad memories. Hey do you think the soul vessel containing thingy Sans made will help him too?”

“Sure, you’ll have to ask him to make one for flowey specifically, he’s the genius.”

“Can you ask him with me? And don’t tell Flowey.” “We’re planning on it being a Christmas surprise.” They say interchangeably. 

“You love~ him.” You tease. As it turns out your guess was right because they turn beet red from their head down to their feet.

“Y-yeah so what. That crybaby won’t have any control over his emotions if he doesn’t have a proper soul right? So I’m just doing this-” “Because we love~ him.” Frisk finishes for her. “Shut up!”

“You two are so cute.”

“What was your underground like?” They ask suddenly.

You keep silent. With every shard came a fresh new memory. One or two weren’t even yours and you have a few questions for Sans later. One thing was for certain tho, the bad men who kidnapped you were  _ not _ human. But they couldn't have been monsters. There’s just no way, they didn’t possess magic in your memories. That’s why they were so adamant on torturing you to expose your own.

Sans would want to know what happened to you, but you’re not sure you should tell him. It’s just too sad. You already feel like a burden dealing with the aftermath alone. You would have to tell Adam though. Any information could save the monsters from potential blame. *Sigh* that meant you had to tell Sans. You had to tell some monster and get their approval. Otherwise you felt like this whole thing will blow up in your face. You couldn’t do it alone. That’s what boyfriends are for right?

“That’s the last one. It’s funny how it was the first one I ever saw when I fell down.”

You pull the shard into the heart shaped container and feel the memory invade your mind.

It’s so cold. Why couldn’t you just die already? Why must you endure this? What did you do to deserve it? Couldn’t you take their place? Yes, they want you, not them. So why weren’t they content? They got what they wanted, why wasn’t your soul enough? Your white heart floats in your vision, it’s dim light dying away. It hurts so much.  ***** you call for help.

“My child?” You blink your eyes open taking in the sunlight streaming from so far above. “I am glad you decided to do this right before Thanksgiving. Here have some more pie.”

Yep doing this with a shit ton of magical treats was the best call. It’s magic replenishing and magically delicious, as well as therapeutic! Not that Toriel needed to know that.

“This is where my son found Chara. Will you listen to their story, just once more?”

“Of course.”

“Chara was the first human to fall down after...I believe it was only a couple years after the war.” That definitely didn’t add up.

“My child found them wounded here right where this bed of flowers grow. There weren’t any flowers back then so I assume the fall was quite harsh. They were a stubborn child insisting we attack her because ‘that’s what monsters do’. As if we could eat human children. Oh I use to joke with her saying she was so adorable I could eat her up. She would always smile then.

She didn’t smile much. Such a sad child, her village chased her away. All because she was a mage. It’s so hard to understand how humans have changed in such a way. Magic was a way of life for both our races. How they could’ve twisted it into something so abhorrent still escapes me.” 

It escaped you too. Something wasn’t adding up. The history Sans told you would date way back before witches ever became a thing. Of course if monsters were still on the surface when they had to sew their own books you’re starting to wonder exactly when the war was, and why there’s no record of it. Why did humanity rely on magic to seal monsters away and then turn on themselves to get rid of magic completely? 

Being a mage yourself you can’t imagine never being this in tuned with nature. The very air itself lives inside you. Magic was more than a couple illusionary tricks. It was the very life of the planet unseen from the naked eye, commanding atoms and providing power. Why was history so obscured? 

“Are you ready to go back now child?”

“Yeah let’s do this.”

*You are filled with Determination*

 

*From the shadows unseen a sinister smile grows at the presence of such a powerful mage.*

 


	34. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gonna go get our goopy skeleton.

It’s the moment of truth. You’re standing in the basement of the true lab as Frisk calls it. Trying to connect to where Gaster is, but you’re not feeling anything. Sans waits next to you alongside his brother if another gravity mage should be needed.

“What’s up?”

“The surface.” you remark, smiling at the groan and ‘Nyeh’ that followed.

“I can’t feel him, I mean I don’t know. I don’t feel it connecting.” you reply after a while.

“Give it a moment.” he suggests. You’ve all been waiting for an hour now. Toriel and Frisk had to go assist Asgore with the humans, so it’s just you, Alphys, and the bone bros.

How did you usually get to the void? Death. Well it’s not like you’re a stranger to it sooo...Guess you’re gonna die.

“Uh, so I have a crazy idea.” you start.

“No.” Sans immediately rejects you.

“You are a mind reader!” you yell pointing back at him.

“No Love I just have the same thoughts as you.” He says.

“Wow Sans admit to your girlfriend you’re thinking about killing her geesh.” you joke.

“That, no! I wasn’t thinking that at all.” he defends.

“What were you thinking about then.”

“Let’s just say the ceiling is involved.”

You laugh and there’s a reaction. The soul shards glow in the container you’re holding and a memory surfaces.

Falling stars, echoing flowers, tears and dust, blood and black gunk.

You see through Gaster’s eyes to see a more feminine Papyrus marching forward. Tempest you realize, she’s crying.

“Tempest.” Gaster starts, you feel his voice like it’s your own. It feels like he doesn’t use it much.

“Tempest you’re, you can’t go. Please.”

“THERE WON’T BE A FUTURE LEFT FOR THEM IF I STAY HERE AND COWER.”

“Don’t be foolish! Sans help me convince her.”

Sans comes forward. He doesn’t look like the comical skeleton you know. His eyelights are haunting with eerie ring eyelights and he’s wearing a similar robe to the Death character from the Halloween play. He’s taller too in this past life. You understand why he was concerned when you saw his real eyes back in that ice cave. He is scary. Not that you’ll admit it to him...

“ **We need as many able fighters as possible to keep them at bay.** ” you feel chills down your spine both in the memory and real life. S-Sans? Something wasn’t right, something was off. You had a gut instinct that something was terribly wrong, but your mind was so foggy it couldn’t figure out what it was. Everything was fading from view, it’s getting darker, and darker.

“ **_I’ll bring her back Gaster I promise. There’s still hope_ ** .” Sans signs.

“How can you say that after everything that’s happened. That is the last Angel!”

You feel your arm pointing in the same direction as his, but you can’t see out of your peripherals. Your sight was growing dimmer, clouding around the edges in darkness. All you can see in the center of the clouding darkness is Sans’ eyes and then they vanish as well.

It’s Dark.

“Vii.” you hear someone faintly calling you.

Darker.

“ _ Star _ ” you hear in the other direction.

Darker.

Absolute darkness awaited you below, a faint light above called to you with voices you once knew. This was the void, a place where everything existed yet doesn't. The in between, in between, in between… lost, yet found, yet never found, what were you doing again?

DARKER

“ _ Ling _ ” the echo catches, oh. Now you remember, this is a dream.

The star above will shatter and fall down, down, down. The echoes of a flower will remind you of your purpose. As if summoned a transparent white flower blooms before you, sparkling and ethereal looking.

“Beware the true evil that lurks  _ beyond _ the darkness.”

You hear your own voice echo back, but how can that be? Have you been here before?

“ _ Starling _ .” the echo you thought was above due to it’s echo was actually below where you’ve slowly been sinking, the light above is a pinprick now. This voice was familiar, you knew it all your life, it’s the only voice you hear in these dreams right? G-Gaster?

“ _ Hel-lo starling, I-I see you’ve for-gotten once-once again. Remember the sun-sun-sunlight, and your friends-iends, please dear. We don’t have-have much-much time your magic’s not-not sta-ble _ .”

He’s barely the goop monster you’re starting to recollect. He’s a disintegrating skull and hands. You reach out to him, but you’re missing an arm to grab him with. You scream into the nothingness and the noise is absorbed and reverberated back and forth seemingly endlessly. Gaster is saying something but it’s drowned out by the garbling static.

‘Remain calm’ you tell yourself. ‘Save him, Sans and Papyrus are counting on you. Who are they? No no don’t forget. Sans is your heart, Papyrus is your sunshine.’

Sunshine. Sunshine. Sunshine reminds you of something. The stellar great Papyrus! You remembered the climatic end of the play you constructed nearly half a month ago, thanks to Papyrus’ consistent reminding, you recall it clearly. A solution!!!

The great Papyrus could not defeat his foe so easily for he had lost his form and was nothing more than stardust scattering across the cosmic breeze. Lost in the infinite darkness the great Papyrus remembers. His voice and yours echo in your mind as you recall word for word the answer to your predicament.

“These embers of myself may be small and insignificant, but even great balls of fire are seen as small at far distances. The space between does not matter, so much as your hope never dies. Yes although I may be scattered, I still believe even in the darkest of moments, we can still shine. You are you’re own light, so ignite.”

So you shine forth like sunshine enveloping Gaster in it’s rays. It’s blinding as the void tries to consume every whisper of light. It’s like watching a seizure video where white and black overlap so fast you’re left seeing stars. That’s right! The star above is the way out.

You’re not sure how you managed it but you’re rocketing through the void using your magic to pull towards the only escape. It feels like you’re moving through quicksand so slow, and now that your energy is running out you feel the tug of the void pulling you back.

Then there’s a harsh tug enveloping you both bringing you closer to the star shaped hole the void is desperately trying to sew up. It’s so small now!! How will you fit through?! You look to Gaster’s broken skull only the right half remained. You can see the fear in his damaged eye socket as he tries to protest. You shove him through and push off back into the void.

The telltale sign of someone’s hold on you snaps like a rope. ‘Papyrus I’m sorry.’

The other hold is still holding on, it’s magic is like steel you can’t break it, but you’re afraid Sans will be dragged in here with you. You understand he’s afraid of losing you to the same fate. You’re sad and depressed you’re doing this to him. You promised him your soul… your soul… YOUR SOUL!!! There’s still time.

You fight with the pull to reach the star again, it’s so tiny now and you pray your soul shard is small enough to make it through. You shove all your emotions into the center of yourself. Your love for everyone and well, your love for everyone is pretty much all you got. It’s warm and bright in the emptiness of the void. You send it through, making it just in time to watch the last of the rays vanish.

Now you’re left in total darkness, errr at least you were before you were bombarded with light. What’s happening?

“Lov-Vii-Lovel” it sounds garbled.

You feel exhausted, trembling in the arms that burn against your cold skin. You’re absorbing the warmth and the feelings of magic rush into your body. Didn’t you lose your body in the void? A new body embraces you feeding you warmth and magic.

 

Your body’s sensations come back and you bolt upright. You can feel the very air chilling your lungs as you breathe. You feel the blinding light invading your eyes, the brush of fabric against your exposed skin, the stiff feel of your fingers and toes as though they were asleep. Pins and needles radiate throughout your whole body and it’s so unpleasant. You didn’t realize you were screaming until you feel boney digits in your mouth. Your response to a foreign object in your mouth was to bite and regrettably you taste something creamy and coppery.

“Heh, I knew you had thing for biting.” you hear Sans sultry thick voice right next to your ear. Faintly you feel him pressed against you holding you. Even with the close proximity he sounded so far away. No that wasn’t right, he sounded like an echo. Your brain started ringing as you blink away the blindness and take in colors and coordinate your senses.

You take his hand from your mouth and see the smear of marrow on his phalanges you bring it back to lick it clean and surprisingly the wounds heal.

“We’re all on a magic IV line. Being fed Papyrus’ famous spaghetti as we so speak.” You see a  tube entering your arm and chest. You were wearing a hospital gown, but you were too tired and felt relatively safe not to freak out over it. Instead you were distracted by your appearance your skin looked sickly pale and you could visibly see your veins.

“I thought we lost you.” You both stay silent for a bit until he starts talking again. You don’t trust your voice so you stay silent and listen.

“What were you doing in there? Were you planning on just saving Gaster and leaving us thinking you could take his place.” He tightens his hold around you.

“You’re mine right? You can’t leave me to deal with all this alone. Not again. Never again. I won’t do it. I’m sorry, I can’t. I can’t keep that promise. What’s the point if you’re just going to give up!” He yells.

You start shaking and he nuzzles into your back as an apology. “I’m sorry. But why did you only shove him through? Why didn’t you come back? There was time. You could’ve made it, why. . . why did you...” Sans falls asleep. You sleep with him needing the rest desperately.

You wake up again to the sound of voices and a monitor beep. You open your eyes to see Papyrus and Toriel standing beside the bed. They were talking with Sans who was still cuddled beside you. You smile up at them.

“Oh child! Thank goodness are you feeling alright I’ve brought some food, you need to regain your nutrients please. Oh forgive me can you eat?” Papyrus’ sobs interrupt her as he hugs your bundled up feet.

“OH LOVELY” He shoots straight up at the end of the bed, “DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! NEXT TIME TELL US YOU’RE GOING TO LEAVE YOUR BODY TO HAVE AN EPIC ADVENTURE IN THE DARK DARK WORLD. THEN AT LEAST SANS WON’T FREAK OUT TOO. GETTING DOUBLE SCARED FRIGHTENED ME, DON’T DO IT AGAIN!”

What? “I” oh god your voice was fine but your brain was so slow at replying the message to speak. “I, I’m sorry. I, what? My body? But I thought.” Sans gives a big sigh.

“So that’s what happened. We couldn’t risk sending you into the void physically, it would require tearing a rift again and then we’d just be repeating the same mistake that took Gaster. I guess it was a disorienting to use your astral body or whatever Frisk calls it.”

Was that apart of the plan? “I don’t remember that? I thought I was stuck there. I sent my soul back.”

“Yeah, it’s thanks to that, you didn’t end up stuck there.” Sans sounded angry. How were you suppose to know you were a ghosty in the void and could’ve squeezed through that tiny hole with Gaster. GASTER!

“Where’s- how is he, Gaster?”

“HE’S OK. WE THINK.”

“It’ll take him some time to sew himself back together, and then some more time as he’s stuck in a soul coma.”

“A what?”

“A soul coma. Sans tells me that it is like when a humans mind gets damaged and they must sleep a long time.”

“It’s not always the brain that gets damaged.” a new voice, wait that’s MOM-O 1.0!

“Monroe.” you whine with a smile.

“Hey, you didn’t think I’d leave your health to these monsters. Nah I’m teasing. Anyway, we actually induce coma like states in the case there’s severe trauma done to the body and it needs the brain to chill. In your case Love, your brain shut off completely to heal with magic I guess, it was really weird.”

“Oh ok.”

“As for Sans” Alphys appears now “He shouldn’t have p-poured so much magic into you.”

“I’m fine Al, I got magic to spare.”

“N-no you don’t Sans. If you exceeded your r-reserves you would’ve killed yourself g-giving up the magic that makes up your b-body and b-becoming dust. That’s serious!”

“SHE’S RIGHT BROTHER.”

“You t-to Papyrus! You should b-both be thankful the Queen showed up w-when she did.”

“I’m so sorry we dragged you into this Alphys, I can’t thank you enough. You should go rest with your wife. I’m sure she’s worried right now.”

“Oh she’s busy getting ready for the trip to the mountains. Eh, um. Yeah.” She nervously looked everywhere.

The mountains, what were they… hold up if Wings is in a coma and Monroe said it’s normal to induce comas in patients.

“Was I. How long was I out?”

“Just a couple of days.” Alphys answers you.

“Yes child, it is December now, but do not fret there is still time for gyftmas and Christmas and the other traditions.”

“Oh my god is it snowing?”

“Yeah, but you are going to stay right here until I give the ok for you to leave bed.”

“But Mom~”

“No, you don’t wanna leave your bone boy right? He’s still sick.”

“She’s a liar, I’m fine.”

“Yeah but I’m gonna hold him ransom for the mannequin you stole.”

“I don’t know what happened to Charlie I thought he was Wings leave me alone.”

“Who’s Charlie?”

“Drop it Sans there is no comparison he’s all bones, you’re all soul.”

He finally smiles at the joke you cracked. He looked tired, but you know a long trip up the mountain will take care of that and you’re sure you can convince them all the fresh snowy air would be good for you. Wait.

“Aw I missed thanksgiving dinner!”

“No you didn’t. Didn’t I tell you about the IV lines? It’s blended monster food from the banquet Asgore threw.”

Still though you wanted to be present.

“Yeah Vii it was awesome it was like a farmers market Monsters had stalls everywhere with delicious delicacies.” Monroe informs you. Aw now you really regret missing it.

“Hey that’s ok we can always  _ go back in time _ .” You wink. Sans and Papyrus painfully groan.

“No, too soon for that. It’s not funny, you almost died for reals.”

“What? What is the joke I do not understand?”

“I have no idea.”

“It’s an inside Joke.” you explain

“A terrible one.” Sans adds with a faint smile. You know he gets it. You were free from the resets, all the rips into the void were gone now. Gaster was back, that’s one promise fulfilled. Now there’s nothing left but the future to look forward to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endnote: Ok I’m excited for the content coming up, finally we’re inching closer to the ACTION!! I mean what? Nooo, something isn’t going to go horribly wrong and mind fuck us all in the butt.  
> Nope. Not at all….eheeheeehehehehe  
> BUT BEFORE THAT EXISTENTIAL CRISIS! More shenanigans!!


	35. Winter Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all go up to the mountains to obtain a tree. You have all the snow related fun times ect.

So apparently monsters celebrate gyftmas all winter long. Probably because they didn’t want it overlapping with Christmas and new years. They get to share presents all month long rather than one day a year. It’s somewhat crazy but eh, monsters be cray-cray.

You’re currently holed up with your familiar group of monsters in the back of military vehicles on your way up to obtain pine trees from the mountain. Sans buries his head into your chest for the seventh time since you donned the giant coat.

He’s holding his promise in being a clingy motherfucker. You’re worried with how everything suddenly changed since Gaster’s resurrection. Sans always kept himself at a distance, because the resets made all his efforts meaningless. Now with the resets gone, the harsh reality he could lose you is a jarring wake up call.

You started to notice this shift in his character back when you got attacked at Grillby’s bar. You being able to remember the resets gave the same effect. All his choices have an effect for changing the future outcome. You semi-sort of understand his mental struggle. Before it didn’t matter if you kept your distance with someone. You’d learn your lesson and got another chance as though it never happened. With someone who remembered or without the resets entirely you don’t have that second chance to make everything right.

You’re sure Sans is reflecting on how he interacts with everyone now, especially you. There’s no way of knowing when your time is up, what action will be your last, and or, how your choice will affect the future without enduring through it and seeing what will be. It’s a daunting thought, and the harshest part about reality.

Sure your relationship is solid and you’re both still slowly healing from past wounds, but you’re anxious in how you’ll both proceed from here. Since your shared confession down in the ice caves you’ve been wondering just how physical Sans wants to get with you. Your face starts overheating at the thought. Sans chuckles thinking it’s due to his annoying antics. While true, you blush harder loving this stupid idiot.

Since waking up from the near death experience in the void Sans hasn’t left your side. Not even to go to the bathroom! You turtle into your layers. You didn’t have a problem with Sans’ unnecessary clingingness. You understood, it’s just… you’re frustrated, understandably so.

You don’t know what more you want, at the same time you do, but you guiltily feel ashamed. You told Sans it didn’t have to be like that, and then he bit you.

Breathe you’ll take it day by day, step by step. That’s right. There’s no rush, yet at the same time you’re nervous there won’t be any time left.

That’s right, you just reason he’s struggling with coming out of his shell, because it was safer to keep at a distant. You don’t think you’ve given him any reason to avoid you, or keep silent about his own feelings. At the same time you haven’t been encouraging it as of late. The both of you were doing this weird at arms length tango.

You groan.

“What’s up?” Sans asks.

Muffled by your shell of comfort and warmth you reply, “The roof of the truck.”

“Ok smartass, you’ve been stewing in your head long enough. What’s wrong?”

“Talk later.”

“.... k”

You didn’t have anything to hide from him. You just didn’t want him to worry anymore. The whole Gaster rescue really did a number on your psyche. You were finding it harder to stay awake since waking up from your recovery coma. Every time you fall asleep you have a strange dream. Sometimes you have a terrifying nightmare.

Papyrus commented on how you’re acting like how Sans did back underground. It only cemented Sans’ excuse to be glued to your hip. He was fearful he’d lose you the same way he lost his old comrades. Depression was a real killer for monsters. Even Asgore was worried for you. It took one look and he knew you were having a hard time. He indulged that he had experience seeing his people lose hope while they were under the mountain.

Sans snuggled tighter around you and it made your heart race. There was an odd feel- no it’s nothing. You hug him back starting to feel sleep pull at you again. Everyone requested you come up even if all you did was sleep. Sans was the only one who wanted you to stay home. Treating you like a sick person. Psh.

You wonder if Tempest found him insufferable. You’ve had insecurities thinking about Tempest in the past. You knew Sans loved her and that his whole grief was justified by several things. But you had the moment of jealousy every person in love gets, wondering just how close the two were.

Through Gaster’s memories you’ve seen the truth. While Sans didn’t love her like a lover, it became clear why he loved her so much her death depressed him so. Tempest really was a mother to Sans, and Gaster really was a brother to him. They were the only family he ever knew. You get the inkling from Gaster’s memories that Sans is older than what he appears even in the visions of his previous life. You get the cemented feeling Sans is a lonely boi.

That’s no excuse to keep you cooped up at home while everyone had fun in the snow. You pout internally at him. Sometimes Sans acts just like a child, though he does have his moments. Oof those are some sexy moments too wait…. It would’ve been just you two… at home… alone… with each other... alone. FUUU-

“Sans, did you want me to stay home so we could do ecchi stuff?”

He chokes, “What no. yes. I mean you’re sick.”

“I’m not sick!” you smack him. “And you did! Oh my god how, why didn’t I pick that up.”

“Cuz you’re so pure.” he states with a snicker as you smack him again.

“Hey you two, can you NOT. Ugh were we that insufferable Papyrus?” Undyne asks.

“QUITE.”

“Well Darling I think it’s about time you two started feeding the flames.”

“Is that a wood joke?” Sans asks with a wink. You giggle with red cheeks.

Guess that answers your worries. Heh heh. You’re just overthinking stuff. So you sleep knowing sleep will help you heal.

You have a strange dream again, seeing the stars below rather than above. There’s an echo flower whispering something, just sitting there in the surrounding darkness. You’re afraid of the message so you don’t listen running away. The strangest thing about the dream is the flower isn’t a light blue like you remember. ‘Remember’ a voice says.

“ _ A soul forgotten. Falling stars and silence. A shadow with piercing silver eyes. _ ”

G,Gaster?

“...I await the day your light comes back, the moment you shine as you were meant to.”

Sans?

These words build to something bigger, something you’re forgetting. No you didn’t want to hear it. You try to block out the whispers the visions wishing the flower would just go away.

“What are you running from?” you hear your own voice say.

“ **Could** _it_ **be** _you’re_ ” No.

“ _ T _ **ryi** _ ng _ ” Nononono.

“ **To** _stop_ **me**?” Help.

“ **Since** _Were_ **you** **ever** _in_ **control!** ” The demon says smiling a sickening smile oozing rotted black blood from it’s hollow eyes.

You shoot awake in Sans’ arms surrounded by all your friends and others riding in the back of the truck talking and snacking.

“Hey-oof. Another one?” Sans asks patting your back.

“Yeah.”

“Well we’re almost there so we can play and forget about it if you think that’ll help. Or we can port home and watch videos. Whatever you feel like doing.”

Stars thank you for this man.

“Nah I wanna play, sounds perfect. What’re we playing?”

The trucks finally stop and you all pile out to make camp for the days activities. Almost immediately Frisk and Papyrus drag you and your ‘conjoined’ Sans into a snowball fight. Undyne and some soldiers not on duty join in. It becomes a true warzone when you get hit in the face despite Sans’ teleporting. He becomes a machine gun, rapid firing snow and dunking people into the snow piles they’re hiding behind. It’s so much fun.

Everyone gets back to scouting for their respective trees and you build snowmen with Frisk. After receiving the information that Sans won’t freeze, you bury him in snow and make a chubby Sans-man. He looks adorable with curves. Frisk is over the moon when you make him feminine setting Flowey on him like a hair clip. Papyrus gives his approval, but wins the competition with his cool dude Papyrus snowman. Mettaton helped him by supplying glitter.

Smiling wickedly you walk away backwards keeping your eyes on Sans. He looks content and relaxed like he’s about to sleep. When he notices the distance growing between the both of you he looks slightly panicked before seeing your evil smile. Ha Haa he’s trapped! You don’t doubt he could escape, he could easily shrug off the snow, or he could teleport away. But there’s some unspoken rule against doing so. He’ll break your Sans-man and break your heart muhahahaa.

Walking further away this is the farthest you’ve been from him since resurrecting Gaster. Turning around you look back to still see him there. You walk away with your back turned to him and you hear the telltale sign of snow rustling. Rotating around again he’s still a snowman at a distance. You walk further away playing a game of red light green light. You hear him behind you, but how was he keeping the snow in place?

Looking back again, he’s still the same distance away from you, but he’s obviously moved from his original spot. You give a soft laugh standing there watching him. He’s watching you watching him with mirth. He gives up the secrecy and shuffles forward like an animated snowman. It’s hilarious to watch him waddle his icy mass forward with goofy concentration. You fall to the soft snow laughing your ass off as he starts making ‘meh’ noises slowly approaching. He breaks his composure and laughs with you.

“That’s fucking terrifying.” A human friend of your monster friends says passing by, “In an adorable way.” they finish with a head shake.

“What, you have a skeleton following you everywhere too? She just has two of them.” Sans says.

“THREE. COME LOVELY SISTER WE MADE IRONICALLY NAMED FOOD.”

Papyrus scoops you up and carries you over to the camp where the fire is brewing coffee and three big pots of food. Surprisingly Asgore is cooking and not Toriel, Frisk is sitting on his head holding onto his horns. Asgore’s wearing a red flannel shirt that reminds you of sexy flannel Sans. Having all the that fur you guess he doesn’t need to wear several layers like all his human companions.

“We’re trying to gather everyone now, Papyrus will you go in search of Undyne and my wife.” Papyrus books it off into the wilderness. “Sans?” He catches notice of your Sans-man and chuckles. “Be careful my friend your snow will melt.”

You look back at Sans as he looks at the fire, then down at himself, then at you in a pleading manner. You smile bigger. He starts making cute whimpering noises. Your resolve breaks and you get up from the stump you were sitting on to go sit next to him.

“Knew ya wouldn’t give me the cold shoulder.” Sans manipulates his stick arm to bend and brush off some snow onto you. You shake your head chuckling.

“Why was the snowman sad?” you give a curious look in question to his question sensing another joke.

“Girl he loves melted his heart, now he’s a mess.” you cover your betraying mouth as laughter bubbles up.

You’re in a giggly mood after seeing his goofy waddle as a snowman.

You’re handed a bowl of chili and Sans goes on the usual tangent of joke onslaughts. Toriel joins in and it becomes a free for all. Papyrus is displeased but he hasn’t left the circle yet.

You take off your scarf so you can eat and see Sans’ bare head out of the corner of your eye sparking genius. You stand up gaining the group's attention to share a joke.

“What did the big furry hat say to the warm wooly scarf?” Sans gives you a quizzical look as you wrap your scarf around his neck. “You hang around while I go on ahead.” you take off your hat and place it on Sans.

Joke delivered get dunked on Sans. Everyone chuckles and Sans looks so happy your heart constricts in joy. Yep this was the best medicine for your funk after waking up from near death.

Toriel chirps in “How do you know there is a snowman in your bed? Heheha you wake up wet.” Everyone gasps at Tori’s dirty joke while Undyne and Frisk lose their minds laughing at your red face and Sans’ equally overheated skull.

“Knock knock.” Sans recovers

“Who’s there?” Toriel answers in between snickers.

“Snow.”

“Snow who.” a couple people ask.

“Snow laughing matter!” Sans yells childishly covering his face with his stick hands. You’re all laughing.

 

\---------

 

After everyone eats and disbands again you and Sans take a stroll admiring the frozen wilderness.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Shut up Sans.” you were running out of patience for his cheesy remarks. Your face may permanently stay red if you let him keep up. At least you don’t have to worry about freezing, you could heat up a whole house.

“Look out!”

Sans ports you to the side as Toriel, Frisk and Flowey crash into a snowbank.

“If you guys needed snow so bad ya coulda asked, no need to go robbin the snowbanks.” Sans rolls out. Tori laughs and adds her own.

Frisk drags you off with their sled in tow. You steal a look back at Sans and see him struggling in Toriel’s hold. You know he’s only half struggling.

“So plan ‘get Goat mom to distract overprotective boyfriend’ is a success whatcha need me for?”

Frisk looks up at you with that closed eye look they have. “You’ll be ok right?” “We’re just making sure you’re ok.”

You hug ‘em and pick them up, tossing them up to wrap around you so you can see eye to eye.

“I’ll be ok I’m a fighter. What about you two, how you both holding up?” it can’t be any easier for them. According to Asgore, Frisk has grown quite cling-ish as well. Poor kid.

“We. We’re the same I guess.” “I’m happy I didn’t disappear. I was afraid I was connected to those stupid resets.”

“Calling them stupid now are we?” you jest.

“I’m glad they’re gone at least I think I am.” “We’re scared, but we’ll be brave.”

“Aw you two are so cool. But ya know it’s ok to feel overwhelmed. You’ll get through it, you’re not alone and if you ever feel like you are, just reach out. I’ve been there.”

“I want to tell mom and dad about us but it’s not the right time.”

“Not yet” you supply, “Take your time, just go through the motions, you’re due that. Live, just simply live. Endure for when the time does come you’ll know, it’ll be ok.”

They hug you and you look back on the sled where Flowey sits in his pot with Earmuffs over his petals.

“You too Flowey. You’re getting stronger everyday. I don’t know the extent of my magic yet. But I think I can help you with your soul so it’s more prominent and you can stop being a sourpuss.”

He looks up hopeful with big eyes. Frisk pulls back with open red eyes indicating Chara was speaking.

“You can do that!”

“Can you really?”

“I’ve told you before that your soul is here at least there are hints of it. It’s kinda like Gaster’s predicament it’s broken up into bits. But you’re the one recovering those bits piece by piece. I can help it reform I’m sure, just like with Wings.”

“Really? Then can I regain my old form like him too? Will I get my body back?”

You crouch down to him. “You never told me what you were before you were a flower.”

“Uh oh right.” he looked down sheepishly.

Frisk tugs on your sleeve “We’ll tell you another time, Moms coming.”

Toriel was indeed coming with Sans still wrapped up in her embrace.

“Sans please stop..this is unfair. Haha, oh run my child he haha Sans stop snerk”

Sans was using his magic to drag Toriel in the direction he wanted, wiggling his bone brows as he closed the distance between you. You shake your head, you love this goof.

After a brief gravity battle where you both stand off like anime characters yelling at each other as you repel the other’s pull. Frisk announces they’ve found the best hill to sled down. You drop your magic, Sans flies into you and you both crash into the snow.

“Really you two that was adorable.” Mettaton appears with Papyrus.

“SIBLINGS LET US HAVE A SLED RACE.”

The hill Frisk found was the entire mountain side. You’re looking down the edge where the earth sharply slopes into a valley below where the river carves. It’s a suicide mission to sled down here. You determine two things, one: Frisk is one heck of a determined kid. Two: all your friends are crazy! You’re crazy too, guess that’s three things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I put the heavy stuff first rather then have it be the cliff hanger hovering over your heads until the next update yay~   
> Speaking of the next chapter it's gonna be a dozy. ;3


	36. SinSin do you have a soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We sled, and NO ANGST FINALLY!! NSFW CONTENT AHEAD Truthfully you all weren’t safe since the beginning lol. I’ve lulled you all into a false sense of security muhahaha! >:D y'all have no idea what I have planned next. ( hint: It’s more shenanigans and sin.) Read Endnotes to contribute to a battle song royale.

You and Sans are teamed up on a toboggan…. Which is another name for a big ass sled. Papyrus and Mettaton are the opposing team. Undyne and Alphys joined in before you all went down and now it’s a couples race all around. You make a terrible pun about it taking a couple races before Frisk could sled down with their desired partner. Toriel wasn’t ‘crazy’ confident like the rest of you, so Frisk was pulled from the race until you all went down first and tested the waters so to speak.

Test the waters you did. It was a terrible idea to sled down into a valley that sported a  _ river _ . Undyne didn’t have a problem, but you and Alphys were freezing.

“WHAT’S THAT BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU, NO WAIT THAT ISN’T YOU. WHO’S RATTLING?”

“Vii?”

“wWwWhat?” You’re shivering, shaking violently as the cold sinks in. Damn this was your only winter coat. You don’t regret the ride tho. The rush of the wind and adrenaline made time slow down to a crawl. You realized two things, one: sledding really fast feels like flying AND IT’S AWESOME. Two: IT’S AWESOME!! Your soul is singing it was so fun! Of course now your soul was probably shivering.

Papyrus and Sans were both looking at you like how a cat looks at something they’re hunting. They’re such adorable expressions you’re afraid to break their concentration.

“I keep forgetting you guys have bones.” Sans says. Huh?

“WwWwwWhat?” you stutter hugging yourself. Oh your teeth were chattering. Bone on bone sounds…. Don’t think heehee Bone on bone sounds heh you’ll hafta throw that one at Sans in private.

“OoOOH yeah TtThey do that. SsSsans can we-?”

“Aw that’s so cute. Say my name again.” he says dreamily poking your cheek.

“AWW SISTER THAT’S ADORABLE.” Papyrus also gets really close.

“WwWhat?”

“SHH, BROTHER THAT’S ADORABLE, CAN WE DO THAT?” Papyrus tried to clack his teeth as fast as yours. Unsuccessful Sans just shrugs not wanting to open his mouth to try.

You try to stomp away from them but Papyrus picks you up and carries you back like a child. 

Back at the campfire you desperately try to throw yourself into the flames to get warm. Papyrus’ hold is even more iron gripped than his brother’s. A human supervisor comes over to inform your group that you should get changed into dry warm clothes. To which Undyne counters saying it’s fine and how it’s refreshing to be wet in the cold. 

The woman then reminds your friends of the difference between monsters and humans stating how you’ll die from hypothermia. Haha Sans doesn’t even hesitate to ask for you from Papyrus, he just ports you both back home where Papyrus dumps you unceremoniously on Sans bed and exits the room closing the door behind him.

Then Sans starts stripping you. One minute you’re a sticky wet freezing mess of layers the next you’re a naked babe. Sans turns around with his chosen clothes for you to wear and chokes on his own nosebleed. You’re laughing in stuttered gasps still holding yourself more for the freezing sake then your own nakedness.

“Sorry bout that.”

“You’re fine. Boyfriend privileges.”

“Careful what you let me get away with. I may just take you back to that cave and finish what I started.”

“Oooo sexy. Ya know you hafta change too~” you pull on the oversized beige turtleneck sweater and watch him sit down on the floor daring you with his eyes.

“Come on then. I mean it’s only fair.” he says with a leering smile. 

You rub your arms one last time to create heated friction before you step forward. You circle around him to leisurely select clothes for him to wear. Then while he’s half turned to watch you, you use your magic to throw him to the ceiling. He flails out in surprise and chuckles as you lower him down so you can maneuver him freely.

You slowly take off his soaked coat, blushing for all the world like a tomato. You remove his shirt accompanied by his cooperation. You never really saw the finer details in Sans’ bones until you were close up like this. There’s still a scar running down his sternum that you desperately want to heal. 

You hook your thumbs in his shorts because of course Sans would wear fucking shorts in winter. He grabs both your wrists and directs you to pulling down his shorts and underwear carefully.

“You wear underwear?” 

“Uh can we not kill the mood? You’re about to see me barebones and that’s what’s on your mind?”

“Well that and how loud I can make you yell by grabbing your ass!” You cup the bottom of his pelvis as his shorts fall the rest of the way down. “Ooo Sans how -ep.” Sans silences you. Taken on by your boldness he returns the favor cupping your ass and spreading your cheeks. It instantly makes you wet. 

That feeling returns in your chest and it’s different from previous soul tugging moments. It’s nice but alarming. Are you supposed to feel your heart physically booming?

A loud knock and equally loud voice announces his changed attire and is requesting for transportation back to the mountain where all our friends are quote “WAITING FOR US AND I AM NOT AMONG THEM FOR I AM HERE. WITH YOU TWO, THEREFORE YOU ARE NOT AS ALONE AS YOU MAY THINK” end quote.

After some quiet awkward shuffling and quick dressing Sans ports you all back and you tackle Undyne for the sled.

“You want to go again?” Sans asks. 

You wiggle your eyebrows at him. “You know it.”

“Hell yeah round two let’s go!” Undyne cheers you on.

This time around Sans shifts the gravity at the last minute so your board really does fly in the air. You sail right over the river and end up two feet under the snow on the other side. You’re laughing and having the best time with them all doing it over and over again with better and better results. More people volunteer to race you both and ask Sans for his assistance. You love the picture Alphys caught mid air where Sans is holding you Titanic style standing on the board mid flight for all eternity. 

Sans was staring at the picture with love and happiness swelling inside his ribcage. You had eternity now. No more resets to erase the memories, and no more repeats so he can really enjoy everything, appreciating it all for what it’s worth. Life is simply beautiful. He looks up to see you digging up snow and tossing it up at Alphys as she retaliates with her own barrage of snowflakes. Yeah, everything right now was just perfect.

Your soul was shining so bright he still couldn’t see it inside you, but he knew with how your skin was glowing you were truly alive. He loved you. He’ll always love you. Sans’ chest tightens and twists in anxious despair. He knows it won’t last forever, it’ll be like how it was before. Even without the resets Sans has always been stuck in the same loop that will continue to repeat for centuries to come. He was unkillable afterall. 

Absentmindedly scratching at the permanent scar on his sternum. “It was nice and cruel of you Gaster. You ass, heh now that I know what it’s like to have a brother like I was to you, I get it.” he says to himself. Yeah if the situation was the same Sans would’ve brought Papyrus back too. He sighed looking at his hands. Dust… blood splatters, marrow, dust,  **darkness** .

“Sans.” he jostles out of his thoughts.

“Need a hug?” Frisk asks.

“Nah I’m good kid. Today’s been amazing huh.”

Frisk nods.

“Got to see Vii..” he pauses blushing abit. Heh heh you always made his mood better.

“Got to see Vii what?” they asked.

“I gotta see her wet.” Sans winks and immediately regrets the choice he made, should’ve just aborted from the get go. Welp, Chara thought it was funny at least.

“Hey ‘mister wants to kiss the Pope full on the mouth’ I don’t wanna hear no judgement from you.” Frisk sticks out their tongue in silent judgement. “Yeah yeah boo bad joke, hey where is she anyway?”

Frisk beams a huge smile pointing in one direction Sans goes the opposite. “Why the heck does he do that.” Flowey hisses from inside Frisk’s jacket. 

Appearing from the direction Sans left in you ask “Where’s Sans?”

Frisk points towards the same direction they showed Sans.

“Oh well shoot we just passed by each other.”

“Stop being confusing!”

“Oh so that’s where you’ve been Flowey. I think we’re all heading back now let’s go.”

 

You don’t know how or why it turned out like this, but once you all get home you take a hot shower to warm up and you forgot a change of clothes so you dashed into the bedroom. And that’s when Sans ports into the room with only the towel on his head. 

The both of you freeze looking at the other with giggling smiles growing as you both check the other out. Where did he shower?

His bones really were lovely, heh damn straight they were yours oh god that’s the best pun ever. You open your mouth to recite it to Sans when he beats you to the punch.

“Hey I never got to crack this joke before but I guess you know I’m a snowman now heh cuz.”

“I got wet.” you finish unsure about what you’re supposed to do with your hands so you give jazz hands. He snickers.

Sans gives you a finger gun and goes over to the dresser to pulls out some track shorts. “Uh you mind if I go to bed with just these?”

“Sure.” you’re a little weary to feel his cold bones again, but Papyrus was out tonight. He put on his date clothes and wore determination on his face while walking out. You two could... steam pours out of your ears... you don’t know! Well you had some ideas sure, but how do you deliver them so it doesn’t look like you’re just attacking him. Or worse you look uncool. Gods you’re lame.

You’re somewhat debating in your head about jumping Sans or not and justifying it as sexy and not goofy when you realize your chance. Sans left to do whatever before bed. Maybe pee, the chili you all ate up in the mountains was human. Oh great now you’re thinking about your boyfriend peeing and now you’re thinking about his dick.

Suddenly you’re back in that tent you both shared and Sans is being too motherfucking sexy in that God Damn Flannel!

“You ok over there?” Sans asks walking in and moving over to plug his phone in next to the bed stand. You squeak out a confirmation squeezing the sheets. Sans gets into bed next to you and turns off the lights. Under the blankets he reaches to pull you next to him.

“Vii? Uh um.” You smile at the wall as he smooths his hand across your naked back. “Heh, ok then.” He reaches round pulling you into him. Hey, why go half naked when you can be fully naked.

Your curves and soft flesh sink under his pawing hands. He starts massaging your breasts. You gasp aloud as he presses his hand right in the valley between flattening it against your sternum.

“Hmmm” he hums breathlessly. Scooting closer to you he presses all of you into all of him. He lets out a soft groan and you’re feeling excited, but there’s another feeling blossoming. You’re heart was no, it’s your soul it has to be, but that wasn’t right either. It’s branching out like an electrical bomb from the center of you chest right below Sans’ hand.

“Hey you ok. You’re tensing up.”

“I feel something different in my chest, it’s not my soul I don’t think but it’s kinda intense.”

Sans sits up leaning on his arm to address you. “I don’t see any difference in your stats, the hum of your magic seems fine. Does it hurt?”

“No, no it’s like an intense feeling and adrenaline all at once rushing through my heart and squeezing my soul.” yeah that description sounded the best in describing your new condition.

“Hmm I dunno to be honest, do you wanna stop?” he asks.

“No. I uh, kinda like it? It’s like a mini orgasm in my chest.” you confess.

“Oh ho, an orgasm you say. I don’t think you know what that feels like, but lemme show you.”

You feel a thrill at the promise and feel his hand sliding down your side cupping your cheek again massaging the soft flesh causing your entrance to stretch and twitch. 

“This ok?” he asks. Stars in heaven he’s so considerate you’ll love him for all eternity.

“Yeah, Aah” you gasp moan as his fingers brush against your sex, his other hand presses on your sternum again and the tremors erupt forth speeding up your heart rate. You swear he can feel it. You grab his hand to stop him, he withdraws.

Sans is growing erect, his magic has pooled heavily where his sex is begging to be formed. It was so soft. Softer than your breasts, and softer than your ass. He only felt it briefly but you’re slightly wet down there, good. He pulls away to direct you to lay flat on your back so he can climb on top. 

“I’m fine. I guess my chest is sensitive.”

Oh so that’s why you stopped him. “You ok to continue? I’d like to try something if that’s alright with you.” He’s on the verge of begging, he’s starting to overheat he’s getting so aroused just looming over you. 

“Sure.” Aw how cute, you trust him so completely. To a monster who’s had control stolen from him for so long to be given control over another is such an honor. One he won’t abuse. Sans starts crawling back down your body sliding his hands down your curves to wrap under your legs. He ducks under the blankets so he can take a quick lap at your sex, your shocked outcry is the starting gun sending him into a frenzy, licking and sucking at your sex. Fuck it’s so soft!

You’re gasping little whimpering sounds trying to hold on as the sensations coil and erupt inside you. You’ve played with yourself before, but this was amazing! Something was being held back however, the fire inside was building higher and higher. You feel a restriction inside your chest where those damn tremors were constricting your soul.

“Sans ah stop.” He stops confused his glowing tongue licks at whatever excess is left and he crawls up.

“What’s up?” he asks.

You’re too distressed by whatever feeling is painfully throbbing inside your chest to quip your usual joke. You place your hands on your chest tearing up you look at him. You want to ask what it is when he puts his hand there and pushes his magic. It feels amazing like a chip in a dam that was on the verge of spilling over. It feels sexual for some reason. Either because you both were aroused or because his  _ magic is penetrating _ you. Heh heh.

Sans notices the difference in facial expressions and leans down to bring his head between your breasts to lick at your sternum. The feeling is so intense you feel your sex squeeze.

“M..more” you whisper. Sans’ predatory lidded gaze tells you he’s more than obliged. He massages your breasts while he presses his knee into your sex lapping above your heart. It all becomes too much and your soul erupts forth breaking the dam of magic that was being held back unconsciously.

Your soul and magic get curled into Sans tongue and gulped down past his teeth. Sans’ bones rattle loudly as his body does a full shudder with the descent of your soul sinking inside him. You’re both over the moon in space as the sensations take over exploding throughout you both like a thunderstorm. It feels so amazing you’re both screaming in ecstasy. Sans is absentmindedly humping you and you’re doing the same moving with him moaning and drooling as you feel your magics’ share and swap between you both. It feels too amazing!

 

You wake up first. Confused and blissfully content for some reason. It’s like spring has come early somehow you hear birds and feel nature’s warmth. Oh shit there were plants blooming everywhere. Da fauq? You try to shift from your position on the bed but you’re reminded with Sans’ weight what transpired last night. The memory alone is enough to set you aflame. Sans blearily starts waking up.

“Uh the flowers are nice.” is all he says.

“What happened last night?”

“You got dunked on. I told you I’m a monster in bed.” he jokes sitting up scratching his head seemingly confused to what happened as well. You know when he remembers as his bones shine a blue glow.

“Hahaha your head’s a blueberry.”

“And your’s a cherry. Speaking of I didn’t we didn’t uh. Did you want a sequel to last night?”

You look over at the alarm clock Papyrus got you so you could time your naps ‘honestly Pap was just a cool guy heh heh’ it was still night technically, really early morning.

“Sure” You agree.

Sans brings his head up to nuzzle yours and you wrap your arms around him falling back onto the bed bringing him atop you once more. You nuzzle for a bit tasting Sans tongue in an improvised french kiss. There’s a pleasant hum between you both. Something was nagging in the back of your head but you choose to ignore it in favor of the searing hot rod pressed against your thigh.

Sans’ sweatpants came off at some point and his magical dick was formed. Sans was too busy feeling your mouth that he didn’t notice he was inching closer to rubbing your sexes together. Not ready for full on sex you grip him and his reaction is priceless. He chokes on his voice pulling back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His eyes are lidded as he takes in the feeling of you stroking him.

You feel that feeling again in your chest again blossoming forth like an adrenaline high. Sans keens and his cock twitches in your hand. He grabs you to stop himself before he can climax and he looks up somewhat shocked.

“What was that?”

“What?”

“I felt something in my ribca… AAAAAH” He scream roars. You’re shocked into yelling with him, what what wait…. YOUR SOUL!

“YOUR SOUL!” he screams, “I it’ oh gods.” seems he realized the same thing you just remembered.

“Calm down. Calm down, hey let’s think about this. I’m ok, you’re ok right? Just look at the pretty flowers this one’s blue like your magic. Wow it smells nice too!” you say with a chipper voice hoping it’ll distract him from freaking out. You both needed your heads straight.

He looks at the flower briefly before looking back at you. “I. Ate. Your. soul! HOW CAN I BE CALM ABOUT THIS!” Ok guess he wanted to freak out.

“Um well it doesn’t hurt on my end. How are you feeling?”

“I...fine I guess other than… we’re connected?”

“Huh? Yeah I guess so.” He felt your chest orgasm so you suppose you were connected somehow. His eye lights widen a fraction in realization to something.

“Um I think we soul bonded… but I don’t have a soul to do that! This artificial one, oh shit!” He makes a grabbing motion in front of himself and his soul floats out.

It… well it definitely looked more lively now that’s for sure. Your soul shard was nowhere to be seen having dissolved somehow into the shimmering light dwelling inside his upside down heart. It’s light bled out to blend with the color of his magic.

“Wow.” “Whoa” you say together.

“That’s… yeah we soul bonded. But how, that...” you’ve had enough of Sans being scared. You hold his skull in between your hands making him look at you and only you. 

“Hey I told you. I wouldn’t mind giving you the last of me. My soul is yours.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my amazing Beta reader @NekoElena I got "Tomorrow" inspired for another karaoke night. :D I’ll be incorporating only three Songs chosen by you lovely readers for the next chapter. Here are the requirements, I need a duet song please someone recommend me one. And/ or something that screams “serenade” either for Sans to you, or you to Sans. You both will get drunk, have fun, and do stuff to each other's bodies. Hee hee. I’ll pick the song I think best fits the mood or I’ll leave it up to you guys to pick and argue amongst yourselves :3


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What What Chicken Butt?

You reassure Sans and cuddle with him on the couch. Watch some netflix, bake some cookies and the general Cheese. Sans is so... Snas, you’d laugh about it, but after awhile his nerves transfer over to you. 

“You good?”

“Yeah”

“Can you feel this?” He taps his sternum. 

“For the millionth time, No Sans.”

“It’s still in here.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“How can you be aware of it if you can’t feel it?”

“Oh, I have a skeleton who keeps telling me.”

“This isn’t funny.”

“Why not, You said we’re bonded right? Monsters do that, so this should be natural for you in some way.”

“Uh No. What part of I’m not like other monsters did you not understand?”

“You don’t have a physical manifestation of yourself, but a mini magic spring that looks like a heart.”

“Eh,” He pinches his nose ridge “You’re really gonna keep trying to smooth this over huh.”

“It’s what we do best. Ignore reality and make fun of it so we don’t have to worry constantly about when the fantasy ends.”

“Be a lil’ real here babe. I just Ate Your Fucking Soul.”

“Again, I’m aware and you didn’t eat it. Saying you ate it sounds wrong and painful, it’s more like you absorbed it. Still no regrets by the way.”

“Seriously, wait absorbed? Yeah that sounds a lot more reasonable.” You both remain silent as the movie plays on as white noise to Sans’ analytical thinking.

He takes a deep breath and sighs, relaxing finally into the couch pressing into you more like he usually does. 

“So I take it you don’t know much about bonds.”

“Not a single thing, other than it’s like a marriage for monsters.”

“Well it’s a step in the process. The war kind of started because of it.”

“What seriously? Why?”

“Humans didn’t like the idea of monsters absorbing their souls or err fuzing, obviously it’s not suppose to be … like our situation though I guess it really does follow the saying. Two souls fuze together and bond one to the other, so that should one die they will be able to find each other in the next life.”

“Aww that sounds romantic.”

“Yeah except words can get mixed up in translation sometimes, and the humans were afraid we’d take their souls or something.”

“So humanity imprisoned monsters underground because they were afraid they’d take their souls away?”

“Bonds are special, ya gotta be compatible and honest in love. Heh it’s reassuring to know you really love me. I wish we got together sooner.”

“Ye…” You paused putting things together. You knew Sans pretty well by now, he was trying to change the subject.

“Sans uh. Nevermind you’ll tell me when you’re ready. And of course you regret it bonehead you really set us back in this whole feeling good shit. We’ve been missing out!” you hugged him. 

Stars he was going to crumble to dust, you loved him and you’re too good to him. You cared enough to give him space and not demand answers. Granted it ate him up inside just a little for not telling you the truth, but he was so content not having to answer anything right now.

Things were so perfect… he dreaded what horrors the future will bring to balance this happiness. 

 

“Hey wanna visit my old man today? I wanna see how he’s doing.”

“Of course, I gotta buy him a whole bunch of balloons. It’ll be hilarious he’ll wake up and be like “What in the name of science are all these floaty things?” Gotta stay positive Wings will wake up.

“Nah it’d be more like ‘What are these floating rubbers doing here?’” 

You snort, wow. 

A shortcut later you’re at Alphys’ lab where the sleeping monster rests under the careful eyes of both science and Undyne?

“Undyne?” 

“Yo, RiverPersons in there now. Did they know Gaster?”

“Uh. yes?” 

“Whatever, came to see em huh. Al says his condition hasn’t changed.”

“Wow Undyne you sound like a nurse, do you and Al ever roleplay?” you start.

“Like what we did last night, where you were a skeleton and I was a human?” Sans interjects before Undyne can talk about her sex life.

“Uhhh, wait did you two??”

“Yeah about that can we talk to Al about some tests on human monster bonds.”

Oh this adorable little shit. “Sans did you con me to coming here to get tested because you’re still worried about my soul?”

“Uh” Undyne looks between you both.

“No, I just figured kill two birds with one stone.”

“I’m fine we don’t need to get tested.” 

You were not going to subject yourself to medical tests and the like. You were fine before because everyone being a monster distracted you from the hospital tools and memories of human doctors cutting into you with needles.

“Sweetheart, we have to make sure your soul is ok. We are in no condition to be taking guesses.”

“No Sans. I, I can’t. I need out. Above ground I need to go up.”

“We’re not underground.” Undyne says before Sans takes you outside where the birds are singing and the sun is shining. 

You take a few breaths relaxing in his hold trying to find shapes in the clouds above to distract you from your relapse into the past. You’re going to make it right, you’ll keep your promise and tell the whole world what happened.

“I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok I’m fine around doctors and stuff. Alphys is better than a human, but I mean I’m ok in rooms that look like that..I just.” you weren’t helping yourself with these lies, screw it. “I can’t do any soul tests Sans.”

“Wh”

“I just can’t” you interrupt, “Let’s go back, we still gotta bury Wings under suspended elastic.” That didn’t sound foreboding at all. Maybe a little dark, but eh the humors still there because Sans smiles back at you before giving you a comforting kiss on the forehead.

“Alright.” 

You both go back to where Undyne is still standing, Alphys is present. Sans goes to talk with Alphys about bonds while you go wait in Gasters room. You weren’t alone, a person in a blue cloak stands over Gasters bedside.

“Oh you’re Riverperson, Hello. I’m just coming to visit, same as you.”

“Beautiful.” they say in a duel sounding voice, not feminine, and not manly.

“What?”

“Beautiful Dove, Beautiful Love La La Laa.” they approach you as the world goes eerily quiet and dark, they speak more serious.

“You’ve not been through the worst of it yet, the hurricane has a center of bliss, but the storm is closing in. Secrets better left, are secrets forgotten. What is the saying of War? May he finally find peace, tell the ancient one I said you are for keeps, bond and tie tighter until you are undistinguished from the other. Only a balance of light and darkness keeps the world from hellbent destruction.”

What. Just. Happened? The words repeat and repeat in your brain, it was some kind of prophecy, but what? You’ve not been through the worst of it yet? But the resets are over, what could you possibly go through that was worse than death? The cloaked figure left and you glance over to Gaster. Unless… the resets weren’t over...

Sans joined you in seeing his Dad. You told him about the cryptic message the RiverPerson told you and he tensed up when you mentioned the message meant for the ancient one. You assumed it was for Gaster when he woke up. But something vaguely reminds you of the visions you saw when you collected Gaster in the underground.

“Sans are you the ancient one? You are pretty old.” you joke.

“Heh, yeah don’t wanna talk about that. Let’s go home” he holds out his hand.

“Let’s go get drunk instead. I hear Grillbys doing karaoke.” you bargain. He was going to lock you away in the house to be lazy.

“Oh gods why must I listen to your temptations?”

“Cuz you love meee.”

“Yeah I do. Just forewarning I get clingy when drunk.”

“Like you aren't already.” you spin him into yourself.

“Heh, you really don’t learn from past experiences.” You muse about that for awhile. 

 

Grillby’s was packed. Winter was a really good season for the fire elemental. Monsters and Humans alike were laughing and drinking at booths and tables enjoying food and company. It warmed both your souls. 

You weren’t working tonight, but it was fine you didn’t want to miss Sans’ singing. Other monsters were surprised Sans would actually go up to sing, a couple called him out on stealing the stage for jokes. You wouldn’t put it past him, but you were eagerly waiting to hear his seductive voice. He didn’t disappoint you, but instead of the random melodies and techno tunes he sung the last time. 

_ “I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t want to go home right now. And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life. When sooner or later it’s over. I just don’t want to miss you tonight.” _

_ “And i don’t want the world to see me cause i don’t think that they’d understand. When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” _

_ “And you can’t fight the tears that ain’t coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies. Yeah, you’d bleed just to feel alive.” _

_ “And i don’t want the world to see me cause i don’t think that they’d understand. When everything’s made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.” _

You thought it was a love song, but he had started up a depressing suicidal song. It was still a love song though, it related to both of you. You kinda wanted to forget about those days you relied on bleeding and dying to feel alive. Lost in your own fear and sadness not wanting to burden anyone else. But it’s alright, you needed to remember the times you were weak so you can compare it to now where you’re stronger.

Sans doesn’t make contact with the audience or the projection machine feeding the lyrics. He knows this song by heart. 

You and the whole crowd were captivated, the lyrics and their meanings mixed with Sans sincere feelings made tears pour out, and passion swell up from within. He was making amazing progress to be this vulnerable to his peers and strangers. 

Everyone calls for an encore, and he shrugs on stage checking with the other people who wanted to sing and takes the mic once again.

_ “I’m just a boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am. Tryin’ to trace my steps back here again. So many times.” _ The resets.

_ “I’m just a speck inside your head, you came and made me who I am, I remember where it all began so clearly.” _

_ “I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way. And you created in me something I would’ve never seen. When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door. So when they say they don’t believe. I hope that they see  _ **_you in me._ ** _ ” _

Sans made a heart shape with his hands winking at you. Awww wait. Oh that jackass! You fumed red, blushing crimson, you prayed no one reads into the words of that sentence. You mentally groan as he continues rocking out. It wasn’t as good as his first performance so he returns to the table where you share a couple drinks and joke with everyone around you.

Your turn came up to sing but first you needed to get back at Sans for turning you into a cherry. 

“Hey y’all, I may be jumping the gun here  _ *snicker*  _ but me and Sans are going steady both in human terms and monster you could say we  _ bonded _ over some issues. But my sugar skulls over there doesn’t believe me when I say I love~ him. So I figured we’d all tell Sans we love him so he can feel loved. Ok that sounded way better in my head, damn alcohol makes me extroverted, But let’s say it anyway ready 3, 2, 1 Go!” 

The whole audience yelled out “WE LOVE YOU SANS.” and he became a blueberry.

You came off all bubbly and intoxicated in your speech but once the music started for your song you went dead serious letting it flow through you so you could match the brave monsters who got up before you and sing from your very soul.

_ “I will run alone tonight, without you by my side. I guess you had a place you had to get to. _

_ “I know your eyes, i know inside, the walls you hide behind. And I saw the truth inside the real you.” _

_ “Because I know you’re lost when you run away. Into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone. When are you coming home?~” _

_ “Even if the sky does fall, even if they take it all.” _

_ “There’s no pain that I won’t go through, even if I have to die for you.” _

_ “And when all the fires burn, when everything is overturning. There’s no thing that I won’t go through, even if I have to die for you.” _

_ “One day the earth will open wide, and I’ll follow you inside. Cause the only Hell I know is without you.  _

_ “Some day when galaxies collide. We’ll be lost on different skies, I will send my rocket ship to find you.” _

_ “Because I know you’re lost when you run away. Into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone. Until I bring you home.” _

 

You’re tempted to drop the mic when you finish, but Sans takes it out of your hand. You find out the people who were going to come after you gave their spot to Sans so he could even the score. Thus Sans serenades you with the a couple up beat “I’d catch a grenade for ya” love songs.

So you prop mentos in his drink for him to shake up later. >:D

 

Sans was trying in vain to calm himself down. How could you announce you and him bonded!? ‘you stupid, squishy human, light of my soul.’ The song you sung spoke to him on a whole other level, whether it’s because you sang it or the lyrics remind him of his previous life. 

One day the earth will open wide and you’ll follow me inside? The rocket ship galaxies was cute, but the earth opening was too real to him. The ground splitting open to a chasm of churning fire. Falling stars, a sea of black flash in his mind to confirm his suspicions on what the lyrics remind him of. 

I know you’re lost when you run away. Yeah, where’s he suppose to go when everything's gone? He might outlive every natural disaster this planet has seen, but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel alone. 

Into the same black holes, and black mistakes… You couldn’t possibly know about his old shotcut devices, or… his mistake. There was nothing he could do for them. Dead is dead, when the soul moves on so too must all the others who knew them. Everyone else agreed with him, if that man had just moved on. If he didn’t let hate consume him the way it did everything wouldn’t have...

Sans chipped his carpels. 

_ ‘Calm down. She’s singing for you. Listen to her intent, she’s willing to be with you until the end. But what’s going to happen when you can’t move on when her soul leaves?’ _

He had a small panic attack thinking he would induce another world war. Falling stars, falling horizon, their eyes as they stood turning to ash as the barrier formed. So much sorrow in their eyes as though their souls wept as they were taken, formed into pure magic for their protection. Misery coiled around his HoPe. Wicked despair chuckles in the back of his head, hatred coos sweet temptations. 

He finally wrestled himself away from his dark thoughts when Fuku tapped his shoulder giggling and handing him a neon pink drink, what the?

“From Dad.” she points over to Grillby behind the bar shooting Sans two thumbs up with a bright smile. Sans is tricked to smile genuinely in return feeling relief as the tension is released and he’s back in the present.

“Thanks Fuku, give yer Dad this will ya.” He pulls out a priceless vintage from the old OLD days and hands it to her. 

Heh, Grillby will be over the moon when he gets a sip of that, and it’ll give him some incentive to be worried about Sans so he can help pull him out of that dangerous headspace should he need it again. Suicide was fine to carry out when there were no consequences due to the resets, but now he had to plan for the future. Staying positive will save him in the end. The dark thoughts can’t drag him down if he keeps it bright heh. He has to try.

To improve his mood he persuaded some of the singers after you to give up their spots on stage so he can embarrass you more. After his onslaught you dragged him outside to catch a cab. Where were you going now? He could’ve ported you both home, so then this was a secret surprise.

“Do I get to guess?”

“Ok, guess.”

“Hmm I have no idea.”

You laugh and it was a balm on his soul. He just wanted to hold you close feeling your softness sink into him perfectly like a puzzle piece and sleep with this blissful feeling you cause.

“An Ice Rink?” it was late, and only a few people were skating around under the strung up lights.

“Yes it is a nice Rink, now come on I wanna dance with you.”

Sans’ sockets expand in understanding when he sees Papyrus’ red scarf across the ice.

“I see, you wanted to spy on the Papyton ship.”

“Whoa did you just say what I think you just said?”

“Hey I’m drunk and so are you, words don’t matter anymore, only cuddles.” he pulls you into his arms as he slides out onto the ice.

You laugh some more and hold onto him as he skates backwards effortlessly. You pout up at him.

“Years of practice underground.” he answers your frustration as he catches you again.

“Hmm we coulda done this in the cave.” your gaze is smoldering.

“Hhmm we could still do that.” He smolders back.

There’s a white soul glow between your chests and you both blush respectively. Papyrus and Mettaton were in an epic pose skating on one leg each while they passed by both their jaws dropped. You fell on your butt laughing as they crashed over the wall separating ice from solid ground. Sans was laughing uproariously with you.

“Ok that was hilarious.”

“Yes quite humerous”

There was an ice skate battle between you all as the night turned into morning. Because of Mettaton’s weight as a robot he’s almost as big of a clutz on the ice as you. Sans and Papyrus have an all out magic battle as Papyrus will no longer tolerate his brother retelling the same old winter jokes he’s been subjected to all his life.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Songs used in order.  
> Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls  
> Thousand Foot Krutch- Be somebody   
> Starset- Die for you  
> Nobody submitted any songs, So you get my crappy selection :P


	38. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D >:D

It’s late December now, two days before Christmas. Some ambassadors and other government officials called a super important meeting on freaking Christmas. The monsters attending are Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, and Sans sadly. You understand why your two favorite skeletons had to attend, Papyrus wasn’t an official royal guardsman yet, however he’s an exceptional bodyguard.  As for Sans, he was the judge and their secret weapon or so Frisk says. You don’t doubt it.

You got chosen for babysitting despite Sans’ plan of hiding you in his suitcase. Frisk and Chara were cute as always and you’ve developed a deeper bond with Flowey helping him express himself more positively. They were playing portal together as Chara listened to nightcore in Frisk’s headspace. 

You smile, while sad you won’t be celebrating Christmas with the others and won’t be seeing them all until next week. You were content with everything, your friendships, family relations, and your relationship. Sans explained the whole soul bonding steps stating the first bond was suppose to be in the heat of the moment announcing the chemistry between you two. The next bond will be to recreate the moment while transferring thoughts and memories. Showcase your deepest fears and bond over the raw secrets the other has repressed to the furthest reaches of their soul, sounds fun!

You and Sans had a lot of baggage, secrets, and trauma hidden away in your souls. You wanted to know his troubles and have him confide in you, but you didn’t want to share necessarily everything about yourself. You didn’t have any big secret you were keeping from him, just the things that happened and the things he’s already endured … 

You’re afraid he’ll die from hopelessness if he sees that part of you. Thankfully Sans was just as adamant to not discussing the relationship moving up to that level just yet. So you were content, besides you both hadn’t even gotten to do the whole sex part. A blush takes over your face, stupid souls, and magic, and hormones. Feelings suck.

You MISSSS HIM!! So this is what Monroe was talking about when she went overseas to find a new man but ended up loving Ryan all the more.

LovelyHuman:* I misssssss you guys~

UndyingWarrior:* ugh I thought you two boned already huhuhuhu~

IdaBomb69:* they did, she’s wanting some more!

BoneyGuy:* I was just there yesterday Bae~

IdaBomb69:* That’s physically impossible Bones

BoneyGuy:* nothings impossible with the powerful magic of love.

LovelyHuman:* XD

COOLSKELETON95:* I MISS YOU TOO LOVELY!!! HERE ARE SOME AWESOME PICTURES OF OUR ADVENTURES.

Papyrus sent a couple pictures of him swapping faces with other humans. One of them was decorated with colorful badges and ribbons with the caption “FINALLY A GUARDSMEN NYEH HEH!” You burst out laughing showing Frisk and Chara.

Sans has popped in now and then, however he never stayed long because someone’s always looking for him, guess they’re really busy. 

****

Frisk and Chara were a pair like usual. Chara would try to cause trouble testing your boundaries. Frisk would be a sweetheart until they did something and blamed it on Chara, you were getting pretty good at reading their differences. Flowey tried to get Frisk to agree to whatever evil plan Chara comes up with to get a laugh.

“Hey so I know I’m like your boss, what with the whole babysitting gig, but uh, we’re bestest buddies right? Wanna tell me the whole story about Flowey the Flower and Chara the fallen human now?”

Frisk made a face internally debating with his poltergeist. Flowey just huffed crossing his leaves in retaliation, but his resolve seemed to be cracking as you let the silence stretch. 

“Ok Fine! But you still can’t tell mom.”

“Why Not?” you experasted your hatred for these secrets. 

What’s the harm in telling Toriel her daughter was still alive... err yeah it’ll cause controversy for humans but you expected monsters would be more accepting. Maybe the kids were just scared of rejection. You considered they must’ve tried to reveal the truth in the past resets and have become discouraged. Until you know the whole story you won’t stop asking them to come clean with their family.

“Because.” Frisk started. “She’ll be depressed and then she’ll fall, we’ve tried in the past. She can’t get over it, and she’ll never understand.”

Guess your guess was on the dot, poor Tori. “What? You three know I don’t know anything about what happened other than Chara was prosecuted as a witch and she fell down to the underground met Asriel and they died.”

“We crossed the barrier and those idiots attacked us!” Flowey shouted in rage.

“I don’t remember much, just the game we were playing before I died.”

“You said you’d be fine Chara. You lied to me! You knew those buttercups were deadly poison not sleepy poison. You lied!”

“I... I did.” Chara confesses to all their bafflement. 

“Why?” you asked, you knew Chara had to have known buttercups were poisonous, she was a witch.

“Because I wanted to die.”

“But why? I thought you wanted to live?” Isn’t that why she ran up the mountain to begin with, to get away from the villagers who branded her a witch?

“Yeah that’s what I don’t get. I really can’t remember.” “Yes you do Chara, enough of this, neither of us are innocent.”

“No one ever is. What happened Frisk? You weren’t in control half the time you went on a genocide run. Sans told me people change drastically when their level of violence gets too high.”

“Yeah. Chara was sick, but it wasn’t from the buttercups, Asriel-” 

“NO let me tell him please Frisk. … I, I wasn’t such a good girl you know. I hated humans, I wanted to get better with my magic and… I wanted power to break the barrier. It started off with the best of intentions I swear I just wanted to help and be a good princess to the monsters. But then it got out of control I don’t know how.”

"Hatred." Frisk answered. "After a while we figured out it could take control of us when we were afraid or angry. We just wanted to go home, to help everyone reach the surface we got frustrated. We died and killed in return."

"It took control like a demon. It possessed us both, when I was alive it drove me to kill myself. With Frisk it drove them to continue through the underground.”

"That's always your excuse Frisk I don't believe them. I wasn't possessed." Flowey states

"Yes you were, you said so when we were able to bring you back… for a brief moment anyway." Frisk barks back, Flowey looks like he’s going to argue the point before he blinks and apologises. 

"Yeah thanks for that I didn't know what I was missing, seriously. Now i'm more angry than ever I was myself for a moment Frisk, you couldn’t help me like you did with Chara? What don’t want a monster to possess you, but you’re fine with demons." Flowey spat, so much for an apology.

"You mean he was cuter than this? I dunno if I can handle that level of a-goatable-ness." You wiggled your eyebrows, Frisk shot you finger guns and Chara laughed. Flowey blushed.

"I was not." Flowey says bashfully.

"Yeah Flowey was prince Asriel. When I died they absorbed my soul and crossed the barrier. Something happened where Asriel was losing control and the humans came to fight him and kill us. They were afraid and angry, they thought he killed me when they couldn't be farther from the truth. There's a reason Witches are affiliated with devils."

"You mean they thought Chara was possessed."

"And they were right. I killed myself to stop it from hurting my family. It pushed me to kill innocent monsters and I could feel it gaining control over me like a drug. So I stopped it before it could do any real damage to my people. But that idiot, you.." they pointed to Asriel.

"You had to listen to it, had to believe what it said about us being soulmates."

"We were soulmates Chara!"

"Yeah but you should've known the difference! It wasn't me Asriel. The game was all a lie, you weren't supposed to die with me."

"That was the whole point Chara, I'll follow you anywhere we're best friends right?"

Frisk nodded.

"More than friends you idiot. Frisks your best friend." "Hey don't friend zone me!"

You chuckled, "ok so let me get this straight."

"Told you she wouldn't believe us."

"Did this demon… have ink like darkness"

"Dripping from its eyes yes." 

"And they had a creepy smile that threatened to devour your soul, except it wanted nothing more than to destroy you and erase the world?"

You gulped your fear, you're the adult here, comfort the kids. "Y-yeah. Holy shit. Uh well uh I don't um. I'm sorry you went through that. You don't have to worry anymore."

"That's just it." "If we even think unhappy cruel thoughts" "it'll take control again!" "It's waiting to possess us for another genocide run." "We're terrified." "But we couldn’t tell that bonehead or anyone!" "But we told you and now there are no more resets."

You let that decision sink in and with wisdom and adult experience you bang your head against the nearest object which would be the coffee table.

"Ok." You feel blood trickle down your nose sniffling you announce your game plan.

"I'm not gonna let it take control of you anymore. Believe it or not I've dealt with… those, before." You were bluffing, but you reassured your nerves that you had your magic to banish them with now.

"We don't see what you could do." "Chara! They can take our soul before the demon ever tries to take it again. She can protect us." Frisk exclaims gazing up at you like you were a goddess. 

You smile warily "yeah. Um don't tell anyone, but I uh." Come on confession time, if you can't tell these poor children who were more experienced than you what happened down there you'll never be able to fully bond with Sans and tell him. Oh geez.

"I had to kill people by taking their souls."

…. Silence followed. You felt like the scum of the earth your sins crawled up from your stomach to sew your throat up.

"Honestly having been a victim at the hands of a demon.” “And knowing you faced off with them before.” “That is the most merciful option you could've done for your friends. I wish things could've been different and you fell into our underground."

You were going to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come you were just choking on emotions feeling the world compressing into a panic.

"Hey." Frisk said.

"What? This is a burden on you too. You're just a kid Frisk, you're younger than us you don't unders-" "I understand… I just… could you really protect us?" Frisk asks.

You could see the tears swelling in their big red eyes. You couldn't fault them.

"Protecting people has always been apart of my one reason for living." 

You didn't have to elaborate how you paid dearly for your optimism in the past, or how you endured in the place of those you ‘saved’. Tremors shook through you and you couldn't help the choked sob that escaped.

Fuck why was this so fucking hard! Heh heh penis joke. Focus on the stupid humor, don't think of the memories and the promises you made to return to that hell one day. It wasn't over. You understood their fear better than they knew, you were afraid of your own demons ruining everything you've built.

The thought of the dark entities that plague most of your nightmares killing these kids or Sans set you off in a protective rage. No.

You redirected that raw powerful feeling towards the kids and everyone you were acquainted with. No one is going to meet that fate, you will protect them no matter what. Determination and bravery burned inside you, but more than that you felt your love steady your thoughts. Hatred is what spurns them on, so you'll stay level headed and remain calm fighting for love and not LOVE.

With your little self discovery you regained composure and smiled at the kids. Love really was a powerful kind of magic you guess.

"I know how to defeat it. Love, kindness. It can't thrive if you find forgiveness and fight for the emotions that make your heart race positively. That's how you were able to stave it off as long as you did Chara. You loved your family and didn't want them to get hurt, however I think of it if you had just spoken out, called for help you could've saved yourself from a whole lot of suffering."

"Mom thinks the same thing when we tell her. She always thinks its her fault and she starts thinking about the things that could've been. If she had just noticed sooner about the both of us."

“It’s too late, we’ve already done some terrible things and she always morns our death. Just telling her we’re still alive and suffering makes her go mental.”

“Asriel!”

“What it’s true.” 

"It's ok. We'll figure out a way to help her too. Promise."

Frisk hugged you finding comfort in the warmth you provided being bundled up. You all sat and watched classic christmas movies late into the night. Well now you had some answers, but there were more questions plaguing you because of it.

“Hey Chara . . . You lived in a village right? Do you know what year that was?”

“Sixteen hundreds something was the witching year so yeah a crummy village why?”

“Well I’m just trying to calculate exactly ‘when’ monsters were sealed underground. Sans lived in the old age where people had to sew their own books. I guess that sounds about right, but something’s not adding up.”

“Whoa wait, Sans was alive way back when I was alive and on the surface?”

“I mean Toriel said you showed up not long after the barrier was built.”

“Huh, actually I, uh we had our own skepticism about that. The caverns were already dug out when I fell down. And the core while it lacked the cool puzzles and lasers when Frisk went through it was already built I thought it was really cool since I’d never seen technology I kinda figured it was magic and all that.”

“Ok well considering there’s no concrete record of monsters and a war in past the 1600’s I’m guessing monster history goes back even farther. While the oldest records are heavily religion based, they were spoken by word of mouth so then I think things got lost in translation over the years but that would mean monsters were underground hundreds of thousands of years before the first human ever fell down. And if Toriel and Asgore really were present the day the barrier was constructed they were lying, or-”

“Yeah we get it, it’s a huge conspiracy theory. Now shut up and be quiet, I wanna watch this.” Flowey butted in.

You shrugged off the questions and snuggled up with them, dozing off to the music of the new Beauty and the Beast movie.

****

You woke up for some reason, your body tensing for some foreboding intention. You tried to reason it was because of the earlier discussion. Something wasn't right and you were fully alert of something watching you. You looked around until a pair of red eyes caught your attention from the shadows. Were you having a nightmare, you already knew what it was before it stepped into the light.

The most confusing thing was you were expecting the dripping inky darkness and crooked smile to rush you like all your nightmares did. But this, it had a bob cut hairstyle like, Frisk? You clenched the children closer no, this was-

"Chara?" you breathed, the air was stagnant and bone chilling cold. You knew your inquisition was wrong before it answered in a twisted and dark voice.

" **Hello. My Names CHARA** ."

You Noped the fuck out of there and magically yeeted across- where the fuck were you going?

It was blinding white, somehow familiar in the way it pushed and pulled like the void? An anti void maybe? You entered and exited the space realm of confusion into somewhere dark.

Making sure it wasn't the void you passed out briefly. Frisk's call woke you up. Flowey was trembling inside your shirt and Frisk was clinging to you laboriously breathing.

"Frisk! What's wrong hun what happened?"

"You short *gasp* cutted here *gasp* There’s so many spirits!" "Make them go away!" Chara cried.

You shoved out your magic to push the ghosts away from the kids and ignited light stars so you could all see better. It seemed to work as Frisk finally breathed a breath of relief. Flowey twained around your neck.

"What happened? Why did you bring us here?" he asked.

"I didn't mean too I panicked when I saw- Why the fuck is its name CHARA? The fuck does it have a name similar to yours!?"

"You saw them! It came for us, No don't say it's name please no!" they panicked.

"No shh shh it's ok, it's ok I won't let it get you remember."

You words and thought process froze when you saw the glass container reflect the light off your magic. It showed the poor half human half cow hybrid you remember from that hellhole. No you couldn't be.

You traded one nightmare full of demons for another.

"The ghosts Lovely keep them away they want our soul!"

"No sweet they. They." You gasp as you came to recognise the wisps of souls hidden from the naked eye. You could sense them, you knew them, the souls of everyone who suffered down here with you. The lives you ended with your own hands.

"I know them. All of them, it's ok Frisk remember what I said about my underground had demons too, they just want you to stay safe. Can. Can you ask them if they're still down here." You gulped, while unsure as to how you teleported here, you were sure as fuck going to yeet across the universe if you had to, if the doctor demons were still down here.

"They said no… they've been waiting for you?" They started to piece the clues together.

"Yeah I made a promise to them. Since I couldn't free them from down here, I'd guide them back to the surface where they could reach heaven."

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Flowey asked softly

You were scared of confronting your own demons in person again.

"I, I didn't know where. Gaster helped me escape I think, but I’m back now." better late than never right.

“You’re like their angel, like we were for the monsters.” Frisk awed.

That soul penetrating chill came back the ghosts vanished, and you were on instant alert searching the darkness.

"What? What is it?" Chara or Frisk asks tightening their hold. You glowered as it approached.

" **Well you're very interesting. A much better mage then the both of them combined. Much more powerful too.** " dropping the fake charade parading around as Chara the childish face contorted into a horrific creepypasta grin that was devoid of life and was as creepy as all hell.

You figured out this thing has been waiting in the shadows to take control of the kids, but with the resets being out of the question they were smart enough not to make a move less they be thwarted by Sans again for good. They waited until Sans was out of the picture for this exact moment.

It lunged before you could come up with a retort and you threw up your arms defensively. Frisk and Flowey curled into you. The demon snarled but it sounded muffled? You open your eyes in disbelief as you see a wall of magic akin to a barrier standing between you all and the demon.

A face became apparent traced in golden light morphing from the magic wall. You recognised the aura and outline of your first ever friend and sister, the child you promised you'd protect with your soul. In the end your soul wasn't enough. Literally. 

Belle, she was only four, such a sweet and good girl. She begged you to help her when you both were so young and defenseless. You bought her a couple of days by exposing your soul for their curiosity. But when your body refused to go through that horrendous torture again they killed her. They promised they wouldn't if you provided your soul, but you quickly learned they were liars.

Kenny and his sister Lea showed their faces and reminded you of the time they set his sister on fire while she was alive for you both to watch. Danny, Regi, Ashitah, Kyan, Lori, Mae, Maria, Lewis, all of them they reached out toward you.

You met them with a cry of HOPE. You will help them find peace from this place. Frisk can help you realize.

"Frisk call for their help p-please I need them to work with me to, to banish it for good."

“Call for Help Frisk, like when we were underground.”

Frisk called out for help along with you and Chara and Flowey.

*someone came.

*your friends heard your call and returned with the slivers of magic and power of the soul you gave up in their stead.

Gathering your soul back together it took the form of angelic wings shattering light like a diamond star on your back. You folded them around you and the kids. Glaring at the demon you let all the colors of every soul trait shine through. Shooting the feathers like missiles at CHARA.

You struck the demon with a beam of light and cut off its escape when it started to lose its form, falling apart and frantic to survive. It was never alive to begin with. With that you summoned an attack from inside it and imploded the demon in a nova looking nebula thoroughly erasing it. Replacing the dark with light, the sensation of dread finally left and your spirits were lifted, quite literally.

"It's gone. IT'S DEAD!" You cry tears of joy with the kids knowing for certain you can keep your promise and protect them. 

"IT'S GONE!?" Frisk and Chara explained with Papyrus-like bafflement.

Yes, you nod.

"It's not gone." Flowey says.

"What? what do you mean" You look down at Flowey's crumbling form. OH god no. what?!

"I told you I didn't have a soul you idiots."

"NO ASRIEL!" "Please Lovely call their soul from the demon please!" The damn thing still had a hold of him somehow? Shit, shit, shit. That explained his negative nancy behavior, but you felt determined to save them all!

"the demons dead." You said firmly.

You could feel the swarm of souls gather just beneath your skin buzzing in return to the magic you pumped through your veins. You glance behind you to the raw magic taking shape of the lovely wings you now sported. You pet an outstretched wing and gather Flowey into your arms hugging him tightly to your heart where your soul lay you transferred the magic to swarm around the tiny piece of his soul he won back from the demon on his own.

"You're not soulless. I told you, you're just a little lost, but now you're found." you pushed the magic to swarm his soul piece and reform a new shape, taking on the appearance the soul once held before misfortune turned it into a flora. 

*you called for help so long ago.

*no one came.

*you endured still, HoPeful someone will come eventually.

*someone has come now. Better late than never.

*You feel loved, now show love and live as love gives you life once again.

****

A lot of things happened. You fought a demon, got some awesome wings, reunited with your dead friends, gave up your wings to aide Asriel in recreating a body for himself, rummaged around the disgusting horror fueled nightmare hell pit of the underground labs until you found a hatch to escape. And now you were standing underneath the night sky holding a small goat looking Flowey err Asriel, and Frisk who chatted with the spirits swirling around you.

"They're nervous."

"It's ok, you'll finally be reunited with your families. Go ahead,  _ they _ can't hurt you anymore. You have my light to carry you. Be at peace."

"But those are pieces of your soul." Frisk points out

"I know. It's ok." you say softly happy they were free, all of them were finally free.

You watched as they drifted into the sky like northern lights.

"Whoa. I wish we could take a picture."

"Their just souls, ghosts, light… fallen stars that have returned to the sky." man you felt so poetic right now.

Frisk beamed up at you understanding the reference.

"Thank you" Chara whispered "so much, now we can tell Mom and Dad and hopefully they won't be so sad." they were looking at the little bundle you carried.

"Well you don't have to worry. I've only had my baby goat monster for an hour or so now and if anything were to happen to him I'll kill everyone and then myself." you joke.

They laughed while Asriel slept on recovering from the physical stress of magical shenanigans.

****

The morning came and you stupidly realize your phone was in your pocket the whole time and you called for a pick up. Thankfully Adam had connections to send the proper lawyers and rescue to your location where you showed the underground lab and illegal experimentation on human victims.

The agents gathered evidence and got a testimony from you confirming the names of the people who suffered down there. You told them about the demon that chased you all here, but none of the details describing the monsters and kids being involved beyond being bystanders.

You returned home later but were unable to shake off the feeling of invasion so you took the kids to Monroes where she took in the whole story and comforted you with sweets. She really was the best mom, but she could use a little practice making better sweets though.

Asriel eventually woke up confused and weak. You fed him a whole bunch of monster food and he actually grew a bit. He matched Frisks size and they played games like before except Asriel would fall asleep at random and have you nosedive to catch him before he broke his snoot.

You all agreed to keep Asriel's resurrection a secret until everyone returned. Unfortunately, you couldn't have planned for the surprise visit from Sans who strode in and paused mid stride at the sight of the young prince as he was before he died.

"Surprise"

"What the fuck happened." he immediately asked.

"A lot" you shrug.

"A hell of a lot." Frisk supplied.

"No you two."

"What's this about hell?" Chara snickers.

"LOVELY! You better get in here!" Monroe called from the living room.

You dropped whatever shit was gonna go down to see what was going down now. Monroe was covering her mouth in horror as she stood next to her husband watching the T.V. On the screen you saw the very face you never wanted to see for the rest of your life.

The demon who tortured you and giggled maniacally like it was the sweetest of joys to cut into a little girl and rob her of her innocence.

You screamed clawing at your face, the years of conditioned fear took a hold of you. You forgot about being level headed, you forgot about your friends, and you forgot about your adventures. It was as though you never left, you were reliving the moment caught on the screen. 

Sans grabbed your hands preventing you from harming yourself. What the fuck happened? He thought for the fifth time. On the Television there was a poor quality video of a man in a lab coat and a small girl with.. **_No._ **

That was you. And he was StAbBing YOUr SoUl!!!! Sans lost it he snarled so viciously everyone in the house backed away from him like he was a rattlesnake. His magic poured out of both his sockets as he watched in horror as the video continued to show you giving up your soul for countless other humans. 

“The doctors kidnapped a total of 143 children, 67 women, and 85 men from all around the world and conducted illegal experimentation on them. As you can see from the evidence shown in recorded video they were trying to recreate monstrous figures, mutating humans. But the worse of these experiments began in the form of soul exploration long before monsters surfaced to show us the possibilities. According to the records these doctors were ruthless and continued to torture a single small child until she would pull out her own soul for their sadistic research.” 

“The child was continuously presented with the decision of pulling someone else's soul out for their studies, but made the ultimate sacrifice instead. Numerous times they refused to damn the others and took their place facing tortures beyond our comprehension.”

The vision he saw of the woman and unborn child made more sense now. The broadcast showed a clip of when Frisk and Asgore demonstrated the difference in soul exposures and managed to pull the presidents soul out to illustrate how sensitive it is.

You went through so much Sans wanted to dust, he wanted to murder. Other monsters who saw the broadcast were outraged and angry respectfully. How could they trust such a bloodthirsty and power hungry race that was willing to do something so evil so deranged.

There was evident video of the doctors transforming into undead creatures, their faces and bodies were sunken and boney, their eyes dripped black tar and their mouths shattered into crooked toothy monstrous smiles. Sans lost his composure and was internally lost like you were now, relapsing into those traumatic memories of the war.

There was a clip where you retold the accounts in a room somewhere private looking. Then somewhere in the back of an ambulance with Frisk clinging to your form, Asriel was hidden due to the blanket covering your front where he was undoubtedly huddled. You affirm the fact people can be possessed by demons and that they were very much real.

Sans was breathing with fury as he watched and heard your voice catch on tears suffocating with fear. You recited the names of every child, mother, and man you relieved from that hell. You even provided background and secrets they confided in you to convince their families of what happened to ‘em.

He could feel your yearning to go back and protect them better, to save them as you somehow had for Asriel. He felt that too for the longest time. He still felt it now and again. He petted your head as you sobbed into his arms. He was dead inside.

Monroe couldn't look at the screen hiding her own tearful face in her husbands chest. The children retreated into another room to stay ignorant. They'd seen enough horrors they'd rather remember those poor souls as they were when they shined into the night sky, free at last.

Toriel screamed in rage when she saw the video she and Asgore wanted to murder people they were so pissed off. Undyne tried to attack someone when Papyrus body blocked her and smacked her upside the head saying they weren't the bad humans. Undyne screeched back questions on how he could possibly know.

"They always cause war! They're a genocidal race that's hellbent on destroying the whole planet! You've seen waterfalls dump Papyrus, the needles, the bombshells, the weapons, the dog tags, they don't care! If they did there would be a fucking change, but there isn't, it's the same bullshit. Politics this, Politics that. It's all a bunch of crap they're spoon feeding us so they can turn around and do the same shit on us with minimal damage!"

The outburst was caught on live tape and leaked to the public cutting through the broadcast. 

You were numb until Undyne's outburst aired. You puffed out your chest shooing your depression away and swelling with determination. God those kids and their stupid determination was infectious. 

You pull Sans into you. “Take me there please.” you whisper, Sans compiled silently and warped you to where Undyne was full on fighting Papyrus live.

You stood between them tears hot on your face and stinging your eyes. They stopped and Undyne was at a loss of words. Nobody could get mad at the person who was the pitiful victim.

"Stop. Fighting." You enouncated without cracking your voice, go you.

"We're only human. That doesn't excuse shit! But we all learn from our past mistakes. And those who don't are doomed to repeat their history. Don't give them a reason Undyne, your race is better than that. I've seen it firsthand. Stay Good. Please. Hatred and rage is what made them demons, they let it rot inside their souls until they lost their souls. Don't lose yours, I don't have anything left to give up. It belongs to this boi right here. And that boi other there. And well it defeats the purpose of my speech but you too and every-”

"We get it you dork, now calm down, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Get over here so I can smother you in good feels."

"Hey that's my job, Undyne." Sans says dropping his dead look hiding under the fake smile. He picked you up and walked away with you in his arms.

"Hey wait Sans!" she called out.

"Boyfriend privileges." He simply said holding you tight.

"BROTHERLY PRIVILEGES" Papyrus scooped you both up into a hug. Undyne ran across the conference table you didn't notice you were standing on just a moment ago to dog pile on top of you three.

Mettaton came over with Toriel who looked waterlogged she was crying so much.

“Are you ok my child? I..I did not know you were so damaged I. My children, Forgive me I...”

“They’re safe Tori. Now come on I you know you wanna squish all of us.” and she did so.

“BUT YOU MUST CALL OUT DOG PILE, BECAUSE THAT IS THE RULE.”

At the confirmation there was a dog pile without any actual dogs the Dog guards who came along stacked amongst you all. There were a few human limbs in the mess by the end of it so you're happy it wasn't just monsters. Things might just change with this turn of events. You gave a focused pulse in your chest resonating it inside Sans where your soul rested. Heh, what were you afraid of now? A skeleton protected your soul in a rib cage, nobody was gonna take it from you ever again. You sighed.

****

A cloaked figure watches with eyes unseen at the blank screen where they see the events and so much more. They stand before the sleeping skeleton said to be forgotten, stretched across time and space. They pet his arm with wispy hands.

“Oh what little you know… the soul is actually a confusing organ, what you think and what is true are two things never told. I hope you awaken soon old friend, He’s ready to burst. That old an’ new form won’t hold him long. We see it Tra La La, the birth and the death, the angel has yet to return. We are not free yet. But thank you for your perseverance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little shout out to the reader as well as Gaster. Thank you guys for persevering and reading my tale. In case it wasn’t obvious CHARA isn’t pronounced the same way as Chara. I always imagined the demon having the title akin to ashes like Char is an ashen form of wood ect. So Chara is pronounced “Care- Ah” while CHARA is “Char- ah” 
> 
> Next chapter titled: Happiness.   
> Yeah this is still going on lol. Up next is New Years, but the monsters are celebrating the final day of Gyftmass as well and hoo Boi do you have the best gift ever for Toriel and Asgore! You also have an amazing gift for Sans too. SEX! Ahem I mean uh smut inbound? Hee hee.


	39. Happiness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I said the next chapter was titled Happiness, I never said there was gonna be good feels in it. So suffer. Haha jk.

You plan to gather everyone for a party the last day of December, you can’t hide Asriel forever, but the possessed duo refused to present him without some fanfare so you thoroughly distract yourself from your own midlife crisis to help them out. Midlife crisis… yeah, that’s what this is. You’re just being emotional. You’re fine, you said so, everything’s fine, time to move on.

Why was this so hard?

You wanted to retreat somewhere and just scream. These fears and worries were boiling inside, it hurt, you were bound to break, you knew from experience. Before meeting Papyrus, and before sharing a new life with all the people you love, you use to wander around with this pain. It’ll eat away at you until you unravel and melt. You could never lose control back in that hellhole, you knew that’s what they were waiting for so you stayed determined. 

Now you were free so why were you so … No, you know why you’re reluctant and afraid. You didn’t watch the broadcast to the end, but it showed speculations you never voiced. The investigation into your history, it persisted everywhere you went. That same whispering horror that you  _ weren’t free _ , that they were  _ alive _ somewhere still sowing hell on earth. It bothered you to no end. You couldn’t sleep, falling back into your insomniac ways. 

Sans was an anchor in the torrent sea, he would silently appear in the night or whenever he was free from the business trip. It would seem you’ve made more of a mess for them with the revelation of magic and soul’s being more common practice than originally thought. 

There are so many questions now. 

You’re afraid to go on your own site. You want to disconnect from the world, but you have to take responsibility for the kids keeping them self and secret. You’re thankful for all the distractions they provide from your internal struggle. When Sans appears you go to him in returned silence and curl around him. Safe in his arms, your love for this skeleton was growing impossibly large.

You’re afraid you’re going to lose him.

You’re afraid you’re going to lose all of this.

They were coming home today, you needed everything to be perfect. Wow this really was a midlife crisis, you mused as you wiped down the gigantic counter of the Dreemurr home. The apartment was, well an apartment and much too small for the number and size of monsters coming. Monroe offered her house, but again size mattered heh. Frisk had a spare key so you barged in and set everything up, they wouldn't mind.

Grillby showed up early to help cook, you were grateful, but his hovering was deteriorating your steel nerves to putting on a brave face. All the monsters were… emotional on your behalf. It was annoying, sweet really, but really tiresome.

"I believe Frisk has been rather quiet should we check on them?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, no wait, they're just trying to gussy up Asriel for the big reveal."

"I'm sorry what?" Grillby was taken back, oh right.

"Oh right, shit pretend you don't know. But uh, we kinda brought the dead prince back, except he wasn't dead but reincarnated into a flower monster yeah the whiny one, there were demons and time travel shenanigans involved. I'm gonna shut up now." you blabbered.

FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.

"Um…. Alright then….. may I see for myself?" was he sweating? Does Fire sweat? Then again your skeletons did. Maaagic~ you answered.

What is mania without a little comedy?

You lead the way with a show of hands mentally debating how you're going to keep yourself together for the rest of the day. Frisk was arguing with themselves about wearing exclusively girl stuff. Asriel looked done, dressed head to toe in said girly stuff. Awww it warms your heart.

"Hey I kinda slipped and told Grillby the surprise how do you two wanna handle this?"

"No that's perfect he can make fireworks when we walk out!" Chara chirps

"Maybe we shouldn't make such a big deal out of this." Frisk started "Hey Grillby which one do you think we should wear Pink, or Gold?" Chara interrupts 

To Grillby it might look like a child changing their own mind, or talking for an imaginary friend. You give your two cents of thought.

"I think the gold is cute we could pin it up so it's a tail rather than a dress that way you can wear your prince pants."

"Ambassador pants." Frisk corrects you

"Hold on." Grillby cuts in sternly. "Princess Chara?" He asks.

Sheepishly Frisk fiddles with the lace in their dress. "Yeah, Frisk is a medium"

"Howdy Grillby." Asriel speaks up

"Hello young prince I am so shocked and so happy, you are both… how is this possible." he turns to you.

"The universe works in mysterious ways. I’m an anomaly, crazy impossible stuff happens all the time, who cares anyway." you joke

"Everyone will care, my dear what are we supposed to tell everyone. The government?!"

"What does the government need to know." you express, still angry at Adam for revealing your story, never trust another human being you haven’t seen naked. That was your motto now.

Manic. Panic.

"It's a hole in our story." Grillby answers. You’re still confused.

"You haven't been- of course not. Then I am going to assume you have not been watching the news and are not up to date with what Asgore has told the humans regarding the underground."

You shake your head no, sitting down on the bed. Oh shit what now?

"Asgore told them the history they know of the underground. Human geologists who visited the underground have found holes in our history and believe us to be hiding a secret and relations are growing uneasy."

So that's what's been going on. You groan what a mess you can only imagine, wait a minute.

"You said history  _ they _ know. Is the history  _ you  _ know different from the kings?" 

"N,no I. I cannot say. Forgive me." He got up and left, you held back the two kids to give him space.

"What the heck is he hiding?" Asriel asks

"What do you know Love? Please tell us."

"Not much" you answer “But we’ll figure it out.” This put a wrench in your plan to reveal Asriel as a gyftmas present. 

When Sans arrived on the scene you got him to confess what the government knew at the moment so you could plan and make sure it didn’t overlap with certain details for further suspicion. 

Sans said the royals retold the story of how they lost their children after only a couple of years since the barrier’s construction. There were so many holes in that you were finding it hard not to be suspicious of the monarchy. The geologists dated the underground back to before Christ, so it was hard to imagine the monsters having met Chara just shortly after the barrier was made. 

“Toriel came up with the idea that the mages must have cast a spell that messed with time. The humans couldn’t find any other answer other than us lying so I’m guessing they’re buying it for now. We had no choice but to let em back underground to investigate the claim.”

“But without the save stars what’re we gonna do? No one’s going to believe it without proof!”

Sans shrugged “maybe, then again people can’t help but have faith when it comes to magic anyway. Nobody can explain it. Tori and Asgore don’t remember much about the surface before the underground.”

You shoot Sans a look and he goes still. Aha. “Sans… there’s something you’re not telling us. Your version of history. The true version.”

Sans refused to make eye contact. Grillby interrupts the moment “There is, Riverperson is here.”

Already? People were supposed to show up soon, but not that soon. Shit, you still had to hide Asriel. Riverperson comes in and doesn’t seem fazed of the prince’s presence. 

“I have made a mistake,

Forgiveness I plead.

Old friends fade away,

Now their soul sleeps.

This we did not see,

The angel is at risk.

Please old one, tell them.

Oaths are not promises,

If they were lies to make broken.

You must not forget, this fantasy is real.

You must accept the truth and all it reveals.

Do not be afraid, love is a strange thing,

Enduring for so long you must already know these things.

A soul bound, does not leave when death is present.

They will persist, as such is the greatest of magic.

Have Faith, build trust, and make your own fate.

Do not always believe or listen to us,

That was your mistake, but also your hint.

We are wise, but not all knowing, Sans the skeleton.”

****

What? Whoa. But what?

Sans speaks first “What did you say? Old friends fade, soul slee… Gaster.” Sans disappears and you’re left confused, worried, and stressed. 

“Tra la la, you should give chase. That skeleton runs from all words of faith. Tre le le, who knows, something may click, some answers revealed instead of a trick. Who can trust their eyes, when their lenses are covered? I must begone. Good luck, star crossed lovers.” 

Again, what the fuck!? You had half a mind, and emotional disabled sanity to go and kick their ass for being so cryptic yet badass at rhymes, like seriously! 

“Can they only speak in rhymes or something?” you ask

“The sage is old, older than Sans. They know things, many things. The future outcome depends on what they say, so they say it like a mystery in hopes people will make their own fate while fulfilling their vision. The future is never determined you could say, so yes they only speak in rhymes, because a rhyme cannot be interpreted one way.”

“What did Grillby say?” Frisk asks, you had forgotten Grillby speaks only fire and that you understood fire… for some reason. Ugh there’s so much to unravel, so little time. If everyone would stop being so damn mysterious.

“I’m going to go check on Sans, I’m taking the kids with me. Monroe should be here soon Grillby can you hold down the fort while we’re gone?”

He gives you a salute.

****

You get to the Lab and barge into Gasters room where Sans lays kneeling in front of the bed. It’s empty, save for a floating upside down cracked heart. Your hand flies to your mouth in shocked horror. You clammer over to Sans and hug him tightly.

“Hey. Hey it’s ok. He’s not dead.” he says patting your head.

“But he. No. What happened Sans?”

“He’s not dead, he’s in a soul coma. Still. I kinda expected this to be honest.”

“What? You said before he was in a coma what the heck is the difference, what’s a soul coma?”

“He didn’t have enough magic when we pulled him from the void to begin with, I expected you to pull his soul out, but I guess you gave him a good percent of your magic. Kinda like how you brought Asriel back. Azzy was in a soul coma too, just a weird one since he was a flower. The way it works is monsters are made of magic, so when our magic runs out and we’re left in a state of perpetual sleep. Our bodies fail to retain their form so we hibernate as a soul. You kind of gave em a boost of magic to retain a form, but G couldn’t hold it anymore.”

“That’s terrible, and terrifying. But, he’s ok then?”

“Yeah, he just needs a kick start of enough magic to reform again. He should wake up then too, but.”

“But?” you ask, soo done with all this shit.

“Riverperson certainly said a lot. The angel is at risk so I guess I’ll tell you, but you can not tell anyone else. Asriel, Frisk, Chara I know you three have been through a lot and you kids deserve to know the truth, but you gotta understand you can’t tell anyone.”

“We don’t plan on telling the humans shit Sans so fess up.”

“No, not the humans. The monsters, everyone. I, it’s a long and really sad story.”

Your phone rings cutting into the tense atmosphere and making all of you jump comically. 

“Yellow?” you answer, it was Papyrus wondering where you all were and that the party has started upon his great arrival. You hang up once you tell him you’ll all be there shortly.

Your mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out how to solve this. You needed answers, you needed the truth. But first you needed to end the year, and deal with current events. 

“I’ve got an idea. Since today is the last day of the year and there are revelations that need to be expressed why don’t we enjoy what’s left of our ignorance before we get into the serious business.”

“I’m down for that.”

Frisk gave a smudged expression “Ok, but what’re we going to do about Gaster? And Asriel? And the humans who think we’re dead.” 

A light bulb goes off in your head as the three scenarios click into a genius idea. Riverperson must be able to foresee the future, because you have something to reveal that isn’t a trick. Well, mostly. There’s more truth to the story than the misinterpretation of the underground timeline anyway.

You call Papyrus to cue him in on the plan and have him be your inside man. Driving back Sans is there ahead of you helping his brother smooth the party over into the desired setting. Your plan was to get everyone sitting down opening presents that way you can present Asriel, heh present lol, while they’re all unawares. Then you’ll spin the tale about how Gaster disappeared and explain a twist reveal of what really happened to the two kids.

You pull up to the crowded street where several vehicles are parked, nervous excitement singing in your veins. Frisk and Asriel giggle in the back. You stroll up with a blanket over the two of them guiding them to the door where Sans greets you. Papyrus is behind him gathering everyone’s attention to your arrival. The crowd looks at you with sympathy and pity, you ignore it in favor of smiling at the royals sitting in the center. 

“Oh my child, come, where are” Toriel begins to ask

“PLEASE YOUR MAJESTY REMAIN SEATED THEY ARE EXHAUSTED.”

“Yes thank you Papyrus. Toriel, Asgore I know it’ll be hard to believe, but here.” you pull off the blanket to show the kids holding hands smiling up at the shocked faces that greet them.

… everything’s silent

Toriel is frozen staring in bewilderment, Asgore pushes past her with tears dripping from his eyes in disbelief. Aww you made the big guy cry, you start crying too. 

“Asriel? My son.” 

“Howdy Dad!” Asriel jumps forward and face plants in the most adorable oof ever.

Toriel is spooked out of her rigid state and she rushes over to the small monster.

“Sorry, I’m still getting used to walking again. Chara you say something too.” Toriel’s composure falls she weeps openly wailing in distress.

“My child, she is, they are not. Gah, I cannot.”

“Tori.”

“Mom.” Frisk and Chara speak up “We were scared to tell you, without Asriel we, I thought you’d hate me if you knew. No one ever believes what they can’t see.”

“I’ve been lying to you all, I’m sorry. I’m not a fire mage, I’m a medium. I can talk to the dead, and when I fell down the mountain I met Chara. We’ve been through thick and thin and we’re the same person now. I know that’s a little hard to believe, but so is Asriel being here right now. Lovely?”

You take over. “Gaster, if you didn’t know was a monster I helped bring back after an unfortunate accident in the underground, they woke up from their coma to tell us that Asriel wasn’t dead.”

“What? But I saw my children dust!” Toriel roars

“But you didn’t see their soul shatter.” you cut in, you’ve got everyone’s attention now.

“There’s a rare illness that can befall a monster who’s lost hope, but doesn’t fall down to pass into the afterlife. It’s called a soul coma, since we’re made of magic when we’re asleep for so long our bodies fall, but our souls persist.” Sans intercedes you don’t miss the heated gaze Grillby gives from the back.

“What? That is impossible, monster souls cannot persist after death.”

“That’s just it, they’re not dead. Gaster hid the young prince’s soul so he wouldn’t be killed accidentally. He fell into the core shortly after and went into his own soul coma. Love brought him back, but Asriel needed just a little more magic to stabilize and wake up for good, so... Our old man gave up his own form to resurrect him, if you don’t believe me you can go see his lone soul in the labs and we can show you the hidden room in the underground where he kept the young prince.”

“But why did he not tell us!”

“Because there wasn’t anything you could do, and he fell into the core Tori.”

Toriel was still angry and confused, Asgore looked broken as he continued to pet his son unbelieving of everything happening at the moment.

“Hey, can I get some food preferably magic, I’m hungry.” You step in pushing Frisk forward. This needed to move on, they all needed to move forward, and Frisk hasn’t told them everything yet.

“Mom, please. We’re so sorry.” 

Asgore finally speaks in a clear and confident voice recapturing everyone’s attention 

“No, we are sorry. Toriel be calm my love, our children, can you not see? Our children are here before us. This is not a time to be angry can you not accept this gift given to us.” he looks at you with such a heavy expression “Thank you.” he whispers. In that moment Asgore looks so old and wise. A poor and lonely soldier who’s been suffering on his own, shouldering through life for this moment.

Toriel blinks and begins to cry earnestly relieved. Peppering kisses to Asriel’s snoot, she waves Frisk over to join the family hug and Asgore holds them all. You pass out.

You woke up with a snap in a huge bed with Sans next to you. 

"We should get a bed this big." He says nonchalantly.

"Whaat? I thought you liked to cuddle." you slur exhausted

"You kick in your sleep. And sometimes you giggle, it's terrifying. I'll think you're dreaming about dusting me."

You laugh "I could be dreaming about other skeletons."

"Oof. Think I prefer the murder."

"What’d I miss? Please tell me I didn't miss the new year countdown."

"Nah, it should be starting soon everyone went down towards the beach to enjoy the fireworks. After they all gave you a healing treat and tucked you in here."

"Oh good I'm ready to be done with this year." you sit up.

"Wasn't so bad." he sits up with you.

"No, but I want to put this… the past behind me. The future's where it's at."

"It won't be that easy Vii. Gotta face the truth. You're behind is just too irresistible. It's huge!" he comments. Palming your ass, lightly squeezing making you needy. 

"Do you think they'll be mad if we skip the fireworks and don't show up until next year?" you joke with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Yes. You do not want to leave a bunch of monsters wondering where you're at when they think you're about to fall down. Learned that the hard way, never did forgive Pap for telling his whole class about my one HP. Monsters are scary when they care. Think of it like a bunch of Tori’s coming after you." Sans laughed at his own illustration. 

"What? I'm not gonna fall down why would oh." Well that put a damper on your mood.

"Can't always pretend it never happened."

"I don't have all the answers Sans. I don't know what to say to them." The monsters, your friends, the public, the government. The questions.

Sans seems to understand your dilemma. 

"Me neither. But hey those are next years problems right. Come on, I got a whole bunch of new year jokes to bother everyone with."

"I'm sure you do. Hey since I blacked out did Frisk or Chara tell anyone what happened or how I brought Asriel back, ya know the specifics?"

"Me and Alphys filled in the specifics with science. Figured you poured a whole bunch of magic and Asriel's soul just sapped it up reforming. The humans seemed to accept it, still doesn’t answer their questions about the underground though."

"Well. One step at a time. We’ll figure out how to bamboozle them all once everything comes clean.”

“Heh, it’s not clean though. My skull is full of so many dirty thoughts it’s unthinkable.”

“No Sans stop. Wait kinky, does that mean I can bring bleach to the bedroom?”

“Noooo don’t ruin my organised chaos.”

“It’s not organised at all and there are five smelly socks on the ceiling mister you’re cleaning that up!”

“What? I thought those were stickers.”

“They’re not.”

“Well shit, I’m pretty sure they were glowing last I saw em.”

“Sans I swear if we have radioactive socks Ima make you eat them.”

You left the room listening to his gagging “God no Babe please have Mercy!” you giggle down the hallway.

Everyone was abuzz with excitement. This new year was sure to be interesting. You’re looking back on the good fortune you’ve had this past year and look forward to lady luck coming next year. 

“Fate don’t fail me now, Karma we cool bitch leave me be, I’ve done nothing to offend you.” you say aloud in a mock sort of pray.

“Karma hears your plea, but does not acknowledge your wish. I think she has it out for you love.” Sans jokes

You elbow him. Mettaton comes over with a mic and shoves it under your nose. 

"What's your new year's resolution darling?"

"Huh who me?"

"Yes dear I'm currently live and that's the only question I'll ask though the audience is craving for the dramatic details of a certain budding relationship that's become the talk of a Kind website." he gives you an electronic eyebrow wiggle.

“Oh Mettaton I thought you and your lover were keeping a low profile. Until you know, the secret not so secret wedding day.”

Sans stands up so fast he’s on Mettaton like the menacing big brother you’ve come to know.

“What’s that tin can? And when exactly was this?”

Oh you live to stir up trouble, this was too funny. You’re giggling as Sans is pulled off by his brother.

“My resolution Mettaton, same as last year. To shine on, and help all the fallen stars who can’t find their own light in the dark. We’ll ascend one of these days.”

“Oh darling that’s perfect! I adore it, positively beautiful, so Lovely, so You!”

"THE COUNTDOWN HAS STARTED 20, 19, 18." Papyrus shrieks

Everyone chanted the descending numbers. You intertwine your hand in Sans’ he looks at you. You whisper in his ear hole your message before the last five seconds.

“No matter the storms that come. I will always love you.” he blushes squeezing your hand in return.

“TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!”

Fireworks, shouting, you steal Sans’ gaze and kiss him. Your first memory of the new year is one of security and happiness. Yeah come whatever storm may, you’ll still dance in the rain and who knows, you found so much last time. May the stars bless you for future years to come.

****

Little did you know a storm is on its way, brewing darkness and LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAH I’m so sorry for being gone so long. Life happened, and then more life happened. then I got a job, and then I fell out of undertale for a bit, but I’m back! I may not update as frequently as I use to >.< Sorry! But I will try to update at least once every month until the end of this tale finally concludes.


End file.
